The Return Of Frankie Stone
by Vampireknight86
Summary: Theres a new doctor in town. Who looks like an old flame of Bianca's but time will tell whether she's for real or not. Just Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author: Vampireknight86

Rating: T

Category: General/Drama/Romance

Pairing: Bianca and Frankie?

Description: Bianca falls for the new girl in town. Named Mickie, But Mickie isn't who she says she is. And Bianca is soon left to wonder is Frankie really dead...? Stay tuned and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any music that is used. I'm only writing how I think they should be on the show. Also I heard a joke that no one actually dies on a soap opera they just come back. Ten years later with a different life. And well poor Binx needs a lady.

Note: Flashbacks are in different lettering and voice over work is placed in() these symbols so not to confuse with actual conversation. Its a work in progress and I will update as soon as I have more written.

***********************

Prelude. Bianca has once again returned home after a lengthly stay in Paris. She and Zoe have broken up and Bianca is left wondering if she'll ever find happiness with anyone. While in another city. New York specifically we join a woman with familiar features and an even more recognizable attitude. In a white lab coat and blue scrubs.

" Okay John get me a C.T. scan for the patient in room twelve. And have Mr. Harman wheeled to urology.'' She says to a male nurse.

" Right away Dr. Pierce. The man replies. When do you transfer? Where do you transfer?''

" In two days to Pine Valley. This is my last day at the hospital.'' She answers.

" Well we'll all be sad to see you go Dr. Pierce you're the only doctor here who treats us nurses like we're people.'' The man tells her.

" What you're people I'm shocked. She smarts. Thank you Now get.. go on.''

" Oh, and try and get a personal life in this town. Like a girlfriend perhaps.''

" Okay I'm pretty sure that that is none of your business. And I saw your sister the other day she said you were trying to get me to ask her out.''

" Hey ya' can't blame a guy for tryin' and you're allot better than the last girl she dated. Seriously though get a personal life I don't think I've ever seen you go out with anyone since you've been here.'' He frowns.

" That's because I'm just too charming to be with. People can't handle it. Now go..Mr. Harman has a weak bladder you leave him too long and you'll be sorry. And so will I, I had to admit him because he was too nervous to give a urine sample in the E.R.''

" Yes Dr. Pierce. Bye.'' The man responds suddenly in a hurry leaving the woman all to herself.

" I'm goin' back to Pine Valley never saw that one comin'. She says to herself in mysterious tone. Then looks at her watch. Oh, man I gotta get home and pack if I'm gonna start moving stuff into my new apartment tonight.'' She says dashing off.

**************************************

Part 1A

Setting: Pine Valley. Mid day. Two days later.

Location: Pine valley cemetery.

The air was crisp and the ground where Bianca stood was frozen solid and covered in snow. She bent over at the headstone in the cemetery and said hello to it. Bianca couldn't help but think how similar this month was to the month when Frankie was killed. She flashed back to that night and how she came to find her girlfriend dead on the floor of Opal's house.

" I wonder" Bianca said. aloud being the only person insane enough to be in a cemetary when theres atleast two-foot of snow on the ground and it was so cold bottled water snow had come early this year. It didn't usually feel like Christmas in November. But that didn't stop her from paying her annual visit.

"Oh,Frankie I've been through so much this year I wish you would send me a sign that my heart won't be this full of sadness forever. A sign that you're looking out for me. I feel so alone."

"I can't help but wonder even after all this time Could you and I have made it as a couple after you cheated on me. I still loved you and you still loved me. There's no doubt in my mind of that, that letter you wrote me only proved it." " would you have ever been able to deal with being out,going to school and having an apartment together,held down a job?" Bianca paused and inhaled then exhaled and thought for a moment. She knew that she shouldn't wonder about things that would never happen. Even though the woman she had never stopped loving. Cheated on her that fateful night it didn't mean that things would've been over between them. She could feel it in her heart that it was far from the truth even now as she looked at the headstone.

Then answered her own questions in the positive way she always tried to " Of course you could have. We could have."

She found herself almost drawn here every winter since Frankie died to decorate her grave with a wreath and flowers. Bianca removed a small shovel from her bag and began clearing the old leaves and snow. Placing the flowers and wreath on the ground in front of the headstone.

Bianca placed two fingers on her lips and then on the headstone and whispered "Goodbye,Frankie I'll see you later. Happy anniversary." Then walked to her car.

Unbeknownst to Bianca and the rest of the residents of Pine Valley there was something about to happen that would shock everyone and change Bianca's life forever.

*********************

Enter Mickie Pierce new doctor in Pine Valley driving in her sports car she made a dead stop at the Rest stop ahead sign and hopped out of her car.

As she walked up to the railing. "This is where it all started." she said to herself. " Now here I am again."

"Well at least I didn't get run-over this time and I'm not being blackmailed by a crazy, insane aunt hell bent on total domination of everyone around her."

'' Maybe this time I'll get to enjoy life here". she said aloud there being nobody around this time of day to call her crazy.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, is anybody down there." she called to the ditch below.

"Great, she told herself. My first day as a doctor at a new hospital. I would have to be the one who climbs down to the ditch and find a body." She thought aloud lowering herself down to the object that she hoped wasn't a person.

She bent down and found a garbage bag "People and their stupid litter." She said as she climbed back up to the roadside.

" Let's see I'm not even back in town for a whole day and I've managed to be late for totally filthy and save the life of a trash sack.. yep, I'm home." she muttered sarcastically.

She got back into her car and drove off.

* * * * * *

Awhile later Bianca is getting coffee at the cafeteria in the hospital and waiting for Olivia to get there with Miranda it was time for her ckeckup.

"I wonder whats keeping them?" she said to Josh who was standing in front of her.

" Whats keeping who?" he inquired.

"Oh...Olivia was supposed to meet me here with Miranda. She's about twenty minutes late." She stated looking at her watch worriedly.

" They're probably stuck in traffic or they've got a flat tire I'm sure it's nothing serious." Josh said trying to reassure his sister.

Then they heard the paiger.'' Four incoming patients two white males ages 17 and 56 and two Caucasian females ages 7 and 38 paiging trauma unit prep O.R. ''

"Oh,God!" Bianca exclaimed worry in her voice," thats Miranda and Olivia! I..I have to go.'' She said and rushed off leaving Josh who was now headed for the O.R. standing there.

Bianca was in such a hurry she never saw the person in front of her and they collided into one another causing Bianca to spill her coffee on herself and the floor.

"Whoa, hey whats the hurry." it was Mickie she had run into.

" I am so sorry I guess I didnt see you there." Bianca said.

"You were makin' tracks girl, wheres the fire?" Mickie asked as she helped Bianca clean up.

"I think my daughter is the seven year old that was in the car accident. Bianca said mopping up coffee with a napkin. I was on my way to the E.R. and..." Bianca was interrupted.

"And you decided to hit the doctor in the process. it's okay really because it looks like I just saved your life." Mickie stated seriously.

"What?,how?"Bianca inquired baffled.

" I saved you from tasting the hospital coffee it's like our killing card." Mickie joked.

"Oh..right the coffee is pretty bad here,well thanks for not pressing charges on me for hitting you or anything."

"No problem I don't exactly want to get into trouble my first day here..My names Mickie by the way and you are?" She asked playing dumb in total shock that she had run into Bianca her first day here.

("God she looks amazing." ) Mickie thought( in voice over).

" Excuse me where are my manners I usually always introduce myself to my hit and run victims I'm Bianca,nice to meet you.'' ( I don't believe my eyes she looks and talks just like Frankie.)

" Now I have to go." she said and walked off.

"Wow,Bianca-la you sure grew up got a kid and everything, so how straight are you now?" Mickie said to herself. her train of thought was disturbed when she too was paged to the emergency room.

***************************

" So did you want your first day at Pine Valley hospital to be interesting or boring Dr. Pierce?" One of the nurses asked jokingly as the young doctor came waltzing up to get her first chart.

" I was hoping for Boring. what do we have here?" Mickie replied.

"Two car accident all minor injuries except one he's in O.R. now. Wasn't wearing his seat belt at the time of impact."

"Okay who do I get first." Mickie asked.

"Eight year old Caucasian female complaining of pain. But she won't say where the pain is coming from.''

As they walked into exam one Mickie saw Bianca standing there. (man its bad enough she's straight now but now I gotta be her kids attending too. Well it doesn't necessarily mean she's straight just because she has a kid. But I know how to find out") she walked up to the exam room doors." Hello again stranger."

"Hey again yourself look I've tried everything she wont talk to any of the doctors." Bianca said flustered and almost in tears over her daughter having been in an auto accident.

" It's oKay we'll find out whats goin on just calm down. I can't stand seein' girls get nervous and actually. We have a special test we give to little girls and boys who don't want to say what hurts." she looked over at Miranda.

" You do?"Bianca said with a raised eyebrow.

" Ah-uh, It's very scientific." Mickie nods.

"Well what is it? what are you going to do to my daughter?" Bianca asked in an upset,scared tone.

'' It's called the lollipop test works on aging pop stars and small children between the age of 3 and 8. Basically what I do is check the reflexes." Mickie explained in a calm teasing tone while checking Miranda's knee and ankle reflexes then checking the ribs.

"Hey that tickles" Miranda giggled.

" Then if thats not the problem.. she said. We give them a lollipop. She pulled a lollipop out of a container and handed it to Miranda, now unwrap it.'' she explained. Watching Miranda try to unwrap the lollipop with her right hand and she said.

" Ahh.. I see that is very scientific." Bianca said with a smirk on her face.

"Mommy I can't do it,it hurts.''

"What hurts?" Bianca and Mickie both asked amazed at the same time.

" My hand." Miranda said.

"Okay then nurse I need a hand x-ray and C.T. scan just to make sure there is no other damage we can't see."

"Then what will happen?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Well if there is no internal damage which I'm pretty sure there isn't I'll prescribe an anti-inflammatory and a pain killer for Miranda and she'll be released into your care mom.''The doctor said to a half relieved half worried looking Bianca.

" Miranda honey mommy will be right here when the doctors are done listen to them and be a good girl okay."

"Yes Mommy." Miranda answered.

The nurse wheeled her off and left Bianca standing there looking scared and tearing up.

" Hey what'd I tell you she's gonna be fine. Don't cry look.'' The blond girl said. Slipping an arm out of her lab coat sleeve and pointing. You see this scar. I got it when I was nine I fell right out the neighbors oak tree and broke my bone went clear through my skin and I survived. So Miranda will be just fine she'll have mom waiting on her hand and foot for two-weeks and she'll have a cast that all her friends will want to draw on and sign. it's a win-win.'' she smirked.

" Hm-mm...yeah for her I guess." Bianca said calming down a little she couldn't shake this comfortable feeling she felt around this seemingly total stranger. she reminded her of Frankie always joking in a tough situation.

Putting on a tough act so people wouldn't see through her. But Bianca always did then just as she could see through this girl now,There's something secretive about this girl but what? Bianca asked herself.

"Well I've got to go now there were two other people in the acident and unfortunenately they won't treat themselves." the doctor joked.

"Well I'll see you around sometime..Maybe." Bianca said.

"Yeah sure bye." the blond girl said before rushing from exam 2 to exam 3 her heart and mind flooded with emotion from seeing Bianca all grown up and a mom. (maybe this was a thought to herself. is there a place for me in her life now? even if there was she's gonna hate me when she finds out who I am.) She had wondered off into thought when she was reawakened by her patient.

"Doc hey, doc you wanna check me out so I can leave or what ?"

Mickie turned to him and said "hold your horses, you ain't going any where until you've been to x-ray and had a C.T. scan and an EKG for that chest pain you were complaining about when you were brought in."

"Hey do I really have to stay here I feel much better now,Really?" the man asked Mickie in a nicer tone.

" Yep, you have to stay here and let us torture you a little while longer.'' She looks at the man who is twitching nervously.

" Hey, relax I was only kidding about the torture chill out we got cable." She hands him the remote.

'' Ahhh...doc the man says grumbling the ,only thing that's on TV this time of day are those stupid chick flicks and soap opera's why do you women go for that stuff anyway?"

" You're barkin' up the wrong girl I only watch Kung- Fu movies and the X-games. Nurse take this man to x-ray and get an EKG."

" Yes Doctor Pierce right away."

* * * * * *

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. When she heard that all the other tests came back normal. And Miranda could go home with her she took the prescriptions and placed them in her purse. Then she took Miranda by the hand and asked her

" Are you ready to go home sweetie?"

"Yes mommy " the girl replied.

"Well come on lets go." They got to the car door and Bianca opened it for the little girl then she noticed her pause.

"Whats wrong honey why don't you wanna get in the car?''

"I don't wanna get hurt again mommy.'' the little girl replied in a small voice.

" I promise that we're just gonna go home you won't get hurt okay, now let's go home."

"Okay mommy." Miranda agreed cautiously.

They both get in the car and drive away.

* * * * * *

setting: late evening.

Place: Bianca's Apartment.

Erica Kane approaches the door to Bianca's apartment "Knock,knock it's grandma Erica."

Bianca opens the door with a finger up to her lips she motions Erica in.

"shh I just got her to go to sleep. Mom, what is that?'' Bianca looks down at the bag in Erica's hand.

"It's just some of that pasta Miranda likes with the cheese in it and I bought her a couple of video's for later if she wakes up and I thought tomorrow if she's feeling up to it I'd take her on a shopping day if that's alright with you honey?" Erica asked quietly.

" Yeah mom that's fine. shopping day with you she's gonna be so spoiled before she's even in grade school.

"Well of course she is, the last time I checked that is a grandma's job description.

" Oh my God, I can't believe it! Bianca exclaimed in a more serious tone. I completely forgot to have these prescriptions filled,mom I don't suppose you could watch her for me? Olivia's being kept overnight for observation."

" No say nothing more of course I'll watch her. you just go do what you have to do. Grandma Erica is on the job. ''

"Bye mom." Bianca says as she hurries out the door.

********************************

setting : same episode.

Place: Pine Valley hospital. It's where all the good plots unfold.

Mickie is finishing her rounds and clocking out she enters the locker room and starts changing out of her scrubs and puts on tan colored chords, a green t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Ugh, I can't believe I did this to my hair. She said slightly parting her new shorter hair. But I don't guess I actually look that different than before and I've got this in case I can't be identified as a woman any other way. She said reaching into her shirt collar and revealing a silver oval shaped locket and opening it slightly revealing a picture of Bianca and another woman that was hard to make out.

(in voice over) I wonder if she'll like who I am now or not? Maybe coming back into her life now was a mistake. What if I screw up...again? God nothing is easy is it? she asked herself not expecting an answer from any one.

Just then a woman made her way to her locker and began to change and start her shift noticing the girl staring off into the picture she smiled and asked.

" Is that your special someone?"

"Yes. well no.. not now.. they used to be. I was sorta hoping they might be again. I used to be a really messed up person and she's the only person who saw me for the person I was and could be someday. She always saw the good in me I couldn't."

"Well I'm sure whoever she is. regardless of what you did in the past she'd be flattered to know you still look at that picture with so much affection in your eyes.'' this statement caused Mickie to blush slightly.

"yeah, I guess so." My names Mickie by the way." she said with renewed hope extending a hand.

"I'm Julia nice to meet you." The woman responded taking Mickie's hand.

"You too.''

'' Well I guess I have to start my shift now. ''

''good luck the third floor break-room is the only one with coffee left just FYI."

slightly laughing Julia said. "Thanks I'll remember that tonight. well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later."

"oh, hey good luck with your lady" Julia said smiling

"Thanks" Mickie said walking out the door. '' I think I'm gonna need it" she says to herself.

End of Episode.

* * * * * *

Place: Pine Valley Hospital

Setting : Very late evening

Mickie is walking out the hospital doors just as Bianca is walking in and both of them having other things on their minds and neither one is looking where she is ! they collide and knock each other over.

"Hey!, watch where you're goin' lady." Mickie blurts out before realizing it's Bianca she's smarting off she looks up all she can say is "oh, it's you. Aren't you tired of running me over yet." jokingly .

"Well I assure you that wasn't my intention Dr. says back. I was just trying to get theses prescriptions filled and then you ran me over. Let's just get that straight. Okay." Bianca says with a little attitude in a joking voice.

"Well first off you ran into me. second don't call me Dr. Pierce it's Mickie the only people who call me that are patients and nurses at work. Third, she says holding up her fingers to keep count. We have to stop meeting this way."

" What way is that in the hospital?'' Bianca asks clueless.

"No..well that too but what I meant was with you.. she says with emphasis. Running me over talking to me for five seconds then dashing off to who knows where. Without so much as a goodbye.. or a you're really cute here's my phone number."

Bianca laughs out loud. "Well I didn't know you were interested Dr. Pierce." She says back a bit surprised at the woman's orientation having thought she was a nice straight girl. Instead she was a nice gay girl.

"Who would'nt be interested in you? you're gorgeous and you can keep up with my whitty banter, However if you keep running over random Doctors in this hospital people are gonna think you're one for fifth floor or something.''

"Good point. Bianca acknowledges. But I'll just tell'em you started me on my path of destruction and they'll haul you up there with me." she says in a light tone.

"Alright I gotcha start off flirting then lead off into the blackmail." Mickie smarts. "Seriously though as much as I enjoy these enlightening conversations of ours." Our pharmacist goes on his thirty minute break in just a few minutes so you better hurry if you want to fill those prescriptions."

"Well if you want to break this little cycle we seem to have going you can come with me and after I'll buy you dinner?"

"Sounds good to me I'm starving all I had today was a half a sandwich in the break room. Whats worse it wasn't even my sandwich.''

Bianca snickers. " You stole someone elses lunch?''

" Yeah, why not they weren't eating it. And I hate cafeteria food, Mickie jokes holding her hand up making a sign gesture, the hospitals change but the food stays the same. That should be their slogan.''

" You're funny.''

" Well I try but I was serious.''

Bianca just rolls her eyes this was the most flirting she'd done in a long time.

''So are we going to BJ's?" Mickie asks without thinking.

"Yes." Bianca answers walking up to the counter and handing off the prescriptions to the pharmacist then slightly turning her head to look at Mickie.

"Wait you just got into town today right?"

"Yeah,so." Mickie responds secretly kicking herself.

"So how do you know about BJ's?" the taller girl asks.

"I saw the sign on my way to work and then I heard some nurses talking about eating there when they got off work. So I just assumed that this wasnt a very big place. And there weren't allot of restaurants in town that's all." Mickie answered nervously. (in voice over.'' God, how could I let something so little slip. Nice goin' now shes gonna think you're hiding you are but you don't want her to know that yet." )

" Oh yeah I'm sorry it's just my scatter brain I guess I'm still kinda shook up over my assumed right." Bianca said apologetically.

" It's cool let us not speak of it again your scatter brain is safe with me." the shorter girl said smiling at Bianca reassuringly.

"Thanks, that's good to know." the brunette replied smiling.

" So how is my uncooperative patient anyway?" Mickie inquired.

"She's fine so far she only had a little discomfort earlier. Right now she's asleep with grandma Erica watching her." Bianca answered.

(voice over) Mickie is suddenly lost in thought (" Oh,yes grandma Erica the poor kid guess Bianca and her get along now. That's gonna be interesting.") She thought to herself.

"So whose car are we taking or do you want me to follow you?" Mickie inquires.

"Well, I am the one who knows how to get there." Bianca smarts feeling strangely flirtatious for the first time in a long time.

"True but you could give me directions and we could take my car" Mickie states sarcastically.

"I suppose. But my mother told me never to accept rides from strangers." Bianca teases.

" Come on Bianca I saved your life remember from the deadly coffee. And I saved you from having to wait hours. To find out what was wrong with your daughter. Face it you owe me." Mickie explains in a flirty tone.

" Sure ,why not." Bianca accepts giggling amused at the light haired girls antics of persuasion.

" Well let's go then I'm starved." Mickie states.

" I wouldn't want the good doctor to keel over from hunger." The dark haired girl joked. grabbing the prescriptions off the counter and heading for the exit doors.

Mickie cuts in front of her "Uh uh, I'll get the door this time I've had a long day I don't need a concussion." she smarts.

" Oh,yes that's very amusing." Bianca groans in a cute way.

Mickie motions her hand for Bianca to walk out first then follows close behind until they reach Mickie's car. She deactivates the car alarm then realizing that Bianca is staring at the Blue/White racing striped Mustang.

"What's the matter don't like the color." She asks the dark haired girl.

" No it's not that it's just I uh-mm..." Bianca trails almost as if in shock.

"You what?" Mickie asks not unkindly.

" I had a friend once she mentioned wanting a car just like this one right down to the pinstripes in the middle same color and everything."

" Sounds like your friend had taste." Mickie commented.

" I'll have to take your word for that. I don't get into the whole sports car thing. In fact the only way I can tell them apart is because she taught me to look at the little symbols on the front." Bianca confesses shyly.

" She did." Mickie says pretending, knowing she had taught Bianca that trick.

"Yeah, she said it helped her when she boosted cars knowing the make and model made it easier to hot wire them." Bianca snickered.

" Ooh, sounds like you were friends with a felon." Mickie smarts knowing full well she's making fun of herself.

They both get into the car and head to BJ's diner.

****************************

Moments later. When they arrive Mickie exits the car first. When Bianca gets out Mickie Smarts. " See you made it here in one piece and I did'nt get lost thanks to your superb directions."

Mickie grabs the door for Bianca. Bianca chuckles " You know if I did'nt know any better. I'd think you enjoy opening doors for me all the time." she smarts.

Mickie gets a wide mischievous grin across her face as she runs in front of Bianca.'' And What if I said that I do?" she asks.

" Dr. Pierce do you have something you want to tell me about yourself?'' Bianca inquires flirtatiously.

The girls take their seats. " Why not I've already had to go through it with half of the hospital nurses askin' me if I had a boyfriend. Bianca I'm gay.'' She groans tiredly.

" Me too." Bianca smiles.

" I never would have breathes sarcastically. So I'm assuming your 'friend' the car jack-er wasn't just a friend?"

The girls place their orders and continue to talk.

" No she was my first girlfriend.I loved her very much but. " Bianca informs the light haired girl setting across from her.

" But what,what happened?"

" She was Mary-Francis Stone" Bianca states getting ready to explain.

"Hey!" Mickie interrupts " I know that name she was the girl that got shot by her aunt. If I remember correctly she was shot because she knew too much about a drug ring or something.''

" Yes that's right you seem to know allot about it."

" It was front paige news everywhere for months Bianca. I read the papers because at first they implicated Erica Kane and I thought oh,boy another celebrity gone psycho it was interesting that's all.'' Mickie brushes off the implications of having known about the killing.

" Yeah I suppose to someone who wasn't involved it would. I'd Watch it if I were you that 'psycho' as you put it happens to be my mother." Bianca states.

" Oh, sorry. So Erica Kane's your mom huh that's gotta be...Mickie trails.

" A big pain sometimes." Bianca remarks picking up the conversation.

"Actually I was gonna say that's gotta be interesting." Mickie responds.

"Can we change the subject." Bianca inquires uncomfortably.

" Sure I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag up bad memories. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well I thought I'd be the first person to be politically correct in asking you this." Bianca says prepared.

"What?"

" Do you have a girlfriend Miss Pierce?" Bianca inquires.

" Why no,no I don't Miss Montgomery. Mickie replies. It's funny ya' know I mean I'm a walking stereotype with my sports car and my leather jacket ..."

" Don't forget your door opening habits." Bianca adds cutely.

Mickie nods as she takes a sip of her tea and readies her silverware as the food gets delivered to the table.

" I don't think that has anything to do with it now that I think on it. I was merely trying to avoid a head injury." Mickie jokes.

" That's still not funny I'll have you know. As I seem to recall I never would have spilled that coffee if you hadn't come barrelling out from around that corner." Bianca informs her teasingly.

" I don't know what you're talking about you're obviously delirious from the trauma you sustained hitting me head on as I was innocently walking to my car." Mickie smarts back.

In voice over. ( "Oh my God she's just like Frankie always sarcastic and the way she speaks it's uncanny.")

"So what's your story, where are you from?" Bianca inquires.

" You mean where did I move here from or where did I grow up?"

" Where did you grow up ?"

"Well. Mickie says after swallowing a piece of hot wing. I grew up all over really I left home when I was fifteen so I wasn't really close with my family or anything."

" So where did you live if you were'nt with your family ?''

Mickie chuckles lightly at Bianca's naive question. "What, what's so funny?" Bianca asks noticing Mickie's low toned laughter.

" I lived on the street Bianca. Until I was twenty." Mickie explains.

" Oh, I see. so what changed? how didyou get to be Dr. Pierce?"

" It's kinda a long story. I met a girl and she taught me that I could do better for myself. If I just took a stand and went for it."

" Were you in love with her?" Bianca asks

" Oh, yeah big time but I was afraid of how I felt for her. It wouldn't have worked anyway not then.'' Mickie added sadly.

" Why not?" Bianca asks intrigued by the womans life story.

" She was rich,I was poor and her mom was a real witch to her and I both. I kept hoping a house would land on her and the good witch would show up. It never happened. it's okay though we were just kids it wouldn't have worked then anyway." Mickie commented then in (voice over) (" B you'd come unglued if you knew who I was talking about.")

" I understand that's sorta like Frankie and I. though I think we would have worked eventually. Bianca added. I didnt think I'd ever get over losing her if it wasnt for her sister Maggie I probably would not have."

(Mickie in voice over ( " Did she just say she dated my sister! Mags isn't gay. I didn't think she was anyway. however that does explain the crush she had on Mrs. Crabtree when we were ten." ) Mickie thought to herself.

" What do you mean did you go out with her sister too."Mickie inquired inwardly panicking. (voice over. Please say no, Please say you were just good friends.)

" Not at first no but later on we did." Bianca replies.

" What happened how come you aren't together now?"

" She cheated on me and then I met someone else, she went back to med school and we just drifted." Bianca explained.

" She's a doctor too?'' Mickie asked a little too quickly.

" Yep from what I hear a really good one."Bianca acknowledged.

(Mickie in voice over." My Sisters a doctor too huh she always did have to steal the glory. I'll shoot her in the head for cheating on Bianca how could she, she 's in for one sisterly ass kickin' when I get ahold of her. I only did what I did to protect Bianca.)

"I see." Mickie states.

**********

When they were finished eating Mickie drove Bianca back to the hospital and walked her to her car.

"Thank you for dinner Bianca that was the nicest time I've had in awhile."

" Well it was the least I could do I mean you do claim to have saved my life" Bianca teased.

Mickie stood in front of the taller girl "I did save your life that coffee is deadly." She jokes they laugh getting closer to one another. the laughter fades to a serious affectionate stare. As Mickie(Frankie) leans in and kisses a pleasantly surprised Bianca. The kiss was intense for a first kiss they part after a few moments and look into each others eyes.

"Whoa!" They say in unison then laugh.

"Well that's a first, kissing a girl I've known for an hour." Mickie says surprised by her own actions. But she couldn't deny still having strong feelings and seeing Bianca again only made them more profound.

" Me too but I feel like I've done that before.. with you." Bianca agrees staring with a strange almost puzzled look upon her face.

"Huh? I think I'd remember kissin' someone as gorgeous as you Bianca." Mickie states.(voice over) (She couldn't just let it go and enjoy kissing me. No she has to go and analyze it. I wonder how I was?").

" What I'm that bad!" Mickie exclaimed.

" No,no you weren't bad at all I ju..."Bianca quickly tries to explain but trails.

"Bianca I'm only pulling your leg. God, you're so easy but hey it's kinda adorable though." Mickie picks up teasingly.

" God, you sound just like her, the way you look,the way you talk. You even kiss just like her." Bianca exclaimed crossing her arms so that her chin rested on one hand.

" Like who?'' Mickie asked playing dumb.

" If I did'nt know any better I would swear you were Frankie Stone." Bianca confessed.

Mickie quickly realizing Bianca was onto her covered. "Oh, this is just great I've gone from gee you kiss familiar to oh, right you kiss like my dead girlfriend. I bet you say that to all the girls who go out with you and kiss you afterwards." Mickie smarted in a fake dramatic tone.

" NO, no I don't it's just well the similarities are hard to ignore you're even outrageously dramatic just like her.I really have to be going." Bianca states laughing and then tells Mickie "I really did have a good time tonight and you're a very good kisser just ya' know f.y.i. ."

"Thanks I try." Mickie replied in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes " Good night." Bianca gets into her car but still has the door open Mickie turns around and walks over.

" I eat lunch at like 12:30 just in case you wanna I don't know eat crappy hospital food with me sometime." Mickie tells the dark eyed girl suggestively.

" Dr. Pierce if you wanted to have a date with me all you had to do was ask." Bianca teased.

" I just did." Mickie stated in serious tone.

" Yeah sure I'll eat crappy hospital food with you. How's tomorrow sound?" Bianca asked.

" Sure tomorrow's fine I ain't goin' any where girl." Mickie answers in a cool tone trying to pretend that she's not excited.

"I'll see you later then." Bianca says starting her car.

" Later girl." Mickie waves as Bianca pulls out of the drive.

On the way to her apartment " Oh my gosh I've actually got butterflies in my stomach!" Bianca exclaimed to herself as she pulled into the parking garage,locked her car and got in the elevator. " I haven't felt like this in a while.''

Bianca bounded out of the elevator prescriptions in hand and walked through her door."I'm back." she announced cheerfully.

" How's my girl." she asked Erica.

" Well she was awake for awhile and she ate some dinner then we played tea party,I signed her cast then she fell asleep watching some cartoon spongebob square...something." Erica informed her daughter.

" Yeah she has to watch that every night before bed." Bianca told Erica smiling wide she was positively ecstatic.

Erica looked as though she couldn't figure out what was different about her daughter. " Well what is it honey you're positively gleaming?" Erica inquired.

Bianca looked as though she was caught in the middle of her thoughts " Huh?'' she asked.

"Oh I see I asked what when I should've asked who, am I right?" Erica inquired again.

Bianca smiled. "OKay mom I confess I met someone while I was out. well actually we met earlier today she was the attending when miranda was brought in to the emergency room and we sort of ran into each other when I went to get Miranda's prescriptions filled."

''Really well does this person have a name or do I call her doctor?'' Erica asks curiously.

" Mickie Pierce." Bianca answers half amused.

" Mickie Pierce huh, and you say she's a doctor like Maggie. Are you sure you're not placing feelings you have leftover from Maggie on this poor unsuspecting girl?" Erica asks protestant.

"No I'm not mom. Although she a.." Bianca pauses.

"She what Bianca?" Erica asks emphatically.

" She does look sort of a little bit like Maggie and she acts like...'' Bianca again pauses.

" Like who Bianca who does she act like?" Erica inquires dreading the words that came next.

"Frankie." Bianca answers in a smaller voice.

"Oh,dear God no Bianca you have all these unresolved feelings for Maggie and that,that two bit con artist Frankie person. So now you're pawning them off on this girl who reminds you of them both. I don't think you should continue seeing this girl bad can only come of it." Erica protests.

"Well mom It's a good thing I never listen to you or I'd be married to a man and completely alone and miserable right now." Bianca snapped back at Erica.

" Frankie was'nt a con artist she was being blackmailed by Vanessa she loved me mother. At a time when I needed someone to love me for who I really am the most." Bianca lectures.

"Oh, really I suppose that's what she was doing when she hopped into bed with J.R. Chandler." Erica retorted.

" Mom don't go there she was afraid of the way she felt I..I get that now." Bianca responded. Much to Erica's displeasure.

" I am just trying to give you some advice. Take it from someone whose been around the rebound block more times than she cares to count. Okay Bianca I don't want you to think you feelings for this girl only to wake up one morning and realize it was someone else thats all.'' Erica lectured.

" Don't worry mom that's not it at all yes there is that. But there is something different about this girl that sets her apart from Maggie and Frankie. And this isn't a rebound thing we haven't even been on an actual date yet." Bianca's thoughts trail and so does her gaze.

"What was it that you were thinking just now Bianca?" Erica asked in a calmer tone.

"Oh nothing." Bianca answered her mother. " I'll see you later mom."

" Yes you will because Miranda and I have a shopping date tomorrow." Erica acknowledged.

" Great not even in 1st grade yet and already my daughter has a shopping date with Erica Kane." Bianca stated amused.

" That's what all good grandma's are supposed to do is spoil their grandchildren." Erica replied walking to the door and opening it " By Bianca dear."

"By mom.'' Bianca walked over and locked the apartment door then leaned against it tiredly. Before running off to bed.

***********************************************

Setting :same episode

Location: Mickie's apartment.

Mickie was unpacking some bed sheets looking at everything in awe of how much she had accumulated.

" Man I've got way more junk to unpack now than I ever did when I was livin' out of a backpack and sleeping on park benches." she stated to herself.

" Now I got an apartment a career ,Fridge,couch, coffee table ,and a bed an' all I had to do was fake my own death to have a life." she once again stated as she made up the bed and then got into the shower.

* * * * * *

Back at Bianca's she can't stop thinking about Frankie as she drifts into sleep.

She is dreaming that Mickie is actually Frankie come back to her.

"You came back to me Frankie I don't know how but you did." Bianca exclaims in her dream as she hugs the woman.

" Of course I did Bianca-la I told you I'd never leave and I didn't. I was just away for awhile to straighten up my life for you and for me. So we could be together. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was." Frankie says tearing up.

" It's okay Frankie you're here now." Bianca says and they kiss and then holding hands walk along the beach. Bianca let's out a gentle sigh in her sleep.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile Back at Mickie's(Frankie's) Place she too is Dreaming.

Dreaming about telling Bianca the truth about who she really is and why she'd been absent all these years.

Frankie and Bainca are hugging in celebration of the news.

" I'm so sorry I disappeared and you had to think I was dead all these years. But I was being blackmailed by my aunt Vanessa and one of her drug lords. The night you walked in on me with that guy I was protecting you. I thought..I thought that if you hated me you'd stay away and Vanessa had already threatened to kill you once.'' Frankie Explains crying.

"So you were'nt ashamed to be with me you were trying to save my life!" Bianca exclaims.

" Oh God no. I was afraid of what I felt. but I was never ashamed to be with you.''

"So how did you do it? Fake your death I mean did you tell somebody or what?" Bianca asked in a teary voice.

"Yeah, I cut a deal with the feds and they staged my untimely demise. They put me in a bullet proof vest and I lured Vanessa to Opal's where we fought and she 'shot' me. Leaving me for dead.''

" Okay, Frankie one thing I saw your body on the floor. I was hospitalized with a panic attack over you. still some part of me never stopped believing you were alive."

" You never saw My body it was a cadavers body made to look like mine." Frankie explained.

" So what happens now I mean when are you going to tell Maggie?" Bianca asked hugging the lighter haired girl again.

" Well, I don't know. I didn't really plan on her caring when I ya know faked death. so, I never counted on her coming here and hooking up with you of all people. actually I was a bit more concerned about how we'd tell your mom.'' Frankie confessed to the dark eyed girl.

Suddenly Bianca's facial expression went from happy to a dead stare." Uh-mm,honey I don't think your gonna have to worry about that anymore."

Why's that." Frankie asked.

" 'Cuz she's standing ...." Bianca pauses.

"Oh, God she's standing right behind me isn't she?" Frankie swallows hard and turns around only to come face to face with Erica Kane.

Before she can explain Erica raises a hand and slaps Frankie "You lying con artist bitch!" she yells.

That's enough to Bring Mickie out of a dead sleep her heart racing and breathing heavily. suddenly she is startled once more at the sound of her alarm going off. " Good morning Pine Valley another cold day today clear skies and sunny I'm..." Mickie hits the snooze button. Then rests against her pillows.

" Whoa, I haven't had an Erica Kane nightmare in so long I forgot just how frightening they could get. It's a good thing she won't find out. At least not like that." She said to herself as she got out of bed and hurried off to get dressed.

* * * * * *

Back at Bianca's Apartment she is waking from her restful sleep. She immediately reaches for her cellphone and begins dialing "I hate doing this but gotta know who you really are Mickie Pierce".

Tad Martins cellphone rings "Hello Tad Martin speaking.

Oh, hello Bianca to what do I owe the pleasure of this call." He asks in sarcastic cheerful tone.

" I sorta need a favor." Bianca says shyly.

" Sure what kind of favor do you need from me though?" Tad inquires.

" I need you to run a background check on somebody?"

" Oh, that I can do what's the name?"

"Mickie Pierce." Bianca states.

" Alright got it. one more thing. why are you doing this,this kinda thing is more your moms style isn't it."

" Yes normally running background checks on my friends is mom's thing. But I know, I know this person I just wanna figure out from where."

" Why don't you just ask them?" Tad says

" I would but this person would think I'd lost my mind. so would you let me know the minute you find anything out Tad?"

" Of course I will Bianca."

" Thank you" Bianca replies gratefully.

The phone line goes dead and Bianca hurries off to get dressed.

* * * * * *

'Mickie' is now fully dressed in grey sweats and a blue t-shirt. She is going for a run through the park. She had to do something productive to keep herself from thinking about Bianca. But it was a fruitless effort on her part. Her mind kept going back to last night and how good it had felt to kiss Bianca and hold her again. Even though Bianca picked up the thought she was Frankie.

She stopped to catch her breath " I think I'll go back to the party life this is gonna kill me for real this time. "

"Eek-gad every things the same nothings changed in eight years. UN-frikin-believable even that eye sore Rest stop sign at the edge of town is still here." she said to herself looking around and then she started running again.

* * * * * *

Awhile later Bianca was trying to decide how to fix her hair when her phone went off. She picked it up and answered "Hello"

" Hello sweetie, I was just calling to remind you to bring Miranda by my place for our shopping date today oKay." Erica said.

" Yes Mom." Bianca replied.

" Well I have to go dear that was all,Bye."

" Bye Mom." Bianca responded hanging her phone up.

Then she continues to fix her hair pulling it into a pony-tail just as she finishes her phone rings again frustrated she groans and then answers it "Hello." she says.

" Hey, this your friendly neighborhood P.I. I got the scoop on one Michelle Pierce."

" Oh hey Tad. That was quick I only called you an hour ago that must mean there isnt much to report right?" Bianca inquires nervously.

" Well I suppose it's in how you look at it." Tad answers vaguely.

" What's that mean, what is it am I dating a serial murderer or something?" Bianca asks anxiously.

" Whoa, so you really are copying your mom checking the background of some one you're dating." Tad teases.

" Very funny, now tell me what is it?"

" Nothing as horrible as serial killer,truth is your friends background is squeaky clean except for a couple of parking ticket's and ... " Tad pauses.

" Out with it!" Bianca exclaims impatiently.

" She is clean but her name crossed with another one and that name and all records pertaining to it are sealed. I'll get to them but it's gonna take some time." Tad explained.

" So that means what,that she changed her name right? isnt that a bad thing... Tad?" Bianca asked concerned.

" Well I don't think so Bianca her new record is clean and you don't see a lot of hardened criminals who take time to go to 'Evil Medical school'. I think it's either witness protection or she used to have a job with the government and she had her name changed when she quit." Tad answered.

" Oh, I see so you think she entered witness protection and had to change her name to protect herself. So do you think it's safe to..."

"Enjoy your date Bianca. I'll call you if I find out anything else. Bye."

" Okay I will goodbye and thank you Tad."

Bianca hangs up the phone and looks in the mirror " Well Bianca looks like you've got a date with a doctor today". She said to herself as the scene fades out.

* * * * * *

Chapter 1b.

Setting: Early morning.

Location: The Pine Valley coffee shop.

Bianca is driving in her car having just dropped off her daughter at Erica's place for their shopping trip and she is headed to the coffee shop.

Mickie has finished her run through the park and is now running to the coffee shop.

Bianca arrives first parks her car and heads for the door's. Just as she gets to them she here's a voice behind her that stops her in her track's.

" Hey, girl we got a date later so stop stalkin' me already geez." the familiar voice said sarcastically.

( in voice over Bianca) (" Frankie it's you I just know it. What I don't know is how?")Bianca thought to herself then turned around to face Mickie. " I am so not stalking you in fact if anybody is stalking anyone around here it's you whose stalking me."

Mickie crossed her arms as Bianca continued " See I got here first who showed up talking behind who?" Bianca teased flirty smiling.

" Fine you just don't want to admit that.. I'm so irresistible that when you saw me running through the park you just had to follow me.'' Mickie said in a cocky sarcastic she smirked mischievously " Although I have to admit it was fun watching the look on your face when I walked up behind you just now." she snickered.

" Oh,God you are impossible." Bianca axclaimed giggling.

" You know you like it." Mickie said knowingly smiling at Bianca.

" You sound awfully sure of yourself there." Bianca replied she couldn't help but enjoy this playful teasing that was like what she and Frankie used to do.

Not realizing she had been lost in thought she was reawakened to reality by Mickie saying.

"Hey Bianca snap out of it. Does this happen allot do you need a shrink?'' Mickie asked jokingly.

" Huh, no,no shrink but some coffee would be nice." Bianca told the smaller girl standing in front of her.

" Well then coffee it is." Mickie replied stepping up and opening the door then motioning for Bianca to enter first.

"I'll by this time." Mickie stated entering behind Bianca. " Whatever your heart and taste-buds desire."

" Mmm... A caramel dacaf latte sounds good." Bianca informs the light haired girl standing next to her.

" If that's what you want then I'll get it for ya'. Why don't you get us a seat and I'll order for us."

" Okay." Bianca said then walked off to get them a seat.

Mickie looked at the order board then spotted Bianca. "Bianca do you want whipped cream." She yelled.

" Uh, Yeah." Bianca yelled back.

About five minutes later Mickie came strolling up with their coffee's in hand placing Bianca's on the table in front of her.

" There you are one decaf heartburn with whipped cream on top." Mickie jokes.

" Ha ha funny. Thank you." Bianca replies.

Mickie to a seat directly across from Bianca.

"So you run huh?" Bianca enquires.

" Yep, it helps me clear my head since I quit doin' drugs." Mickie tells her.

" You used to do drugs?" Bianca questioned.

" Yeah, I was a real mess for awhile. I didn't weird you out did I?"

" No I wanna know everything about you and that's a part of you please continue." Bianca urged.

" Well what do you wanna know?" Mickie asked.

" How'd you know you wanted to be a doctor."

" Oh, that's easy I didn't." Mickie answered matter of factly.

Bianca almost chokes on her coffee she laughs so hard. " What? Then how come you became one?" Bianca asks curiously.

" What I meant to say is that I didn't at first. But a guy friend of mine was in a car accident and I was the first person to find him and call 911. The operator told me what to do and the EM-T's said that he made it because of what I was willing to do. It was the coolest feeling ever.'' Mickie explained.

" Oh I see. But what did you wanna do before?''

" I was in school studying computer programing and then I switched majors from that to premed when I figured out that's what I wanted to do."

" You're good with computers then?" Bianca asked.

" Um, well pretty good the nerds liked me. Why...?wait a minute let me guess you can't program your Ipod right." Mickie teased.

" Actually I do have some trouble with programing my admits. But that's not it. I might have an extra job for you. You'd get paid for it and everything."

"Whoa,hey I don't let people I'm dating pay me for anything. What's the problem for real?" Mickie asks.

" Well, all the computers at Fusion crashed the other day we either have to call in a repairman or hire someone who has the know how to fix them. So it actually wouldn't be me paying you." Bianca explained.

" Well, let me see I think I'm free tommorow afternoon. I could swing by and have a look at your technical anomily." Mickie answered jokingly.

"Well good."

" Just one thing where's it at?'' Mickie asked.

" Oh, right I forgot you were new in town. I'm lousy with direction's. It'd be easier if I could show you. Bianca answered and then said,"If you have time I could show you and I'll take you home afterwards.

"Yeah, sure that's cool with me." They talk awhile longer and finish their coffee.

"Are you ready to go." Bianca asks Mickie.

" Yeah,just let me throw away this stuff." Mickie replies.

"OKay." Bianca says.

" Oh,hey I didn't expect to see you here. It's Kendall. I thought you and Zach were spending the day together?" Bianca Inquires acting secretive.

Kendall smiles slightly as if she knows something is up."Well,we were but he got a call some office emergency or something. Anyway I thought I'd come in for some coffee. So why are you here and acting all secretive 'sis?" She asks still with a sly look in her eyes.

Bianca blushes slightly and smiles "Kendall I'm sorta with someone."

Kendall then smiles back at Bianca "Really who? where is she?" Kendall moves her head as if searching curiously.

Unbeknownst to Kendall Mickie (Frankie) is standing right behind her.

" I'm standing right here." Mickie catches Kendall off guard and causes her to jump.

" Oh." Kendall gasps.

Then Mickie eyes Bianca and Bianca laughs slightly.

"Who wants to know?'' Mickie asks.

" Ah,Mickie this is my sister Kendall, Kendall this is...'' She is cut off.

" Mickie Pierce Nice to meet ya'." Mickie says holding out her hand ( I didn't know Bianca got close with that sister of hers well guess neither of us talked about family much.)

Kendall shakes the hand. "Nice to meet you too." Kendall says hesitantly.

" Sorry about before I didn't mean to startle you." Mickie apologizes.

" Oh, that's alright I just did'nt know who was behind me." Kendall explains.

" Well if you'll excuse me I have to use the little doctors room. " Mickie says walking away and towards the rest room.

" Ooh, doctor huh?'' Kendall teases.

" Yes." Bianca replies beaming.

" So how did you two meet?" Kendall inquires.

" She was the attending when they brought Miranda in yesterday. We just sort of clicked. I can't put my finger on it but there's something familiar about this girl. But I'll figure it out."

Kendall gets a strange look on her face the asks "Well is she good with kids?"

Bianca still smiling answers " She's great with kids and she helped calm me down as well yesterday ." She adds.

" How is my niece anyway is she in pain or anything?'' Kendall asks concerned.

" She's just fine except for the cast she's back to normal. Actually she's got mom spoiling her. They're out shopping as we speak.'' Bianca tell's her sister.

The worried look eases off of Kendall's face and a smirk replaces it. " Oh, God your daughter is being Erica'd huh, well better now than when she's sixteen."

" I guess." Bianca sighs with amusement in her voice.

Mickie once again walks up to the two sisters and turns to Bianca " Are you ready to show me the building yet?"

" Yes." Bianca replies.

Kendall gets a look on her face as if asking what.

Bianca catches the look "Oh, I forgot to tell you Mickie. She gestures at the girl. Is going to have a look at our computer's tomorrow afternoon." Bianca explains.

Mickie smiles cutely at Bianca. This is not at all lost on Kendall.

Kendall rolls her eyes and throws up her hands "Thank God someone is!" She exclaims. Then asks sarcastically " So you're a doctor and a repair tech that's gotta be one hellish double major."

"Kendall!" Bianca scolds her sister with a look.

" It's o.k. B I got this.'' Mickie tells the dark eyed girl.

Mickie then crosses her arms and looks at Kendall.'' No actually I was Majoring in computer programming but I changed major's and went to Med school instead. But I've still got the computer skills."She explains in a slightly hostile voice.

Then she goes on further " So when Bianca asked if I could help I said yes."

Bianca then picks up where Mickie finished. " That's right, in fact I'm showing her how to get there right now. So I'll see you later sis'." Mickie opens the door for Bianca and they leave.

****************************

On the car ride over to Fusion.

" So where do you live?'' Bianca asks.

" Oh, right I didn't tell you earlier. I have a warehouse apartment in the business area." Mickie answers.

" Oh, really I guess it won't be a long drive between places for us then.'' Bianca replies surprised.

Bianca turned a corner and drove into a parking garage. " Here we are."

" Hey that's cool!" Mickie exclaimed out of nowhere.

Bianca gets a questioning look on her face " What?"

" Oh, nothing it's just that I only live like three blocks from here. I can walk here tomorrow." Mickie replies shrugging off her surprise.

"Then it'll be kinda nice knowing you're so close to me." Bianca looks across the car at Mickie and smiles.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asks getting a fearful look in her eyes. thinking Bianca has figured out who she really is.

" Well I'd hate to think the trip from your apartment to my job was too strenuous a journey." Bianca teases.

" Oh, very funny. So what floor is your office on?" Mickie asks relieved.

" The very top one. Just take the elevator to the highest floor and it will come right into the office." Bianca explains.

" Wow an elevator right in your office that's convenient." Mickie jokes.

" I guess it is."

" I'll stop by at like 12:00 or 12:30 tomorrow afternoon then. Now I don't suppose I have to give you directions to my place do I?" Mickie inquires jokingly.

"No. I don't have to draw you a map for the ones I just gave you do I?" Bianca replies playfully.

" Nope I think I'm good. " Mickie answers smiling self assuredly. ( If she only knew this was one of the places my aunt used to have me meet her dealer.)

" That's just what you think." Bianca smirks. "So to your place then?" She asks reversing the car and heading down the road.

Mickie nods in agreement.

* * * * * *

Awhile later Mickie is walking to her door and Bianca is walking with her.

" Well, I'm amazed. Not even our third date yet and you already want to come into my place." Mickie teased.

" You wish." Bianca retorted snickering.

A mischievous grin crosses Mickie's face "Hey, I just call'em like I see them."

Bianca also grins obnoxiously " Well maybe you need your eyesight checked." The brunette smarts back.

" Touche." Mickie replies. ( it's so nice I can be totally myself with you now B.) She thought to herself as she looked at the taller woman.

They both laugh at the quiet nervously then they look serious. Intensely staring at one another then Mickie closes in on Bianca and Bianca lowers her head slowly towards Mickie's.

Mickie placed her hands on Bianca's face and pulled her into a kiss deep and emotional as if they had been kissing each other for years.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. They parted slowly when it ended Bianca smiled affectionately.

" Did I remind you of anyone just then?" Mickie asked in a lowered voice.

" A little bit, but it was mostly all you." Bianca answered also in a very low tone of voice.

" Good I'm glad to know I'm coming into my own. " Mickie teased affectionately voice still low. ( Oh, Bianca if you only knew who I was.)

Mickie's thoughts were interrupted by Bianca "Hey where does your head go when you do that?"

'' Somewhere good that's all you need to know for now." Mickie replied smiling.

"God, I think you're channelling her!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Who?"

" Frankie, she used to stare off into space just like that." Bianca answered then added '' You must think I'm such a freak"

" No I don't well... posing like she's thinking. maybe a little. I'm just kidding.'' Mickie says good natured.

" Look honestly you must've cared very deeply about this girl. I think it's kinda flattering you see her in me. Just as long as you know who you're kissing I'm down with it." Mickie explained in a sincere tone not really herself.

Bianca smiled and leaned into Mickie(Frankie) for a hug. The girls stood there for a long time until Bianca breathed in a familiar scent she had'nt smelled in a long time. She sniffed again and Mickie heard her this time.

"Hey Bianca what're you doing do I smell bad or somethin'?" She enquires.

"No on the contrary you smell really good. Is it Amber?" the brunette asks.

Mickie got a panicked look in her eyes " You know I'm..uh..not sure a friend gave it to me as a going away present. I'd have to look at the bottle." She covered nervously.

" I don't mean to freak you out but I think it is Amber. Frankie used to wear the same stuff."

" Really I had no idea." Mickie replied nervously. ( way to go Frankie Stone you've just had your cover blown by an essential oil).

"Well I've gotta go get ready for work." Mickie stated.

" Right I'll see you at lunch then."

"Yeah, bye." Mickie waved as she let out a relieved breath and opened her apartment door.

"She let that go way to easy. that's not the Bianca I know and love." She said to herself as she headed to the shower.

" I don't wanna let the cat outta the bag just yet. I want her to see the changes I've made first. I can't believe I'm conning her for a good reason this time."

* * * * * *

Setting : almost noontime

Location: Pine Valley hospital

We join our new doctor knee deep in patients presenting with a strange illness.

" Dr. Pierce we've got two more in exam 1 and 3." A nurse shouted.

" Two more that makes six total what is going on with this flu? She says with a puzzled look on her face. Nurse are they homeless like the others were?" Mickie asks.

" Yes they are Dr. Pierce." The nurse replies.

" I see. She says defeatedly. Well start them on anti-virals and monitor they're temperatures closely." Mickie orders but not in a bossy tone.

"Yes doctor." The nurse walks off to do what the woman ordered.

Mickie walks up to the main desk and leans on it.

" Two more with that virus thing?" the secretary inquires.

" Yep, I've gotta figure out what's causing it. It's affecting primarily the homeless." Mickie states to the secretary.

The secretary looks at Mickie as though she has a thought.

" What, what is it?" the young doctor asks.

"Nothing. well what if it's intentional?''

" I'm not sure. It's starting to look that way though isn't it." the doctor states.

"I don't have a clue I just answer phones and do paperwork. I leave the Medical stuff to the doctors." The older woman replies.

Mickie's nods as if deep in thought then states " Well I'm off to lunch, I want to know if any other people come in with the virus. What the last thing they ate was,were they slept, and if they've taken any drugs in the last 24-48hrs. if you don't think they're telling you the truth run a tox screen oKay nurse Stevens.''

" Yes Dr. Pierce. the nurse acknowledged. Have a good time on your date with Miss Montgomery." She jokes.

" It's not exactly a date it's just lunch I don't have time for a date, with a virus breakin' out." Mickie explained rubbing the back of her neck slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah,yeah, we'll see there's a pool happening in the nurses lounge right now. About whether or not you'll come back here with one of those big silly grin's on your face. Like you had after you first met her." the nurse teased Mickie further.

" Whatever you wanna think." Mickie shrugs and rolls her eye's at the nurse.

**************************

Then starts walking to the cafeteria. Where she finds Bianca already seated waiting for her.

She sneaks quietly up behind Bianca and says to her " Hey lonely girl what kinda loser are you datin' that their idea of a good time is eatin' the grub here."

Bianca smiles and turns to face Mickie " I don't know you tell me, doc."

" Did I say loser? What I meant to say was What kind of genius. Because you know the hospital is a perfect place for a date. Especially if your date is constantly trying to run you over." Mickie teases.

"That's starting to lose it's humor Dr. Pierce." Bianca jokes back.

Mickie smiles at her " Bianca if you'll forgive me for bein' an idiot and asking you on a date at the hospital. I will take you some place else to eat.'' She says apologetically.

With an amused look on her face the dark haired girl sets a bag on the cafeteria table. " No,need for that, I came with reinforcements." She proudly announces much to Mickie's amazement.

'' Oh, good then you knew the food here sucks."

Bianca laughs " Yep, I took a guess that you were a cheesy curly fries kinda girl."

" You guessed right I love'em." Mickie replied happily.

Bianca then hands her a Styrofoam container " Well then here you go Dr. Pierce." She jokes (You should like'em they were always your favorite Frankie Stone).She thinks to herself.

Mickie seats herself across from Bianca " I'm starving you're a lifesaver."

" Actually I thought you were the lifesaver." Bianca jokes dryly.

Mickie gives her a sarcastic look " You know what I mean."

" Yeah, I know but I couldn't resist." Bianca laughs.

A few minutes pass and Mickie asks " So aside from you stalking me how has the rest of your day been?"

" Surprisingly blah.. until about fifteen minutes ago that is." The brown eyed girl replied.

"Oh, yeah is that because you met some hottie that rocks your world?" Mickie asks confidently. Wiping her mouth with a paper napkin.

" God, you are so full of yourself are'nt you." The brunette said jokingly.

" No, I am not. The light haired girl protests. In fact I'll have you know. That just recently I met someone who occupies my thoughts." Mickie states matter of factly.

" Oh, really and would you say this person is attractive?" Bianca grins wickedly.

" Total grade "A" choice hottie plus she's smart and funny and fun to be with too." Mickie states happily.

Bianca blushes at Mickie's statement about her." So what's going on with you anything?" the dark eyed girl inquires.

" Nothing. She says unconvincingly. Well there is one thing." Mickie says lowering her head now speaking quieter no longer joking. It is still very hard for her to open up to anyone and let her guard totally down.

"What is it, is it that bad?" Bianca asks seeing the look on Mickies face. Makes her more concerned.

" I don't know...I mean I'm not sure. All the doctors are baffled including me.''

''About what?'' Bianca asked puzzled.

" There are six people that came in here today. all with the same symptoms and their all homeless." Mickie replies baffled.

"Oh,my God, do you know if they'll get any better or not? " Bianca asked in shock of the information.

" I'm not sure right now. It's almost like someone targeted specifically the homeless. They haven't really been improving but they just arrived today. They've all got a high temperature,nausea,chest congestion and I'm not sure if it's caused by the fever or not but they have a rash around their Mouthe's." Mickie explains concerned.

" Is there anything I can help with or do?" Bianca inquires.

" Yeah, you can do something for me." Mickie replies.

"What?"

" Until I know what's causing this and how it's spread. Don't go near any homeless people not even a soup kitchen okay." Mickie states.

" Yeah, sure no problem."

" Good cause I worry about you and your daughter." Mickie confesses.

" How can you worry about me and my little girl? we only just met yesterday." Bianca asked mystified.

" I'm a doctor Bianca it's in my DNA to worry about the person I'm dating and her if I did just meet you like a day ago." Mickie states sincerely.

Bianca smiles at the explanation. "Do you think it'll go beyond the homeless Mickie?"

" Not sure, I hope not because we could be looking at an epidemic. So make sure you and Miranda and the rest of your family are carefull alright." Mickie states matter of factly. slightly grinning.

Bianca is looking into the other girls eyes affectionately.

Mickie suddenly feels the intensity of Bianca's stare and breaks it. " So now can we talk about something else" She begs.

" Sure what do you want to talk about?" Bianca replies trying to think of something light.

Mickie shakes her head.

" What kind of movies do you like?" Bianca asks as if trying to something out other than the girls cinematic favorites.

Swallowing her last bit of fries. Mickie takes a sip of her drink and replies. "Comedies and KungFu movies. You?"

Bianca grins " Oh, I like love stories like gone with the wind. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.''

" I see you like all that mushy stuff...then thinking on it for a moment. Wait didn't he leave her in the end?"

" Yeah but it was still romantic." Bianca answers.

" Whatever if you call getting dumped romantic. I think I'd rather see Bruce Lee wail on some bad guys for three hours." Mickie states sarcastically.

Bianca rolls her eyes in response. ''So what else do you...'' Bianca is cut off by Mickie's paiger.

" Damn, I'm sorry they brought another one in, I gotta go I.. she stands up. I was having a really nice time though.''

''Oh, man!'' she exclaims reading the paiger message.

"What is it? " Bianca asks with wide eyes.

" One of them is having seizures. That's a new symptom probably from the high fever." Mickie replies tiredly.

Re-tucking her pager in her pocket "I'll call you later if I can. She gives Bianca peck on the cheek. See ya' later Biancala." She says rushing off. Not even realizing what she said in the hurry.

Bianca stands in the cafeteria mouth agape. A surprised yet confused look in her eyes and on her face.

* * * * * *

Setting: Mid-afternoon.

Location: Outside Pine Valley Hospital.

Bianca is now leaning on her car deep in thought. After Mickie called her something only one person ever called her.

"There's only one person who ever called me that. That was Frankie." She says to herself disoriented. Bianca flashes back to when she very first met Frankie.

Flashback: "My name is Bianca.... Frankie crosses her arms and look's on at her almost as if she's pouting.

Okay this is the part where you chime in and you tell me what your name is?"

Frankie still looking irritated surrenders, "Mary Francis. She says in a matter of fact tone. But if you call me that I'll run you over with your mother's hot rod." She teases.

"Okay so then what do I call you." Bianca ask's curiously.

The blonde girl breathes in a deep breath and rises from the bed where until now she sat Indian style on. "Frankie but it doesn't matter anyway."

" Why's that " Bianca ask's more intrigued.

Frankie stand's up and walks over to where the dark haired girl is standing. "Cause I am outta here Bianca-la." She states smugly pressing her hand to her own lips then Bianca's.

* * * * * *

Then to the day after. At the accident scene.

Flashback: " Left for dead and twelve hours later a cover girl." Bianca smarts.

Frankie gasps "I'm on the cover! She exclaims. I haven't seen it yet how do I look?"

"Come to think of it like you were left for dead." The taller states with attitude.

Bianca comes back to reality. Her eye's bulge when she looks at her watch. "Oh,man I forgot to tell Olivia where to pick Miranda up at!" With that she gets in her car and drives away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

chapter 1c.

Setting:very late evening .

Location: Pine Valley emergency room.

Much later back at the hospital. Mickie is mulling over the patients who have the virus charts. "There's gotta be a link." She says to herself. She is deep in thought when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Startling her back to reality.

"Dr. Pierce you've been working for eight hours straight. Why don't you take a break,get some fresh air. I'll Paige you if anything changes,oKay." The nurse tells her concerned.

" Okay since you promise you'll paige me if anything changes. I think I'll clock out and go for a drive." Mickie states tiredly.

" Yes Dr. Pierce I promise. Now go on get outta here. Oh, by the way all the nurses that bet you'd come from lunch smiling won." The nurse informs her teasingly.

" Great now I'm not just a doctor, I'm the comic relief for exhausted nurses and their bookies!" Mickie exclaims sarcastically.

The nurse laughs out loud.

To which Mickie replies jokingly in a whisper " Shh..there are sick people here. I'll be back in about an hour to finish my rounds."

"Yes doctor. Try to enjoy yourself." The nurse acknowledges still amused.

" Yes nurse. Later nurse." Mickie waves as she walks away and over to the locker room to change.

" Later,Dr. Pierce." the nurse replies amusement in her voice.

______________________________________________

Setting: Pine valley cemetery.

When last we left off Dr. Pierce aka Frankie Stone was headed off on a break. Now she is in the Pine Valley cemetery. She is wearing a lined corduroy jacket, light jeans and a green t-shirt. Standing over a gravestone looking at it in deep thought. Note: I have included a song in this section "Elsewhere" by Sarah Mclachlan just for added drama in the scene. I own nothing this purely for effect no offense to the wonderful singer who wrote it.

" Mary Francis (Frankie) Stone 1978-2001." She reads aloud to herself. '' If they only knew, if I could only tell them all. Bianca has to know who I am first.. then the rest of them. Including my sister."

She looks around "Looks like Bianca's been takin' care of us. She says to the headstone.

"Huh, she still brings me flowers after eight years. " Mickie squats down and picks up the bouquet and out falls a small card.

She opens the card and reads it aloud to herself. " Flowers for my Shakespeare. Even though you're gone I still love you. Love Biancala."

Mickie (Frankie) is in tears after reading the card. "She remembers that I like Shakespeare. After all this time. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here. If it hurt her this much to think I was dead. Then finding out I'm alive could push her right over the edge. Maybe I should leave now before she figures it out."

" Well now sounds like you've got yourself a bit of a predicament young lady. Maybe I can be of some assistance." the kind old voice said.

"Who are you and what were you doin' watching me from the bushes? Are you some kinda creep or somethin'?? " Mickie asks with some attitude.

" No I have a small church not far from here and I like to take a walk through here every now and then. I find there isn't a more peaceful a soul can harm you. I'm Father Clarence and you must be Mickie Pierce."

" How do you know my name?" She enquires with a curious look on her face.

He point's at her shirt " That's what the name tag read. unless that's not your real name.'' He says almost as if he knows something more.

"Oh, right I must've forgotten to take it off. That's my name. I'm not sure I agree with you about that Father. You see everybody says they're at rest...at peace. But whenever I look around a graveyard all I could see..or think was. How did they go? what did they leave unfinished? Whose heart did they break when they died? some times you don't have to be dead to have those problems though."

" Ahhh...yes,yes very true young lady. But I wonder what it is that your problem could be solved where there's death. When your problem is with life" the man states.

" What are you psychic or something?" Mickie asks with a little attitude, Tears still soaking her face.

" Well, no I just notice things. Just like I noticed how affectionately you read that card.''

"Yeah, what of it? " Mickie asked curiously still crying.

"Well young lady that look. That kind of look that you had on your face. I've only seen it a very few times in my life''. The man answered.

"What kinda' look are you talking about?" She enquired again.

" The look someone wears on their face and in their eyes. When they've found true love.'' The older man answers.

Mickie's eyes widen with hope.

" I've seen it on your face tonight. My face when I met my wife and on another young woman. Who comes to this exact gravestone quite frequently." He explains pointing at Frankie's grave.

Mickie picks up the conversation by asking " She has that look as well. But that doesn't make sense that person is dead. gone..forever. Why would she still wanna love them after what I...after that person passed away? She asks in an intense tone. Tears rushing down again.

" Ahhh... well sometimes love is greater than death. Sometimes love overcomes anything beyond our understanding." He say's with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. It's cold out and I'm not as young as I used to be.'' Father Clarence states walking away.

While Mickie's back is turned looking at the headstone. " Of course Father, Would you like a ride cause I'd be... she starts to turn around. happy to.." only to find the older man was gone. As if out of thin air.

"Well that was freaky. But now I know what to do." she states pulling an eternal flame lantern out of her bag. She places it firmly in the snow. "Someone you thought was gone, is coming back to you Bianca'la." Mickie (Frankie) says face still wet but no more tears falling.

Seemingly perked up by this revelation she prepares to head back to the hospital. When her paiger goes off.

" Damn!" she curses and then runs off.

_________________________________

Moments later Mickie is running through the emergency room doors.

" What's goin' on ?" she asks hurriedly and out of breath.

"We've tried everything and we can't get this guy's temperature to go down.

The nurse explains.

" How high is the temp." Mickie asks

" 106.2" the nurse exclaims panicked.

" Okay calm down we're gonna lose him if we don't act fast. all eye's turn to Mickie I want everyone in mask, gown and gloves. We're gonna have to dunk this guy in cold water."

" But Dr. Pierce one of the nurses exclaims that could cause hypothermia or the patient could... "

Mickie quickly cuts the woman off " Yeah or the patient could go into shock. We'll just hope and pray his fever breaks before that happens. You said it yourself he's got a temp. of a hundred and six. any hotter and his organs are gonna deep fry. He's already severely dehydrated. now if I've made my point, let's hustle. I'll call physio and have them block off the tub area. We don't any one else sick." She explains quickly.

Everyone hurries to do their job.

______________________________________________

Bianca arrives in the cemetery and stands over Frankie's 'grave'. Deep in thought. When she spots something in the snow.

Looking closer Bianca realises what it is and gasps.

"It's an eternal flame. Who couldve put this here?" she asks herself out loud.

" Maggie hasn't been out here in forever...I think I'm the only person who comes here anymore." scene fades out of the cemetery and into the hospital.

______________________________________

" Okay we don't wanna increase the risk of shock. So we lower him slowly. they all nod in agreement.

"Ready lift on three one,two,three lift." Mickie says as they lift and lower the man into the water slowly.

"Alright we did that let's take his temperature after five minutes and check his vitals too nurse." Mickie orders.

"Yes Dr. Pierce." the nurse replies.

Before Mickie can say any thing else.

"Dr. Pierce his fever is breaking." another nurse claims.

Everyone looks relieved. As they remove him from the tub and haul him out.

"I want him on a heart monitor and placed in I.C.U. and placed on anti-biotics. I also want to make sure his kidney's are still functioning right. Take a urine sample and run a blood panel too and I'll be up to check on him in a minute." Mickie orders but not in a demanding tone.

"Yes Dr. Pierce right away." The nurse replies.

Mickie watches the nurses haul off the sick man. As she leans against a wall and removes her mask and gloves. She let's out a sigh of relief.

___________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the cemetery. Note: Song by Sarah Mclachlan " Silence''

Bianca is still gazing almost in awe at the eternal flame. Speaking softly she says to herself and the headstone.

"What is going on first I come visit your grave like always. Then I run into someone literally who is like your exact double right down to the way she smells. Now I come out here and find this." she looks at the eternal flame once more.

" If I didn't know any better...I mean if I hadn't seen your body myself . I would almost believe she is you Frankie." Bianca exclaims tearing up.

"Well maybe she did come back to you. In some way or form. This is the time of year for miracles" A kind man's voice said.

Bianca turns to face none other than Father Clarence.

"The people we love never really leave us. Sometimes just every now and again they do actually come back to us." The man explained.

"Oh, hello Father Clarence." Bianca greeted the man.

" I know it sounds crazy but is someone who is the exact clone of the person buried explains pointing to the headstone. It's like she just crawled up out of there and walked right back into my life. Like I was..we were blessed with a second chance to be together. she tears up again.

"Does that make any sense,Father?" Bianca asks the kindly old man. With a confused look on her face.

He looked serious but with a smile on his face. As if he knew something more but wasn't really letting on. Disregarding the girl slightly he squats down and examines the eternal flame.

"Ahh... what do we have here? An eternal flame lantern but oh,my it isn't turned on. he excalims in a soft voice.

" Well, I can fix that. He says pushing the button on the side of the lantern. There now that soul is alive again and it will burn forever." The man explains as if his words have a double meaning.

" Thank you, Father I didn't out it there though. It was already here when I arrived like a hint or a clue or something." Bianca stated throwing her hands in the air. then refolding them.

" My that is the brightest flame I've ever seen. there's a mighty strong spirit alive in that one." The man smiles and winks before walking off. In a matter of seconds he's gone from sight.

_**i love the time and in-between the**_

_**calm inside me in the space.**_

_**where i can breathe**_

_**there is a distance i have wandered**_

Bianca taking a few moments to process the whole thing. She turns back around to look at Frankie's grave and says "I don't know how. but you came back to me Frankie Stone. I'll take you in whatever form you're in." she exclaims happily with tears. She thinks back to all the moments they shared before Frankie died.

_**to touch upon the years of reaching out and**_

_**reaching in holding out holding in**_

_**i believe this is heaven to no one else**_

_**but me and I'll defend it as long**_

_**as i can be left here to linger in silence**_

_**Flashback.**_

" How does it feel to know someone cares for you?" Bianca asks.

" It feels like clothes that don't fit." Frankie states with her arms crossed and her back turned.

" Well then change your shirt." Bianca tells her smiling.

******************************

_**if i choose to would you try to understand**_

_**i know this love is passing time passing**_

_**through like liquid i am drunk in my desire**_

_**but i love the way you smile at me i love**_

_**the way your hands reach out**_

Flashback 2.

" Good news it's an eyelash not an eagle." Bianca informs Frankie who groans at Bianca's sarcasm.

" Make a wish." Bianca says holding the eyelash to Frankie's face.

" You're too old to believe in magic Bianca." Frankie states in a serious tone.

" And you're too old not to. Now wish." Bianca tells her in a sweet voice.

She closes her eyes and blows the eyelash away.

Bianca smiles and asks "What did you wish for?''

"If I tell you then it won't come true." Frankie teases.

Bianca laughs slightly "True."

Frankie caves like she can't hold it in any longer " Okay, I'll tell you. I wished....for the courage to you...that... I..love you too."

Bianca smile and walks to her car. When a man falls out of the bushes and convulses on the ground. Bianca runs over to him and quickly dials 911. It'll be okay there's an ambulance on the way.

_**and hold me near i believe i believe**_

_**this is heaven to no one else but me**_

_**and i'll defend it as long as i can be**_

Mickie is drinking a cup of coffee and thinking to herself. About Bianca and how mean Erica used to be.

"Oh, come on she's gonna adopt me aren't ya mom." Frankie smarts.

" Don't you call me that." Erica protests angrily.

****************

_**left here to linger in silence if i choose to**_

_**would you try to understand**_

_**oh the quiet child awaits the day**_

_**when she can break free the mold***_

" what are you doing in my daughters bedroom?" Erica asks impatiently. To a towel wrapped Frankie.

"What's it look like?" Frankie smarts.

" Oh,no I don't think so you're leaving right now!" Erica grabs her and attempts to throw her out.

"Hey!, what are you doing I'm not dressed!" Frankie exclaims.

" I don't care! Erica replies taking a firm hold on Frankie's arm and pulling you're outta here!"

" Mom stop it right now" Bianca walks in and exclaims.

_**that clings like desperation mother**_

_**can't you see I've got to live my life the way**_

_**i feel is right for me might not be right**_

_**for you but it's right for me**_

"You were always better to me than I deserved..Bianca. I just hope now I can be that person you do deserve.

Mickie's pager goes off and startles her comically. Breaking the intensity of her thoughts. She rushes off.

Bianca rushes through the hospital doors having followed the ambulance. To make sure the man would be alright. When she catches sight of Mickie. She watches the girl from a distance intently.

The way she runs her hand through her hair.

How she stands and tips on the balls of her feet.

Everything about her screamed Frankie.

_**i believe**_

_**i believe this is heaven to no one else**_

_**but me and I'll defend it**_

" You can hide alot of things Mickie Pierce. But your actions are hard to dismiss. I know exactly who you are, you're Frankie's way of telling me that even though she can't be here. She wants me to be happy." Bianca says almost naively.

_**as long as i can be left here to**_

_**linger in silence if i choose to would you try**_

_**to understand i would like to linger here**_

_**in silence if i choose to would you try to understand (repeat**_x2)

* * * * * *

Chapter 1d.

Mickie is going over the new patients chart. Unknowingly being observed from a distance by Bianca. A small tap on the shoulder makes her head raise from the chart to see another doctor. It's Dr. Martin.

" Dr. Pierce I admire the fact you're so dedicated to finding out. How to cure this you've been on call since nine thirty this morning and it's now a quarter til one. Why don't you go home there are plenty of other doctors here to take care of the patients who are sick. He tells her in a caring voice.

" Well I suppose you got a point there. But I wanna know the second anything big happens okay."

"Goodnight ." The man simply replies.

"Yeah, goodnight like I'm gonna be able to sleep now. With eight patients and climbing." She says to herself as she head's to the locker room to change. Mickie is so distracted she walks right past Bianca.

A few minutes later she walks out of the locker room. This time she sees Bianca with her head turned toward the reception area. Deep in thought.

Mickie walk's up behind her and say's in her ear "Hey pretty lady what're you doin' here?'' Bianca turns to face Mickie her eye's brighten.

"Wait a minute you are stalking me. At first it was just a joke but now I know it's true." Mickie teases suddenly perked up by the taller woman's prescence.

" I am so not stalking you, you nut." Biacna retorts.

" It's too late I caught you in the act. Surrender now and I'll go easy on you." Mickie teases in a flirting tone.

Bianca snorts and rolls her eye's " The man who was just brought in. Does he have the virus?"

Mickie then looks serious " The homeless guy?"

" Yeah."

" Yes, I've got twelve total now. One of them, his fever got so high that we had to bathe him in cold water. Just to bring it down." Mickie informs the dark eyed seeing Bianca's worried expression growing.

" Why, you look worried?" She asks Bianca.

" Because I called nine one-one for him. Mickie groan's at Bianca's explanation. I was leaving the cemetery this evening and he fell out of the bushes." Bianca goes on to say.

" Bianca!, Mickie exclaims you were in close contact with him. He's got a fever of a hundred and three. He could be highly contagious. Please tell me you weren't face to face with him?"

" No I wasn't face to face. I just stood next to him until the EM T's arrived. I remembered what you told me. I promise I was careful." Bianca tells the now concerned Mickie.

" You might've been careful. But that doesn't mean he was. Did he cough on you or sneeze or anything." Mickie asks emphatically.

" No, He was passed out when I came over to him. He coughed before he collapsed but not on me." Bianca answers.

Mickie's brows knit together in thought and concern. " Well, I think you're safe. she tells Bianca. But I'm starting you on anti-biotics anyway oKay." She says not meaning to come off like a doctor ordering her patient.

" Yes, Dr. Pierce and I'll be sure to drink plenty of fluid's too." Bianca teases, mockingly salutes Mickie who is half amused.

" Anything except augmentin I'm allergic. Mickie looks at her oddly as if to ask what happens. I get a rash on my face and I swell it's not pretty. Trust me. " Bianca explains.

" I do trust you, but I can't imagine you not being pretty. Bianca." Mickie compliments the dark haired girl. As she writes out and hands her a prescription " "There cephalexin oKay." She asks.

" Yes" Bianca tells her taking the paper out of her hand flirtily.

" I expect to see your but out here first thing in the morning. To have that filled." Mickie bosses in an affectionate tone.

" Yes Ma'am." Bianca retorts.

" I mean it and no more hangin' out in cemeteries til we cure this. 'Kay. Mickie gets closer. ( I just got you back B don't make me have to live without you again.) She thinks to herself in voice over.

" I got it, I promise no more soup kitchen's or cemeteries. Until you can treat this thing."

" Good, cause you almost had me worried to death. When you told me about that guy." Mickie breathes a sigh of relief.

Mickie(Frankie) Pulls Bianca into a fierce hug.

Bianca smiles sweetly " You can't get rid of me that easy. Mickie Pierce."

Mickie looks up at Bianca " You're doing it again." She exclaims.

" Doing what again?" Bianca asks curious.

" Smiling. Mickie answers. Everytime I see you, you're smiling. Even when I tell you that you've been exposed to a terrible virus. You're still smiling. Not that I don't like it or anything..." Mickie rambles on.

" I can't help it whenever I see you. Even with the worst circumstances I just feel like smiling.I hope that's alright with you Dr. Pierce." Bianca tell's the other girl affectionately.

"Fine." Mickie says in a low voice. They look into one another's eye's and kiss.

When they part Mickie is the last to open her eye's. Only to see a very satisfied looking Bianca staring softly into her eye's.

Mickie (Frankie) realising the depth of this moment. Still feels slightly uncomfortable with that kind of emotion breaks her gaze first.

" Hey, you kissed me and did'nt call me somebody else. Did you start liking me or what?" She jokes with her arms still wrapped around Bianca's waist.

Bianca has her arms around Mickie's shoulder's. " Or what." Bianca teases back affectionately.

" I wasn't joking earlier I really do want to see you get that filled in the morning." Mickie says in a soft tone.

" Oh, you want to see me in the morning and this is your shameless ploy. To get me here." Bianca teases.

"Yep, it's all a part of my sinister scheme to keep you well. Looks like you've foiled my plot. Now leave or I'll be forced to kill you. So no one finds out." Mickie jokes back.

" Oh, speaking of certain death. Would like to come to my family's Thanksgiving with me? I mean if you don't already have plans."

" No, no other plans I'm not really close to my family at all. She exhales almost out of frustration. I mean I don't know Bianca I'm not really any good at this family stuff." Mickie replies.

"Well if you're gonna go out with me. You better get used to all that family stuff cause I've got a daughter whose crazy over Santa Clause." Bianca persuades.

Mickie crosses her arm's and grins " Oh, alright." she caves.

" Great! Bianca exclaims. Just remember to avoid direct eye contact with my mother. Or you'll turn to stone. "

(You have no idea how true that is.) " Gotcha. Mickie replies Bianca heads for the door. See ya later.''

"Bye."

TRFS Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2,3

The Return Of Frankie Stone.

Chapter 2A.

**Setting: next day afternoon.**

**Location: Fusion.**

**Bianca is nervously picking up papers and stray trash. Much to the amusement of Danni, Kendall and Babe.**

**" What is the deal Bianca?" Babe enquires tickled.**

**Danni eyes Babe and smiles. "Yeah Binx why do you suddenly care if the office is sparkling clean." She teases.**

**" Oh, Haven't you heard her new girlfriend the doctor. Also fancies herself a computer tech." Kendall chimes in rather sarcastically.**

**" Haha, very amusing you guy's. Bianca responds matter of factly narrowing her eyes at her sister, I just want the place to look nice that's all. I'd be doing the same thing if a....Kendall interupts her.**

**" Oh, you mean you'd be doing the same thing if a real liscensed computer repairman was coming. Instead of your new girlfriend is that the point you were trying to make sis'. " Kendall smarts.**

**" Please like any of you have room to talk. I have dirt on all of you." Bianca retorts jokingly.**

**The girls all look at Bianca arms crossed. **

**" Such as." Kendall asks.**

**" Well, let's start with you Kendall don't think I haven't noticed. How the room suddenly smells of popouret. When you know Zach's coming to see you. Babe? the blonde girl look's up at her. How about when my brother enter's the room you start fixing your make-up so it's just right. Danni? the girl look's at Bianca I can't really say anything about you cause you aren't seeing anyone steady.'' Danni wipes a brow sarcastically. **

**"So none of you has any room to talk." Bianca finishes smiling.**

**" Wow Bianca you must really be into this girl. If you're willing to blackmail us all into behaving ourselves." Babe states smiling at her friend.**

**Bianca finishes picking up a pile of folders and puts them on a shelf. She turns to look at Babe and smiles shyly " Yeah, I..I guess I really do. She's smart and funny and very sweet in a playful way...'' Bianca rambles Kendall pick's up.**

**" And butch and have you guys seen her yet?" Kendall asks the other girls.**

**Danni shakes her head no. **

**"Uh,uh, never." Babe states.**

**" It's weird that's all I'm saying." Kendall states.**

**" What's weird that she likes me or that she posseses more than one skill?Bianca smart's. And she is not butch." **

**" No the fact that...all eyes are now looking at Kendall with curiousity. Oh come on do I have to spell it out for 's a dead ringer for Maggie the two-timer and..." Kendall blurts out. Still in a teasing.**

**" And what Kendall? they aren't related. they're two totally different people. The only thing they have in common is they're height and hair color, eyes , face sort of but not really. The whole doctor thing. Bianca states at first unwhittingly trying to find difference's. Between her new girlfriend and Maggie. But slows down as if realising they have more in common than she noticed.**

**Kendall nod's and smirks as if she made her point known.**

**" I know what you're thinking sis and they're total opposites. Please say you will try and give her a chance?'' Bianca pleads making a face.**

**" Oh, alright I'll give her one chance. Just one and only because this is the happiest I've seen you. Since Zoe up and ran off with that other transgendered person. Then adds. Atleast this one was born female."**

**"Kendall!" Bianca scolds.'' What Zoe and I had was special. But it wasn't meant to be that's all. I'm glad she's happy." Bianca says kindly.**

**" I just mean this will be less drama for you. Well...Kendall pauses. Then again you do have Erica Kane's disastrous relationship genes flowing through your veins." She jokes.**

**" Very funny, But need I remind you, you have that same DNA." Bianca replies jokingly.**

**" Yeah, yeah...she better not be late or it's a point against her.'' Kendall jokes dryly trying to make it sound as though she's got an attitude.**

**" I'm just glad you have decided to give her a chance. Because I.......Bianca trails.**

**Kendall crosses her arms " You what Bianca?"**

**" I invited her to Thanksgiving with us." Bianca say's looking guilty.**

**" Oh, my God 'sis mom's gonna have a melt down!." Kendall exclaims**

**Bianca get's a sassy look " Like the one you just had except mom size."**

**Danni and Babe are watching the sibbling rivalry from across the room. Laughing. Kendall and Bianca turn to look at them both. They catch the sisters gaze.**

**" What it was pretty funny Kendall." Danni responds. Then Babe picks up.**

**" Yeah, you sounded just like her now. I should know I've seen your mom in action. " Babe states.**

**Kendall see's she's out numbered and caves. "Oh, alright but I get the drumstick." She says drolly.**

**Unbeknownst to everyone Mickie has been watching the whole exchange. Leaning against the elevator doors with her arm's crossed a sly grin on her face. " Just save me a piece of the breast meat and I'll be good." She smart's at Kendall. **

**All eye's turn to see Mickie. Dressed in a red shirt with a button collar, dark jeans and her tan lined suede coat. **

**Danni,Babe and Bianca all laugh at the joke. **

**Bianca's face lights up at first sight of the girl. **

**Mickie moves away from the wall and toward's Bianca. Pulling something from her pocket. " For you miss Montegomery.'' she say's presenting Bianca with an orange rose. Bianca smells the flower and smiles.**

**" Well aren't you charming today ." Bianca grins.**

**Mickie flashes her a knowing smile "Only for you Bianca." **

**" Do you know what the color means?" Mickie enquires flirtily.**

**" No,what?" Bianca asks curiously.**

**" Orange means that we just met and I like you..alot." Mickie informs the dark eyed girl.**

**Bianca comes closer " Oh, you like me huh?" She ask's in a seductive voice.**

**Mickie steps in close to Bianca and soon they're an inch apart. Looking up and into Bianca's eyes " Yeah, I do." she replies in a voice softer than a whisper. Then without being able to resist any longer. Pull's Bianca into a soft kiss.**

**The Girls have forgotten there are other people in the office. They are being watched by everyone.**

**"Awwwe." Babe and Danni say in unisone laughing. **

**Kendall rolls her eye's " Oh, get a room already!, You're acting like a couple of high school kid's it's disguisting."she exclaims. shocking both Mickie and Bianca apart.**

**The girls turn to face everyone. Mickie keeps a hand on Bianca's lower back. Bianca keeps an arm around Mickies shoulder's.**

**" No worse than when you and Zach stage a public makeout session." Bianca retorts smiling.**

**" Well, I think it's sweet." Babe interject's walking over to introduce herself.**

**"Thank you Babe." Bianca say's graciously.**

**" Hi, I'm Babe Chandler." **

**Mickie shakes her hand "Mickie Pierce, nice to meet you."**

**" You too." Babe replies.**

**"Oh, where are my manners Bianca say's shaking her head "That's Danni Frye. Danni waves. You've already met my sister Kendall, And Babe." **

**Mickie clears her throat " So Bianca said something about all of your computer's shutting down at once?" **

**Babe nods "Yeah, one minute we were typing in some aquisitions. The next they just like shut off or something." Babe tells Mickie lead her to the work station.**

**" That's weird, Mickie comments. This is the main computer here?" Mickie asks Babe pointing to a computer.**

**" Yep." Babe replies.**

**" And you've got a backup disc?" **

**"Uhhmm... Babe searches Danni hands it to her. Yes here you go." She say's handing Mickie the disc.**

**Mickie takes the disc and removes her coat to reaveal her tanned arms. A tattoo of a tiger gracing one of them.**

**Unbeknownst to Mickie (Frankie) Bianca is leaned over a chair taking it all in. Kendall catches sight of this and rolls her eyes in disbelief at her sister.**

**Mickie gives a bewildered look and procedes to crawl under the desk. "Your computer won't even turn on."**

**"What would cause that?" Babe asks. **

**"Well it could be one of two problems Mickie say's searching through cords. Or okay neither one of them." She says crawling out from under the desk an amused grin on her face. With a surge protector in hand.**

**"Ladies fear no more I've found the problem." She announces.**

**" What is it?" Bianca ask's looking over at her again.**

**"Yes, oh great one what is it?" Kendall chimes in sarcastically.**

**"Well, before you go callin' in a team of drones to reprogram everything. You might wanna check to see if your surge protector is switched off first." Mickie smarts looking at Kendall. Grinning she flips the switch and all the computers turn on at once. Mickie then stands up and puts her coat back on.**

**"Oh, of course. I feel so stupid for not checking them first." Bianca puts a hand to her face in embaressment.**

**"Hey, don't ever say that you're not stupid. You're just technically challenged." Mickie jokes walking back over to Bianca.**

**"Oh, is that what I am?" Bianca flirts playing with the edging of Mickie's coat.**

**Mickie cocks her head smiling "Yeah, but I like you that way."**

**"Really?"**

**" Ahuh, it makes me more useful and you more adorable." Mickie states in a flirting voice. A sly smile on her face as she gives Bianca one more quick kiss.**

**"Did you wanna stay for lunch we're having chinese?" Bianca enquires.**

**"Mmmm..sounds good.. just then Mickies paiger goes off. But I'll hafta to take a raincheck. They need me at the hospital. "**

**"Have there been alot more people coming in with the virus,today?' Bianca asks.**

**"Two new ones just this morning. We had to close off the entire second floor."**

**"Sounds bad." Babe adds.**

**"It's a mad,mad,mad,mad house." Mickie jokes.**

**Babe,Danni and Bianca all laugh lightly.**

**As she heads for the elavator she turns " It was nice meeting you Babe, Danni they wave. Kendall always a pleasure."**

**"Oh,yeah a real funfest." Kendall smarts.**

**"And Miss Montegomery make sure your cell phone is turned *on*. As I shall call on you later." She teases in a proper voice.**

**" Haha, I'll see you later Mickie."**

**" You know it." Mickie replies smiling. With that she leaves.**

**As soon as she's gone. Kendall gives a disguisted look. " Well, do you see what I mean it's creepy."**

**" For what it's worth I like her Bianca." Babe chimes in.**

**Bianca smiles "Thank you Babe, so do I."**

**"Yeah, we all saw how much you like her." Kendall scoffs.**

**" Oh, come on I think she's sweet with the flower and she picked it for what it means and everything. Thats so romantic I wish a guy would do that for me." Danni pipes up.**

**" Everybody likes her except for you. You said you'd give her a chance Kendall attempts to say something. But Bianca holds up a hand and cuts her off.**

**" Instead you smart mouthed her the whole time she was here. And she took it all in stride and shrugged you off. What I'd really like to see on Thanksgiving is my sister and my girlfriend get along. I'll have enough of this childish behavior to deal with from mom. Okay." Bianca says demandingly.**

**" Alright, alright I'll play nice. I'm your sister Bianca you can't expect me to not give whoever you're seeing a little bit of a hard time. It's out of my system. Besides she can't be all bad she didn't want you calling yourself stupid. I guess the flower thing was pretty sweet and she's definately got spunk." Kendall explains trying to apologize in her own way.**

**" Yeah she does and its one of the things I like about her. She stand's up for herself."**

**" Yeah, and you Kendall adds. So when are you gonna tell mommy dearest about your dinner guest?"**

**" Today when we go and help her plan the thing." Bianca answers hesitantly.**

**" Well good luck." Kendall adds.**

**" Yeah, good luck Bianca." Babe also tells her friend.**

**"Now if that's outta the way, let's get some work done today." Kendall states.**

**************************

**Chapter 2 B.**

**Setting: same episode later in the day.**

**Location: A Dark alley in a shady part of town.**

**A shady looking figure stands as if waiting. For something or someone.**

**He paces nervously when a man walks up to him.**

**" You got the stuff?" he whispers to the shady looking man.**

**" Yeah, I got it did you bring the money?" the shady man asks.**

**" Of course I brought it. My boss wants what he pays for.'' the man says to the shady figure. He hands him the money.**

**"Okay it's all there he states counting the money quickly here's your stuff." he says simply. Tossing a baggy of weed at the man.**

**The shady figure walks off. **

**A well dressed man watches the whole thing. From around the corner face unseen. The man with the drugs walks up to him.**

**"Did you get it?" the well dressed man asks.**

**"Yes,yes I got it where's my money?" The poor looking man says.**

**" Right heres your fifty bucks. the well dressed man tosses money at the other man Now gimme my weed."**

**" Thank you here ya' go." the poor man says. Giving him the baggie.**

**" Good now get outta here." The man orders sharply.**

**The homeless man runs off. As the figure of the well dressed man comes into full view. Revealing none other than J.R. Chandler. smoking pot. Seems he's got back into the drug scene.**

*** * * * * ***

**Setting same episode Zachs casino.**

**Bianca and Kendall are walking up to the dining room doors. They knock.**

**"Bianca,Kendall come in ." Erica greets the girls opening the door.**

**they walk in.**

**" I asked you to help because there are some things I need to know. **

**Bianca and Kendall look at each other and then Erica. **

**" What's that mom?" Bianca asks.**

**"Well for starters I ordered three booster seats and a high chair. One for Miranda , Spike and I figured Ryan would be coming and he'd bring Emma with him. And the high chair for our newest edition. Is that enough?" Erica inquires.**

**'Well Ryan won't be coming he's having Thanksgiving with Emma and her mother." Kendall replies.**

**" Oh,I see well then I'll just cancel one of them then. What I'd also like to know is if there will be any added dinner guests this year?" She says looking slyly at Bianca.**

**"She's in a good mood tell her Binx." Kendall whispers in her sisters ear.**

**"I will." Bianca whispers back.**

**"What are you two whispering about over there? Theres something I don't know isn't there Bianca?" Erica prods.**

**" I have someone who's coming but I already invited her. So you don't have to send her an invitation or anything mom." Bianca replies.**

**"Oh, And do I know this person?"**

**"No mom she's new in town."**

**" This wouldn't happen to be that...she tries to think of the name. That Mickie person you told me about. The one who hit on you the day your daughter was in a car accident no less." **

**" She didn't hit on me mom, I aksed her to dinner to say thank you that's how it started. Then she hit on me." Bianca explains a shy smile crossing her face.**

**" Yeah and she hasn't stopped since. They were like two high school kids when she visited sis today at work." Kendall adds teasingly.**

**" Really, Well here I wouldn't feel right not giving her a proper invite." Erica signs an invitation card and hands it to Bianca.**

**" I have one request this year.. could we try to not to put the dys in dysfunctional for once. You know act like a normal family for my girlfriends sake." Bianca pleads to her mother.**

**Erica puts a hand to her chest " And you think I caused those scenes."**

**"Mom we were banned for life from the Valley inne dining room on holidays." Bianca replies.**

**" It wasn't my fault you see I was driven to it. I plead temporary insanity. Maybe if my children had better taste in partners and friends."**

**Kendall and Bianca look at one another in amusement.**

**" Can you believe this Binx she won't even admit to guilt by association." Kendall states.**

**"I know she'd rather lay it on all her children then accept responsibility." Bianca .**

**" Name one scene that was directly or indirectly my fault." Erica smarts.**

**A flashback to all the mayhem and distruction Erica has caused in Holiday's past.**

**"Is that enough or shall we go on?" Kendall smarts.**

**" Well again I say it was temporary insanity." Erica says a guilty look on her face.**

**" Mom I already got Kendall to promise she'd be nice."**

**" So you want me to promise to be nice to this girl you're seeing. Is that it Bianca?"**

**"Yes that's exactly what I want mom. No background checks, no awkward questions just you being nice to my girlfriend. Erica goes to say something but Bianca holds up a hand. Don't give me that look mom I know you ran background checks on Frankie,Sarah,Lena,Rain and don't pretend that I don't know you ran one on Maggie. When she and I first started being friends."**

**Erica looks around trying to seem not guilty of the accusations.**

**" Don't look at me I'm with my sister on this one." Kendall says simply.**

**"Oh, alright I give in she poses like she's taking a scout pledge I promise to be on my best behavior for my children." **

**"Good now can we start the planning. oooh I like that china pattern." Kendall states.**

**"Me too and that place mat would go so well with it." Bianca comments.**

**Soon they all start talking and the scene fades out.**

*** * * * * ***

**Chapter 2c.**

**Setting: Late evening.**

**Location:Pine Valley hospital.**

**Mickie is filling out some paperwork at the front desk. When a nurse comes up to her.**

**"Dr. Pierce we got another with the virus so I hooked him up to an I.V. and a heart monitor. Like you ordered." The nurse says to Mickie.**

**"Okay,good Mickie says tiredly then catching how that sounded. I don't mean good theres another one. I meant good... she trails. you know what I meant.**

**" Yes Dr. Pierce I know." the nurse laughs then starts to cough uncontrollably.**

**"Are you okay?" Mickie asks putting a hand on the nurses shoulder.**

**Before she can reply the nurse faints. Mickie quickly catches her. "I need a gurney stat. she yells out. **

**Three nurses and another doctor come running over. To help Mickie lift the nurse onto the stretcher.**

**" Alright this officially is an outbreak. No one leaves until the virus can be contained. I want everyone from the head neuro surgen down to the guy who changes the beds around here. In mask gown and gloved up everytime they enter a room. Where someone is infected. Let's get nurse claudia hooked to a heart monitor and an I.V. . Get her started on anti-biotics and fever reducers."**

*** * * * * ***

**The other doctor and nurses suit up and take care of the ill nurse. While Mickie slips off into an empty room. To call Bianca the phone rings a couple times "Come on pick up Biancala." Mickie pleads impatiently to the phone.**

**Bianca is sitting in a chair at her apartment. When she hears her phone ring in her purse. She quickly grabs the purse and pulls the phone out. "Hello." She says not knowing whose on the other line.**

**"Hey B.."**

**" Oh, hi Mickie. "**

**" What you didn't believe me when I told ya' I was gonna call later? I'm just dissapointed now." Mickie jokes in mock offense.**

**" Oh, you're impossible Mickie Pierce." **

**" True, but you like me impossible." Mickie says simply.**

**Bianca laughs " Whatever you wanna believe in your little world." **

**" Yeah, yeah, so how are you feeling any fever or chills or anything?" Mickie inquires in a doctor like fashion.**

**" No, Dr. Pierce I'm feeling fine. Except for being totally exhausted from helping my mother and my sister. Plan our Thanksgiving.**

**" Well good, 'cuz I'd hate for you to be trapt in here with me and sick." Mickie tells her.**

**" What do you mean trapt you can leave. Can't you? The line goes silent. Mickie whats going on? Bianca asks concern in her voice.**

**" Well thats the thing, you see I can't we're on lock down."**

**" What happened? " Bianca asks sounding more worried.**

**" A nurse collapsed with the virus. Now the whole hospital is in total lockdown. Outbreak mode." Mickie explains exhaustedly.**

**" Well is there any place you can get some rest? You sound exhausted Mickie." **

**" Yeah, I can grab a nap on that tortue device of a couch. We have in the Breakroom." Mickie tells Bianca.**

**" Is there anything I can have sent over to you? Do you want me to stop by your place and get anything for you or water your plants?" Bianca asks sincerely.**

**Mickie laughs " Bianca you crack me up!" she exclaims cackling.**

**" Why, What is it I said that was so funny?"**

**" I don't have any plants. I killed the last one I had and it was a cactus." she replies still tickled.**

**" Oh, well that's an interesting contradiction isn't it?" Bianca says amusingly.**

**" What ?" Mickie asks cluelessly.**

**" You're a doctor you save lives everyday, But you can't manage a single houseplant." Bianca laughs.**

**" Oh, yes very funny." Mickies says sarcastically.**

**" So does that mean that everyone else will get sick? Not just the homeless or do you think it was an isolated thing With the nurse?" Bianca inquires in a more serious tone.**

**" I'm not sure, no one is. So until we know more we're taking every precaution. So if you or Miranda need treatment for anything. Go to a doctors office or Landview general okay." Mickie replies.**

**" Okay I will. There's something else bothering you isn't there. You know you can tell me Mickie." Bianca comments sensing there's something wrong.**

**" Okay, It's really weird I can't find a common link between these people and then out of nowhere a nurse becomes infected. Viral outbreaks take time to evolve to this and theres always a common link. Between the people who get infected. Something they all did a restaurant they ate at or something. I can't seem to figure it out and it's makin' me crazy." Mickie(Frankie) explains frustratedly.**

**" Well you're smart Mickie I'm sure you'll find it. You know a wise older friend of mine once told me. that sometimes to find an answer to a hard question. You have to stop looking."**

**"I'll try and do that but I'm not making any promises. Oh, That reminds me watch the ten o'clock news tonight. **

**" Why?" **

**" 'Cause I'm on it, there was a reporter here earlier. She interviewed me about the virus.'' Mickie explains with a sly sound to her voice as if she's with holding something.**

**" You're up to something Dr. Pierce." Bianca replies flirtily.**

**" Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. You'll have to tune in and find out." Mickie tells her sounding even more sly.**

**" You arent the only one who can be sneaky." Bianca flirts.**

**" Maybe, But I'm better at it. Trust me." Mickie says back surely.**

**" Do you promise to try and get some sleep?" Bianca presses.**

**" Yes as soon as I get off the phone with you...Mickie sighs I promise to go get some shut eye. You know I'm the doctor here I know that I need to sleep. You don't have to mother me Bianca.'' She smarts.**

**" Evrybody needs to be mothered sometimes." Bianca comments.**

**" I'll have to take you on your word about that one. Cause my mother never mothered me." Mickie adds.**

**" That's too bad, I'm sorry." **

**" Don't be I survived." ( even if I did have to fake my own death to do it.) Mickie thought to herself.**

**" Well I'm gonna get off the phone so you can get some rest." Bianca tells her.**

**" Okay, I'll talk to you later. I don't know when I'll see you though." Mickie says tiredly.**

**" You'll see me when this is over. Bye... I like you. " Bianca states.**

**"Okay, Bye.. I like you too Bianca." Mickie replies.**

**The girls both hang up their phones and Mickie heads for the couch.**

*** * * * * * **

**Bianca looks at the time on her clock and turns her television on. **_**" I'm Abigail Thomson coming to you live from Pine Valley hospital. Where a mysterious virus has taken hold. Puzzling doctors and nurses alike and if my information is correct. This virus is affecting primarily the homeless of Pine Valley. I'm speaking with Dr. Michelle Pierce. Dr. Pierce is that correct?" The reporter asks.**_

_**" Yes that's right. The virus is affecting primarily the homeless. But until we know whats causing it and how its spread. It doesn't hurt for all of us to take some extra precautions. Such as washing your hands as often as possible. Taking extra Vitamine C and of course seeing a doctor if you develop any flu-like symptoms." Mickie explains in a very serious but nice voice.**_

_**" Dr. Pierce for those at home who may not know what to look for. Could tell us what some of those symptoms are." The mono-toned reporter asks.**_

_**" Sure. If you develop a cough that persists more than a few days. Chills,nausia,vomiting and of course if you run a temperature of 100-102. You would want to get yourself examined by a doctor right away." Mickie elaborates.**_

_**" Okay, Well thank you Dr. Pierce." The reporter tells Mickie.**_

_**The reporter gets ready to sign off. When Mickie interupts her smiling mischieviously. " Could I say something to someone really quick?" She asks.**_

_**The reporters curiosity now piqued " Uhh,Sure Dr. Pierce." She agrees holding out the microphone for Mickie to speak.**_

_**" Bianca I'll see you on Thanksgiving if not before and I like you very much." Mickie says still grinning. She walks off and back to work.**_

_**" Well , Bianca whoever you are. You're very lucky and your girlfriend will see you on Thanksgiving. Back to you guys in the studio." The Reporter says shocked then smiling.**_

_**" You certainly don't see that everyday Abigail." a man's voice says **_**as Bianca turns off her television. Smiling and blushing. " Oh, my gosh Mickie you are sneaky!" Bianca you still aren't as sneaky as me. Bianca picks up her cellphone and dials " Hello, I need to place an order."**

************************

**Chapter 2d.**

**Setting: Pine Valley hospital 48hrs into quarantine.**

**Mickie is napping on the breakroom couch again. She is talking in her sleep.**

**She has a nightmare that the whole town is infected with the virus. Including Bianca. She can't find the cure.**

**  
" No, I don't know I swear. Gotta find the link its the answer I know it. No,no I can't lose you again. Please no." She mumbles in her sleep.**

**A figure is suddenly looming over Mickie. It's a nurse she shakes Mickies arm "Hey Dr. Pierce wake up. Dr. Pierce. nothing. The nurse tries another aproach "Dr. Pierce to emergency! " she exclaims in a loud voice. **

**This startles Mickie awake. she sets straight up " What, what's wrong?" she inquires rubbing sleep from her eyes. Mickie looks up to see the nurse.**

**" You were having a nightmare. I couldn't seem to get you up any other way." The nurse informs her.**

**" Oh, that was nothin' compared to some of my nightmares it was mild.'' Mickie states still groggy. Having been on-call for two days straight.**

**" Well, it was pretty bad from what I heard. Anyway I came to tell you some good news doctor." **

**" Oh, yeah whats that? the cafeteria started serving real food."**

**" No.'' the nurse laughs.**

**" Darn I was hoping for some pancakes." Mickie jokes.**

**" You're funny. I came to tell you, your patient in ICU woke up." The nurse replies smiling at Mickie.**

**" Well it's not pancakes. But it's good news thank you nurse Webber." **

**" You're welcome call me Linda I feel weird being in here for so long and people are still calling me nurse." She says kindly.**

**" Okay, thank you Linda." Mickie rephrases.**

**" No problem. I must say I haven't seen anyone so dedicated to their work. Since Dr. Hayward worked here." The nurse comments.**

**" Dr. Hayward ?" **

**" Yes he was a cardiologist here but he lost his liscence. I don't really know the whole story. But you remind me of him." the nurse explains.**

**" Well, I don't know about that. Mickie says simply. Getting up and heading for the door. I look at it this way I'm stuck in here. I might as well make myself usefull and if I happen to find out how to help these people get better. Then that's pretty cool too." Mickie explains shrugging the compliment off.**

**She grabs the door knob and turns it. Then turning her head back to the nurse. "Do you know if the toxicoligy reports are back yet?" she asks.**

**" Yes I think so, let me check."**

**Mickie waves a dismissing hand "Don't worry about it I'm headed that way. I'll check thanks for the offer though." **

**" No problem, anytime. " The nurse smiles as Mickie walks out.**

**Mickie heads for the front desk and leans over it. " Margaret, have the toxicaligy reports come back from the lab yet?" Mickie asks the receptionist.**

**" Yes I have them right here. The receptionist replies picking up the files and handing them to Mickie. There you go."**

**" Thanks Margaret." **

**" You're welcome." The woman replies.**

**Mickie leans against the reception desk and lets out an exhausted breath. As she examines the reports. She looks at one then quickly another. Her eyes go wide " Oh, my God!" She exclaims a little too loudly. All the nurses and doctors gather around her.**

**" Well what?" the older receptionist pipes up and asks.**

**" Yeah, what is it Dr. Pierce?" The nurse who woke her up also asks.**

**" I found it. I was right it's the drugs. All these people tested positive for methanphetamines. These cocaine, heroin, marajuana. The list goes on and on." Mickie answers.**

**" So that means what exactly they are all different drugs." another nurse asks.**

**" Yeah, so don't you get it. They're all different drugs but I bet they came from the same dealer. So if we find the dealer and the dealer isn't sick. That means he's a carrier. Or he works for someone who is. We find him we can save these people. Mickie explains.**

**" I see. But wouldn't that mean involving the police or something?" The nurse asks.**

**" Yes, we will have to inform them to take precautions cause my guess is there's a very sick drug dealer out there. Somewhere..But the good news is that the virus isn't spread through person to person interaction." Mickie elaborates.**

**" But what about the nurse? I've known her since high school she does'nt do drugs." the nurse say's defensively.**

**" I think I know the answer to that. another doctor speaks up. I didn't think anything about it. But the other day when she was drawing some blood. From a patient who was infected. The patient jerked a little as she pulled the needle out and it cut her. I asked her about it she said it was fine." The doctor explains.**

**" What exactly did you think was okay. About not telling anyone of this. sunshine and happiness?" Mickie replies with attitude.**

**" I didn't...I guess I didn't think about it." The young doctor fumbles on his words.**

**" Well, that's true you didn't think at all. How long have you been practicing in this hospital anyway?" Mickie asks clearly angered.**

**" I'm still a student I don't graduate for another year." He answers.**

**" When I get done with you, you aren't gonna be practicing anywhere. Do you know she could've died? Been exposed to HIV/AIDs or a number of other things. Next time you report it. Got me.'' Mickie lectures irritated.**

**" Yes Dr. Pierce. I understand." The man agrees nervously.**

**" Alright someone needs to call the police. To inform them we've got a very sick drug dealer or manufacturer some where. " **

**" I will." Julia steps up and volunteers. **

**" Okay good while you do that. I'm gonna go up to ICU and see if I can't get this guy to tell me who his dealer is. That is of course if everyone can do what they're supposed to. Mickie says eyeing the student.**

**" Yes, Of course Dr. Pierce. I'm sorry." He answers knowing the words were meant for him. **

**" Well, That doesn't make nurse Stevens better now does it. Tell it to her when she wakes up. " Mickie mumbles heading for the elevator.**

*** * * * * ***

**Setting: Very Early morning 3:00 a.m.**

**Location: A shady warehouse just at the edge of Pine Valley.**

**We see the same man who sold J.R. the drugs. He knocks on the old worn door of the warehouse no one answers. After waiting a few moments he becomes impatient and kicks down the door. He has a very stunned look on his face as he looks the room over. We see tables covered in chemicals and tubes for manufacturing drugs. The man spots something on the floor on the opposite side of the tables. **

**Cautiously the man walks over and immedately his face pales. Three bodies huddled together on the floor a rash around their lips. He bends down and checks their pulses one by one. " They're all dead, I've gotta get outta this town!" He exclaims. the man grabs a duffle bag and hurriedly gathers all the prepared drugs he can fit into it. Then Runs out the door and to his car, grabbing a can of gasoline. **

**Quickly soaking the warehouse door and the ground surrounding it. He then lights a match and tosses it to the ground. Igniting the whole building in a matter of seconds. The man seemingly more relaxed he leans against his car and lights a joint. Watching the warehouse burn.**

*** * * * * ***

**Setting: Early Morning around 4:00 a.m.**

**Location: Pine Valley hospital.**

**The scene fades out and into the hospital.**

**Mickie is upstairs a few moments later suiting up and entering the man's room.**

**Seeing he is alert having a nurse take his vitals. **

**" Hello, I'm Dr. Pierce. I know it's a stupid question but how are you feeling?" **

**" Well, to be honest doc I feel like a bulldozer ran me over. Not to mention I'm more wired than a computer." He answers.**

**" I came up here because I have to ask you some questions." **

**" Go ahead I got nothin' to hide doc." the man replies.**

**" Good do you remember the last thing you did before you got sick?" **

**" Yeah, I was smoking some weed. I don't do it cause I'm an addict. I do it cause I have chronic pain and it helps me." The man explains.**

**" I see well do you know who the dealer who sold it to you was." Mickie inquires further.**

**" Yeah, his name is....The man starts convulsing before he can finish.**

**Mickie quickly gets a drug and injects it into the man. **

**" His vitals are stabilizing Dr. Pierce." the nurse says.**

**" No they're not Mickie states watching the monitor carefully. They're dropping too fast he's flatlining get a crash cart now. Mickie instructs the nurse who quickly wheels a cart to the doctor.**

**" Okay one, two, three. She shocks the patient one time. No response again still nothing. She persists. Mickie won't give up. **

**" Dr. Pierce theres still no response." The nurse tells her as she removes the paddles from Mickies shaking hands.**

**" Alright call it time of death four-thirty a.m." Mickie responds solemnly.**

**" Yes Dr. Pierce.... I'm very sorry. the nurse states with sympathy.**

**" Don't be sorry, Just hope that he's the only one who dies." Mickie replies not really believing her own words.**

**" I have to go and inform the morgue." The nurse says rushing off.**

**Mickie also walks out of the room frustrated and upset.**

**the scene fades out.**

****************

**Chapter 2 d.**

**Moments later a man is being wheeled into the emergency room.**

**Just as Mickie is getting off the elevator she immediately runs over. " What have we got here another one?'' Mickie asks Julia who is looking at the man's chart. **

**"Yes, It looks that way. Except for one thing." Julia replies.**

**"What thing is that?"**

**"He's hardly a homeless junkie. Thats J.R. chandler, Adam Chanlder's son." Julia informs Mickie who has a stunned look in her eyes. as she flashes back to the night Bianca caught her in bed with J.R. and ran out crying.**

**"What is it, you look like you just saw a ghost." Julia comments.**

**" Oh, no I'm just suprised thats all. Well I'll go check him out. Did you call the police department yet?"**

**" No I'll go do that now. good luck Dr. Pierce I know hom and he can be a real horses rear." Julia adds.**

**"You don't say, I think I can handle him." **

**"Okay I'll tell you what I find out."**

**" Alright Mickie acknowledges taking a deep breath. As she prepares to treat the guy that she can't stand. I would never have slept with you if I could've found another way to protect Bianca. You sleeze-ball. She walks in the room.**

**"Hi, I'm Dr. Pierce." She says fakely.**

**" J.R. Chandler what can I do for you doctor? I was already treated." He asks snobbily.**

**Mickie crosses her arms ( I hate him, what was I thinking coming in here. I can't even stand his evil little voice.) she thinks to herself.**

**" I need to know who your dealer is right now." Mickie demands.**

**" What do you mean? Are you crazy? I don't do any drugs anymore I'm in AA for God's sake." He replies in a mean tone caughing.**

**" Oh, drop the act already. The only way you can get infected is through blood contact or drug use. This isn't an airborn virus. So tell me who your dealer is right now or you and everyone else. Infected with this virus will get sicker and die."**

**" I told you I don't do drugs are you deaf or just stupid. And I'd better not die or my father will own you and this hospital." He scoffs denying that he's used any drugs.**

**" You pompest jerk! Mickie exclaims tossing her head from one side to the other. In digust at the man's atitude. You know when their families come in to Identify them and ask me if I did everything I could. I'm gonna tell'em to come and see you and ask you that question. If you decide you wanna tell me have the nurse paige me." She turns to walk out.**

**"Wait J.R. looks as he's thinking and pouting at the same time. There's a homeless guy who hangs out in the park. He can tell you the dealers name. I don't know it." He confesses.**

**"Thank you." she tells him before walking out. Mickie spots Julia on the phone.**

**" Yes, any dealer's in town take extra precautions. When you bust'em inhaling any of the chemicals they manufacture with could infect your men." **

*** * * ***

**Pine Valley police dept. **

**"Okay I'll make sure they get the memo and you say that there's a 24-48hr. window from the time all the patients used and when they fell ill?"**

*** * * ***

**Pine Valley hospital.**

**"Yes and he must be a well known dealer.' Julia comments.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. P.D.**

**" What makes you say that?" Derek asks.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. Hospital.**

**"Because they brought J.R. Chandler in here infected with the virus. This morning Julia informs him.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. PD.**

**" I see. Well if theres any thing to find we'll fin it does he by any chance have the name of the dealer?" Derek inquires thinking this would be a quicker way. Of finding something concrete.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. Hospital.**

**Just then Julia sees Mickie standing in front of her.**

**" Let me ask Dr. Pierce she was the one questioning him." Julia looks at Mickie "Dr. Pierce did he tell you anything like the dealers name?"**

**" No, he said he didn't know it but there was a homeless guy in the park who did. She replies.**

**Okay, good" Julia says to Mickie. Then puts the phone back up to her ear.**

**"Chief Frye Mickie said that J.R. Told her there was a man in the park who knows the dealer. He's homeless as well. She tells him.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. PD.**

**"Okay thats a start. did he give description of the guy?" Derek asks standing up and putting his sport coat on.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. hospital.**

**" Did he say what this man looked like?" Julia asks Mickie.**

**"No, I was lucky to get that outta him." Mickie replies.**

**" No he didn't Derek I'm sorry." Julia tells him.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. P.D.**

**"Alright its atleast something to go on. We'll check it out and let you know if we find anything." He tells Julia. Then hangs up and goes to investigate.**

*** * * ***

**P.V. Hospital.**

**" I spoke to the chief of police and he said that he'd look into it." Julia tells Mickie whose now leaning against the front desk. Her hands in her coat pockets.**

**"I see she says simply removing a hand from her pocket. To rub her lips in thought. I think it's pretty cool. How when he wasn't paying attention you threw pretty boy's name in the mix."**

**They both laugh at Mickie's statement. "Yeah, I guess it was. Julia thinks on it. So he gave you a hard time huh?"**

**" Ahhh...nothin' I couldn't handle." Mickie shruggs.**

**" So how did you do it? Get him to talk I mean." **

**" Oh, It wasn't too hard once I threatened sending all the loved ones. Of all the people who will die if we don't find a cure. To his doorstep he was willing to cooperate." Mickie explains in a tired voice.**

**" I see that would make anyone talk I guess." Julia adds.**

**" I see your point but I was a little irritated. He did threaten to own me and this hospital if he dies." **

**" Well I doubt that'll happen this has to end soon. Now that we found the cause." Julia replies.**

**" Well there's only one thing I can think about right now." Mickie perks up.**

**" What's that?" Julia inquires.**

**" Going home." **

**" Me too I'm exhausted and that couch in the breakroom. It's like sleeping on nails." Julia comments.**

**" Yeah, It's pretty bad. Anyway I'm glad you feel the same way. Because I have a confession to make." **

**" What's your confession Dr. Pierce?"**

**" I hate hospitals I know it sounds bad cause I'm a doctor and all. And don't call me that we're getting ready to go off shift. Call me Mickie." **

**" Okay Mickie I hate hospitals don't you call me nurse. From now on call me Julia like all my friends do." **

**" Well Julia I'm gonna clock out and leave. Let Dr. Madden take over this mad house. I'll see you later." Mickie replies.**

**" Yes you will much, much later." Julia tells Mickie then just as Mickie goes to the locker room doors Hey are you having any luck with that girl?" Julia asks. Causing Mickie to turn.**

**She puts her hands up as if to make her point. " It's a work in progress, But I'm going to her families Thanksgiving." **

**" So that pool in the nurses lounge wasn't a prank. You are dating Bianca Montegomery. So you two used to go out?" Julia inquires in a friendly manner.**

**" Yeah, a long time ago. Mickie tells her seeming more uncomfortable. By the minute but it's not something either one of us like to talk about. We were young and stupid now we know what we want out of life more. So if you see her don't bring it up that we had this conversation. We just started dating again and I don't want bad memories to ruin a good start." Mickie explains now regretting ever saying anything to anyone.**

**" Sure no problem I understand all about these things." Julia reassures her.**

**" Really, thanks so much." Mickie breathes out a sigh of relief. Greatful her new found friend is so understanding. Which isnt anything she's really used to from a new aquaintance.**

**" My lips are sealed. Now go on home and sleep for both of us will you. Cause I still have all this paperwork to fill out before I can leave." Julia replies.**

*********************

**Chapter 3A.**

**Mickie goes into the locker and changes clothes. A few minutes later she is walking to her car. When her cell phone rings " Ahhh..she groans. Can't another doctor take care of it? She answers it "Hello, Dr. Pierce speaking."**

**" Ooh, I love it when you talk doctor to me. Quick say a really big complicated word." The voice on the other end says cutely. It's Bianca.**

**" Okay let me think. she leans against her car. how about Radical Gene Metamorphesis. Is that doin' somethin' for ya' B ? " she jokes.**

**"Oh, yeah Bianca laughs sarcastically. Its such a turn on having your girlfriend. Talk about genes mutating." **

**" Bianca, don't tell me you were one of those girly-girls. Who fainted on frog dissection day in school?"**

**" Yes I was. But I prefer the term overcome with anxiety. At the thought of hurting those poor...slimy,disgusting,germy creatures. She answers grossed out. Don't tell me that you Mickie Pierce were one of those tomboy girls who enjoyed it?"**

**" No, I was one of those tomboy girls. That got a month of detention for letting them out in the hallway. Causing a chain reaction of girls like you to pass out. In front of their lockers." she smarts.**

**"Oh, well I think it's sweet how you freed them. But I'm still anti-frog okay." Bianca informs her.**

**" Alright,Mickie laughs. so... whats up?"**

**"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question are you really busy?" Bianca asks.**

**"Yeah,but I asked you first." Mickie retorts.**

**" Well lets just say I'm working on a project. Now its your turn are you still on lockdown?"**

**" Okay first question am I busy no. I am suprisingly unbusy. Second question am I still on lockdown no we figured the virus isn't get it from tainted drugs. That nurse was a fluke she cut herself on a needle and got infected. Then they brought J.R. Chanlder in and we had to inform the police about the tainted dope. And now I'm talkin' to you." Mickie explains.**

**" Whoa, they brought J.R. in and he's infected?" Bianca asks again a bit suprised.**

**" Yep. And from what the other doctors told me. He was high as a kite when they brought him in too. But I managed to get him to tell me where he got the drugs."**

**" Well see there I told you, you'd find the answer. I'm really suprised at J.R. though I thought he kicked that habit. Oh well were are you exactly?"**

**" I'm outside my car in the hospital parking lot.. freezing." Mickie tells her in a nice tone.**

**" Well then let me ask you this. Have you looked at your windshield yet?" Bianca enquires.**

**Mickie turns and looks at the windshield. She spots a piece of paper and picks it up. Looking at it questioningly " Bianca whats this, what did you do?" **

**Bianca grins michieviously " It's a map silly and if you follow it you'll find out what I did."**

**"Alright, Mickie starts walking following the directions on the map. So just exactly what did you plan on doing. If I was still quarantined?"**

**" I don't know....Bianca thinks for a minute. make a prank call and spring you."**

**" Oh, well thats genius theres an assumed contagious virus on and...'' Mickie turns a corner And sees Bianca. Standing over a picnic setting a wide smile on her face. Dressed in a long dark denim skirt, red peasant top and dark lined denim jacket. Mickie(Frankie) can't find words no one has ever done anything like this for her. **

**Bianca blushes at Mickie's silent gaze. She knows she is staring at her.**

**" Well are you just gonna stand there all day. Or are you going to come over here and be with me?" Bianca asks grinning widely.**

**Mickie tries to find words to describe what she is thinking and feeling. " Bianca... this is....I mean it's amazing an'...you...look so..Bianca cuts her off. **

**" let me guess amazing?" **

**" No, actually I was gonna say. You look so beautiful." Mickie replies regaining some of her usual spunk. She still hasn't moved.**

**" Come here already,silly." Bianca laughs as she walks over and takes Mickie by the hand. Then walks her over to the area on the ground she has setup.**

**" Bianca no one ever did anything like this for me before. I don't know what to say." Mickie tells the dark eyed woman still shocked.**

**" You could start by saying I'm hungry." Bianca smiles.**

**" Well I am that." Mickie says. But Bianca notices her start to tear up.**

**" Hey don't cry I didn't cook any of the food." Bianca jokes trying to make the woman feel better.**

**Mickie laughs through tears. " No I'm not upset it's just that you're so sweet." She replies regaining her composure. She sits down on the blanket that is laid on the ground.**

**" So whats for breakfast in the magic basket?" Mickie asks trying to brush off her emotions.**

**" What would you like I've got eggs,bacon,fruit and a couple muffins.'' Bianca lists preparing to serve Mickie.**

**" I'll take some of everything." Mickie replies.**

**" Oh, my God you're a bottomless pit in a thin disguise." Bianca jokes happily filling a plate.**

**" Yeah, But I'm your bottomless pit B." **

**" Here you are. Bianca hands her the plate. With eggs,bacon and a blueberry muffin. Now do you want coffee or juice?"**

**" Uhhhmm, I've lived on coffee for a couple days now. I'll have some O.J. waitress." Mickie teases grabbing a handfull of grapes. Then popping one in her mouth cockily.**

**"Very funny here's your juice Bianca hands Mickie a cup of O.J. ,Mickie?"**

**"Yeah" **

**" I told you, you weren't the only sneaky one." Bianca says matter of factly.**

**" Yes you did but I didn't expect this. Thank you even though you were going to endanger yourself for breakfast with me. I still like it." **

**"I'm glad." **

**scene fades.**

**********************

**Setting: still morning.**

**Location: Somewhere outside Pine Valley.**

**We come upon the scene of a one car accident it is none other than our mysterious drug dealer. Who is now crawling desperately away from his car. The car has rolled and is ablaze he gets himself to safety just in time to pass out from coughing. He too is infected with the mysterious virus.**

**A man in hunting camouflage comes upon the accident scene. Seeing the sick possibly internally injured man, He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials 911. "Yes I'd like to report an accident. one man injured and a car thats on fire. North highway 122 up by the old bridge."**

***********************

**Setting: Morning 6:00 a.m.**

**Location: Outside Pine Valley hospital. Bianca and Mickie are finishing their breakfast.**

**"So, what was it like in there for two and a half days cut off. From the rest of the world?" Bianca asks mickie in a nice tone.**

**"Well, let me see the coffee sucked, the food tasted like cardboard. I lost a patient this morning. Oh, and I couldn't see you. Mickie eased out the losing a patient line like it was nothing. Yeah, it sucked.'' She adds in a cool yet thoughtful tone.**

**Bianca looks questioningly at Mickie. "You lost a patient this morning and you didn't tell me. If I had known I wouldn't have come out here and done this. You need your space right now I'm so sorry Mickie." Bianca is apologetic and upset for the blonde woman.**

**" No, Bianca it's okay really you're actually helping take my mind off. All that stuff I'm glad you did this really." **

**" Really I help you? " Bianca asked kind of suprised.**

**" Yes, you don't know how much. Mickie is starting to have trouble finding words. I...I just don't know how much longer this virus will go on for. Or how many people will die before we find a way to treat it.'' she has two tears running down her face.**

**" I don't know either but come on give yourself some credit Mickie. If it wasn't for you having the thought to test the patients for drugs and then. Well I can only imagine what it was like trying to get J.R. to spill out everything he knew. You'll find a cure I know you will Mickie don't be so hard on yourself." Bianca tries to comfort the blonde woman tearing up before her. Bianca does the first thing she thinks of she leans forward and hugs Mickie intensely.**

**" Ehhh....Mickie(Frankie) groans still uncomfortable with her emotions. I'm so sorry I shouldn't be dumping all my problems off on you. After you went through all the trouble to order me breakfast and everything." **

**" You're not dumping anything on me. I always wanna know when something is bugging you, okay. No matter if it's six in the evening or two a.m. on my birthday. All you have to do is come by or call and I'll be there for you,Mickie." Bianca tells her.**

**" Okay, I got it." Mickie replies wiping a tear from her face.**

**Bianca tries to lighten the mood. " Are you still eating or has the bottomless pit been filled yet?" **

**" I am stuffed. here you go waitress." Mickie jokes back regaining her former composure. She hands Bianca her plate.**

**Bianca clears her throat as if to point something out.**

**" What?" **

**" Nothing, It's just that you have forgotten to tip your waitress." Bianca informs her suggestively.**

**" Well, that is a problem. I guess I just ain't got no manners. Allow me to fix my error." Mickie leans in close and kisses Bianca slow and sweet.**

***********************

**Chapter 3b.**

**Location: Accident scene outside Pine Valley.**

**The accident scene is now crawling with police cars, an Ambulance and a fire truck.**

**The EMT's load the drug dealer in the ambulance and drive away. Derek Frye arrives at the scene and asks the officer in charge "Whats going on? is this a lead on the drug virus?"**

**" Not sure just yet chief Frye the victum was high on something we aren't sure what? And the car if it held any evidance before it blew up. Probably burned up with it."**

**" Great, so now we have to protect drug dealers from their habbit. I never thought I'd see the day." Chief Frye comments.**

**" Yeah, I know what you mean chief Frye." the officer agrees.**

**Just then Chief Frye's radio goes off. Calling him to the scene of yet another fire.**

**" Well make sure the CSI's wear gloves and masks when they come to survey the scene. I have to go and check this out." He states getting in his car and driving off.**

**************

**Back at the picnic.**

**Mickie and Bianca part slowly from their kiss. "Is that a good enough tip or should I write you a check?" Mickie teases.**

**Bianca picks up a stray grape and tosses it at Mickie. " Very funny you goof."**

**" Hey just what I wanted a grape." Mickie pops the fruit into her mouth. Then smirks smartallicly. You still haven't answered me." **

**" Yes, that was payment enough.... Bianca tells the woman. Then with a mischievious grins adds. For now anyway."**

**" Oh, I see. Mickie grins suprised at the remark. Well, shall we pick this party up or do you like hypothermia as much as I do?"**

**" Yeah Mickie it's my favorite thing to do. Let's pick it up since you're in such a hurry to leave." **

**" Oh, Hey I don't wanna leave you. I'm just exhausted and....cold. Mickie says apologetically. ( If you only knew how much I wanna stay Bianca. I never wanna leave.) she thought to herself.**

**" Well maybe I can warm you up if it's the cold thats bothering you." Bianca smirks.**

**" Sure...I mean..you ..can tr...Bianca cuts Mickie off with another kiss. You're right that did help. But I really do have to go home and get some sleep."**

**" Okay, let's pick everything up then." Bianca says nicely. '' I don't want you to keel over from exhaustion or anything." **

**They start picking things up.**

********************

**Meanwhile police chief Frye pulls up to the scene of the warehouse fire. **

**" What have we got here?" He asks.**

**" Looks like arson." The cop replies.**

**Then a CSI walks up and takes off her mask. " You better make that arson and homocide. There are three bodies in there. Unfortunately I can't really tell you anything else they're burned beyond recognition. You'll have to wait for the autopsy reports to come back."**

**" I see well do you know if this place was used for drug manufacturing?" He inquires to the small blonde woman.**

**" Most definately there are pieces of chemical bottles and broken glass everywhere." She replies pointing to the still smoking building frame.**

**" Do you think they were dead before the fire started?" He asked looking as though he were thinking.**

**" No question they were dead before the fire broke out. Atleast six to eight hours before. There are no indications of a struggle or that they tried to fight their way out at all. I know what you are going to ask next and the answer is. I don't know whether or not they had the virus. Until the autopsy is performed."**

**" Okay, well let me know if and when you find something credible." He states returning to his car.**

**"Where are you going?" the woman asks.**

**" To the park I have a homeless guy to track down." He says then drives off.**

********************

**Back to our girls.**

**Who are packing up Bianca finishes repacking the basket and picks it up. While Mickie folds the blue checkered blanket. Then she sees how much trouble Bianca is having holding the basket. She quickly grabs at it. " Whoa hey I'll carry that." she says removing the basket from Bianca's hands entirely.**

**"Oh, my knight in shining armor. Rescuing me from a shoulder sprain." Bianca jests.**

**Mickie Flashes her an amused yet annoyed look. "Haha 'tis to laugh." as she carries the heavy basket. Seriously B did you like pack a kitchen sinc in this thing geez..."she remarked as they walked to Bianca's car.**

**"Yes, Mickie I'm sure I didn't pack a sinc. But I should have packed a refridgerator with the way you ate." Bianca retorted.**

**Mickie rolls her eyes "Again I say haha, here catch." Mickie tosses the picnic blanket at Bianca. That shouldn't be too heavy for ya'."**

**"Ooh, I don't know you couldn't carry it." Bianca replies as she catches the blanket mid air.**

**" So where exactly are you parked? Or are we going for a walk with the giant basket from hell?" Mickie teases.**

**" It's the smallest one I could find this time of year. And just over there." she points to where her car is parked. **

**" I see it. I can't Imagine that not many people are picnicking in the middle of November with snow on the ground." Mickie states sarcastically as they reach Bianca's car. She leans against it.**

**Bianca shakes her head at Mickie as she opens the car door. " You're impossible." **

**Mickie puts a hand to her chest " Me I'm the impossible one."**

**" Yep."**

**" Nope I'm sorry Bianca but if its anyone who's impossible here its you." **

**" And hows that?" **

**" Bianca you were going to prank call a doctor in the middle of an outbreak. So we could have breakfast." Mickie explains smiling.**

**Bianca grins " Well I don't see it that way. I simply wanted to spend some time with you and there was something in the way." **

**" Yeah disease, plague, human suffering. And this doctor was dunking people in cold water for the last 48hrs.'' Mickie states not meaning to come off as harshly as she did.**

**Bianca being the understanding person she is shruggs it off. As Mickie being tired and stressed out. " Well then all the more reason to get some fresh air." She comments as Mickie puts the basket in the backseat for her.**

**" Oh, hey I have something to give you." Bianca searches her purse.**

**" What? Bianca its like our fourth date don't ya' think its little early to be giving me gifts." Mickie jests.**

**" Its not that kinda gift. Well I mean its not from me. Aha!, here it is. Bianca exclaims pulling the invitation Erica had given her. Out of her purse and presenting it to Mickie.**

**" You are now cordially invited to attend the Kane-Montegomery Thanksgiving. "**

**"Ooh, a golden ticket. Mickie smarts waving the card about. I better get a tour of the chocolate factory or I'm gonna sue." She jokes opening the card and reading it.**

**" You're a real nut Mickie Pierce. Bianca laughs and shakes her head. Seriously though my mom wouldn't let me leave without giving you a 'proper invitation'. She even signed it herself, I think shes definately up to something. But I'll take her being nice any way I can." Bianca comments.**

**Mickie examines the signature as if shes trying to figure out its authenticity. ( Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Erica Kane invited me to something.) she thinks to herself.**

**" You know I'd just love to know where it is you go. When you stare off like that." **

**"I was just thinking I have an authentic Erica Kane signature. I'll either have it framed and mount it on my wall for posterity. Or I'll sell it on Ebay." Mickie jokes covering where her thoughts actually went.**

**'' Ebay most definately." Bianca jokes back.**

**" Okay, wait do I have to wear a dress? Mickie asked quickly her mind flashing back to Leo's wedding when she was Frankie. And the uncomfortable attire.**

**" No, just dress up a little you know like a three piece suit. If you're comfortable in that." Bianca teases.**

**" You're so funny." Mickie replied.**

**Bianca nods her head. '' Yeah I know.''**

**" Well I guess I'd better go before I'm a driving hazard." Mickie tells the dark haired girl before kissing her cheek. I'll see you later." she states walking to her car.**

**"Bye." Bianca waves then smiling gets in her own car and leaves.**

**********************

**Chapter 3c.**

**Erica is talking to Jack who is clearly amused at the conversation. " Did I tell you that Kendall is letting Ryan skip out on Thanksgiving with his son. To have dinner with that...woman and her daughter. **

**" Erica darling Emma is Ryans daughter too. And its his buissness were and who he celebrates the holiday he waves a finger in correction. Not yours." **

**" Yes, well thats not all Bianca has a new friend too. Someone I've never met before." Erica explains.**

**" Yes she told me Dr. Pierce. Whats wrong with that I thought you of all people would be ecstatic. To see Bianca so happy again after Zoe left to be with somebody else." Jack states putting his hands on Erica's shoulders.**

**" Of course I'm glad to see her happy again. What Zoe did was unforgivable in my book. But Jack we don't even know this girl. She could be a serial killer for all I know." Erica replies dramatically. Then a thought crosses her mind. I know what we can do Jack you can run a background check on her. Just to make sure she is who she claims to be." **

**Jack looks at Erica with dissapointment in his eyes. " Erica she's a doctor how terrible could she be? Besides I think thats one of the reasons Bianca invited her to Thanksgiving dinner with us. Was so we could all get to know her better. Listen to me very carefully Erica I am not going to run a background check on her. For no other reason than you wanting to bury your nose in Bianca's love life." **

**" But Jac.." Erica tries to plead her case but jack cuts her off before she can.**

**" No, no buts Erica I won't do it. So just quit while you're ahead it doesn't matter how cute I think you are. When you're like this I promised Bianca a long time ago. That I wouldn't help you run background checks on all her girlfriends. And I intend on keeping that promise." He explains trying to reason with Erica. **

**Erica looks at him with a coy smirk " Oh, alright I surrender I know when I've been out numbered. Kendall and Bianca and now you. " she says throwing her hands up in mock surrender. I swear all my children are out to get me Jack."**

**Jack grabs her and pulls her close to him. " Well, I'll protect you from the zombie horde darling." He states and then kisses her softly on the lips.**

**When they part Erica looks at him with an odd expression. " Zombie horde Jack?"**

**He grins " Yeah, my nephew has me playing video games to quote " cool me up a little."**

**He replies.**

**They laugh " Well I like you 'uncool' " Erica comments. they kiss again quickly. I'd love to stay Jack but I have to take care of a few other things before Thanksgiving." **

**" What china patterns don't pick themselves these days?"**

**" Very funny Jack no they don't . Bianca and Kendall picked them out but you wouldn't know anything about that. Because any time some one even mentions the words color coordination. You magically dissappear from sight. " Erica comments teasingly.**

**" Erica darling I'm a guy we don't do china patterns or room accents. Or anything with the words 'sweet smelling' in it unless we're talking about our wives." Jack explains smiling.**

**" I swear I'll never understand you men." Erica states.**

**" Then that makes two of us. Cause I'll never understand you women either." Jack adds.**

**'' I'll see you later Jack." Erica says as she hurries out the door.**

**" Take care. he replies as soon as she's gone. My God that woman is impossible sometimes." He thinks outloud.**

*******************

**Meanwhile at the park Derek sits in wait for the homeless man.**

**********************

**Next time on alt AMC. **

**Erica gets more than highlights from Opal. Derek gets closer to the drug dealers name.**

**Mickie has a nice climb. J.R. takes a dip and Bianca gets a message from beyond the grave.**

********************************


	3. Chapter 4,5

Setting: Afternoon.

Location: The Glam.

Erica is getting her hair and highlights touched up. Her and Opal are chatting about this and that. When Opal looks at Erica and sees a troubled look on her face.

" So what're ya' thinkin about so hard anyway hon'?" Opal finally asks after a moment of trying to figure it out herself.

" Oh, nothing Opal really." Erica replies sounding more frustrated than chatty.

" Really it don't sound like nothin' to me. You frown anymore and you're gonna be more wrinkled than a raisin. Now tell me what is it Erica?"

Erica finally lets out a sigh and still looking strained. " It's my children Opal. They've clearly got it in for me. Kendall is allowing that awful Annie woman to spoon feed Ryan Thanksgiving dinner. Instead of being with his son on the holiday. And Josh said he and Babe want to tell me something. I can only guess she's pregnant or their getting married. I dread the thought. She emphasizes on the last part. Then theres Bianca she has a new 'friend' whose coming to dinner. And ugh, she told me that she reminds her of Frankie Stone that thieving trollup. Then Kendall told me that she looks like a sarcastic double of Maggie just to add to it all." Erica confesses her problems looking to Opal for some kind of advice.

" Well this news Josh and Babe have will atleast be good news Erica. Two people havin' a kid or gettin' hitched ain't exactly a sign o' the apocolypse." Opal informs her friend.

" I suppose you're right Opal." Erica sighs again.

" Now theres nuthin' you can do about Kendall so just leave it be." Opal advises.

" Yes I know." Erica agrees while Opal feathers her hair.

" Now as for Bianca does this new friend have a name?" Opal inquires.

" Michelle Pierce, Mickie is what everyone is calling her."

" Well, now isn't that the doctor lady that was on the news? And didn't she discover the cause of the virus was tainted drugs?"

" Yes, Opal shes a real genius. Just wonderful. Erica scoffs.

Opal flings Erica's chair around to face her. " I don't think this about that nice doctor that Bianca is datin' this is about you Erica."

Erica looks aghast at her friend.

********************

Setting: Same episode.

Location: Pine valley hospital.

Josh is now on-call and desperately trying to lower J.R. and the mysterious drug dealers temperature. " Okay folks lets wrap them in cooling sheets and apply these ice packs to their foreheads." he orders.

The nameless man is delirious from fever. He is halucinating and begins to babble. " No, no their all dead I go...I gotta leave town. Always running never free always running from that woman and her talking. she can't talk to them about me."

" He's delirious but we can't sedate him until we're sure. We won't have to dunk him in the ice water Dr. Madden." A nurse states.

" What is his fever now nurse?" He inquires.

" 104.5 and from the looks of it rising Dr. Madden." The nurse answers.

" It's the same with this one as soon as it goes down. It shoots right back up again." another nurse comments.

" No, no shooting don't wanna shoot her. I can't.. don't make me." the delirious man screams out almost terrified.

" Well that leaves us no choice but to take a chapter out of Dr. Pierces book. And dip'em." Josh states.

"Dip me where? What are you morons gonna do to me?" J.R. regains consciousness long enough to ask. In a snide but weak voice. Before passing out again.

" You certainly won't remember even if I told you." Josh replies to deaf ears.

" Okay lets go get suited up and see if we can make this work." Josh orders.

********************

Meanwhile our dear Dr. Pierce appears to be lurking outside Opals house. " Well now to find a way in that no one will notice. She looks around. Can't go through the downstairs window, You don't wanna use the front door for obvious reasons. She nods her head looking up. I guess I'll go up and ." Mickie says to herself jumping up and grabbing hold of a tree branch.

*********************

Back at the Glam. Erica and Opal are having a meeting of the minds. That isn't really meeting at all.

" What do you mean this is about me and not Bianca. I'm not dating that con artist look- alike." Erica defends herself.

" Oh, come on Erica I've known you too long to buy this hooey you're sellin' "

" What are you talking about?''

" Just admit it already you love all your children fiercely. But you can't stand seein' them happy for one second. Especially...I hate to say it but you seem to be worst when it comes to Bianca's love life." Opal continues to look at Erica with a rather perterbed expression on her face.

" Thats not true Opal!" Erica exclaims.

" Oh, isn't it, ya' paid one of her friends to leave town. You tried your darndest to get Frankie run outta town. Let me tell you somethin' I saw Bianca at the store yesterday and she had a look on her face that I..." Opal pauses afraid of Erica's reaction to the rest of her statement.

" That you what? Opal you might as well finish your lecture." Erica says angrily.

" Alright I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it." Opal warns.

" Well, out with it already Opal."

" I only ever saw that look on her face that self confindent smile on her face. When she was with...Opal pauses briefly Frankie."

The anger and irritation drains from Erica's face as she gets a wide eyed stare.

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 4a.

Mickie is crawling through a window. Upon further view it is the window of Frankie's old room. Just as she is almost in the room she loses her footing and nearly falls. "Well that was fun. She says to herself brushing dead leaves off her coat. Whoa, Man Opal didn't change this place around much huh? I wonder if....nah its stupid. Then again. She tilts her head to a drawer of the dresser. Walking over and opening it. then reaching her hand up above the actual drawer. she pulls something out. I can't believe nobody found this. a metal drawer rack is like the first place I'd look for any evidence in a murder investigation. Wow the police here are really idiots. She holds the book in her hands. No one ever even knew I had a journal though so who would they look for one." She added.

Having found something the woman thought to have been lost forever. " I'm glad I found this I couldnt risk it being found now." She says to herself then walks over to the nightstand. She glances at the bed and smiles remembering the morning after the night Bianca had stayed over. She flashes back to waking up next to the girl and watching her sleep. How peaceful she had felt inside at that moment. Then pretending to sleep just as the girl woke up. So she could hold her without being caught. " I wanted us to be that way forever Bianca. Then instead of telling you my stupid problem I pretended to cheat on you. It was to keep you safe but I still feel like it was the wrong way to do things." She says to herself. Then she smiles slightly removing another book from her pocket.

" I hope you can figure it out B?" Mickie ( Frankie) says hopefully. She hears footsteps at that moment she put the book on the stand table and ducks out the window.

closing in on the book we see it is the book of sonnets. Like the one Frankie had given Bianca along with a letter saying goodbye to her. Just not a final goodbye like she had thought.

______________________________________________________________

Pine valley hospital

Josh and a team of other nurses and doctors are dipping J.R. Chandler and the drug dealer in cold water. In an effort to bring their fever down.

Moments after. " Their temperature's are dropping Dr. Madden." A nurse informs him.

" Good now lets get them outta that cold water and into I.C.U. and hooked back up to heart monitors. And I want their vitals and temperature taken every two hours. I'm also going to up the dosage on their meds by a hundred miligrams." He orders.

" Yes Dr. Madden right away." The nurse nods.

They get the men back on stretchers and haul them up to ICU.

" My mothers Thanksgiving should be a cake walk compared to this." He thinks aloud in the now empty room.

******************

Meanwhile at the Glam.

" And Frankie poor kid had that same lovestruck starry eyed look in her eyes. Not that she didn't

try an' hide it from me though." Opal finishes hesitantly.

" Oh, yes she was so in love with my daughter that she just had to share with J.R. Chandler. That cockroach just don't get me started on either one of them Opal."

" Now look here Erica what Frankie did wasn't to hurt Bianca. She was confused and had a lapse in judgement. Which you oughta know a thing or two about can make ya' do some pretty confusin' things sometimes." Opal states almost as if she knows something more that Erica doesn't about a comb in her right hand as she speaks.

" You and Bianca have teamed up haven't you? Erica moans. She told me the exact same thing about Frankie a few days ago. My children are out to get me."

" Yes Erica their getting revenge on you for bein' their mother. Simply by bein' happy." Opal rolls her eyes.

" I suppose it does sound a little far fetched."

'' You bet your heels it does. Ya' know here's a radical thought but maybe you could play nice. For their sake and try to get along with this Mickie person and Babe." Opal suggests.

'' Well I can try for them. You'll be there to step on my heels if they get too high won't you?" Erica asks.

" Of course I will, Now if you're finished with your tyrade maybe we can finish your hair." Opal comments.

Erica smiles coyly " Yes Opal go ahead and finish."

*****************

Note there is scene I added in this section that wasn't shown on tv the night of F/B sleepover.

Bianca is walking up the stairs of Opals house just after Mickie ducked out the window. She comes to the door of Frankie's old room. Takes a deep breath and opens the door to walk into the room. And remembers the night of their sleepover when she had come in and Frankie had grbbed her in fierce hug. flashback: "Oh!, well this a suprise. Bianca says in response of Frankies hug.

"Bianca I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean any of that stuff. I like you really I do.'' A sobbing Frankie confesses.

" I like you too Frankie. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. It's just that I dont think I can handle losing another person I really care about in my life. And my moms on the war path....''Frankie cuts Bianca off with a small unexpected kiss on the lips.

Then stops quickly with fear in her eyes. Bianca's eyes are still closed savoring the moment. " Frankie what was that?" She asked both curious and confused.

" It was just a kiss don't read into it, I said I care about you." Frankie replies trying so hard to hold back her feelings.

Bianca not mentally brushing it off. But not wanting to drive the girl off. " Okay, well do you want me to stay? Or should I go?"

Frankie hesitates. " No I don't wanna be alone ,I want you to stay."

" Alright ,I'll get a sleeping bag out of Opal's closet." Bianca states still kind of in shock over the brief lip lock.

" No, you're sleeping with me....'' Bianca looks at her strangely. ''I mean you can sleep in my bed. We are just friends its not like it matters. '' Frankie tries to rephrase. Then grinning one of her mischievious grins. ''Unless of course you hog the covers."

Bianca rolls her eyes. " Oh, right, funny Frankie no I don't hog the covers. then also grinning. Wait you don't snore do you?"

" Not as far as I know." Frankie says back.

" Well alright then I'll just put on my jammies. And I'll be right back.'' Bianca says heading to the bathroom.

Then as they settle into bed. " Goodnight Frankie." Bianca says settling into her side of the bed.

" Wait, before I say goodnight I just have to know?"

" Know what Frankie?" Bianca inquires trying to get comfy.

rolling over to face the girl Frankie grins." Are you and your 'jammies' comfortable?"

" Haha, very funny Frankie." Bianca throws a pillow at her playfully.

" Oh, Biancala you are so gonna pay for that." Frankie taunts then she throws a pillow at Bianca starting an all out war. Of the fun variety.

Bianca comes slowly back to the present smiling at the memory. " What am I doing here I must be crazy, Frankie if you were here. she looks up. I know you'd tell me I'd gone as crazy as the rest of this town."

************

Unbeknownst to Bianca ,Mickie was listening outside the window. " I don't think your crazy B. I'm the one in the tree. I knew you'd come here thats why I left you a present. She says to herself hopping out of the large old tree. I left so Aunty Nessa wouldn't get her old claws in you too. I got another chance I'll do my damndest not to blow it." She thinks outloud as she walks off.

***************

Back inside Opals house Bianca is now seated on the bed. She remembers waking up next to Frankie the next day and seeing Frankie wrap her sleepy arms around her. Bianca pretended to sleep a little longer. " I remember how safe I felt in your arms Frankie. I've never felt that way with anyone else, ever.. just as she gets up to leave she notices a book on the nightstand. " I'll put this up for Opal. She grabs the book then realizes what it is. A book of Shakespear sonnets like the one Frankie left me. Who left this here?" Bianca took the book and put it in her purse knowing Opal wasn't a Shakespeare fan anyway. And left the house.

*****************

Elsewhere, At the Glam Mickie walks in and knowing where everythings at. Heads for the Breakroom Just as Erica is headed out. She almost runs into Mickie " Oh, excuse me." The woman says brushing her way past Mickie and out the front door. She lurks outside the breakroom door and overhears Opal talking to herself " Oh, you can bet I'll be there Erica with bells on. somebodies gotta tell ya' how it is fer your kids sakes."

Then Mickie leans on the door enough to open it. Snickering to herself " I hope you won't really be wearing bells Opal it's not exactly fashion conscious these days." The woman says still snickering.

Long pause.

Opal suprised whips around to see the figure standing in her door. " Who the hay are you? Were you listenin' in on my private conversation? "

Mickie folds her arms and arches an eyebrow " What if I was? and since when is talking to yourself a conversation?"

"It was my private words and you were nosey enough to listen. And I think you and I have a problem, Opal snaps. Now get outta here before I call the cops and have your butt hauled off." She threatens wide eyed.

All this seems to amuse Mickie further. " Oh, come on Opal how many times can you kick me out? Honestly I'm insulted."

" Who are you? How do you know my name anyway?"

Mickie then picks up a broom and begins sweeping the floor. Much to Opals astonishment. " You mean you don't remember me. How many other delinquent kids have you kicked out of your house?" Mickie smarts.

Opal puts a hand to her chest in shock as a thought hits her. " Mary-Francis? Is that you?"

"Well it ain't my double, I hear she's in gay Parie these days. Mickie(Frankie) grins putting the broom back against a wall. Then adds. I thought I told you I didn't like that name."

" Oh, my God I don't believe this, Opal walks over to the woman and hugs her tightly. As a mother would a lost child that had returned. Frankie is shocked by the sudden show of affection she just wasn't used to being treated with kindness. Opal pulls away and looks her over from short hair to faded jeans and tennis shoes. Well you're lookin' good these days kiddo."

" I guess for a dead person. She shruggs. I'm not a kid anymore Opal."

" Well ya' still act like one. Opal teases. So why are ya' here in Pine Valley? I thought you couldn't come back here again. Because of the protection thingy."

" Well, I didn't think I could either. But then Aunt 'Nessa was killed when she took herself and my cousin over the falls. And at that point I had testified against every one of her drug smugglers. except for one he got away. And they told me if I agreed to testify against the guy when he's recaptured I was free to go on with life." Frankie explained. So I went to school and I was told I either had to transfer to San Francisco or Pine Valley. I chose Pine Valley. "

" I see, Opal says looking like shes thinking. So what are you doin' fer money now?" Opal questions.

" What.. you don't know? Opal don't you watch the news. I'm Dr. Mickie Pierce."

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4b.

" Oh, well I guess you really did clean up your act congratulations. Then it hits her and her mouth drops almost to the floor. So you're the one Erica was rantin' and ravin' about. That Bianca's takin' to Thanksgivin'."

" Yep, She even gave me an invitation. Frankie(Mickie) smiles sarcastically. I thought about having it framed ya' know for posterity."

" Now that's not funny Frankie. You know how Erica is she'll practily unspool when she finds out. Who you really are more than she is now just because you're seein' her daughter." Opal says suddenly serious.

" Yeah, I know but its fun right now. Besides maybe I can get her to like me this time around." Frankie comments.

" So when are ya' gonna tell Bianca?"

" Tell me what? oh, Mickie I didn't know you knew Opal?" Bianca says to a bewildered Opal and who she thinks is just Mickie.

" Uhh.. actually I really don't know her I was just making a..."" Mickie is cut off by Opal who finishes the explanation.

" A hair appointment and I recognised her from the t.v. announcement she made. "

" Oh, I see. Bianca blushes remembering what Mickie had done. The night she was on the news. So what is it you have to tell me?" Bianca looks at the both of them.

Opal and Mickie look at each other like children. who got caught with their hands in cookie jar.

" That I'll come for Thanksgiving but I'm gonna be on-call and Might not be able to stay. I just found out I'm so sorry."

" Oh, hey thats okay, you have a virus to cure you don't need to apologize. You will be there for awhile though won't you?" Bianca inquires.

" Sure will, I have to meet your family don't I? besides I can't wait to see what you're gonna be wearing." Mickie(Frankie) replies with a smirk.

" You sweet talker, Bianca smiles then looks at the older woman. Opal you're coming too aren't you?"

Opal crosses her arms as though deep in thought. " I wouldn't miss it for the world Bianca darlin trust me." She answers cryptically.

" Bianca, I've been meaning to ask. Should I bring something.. like food wise?"

" No you don't have to cook its pretty much all catered. So get that worried look off your face." Bianca giggles.

" Oh, phew that's a load off." Mickie breathes a mock sigh of relief.

'' You might wanna consider a cross and some holy water though." Bianca adds.

" Because of your mom you mean?"

"Exactly"

" Erica was in here earlier I wouldn't worry too much. I gave her a nice talkin' to." Opal comments.

" Well I need to go home I am seriously bushed." Mickie yawns.

"Okay I'll see you later."

" You know it." Mickie walks toward the doors.

" That'll be Wednesday at three for the appointment." Opal chimes in trying to keep Frankie's cover.

" Right see ya' then, It was nice meeting you." Mickie then leaves.

Opal turns to Bianca. " Now what can I do for you Bianca?"

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4c.

We go now to Derek Frye who has spotted a homeless looking man. The man is seated on the ground next to a tree. " Okay I've got him sighted queue officer Mendez." Derek whispers into a small microphone on his coat collar. Derek watches the undercover officer walk over to the man.

" Hey, Buddy you a...look like you could use a hot meal or perhaps a drink." The officer says suggestively to the homeless man.

" What's it to you? I don't even know you."

" Well a friend of mine said that you know a guy who's got some primo stuff." The cop pushes.

" I might but it'll cost ya." The man raises his head.

" I got money to spare." The cop pulls a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and waves it in front of him.

The homeless man eyes the money. " What is it you want? Crack, meth, heroin, pot name your poison.

Derek still observing from a bench whispers into his microphone. " Alright now get the name and then arrest him for assisting the sale of an illegal substance."

The poor man anxiously grabs at the money being waved in front of him. "Not so fast, The cop before I make any arrangements with your guy. I want a name and then you get your money."

" He doesn't wish to have that information given out."

" Well then I'll just take my money somewhere else. Have a good day." The cop coaxes by pretending to walk away.

The homeless man looks as if he's mulling over his decision for a moment. Then shouts " Hey wait, Okay I'll give you a name."

" It had better be his real name." The cop replies.

" It's the only one he's ever told me to call him."

" Well then what is it before I change my generous nature and leave, With my money." The cop states playing into the role.

" His name is Levi." The man answers nervously.

" Does this Levi have a last name as well?" the cop questions further tossing the money at him.

" I'm sure he does but he never mentioned it to me. What's it matter to you anyway?"

The cop smiles knowingly " Because he says flashing a badge. I need to know lives depend on it."

The homeless man tries to run but the cop detains him. " Alright I tried to be nice but now you're ubder arrest for assisting in the sale of an illegal substance and if you don't hold still I'll add resisting arrest to the charge."

Derek walks over and begins reading the man his rights. " You have the right to remain silent anything you do or say will held against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney the tax payers will provide you with one. Youo also have the right to a phone call. You'd also better have him checked out he could be infected." Derek states to the arresting officer as if trying to scare the man into talking.

" Infected with what? What have I been exposed to?" The homeless man asks in a panic.

" Oh, nothing really just that virus that's been going around, You do any dope in the past forty-eight hours?" Derek questions.

" So what if I did? And what virus are you talkin' about?"

" Boy, for someone who lives on the street you sure miss alot. " Derek replies.

" Well then you just bought yourself a trip to the emergency room curtesy of your friend. Let's go." The cop pulls the man towards the unmarked car with Derek close behind.

______________________________________________________________________

" I went up to Frankie's old room at your house. Like I do whenever I want to be alone to think I hope you don't mind?" Bianca confesses.

" Why would I mind darlin' you can go up there anytime you want. I told you that a long time ago." Opal regards.

" Well while I was up there before I left I noticed a book on the nightstand. And it was a book of poetry by Shakespeare like the one Frankie gave me."

" Well, maybe its yours from the last time you were up there. Opal covers then acting as though she is thinking. Actually I seem to recall the maid saying somethin' about a girl leavin' somethin' in that particular room." Opal tries to convince Bianca.

" You know what maybe you're right I mean I have had alot on my mind lately. Maybe I just spaced it well anyway Bianca shakes her head as if to dust out the cobwebs. You met my date I see, so do you like her ?"

" I think she is a..a very nice girl. She does have kinda' a smart mouth though, not that she's mean or anything. Its just ya' might wanna have a talk with her about that before she meets Erica." Opal suggest.

" I guess so but I think she's funny. Well anyway I've gotta go I just thought I'd come by real quick and ask you about the book. But I have to go pick up Miranda from playgroup, So I'll see you on Thanksgiving Opal." Bianca waves as she walks out the door. Opal also waves and as soon as Bianca is out the door breathes a sigh of relief.

*************

" Man I forgot how crazy life is in this town." Frankie says coming back in.

" I thought you left to get some sleep? "

" I'm goin' to Frankie sighs frustratedly. You're starting to sound like Bianca she keeps mothering me too. When the hospital was quarantined. She called me every night to make sure I wasn't working too hard."

" Well, now isn't that somethin' you got her fallin' for ya all over again. But is it a con this time too Frankie or do you actually like Bianca of your own free will?"

*************************

long pause.

" Opal how can you ask me that. When I've done all this just to prove I can be what..who she needs. And f.y.i. I love Bianca with everything this whole time I couldn't even be with anyone else." Frankie explains.

" Well, alright just don't you go and break her heart again. You hear me missy or I'll kick your be-hind right outta here." Opal states not in a mean tone.

" Oooh, like that scares me." Frankie holds up here hands in mock defense. I really do have to go now though. Somehow bein' in a hospital for sixty hours doesn't exactly make you more alert." Frankie yawns.

" I just wanna tell ya your secrets safe with me. As long as you promise to tell Bianca who you really are alright." Opal shakes a finger at her.

" I so solemly swear that I will do so, as soon as she likes me for who I am now." Frankie raises a right hand. Besides I don't exactly know...how do you tell someone your new girlfriend. Is really your old dead one anyway. I don't wanna push her over the edge Opal."

"Well that's a good point Frankie. It did take Bianca months to get over you the last time. And actually I don't think she was ever completely over I'm glad to see you have her best interest at heart. I'll see you on Thanksgivin'. I am very glad ya' cleaned your act up though."

" Thanks Opal for everything, I'll see ya' on D-day." Frankie jokes as she walks out the door. Oh, and Opal I always did have her best interest at heart."

" Yeah, I know Frankie now get outta here." with that Frankie leaves.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4c.

Later that evening at Bianca's apartment she is tucking Miranda into bed. " Good night sweetheart." She tells her daughter.

" Goodnight mommy." Miranda says closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Bianca smiles and leaves the room. Walking into the living room she walks over to the couch. Seeing that her purse has been knocked over she sighs and bends down. To pick up everything that has fallen out of it. She parts hair that has come over her eyes and see's the book of sonnets.

" Alright, well I suppose a little light reading might make me tired. she says in a low voice to herself. Wait a minute this isn't my copy. My book has Frankies initials in it." She says turning the pages rapidly. Bianca walks over to her bookshelves to make sure and there her copy of the sonnets are there.

" Oh, my God! who could've known this. Maggie wouldn't do something like this...so who?" She asks herself breathlessly. She sits down on her sofa and begins reading. awhile later she is halfway through a book she has read atleast a thousand times before. When she turns a page to find something that catches her eye. Flashback to when Maggie showed Bianca Frankies code.

" Let me see that?" Maggie asks quickly.

" Okay, Bianca hands her the book. You must think I'm such a freak for taking it everywhere I go."

" No, Well maybe, Maggie jokes. ''I'm only joking. '' they laugh as she examines the book."

" Why do you want to see it?''

" Theres no writing in here? Thats strange Frankie was always writing when we were kids. She used to write in the Margines it drove me crazy." Maggie explained.

" There isn't anything in there I've read that book atleast a hundred times already."

Then Maggie spots something running her hand over the page. Bianca gives her an odd look.

" Feel there's something here." Maggie insists.

Bianca grabs the book and runs her hand over the specified page. " Oh, yeah like little circles. What do you think it is?"

" When we were little our mom used to say quiet. No talking. So when Frankie wanted to tell me something she would circle the letters in a book. Then give it to me like a code or secret message or something."

Bianca reawakens to the present once more. " Little circles... she says to herself. Looking at the book reveals that an entire page has little pen circles on various letters. She gasps and gets up to get a pen and paper. " I don't believe this, I'm decoding a message from someone whose been dead for eight years. I've lost my mind." Bianca states litteraly. writing all the letters down. " Okay, a, b, a , i, l,n, a,l,v,e,i. so what does that spell? Bianca rearanges some of the letters and when she's finished. Her jaw almost hits the floor it drops so fast. "I'm alive Bianca-la." she states in amazement.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4d.

Mickie is in her Apartment sitting on the sofa. In a pair of white cotton shorts and a black undershirt. With a can of coke in one hand. A remote in the other watching tv almost wrestlessly. She can't stop thinking about Bianca. " Stop it girl keep it together. It's late you can't call her anyway." Mickie(Frankie) tells herself.

Then a thought hits her and she stands up. " Well, Stone you can't call her, but you can see her."

With that she runs off to get dressed more apropriately.

******************

Awhile later. Bianca has fallen asleep on the couch. With the book of sonnets on her head. She is suddenly startled out of a sound sleep by a knock on the door. She gets up and looks at her clock. " It's one a.m. she yawns. Who could that be?" she opens the door to find Mickie on the other side of it.

" Hey, gorgeous. She greets then seeing the sleep in Bianca's eye's. I didn't wake you did I?"

" Yeah, but it's okay. I wasnt really asleep, asleep come on in. But be quiet Miranda is sleeping. Bianca says putting a finger to her lips. To signal a low tone.

" Okay, Mickie walks in. Wow this is a nice place ya' got here." she comments.

" Thanks, To what do I owe this visit? it's one a.m., did you lose another patient? is there something else wrong?"

" Whoa, no, nothing like that Bianca I swear. I just was thinking about you and I... wanted to see you that's all."

" You were thinking about me? Bianca blushes Mickie nods. Really?" She smiles.

" Who else would I think about at one a.m. besides my...girlfriend ? " Mickie smiles sweetly.

" Oh, I see, I've gone from just somebody you met and date. To your girlfriend have I." Bianca teases flirtingly.

" Yep, And I just couldn't go one more second without telling you. So will you Bianca Montegomery be my girlfriend?" Mickie gets on one knee in mock proposal.

Bianca laughs at the womans proposal. " Yes, Yes I'll be your girlfriend get up from there."

" Yes, Mickie jumps up ecstatically and hugs Bianca .

" Shhh.. you're gonna wake up Miranda you goof." Bianca says also ecstatic and smiling.

" Well, I wouldn't wanna do that. 'Cuz then I couldn't do this." Mickie kisses her deeply.

They're happy moment is broken into by Bianca feeling a slight pull on her shirt tail. She looks down and see's Miranda looking back up at them. " Miranda honey what are doing up at this hour?"

" I couldn't sleep mommy. Mommy?"

" Yes honey what is it?"

" Why is mama Maggie here?" The child asks not knowing of course that. The woman in front of her mom was actually Frankie.

" Wow I've really gotta see a picture of those two sometime. I do look alot like the both of them for your daughter not to know the difference huh?"Mickie says playing dumb.

" Trust me the resemblance is remarkable. But..still Bianca bends down. Miranda this isn't Maggie, this is Dr. Pierce you remember she gave you. Your cast and the lollipop?"

" Oh, okay, Mommy can you read me another story?"

" Yeah, sure dear."

" I'd better go it's late anyway." Mickie heads to the door.

Miranda whispers something in Bianca's ear. " Oh, I don't know honey, I'll see. Bianca stands. Mickie, Miranda wants to know if you'll stay and help me read her a story?"

" Uhmm..I, Mickie struggles knowing that if she doesn't. Bianca will not want a relationship with her because she isn't used to kids. Sure, why not. But I have to warn you I'm not very good at the whole storybook thing. "

" That's alright we'll teach you won't we Miranda?" Miranda shakes her head in agreement.

*************

A little later they are coming out of Miranda's room laughing. " Goodnight Miranda sleep tight." Bianca tells the child.

" Yeah, goodnight kiddo." Mickie also tells her.

They walk out into the living room. " You are so good with her and that was an interesting take on the three bears. Where did you come up with that?" Bianca asks putting her arms around Mickies neck.

" Well, I didn't really have my parents around alot. When I was Miranda's age so I had to improvise. I taught myself how to read. And I would stay awake at night and think what if they did this instead of that. I didn't even know people still read that book." Mickey explains rubbing her neck.

" I'll tell you right now thats one of Miranda's favorites. Bianca then grins. However my version won't be good enough now. You're gonna have to come over here and tell her that story. Everytime she can't sleep."

" Just call me and I'll try and be here." Mickie smiles.

" Alright you have yourself a story telling job." Bianca replies.

" You know there is one job I think I'd rather have."

" Oh, and what job is that?" Bianca asks shyly.

" The kissing you job it's my favorite job of all. And I'm very skilled allow me to demonstrate." Mickie smirks then puts a lip lock on Bianca.

" Well what do you think? am I hired?"

" You have the position when can you start?" Bianca teases.

" I thought I just did?" Mickie(Frankie) replies in a normal tone.

" You did? when?" Bianca smarts and grins anrily.

" Alright thats it. Mickie grabs Bianca and kisses her passionately. When they part. How was that then?" Mickie enquires breathlessly.

" Huh?" is all Bianca can manage breathless as well. Oh, right you're hired full time."

Mickie chuckles in a low tone so as not to disturb the child asleep in the next room. " You said that already, Whats the matter did I take your breath away?" She jokes.

Bianca just rolls her eyes. She just could not believe how like Frankie the girl was. Whenever the situation got too tough or emotional she went right for a joke. " Yeah, Mickie you took my breath away thats why I'm still I just couldn't think was all." Bianca played along.

"Well, Like I said before your scatter brain is safe with me. I'd better go it's like two a.m. now and I've gotta find my outfit. For tommorrow if I'm gonna convince your mom I'm good enough for ya'. " Mickie states heading for the door.

" Well do come back sometime." Bianca says opening the door for Mickie to leave. And thank you for helping me with Miranda."

" Like I said call me whenever you need me. I'll tell her my three little pig's story sometime. See you later..girlfriend." Mickie kisses Bianca's cheek and leaves.

" Bye." Bianca shuts the door and touches the part of her cheek. That Mickie had kissed then smiles again.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5a.

Thanksgiving. Everyone in Pine Valley is in a hustle to get where they have to go. To celebrate the holiday.

Mickie( Frankie) is running all over her apartment building. Seemingly looking for something. When a knock on the door catches her off-guard. " Oh, great thats Bianca! She exclaims breatheless from searching. Come on in it's unlocked. " She calls out.

The voice on the opposite side of the door says. "Okay.'' And Bianca walks in only to ghasp. Seemingly in shock she is wide eyed.

Just as Mickie is walking into her living room "Hey, Sorry I didn't come to the door. I couldn't find my other shoe." She tells Bianca holding the shoe up for proof.

" Well, I'm not suprised, Bianca replies. Mickie this place is a mess there are boxes everywhere. It's almost like you don't plan on staying here at all." Bianca says almost as if she's fishing for an answer.

After a long pause and an odd look from Mickie(Frankie). " Bianca, Mickie rolls her eyes. Where would you get a silly idea like that. Of course I'm staying I like it here. I just haven't had much time to unpack everything what..with a plague on and everything. ''

" Well okay but you seriously need to do something about...all this...this mess." Bianca gestures with her arms in the air.

" I'll start unpacking as soon as I get some time off. I promise but you know it won't change much. I'll still be a mess look I couldn't even find my shoe. It was still in the box." Mickie jokes.

" Other than that I'd say you look very nice in your pant suit with a vest instead of a sport coat." Bianca comments sweetly. Even if your socks don't match. " She points out.

" Oh, man. I'll be right back make yourself comfortable." Mickie groans heading for the bedroom.

" Okay I will, if I can find the couch." Bianca smarts lifting up a newspaper from the cushions.

" Very funny can't you see it? it's past the third dumpster just to the left of the ally cats." Mickie retorts. Walking back out. Okay all set. she sees Bianca eyeing the newspaper. Whatcha doin' ?"

" I was catching up my reading But this is a paper from like six years ago. Why do you have this paper? 'Testimony from an unknown source saves day in Vanessa courtland drug ring trial' She reads the old headline outloud then the story. An unknown source who claims to be a witness to drug trafficking testified today against several key crime lords. But they are still no closer to catching the center of the controversy Vanessa Courtland. Who is wanted for questioning in several murders and a kidnapping. To date she is suspected in the murders of several people and the kidnapping's of her own son Leo Dupres and niece Mary Margaret Stone. Though they are both alright. She is also wanted for the murder of her other niece. Mary Margaret Stone's twin sister Mary Francis Stone. The police are following several leads but nothing has turned up to date. I can't believe you have this Mickie. So what's the connection 'cuz there's something you arent telling me?"

Mickie seems positively horrified at the question she pales. " I told you I followed the story. I like all that murder mystery junk okay. I also had my lamp shades wrapped in it. Mickie covers quickly. I noticed the old article and I put it back together. Alright thats all Bianca I swear."

" Well okay if you say so. But there is something that you aren't telling Dr. Pierce." Bianca looks a little mysified still.

" Yes, Bianca I'm really an undercover agent for the FBI. That whole doctor thing is just a cover." She smarts.

Bianca laughs. " Oh, cute you're not funny." She says walking over to Mickie and placing her hands on the womans shoulders.

" Really, cuz I thought I was." She replies to the dark eyed woman.

" Whatever you think. Are you set to go?''

" Uhh, yeah lets go." the women both leave the apartment. For the family dinner.

****************

While Babe and Josh are having a conversation about even attending. The dinner in question.

" Come on we'll go for about an hour. Just to make an appearance and then we'll sneak out the back." Josh jokes.

Babe eyes him seriously. " Josh it's not that I don't want to go it's just your.."

" My mother I know...Josh finishes. But she already promised she'd be nice to you. Or I wouldn't have agreed to come. And besides she's fuming about Bianca's date this year not mine." Josh explains in a mature tone.

Babe raises an eyebrow. " Mickie? Why what's so terrible about her? I think she and Bianca go good together. Like I don't know they were meant to be or something. "

" Really? Dr. Pierce is Bianca's date? So thats who she was going on about yesterday." Josh Replies.

" Uhh yeah, You know Mickie? She was talking about Bianca what'd she say?" Babe asks out of curiosity.

" We work together. We're both doctors Babe. He says slightly chuckling under his breath. Anyway she was telling me about about this wonderful girl she was dating. I never even thought to put the two together. "

" I see, And do you two talk alot? About your girlfriends?''

" Why wouldn't we ? I like talking to her she's funny and I think thats exactly what Bianca needs. After all she's been through with Maggie and Zoe. Besides we like the same movies." Josh replies and puts his arms around Babe. Looking into her sparkling eyes.

Babe smiles. " You're so sweet. Well then I guess that settles it. We have to go now and protect your new best buddy and my old one. Especially if your mama's on the war path, I don't care what she promises something is bound to happen."

Josh gives her a small kiss on the lips and nods. " Alright then lets go." They grab their jackets and head off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5b.

Setting: outside Zachs casino Bianca and Mickie are parked. And have stepped outside the car.

" So do you have your alias and change of face pales with shock. In case my mom

doesn't like you. " Bianca jokes seeing Mickie looking terrified. I'm only kidding."

Mickie laughs nervously. While inside breathing a sigh of relief that shows in her eyes. " Right I knew that. So do we go in or stay out here?"

" We can go in. In a minute I'm preparing myself. As I told you before holidays and my family don't go well together. Theres always some tragedy to deal with."

" Don't worry cuz this year you'll be prepared." Mickie smirks knowingly.

" What do you mean like you'll protect me or something. I don't get it Mickie." Bianca raises an eyebrow in question as Mickie searches her coat pockets.

" Ahah, here hold out your hand."

" Okay, Bianca agrees curiousity now piqued. She holds out a hand and Mickie places a small bottle in it. What is this? you want to get me drunk and your solution was to rob a mini bar?"

Mickie chuckles. " No, silly it's holy water. Like you told me to bring remember? Rob a mini bar you crack me up."

" Great I'll put it in my purse for later use."

" That's not all, Close your eyes." Mickie orders in a secretive tone.

" Uhmm alright I'll go along. But I still think your attempt to get me drunk failed and now you're kidnapping me." Bianca teases unknowingly. Mickie has pulled a small necklace box from her other pocket. She opens it and with Bianca's eyes still closed. Places the contents a small silver cross around Biancas neck.

" Okay, Open your eyes and look down. I haven't kidnapped you but I did give you something. While you were rambling on." Mickie states.

Bianca does as she's asked and when she sees the cross around her neck. " Oh, Mickie it's beautiful. She gasps. But I thought you told me the other day . It was too early to be giving each other gifts. Especially ones inspired on the whim of a bad joke." Bianca says feeling the necklace around her neck.

" Well that was before when we were just dating. You see now you're my girlfriend and I'm going to do lots of things inspired on the whim of bad jokes. Just to see that beautiful face of yours light up.'' Mickie tells her affectionately.

Bianca gleamed in her red dress with the necklace around her neck. " Awww.. You can't hide from me. You put up this tough front but you're just a big romantic. I love it."

" I can't hide anything from you huh? Now come here B" With that Mickie pulls her in for a quick liplock. Are we prepared enough to go in now?"

" Yes, totally let's go in." Bianca smiles.

Mickie holds out an arm old fashionedly " Well then shall we my lady."

Bianca takes the arm and the girls walk into the dining room together. " Okay ,Bianca breathes. who do I want to show you off to first. she scans the room carefully for a good first introduction. Ohh, I know you can meet my uncle Jack. She pulls Mickie by the hand like a school girl and heads towards the man.

Jack is standing against a wall in a sweater and tan slacks. When he glances in Bianca's direction. " Well if it isn't my beautiful niece slash step-daughter. How are you this fine day dear?"

" Fine unlce Jack I actually have someone I want you to meet. Uncle Jack this is my date Mickie Pierce. Mickie this is my uncle/step-dad Jack Montgomery."

" Well you must be the girl Erica was going on about. Nice to finally meet you." They shake hands.

" Nice to meet you too. So Bianca's mom was talkin' about me huh? All bad I hope." Mickie Jokes.

" Mikcie!" Bianca interjects.

" It's okay Bianca you can't blame Mickie for that comment. You and I both know that your mother can be. Very stubborn sometimes especially when it comes to change. And when it comes to who you are seeing she's absolutely insane. Jack flashes a grin at Mickie to signal he's joking. Now I've learned to take her with a grain of salt. She's mostly all talk Mickie so don't let her intimidate you."

" Gotcha, Thanks I'll do that Mr. Montegomery." Mickie nods slightly amused. But scared Erica will see right through her on the inside.

" Please call me Jack. So you were the doctor on tv a few days ago. That gave a ... I believe they call it a shout out to my niece." Jack grins.

Mickie blushes. " Yep, that was me. I didn't think alot of people even watched the late news. I have had to hear about that all week." She laughs nervously embarassed.

Jack laughs back. " Well you're probably not done hearing about it either. Atleast not in this town someone does something like that around here. And its news for weeks."

Bianca snickers. " Yeah, honey you might wanna think about wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Just you know to go to the store, workout at the gym, the hospital that sorta thing."

" Oh, hilarious both of you just laugh it up. It's not you two that'll hafta dress incognito now is it?"They all three laugh at Mickies stunt and her speach.

Then Bianca sees someone across the room and taps Mickie on the shoulder. " Come on there are other people to meet, And I just spotted one right..over ..there." She points.

'' Gotta go nice to meet you.." Mickie is dragged off by the hand before she can finish.

Jack smiles and shakes his head in disbelief. Briefly a thought crosses his mind. " Nah, it couldn't be."

" Oh, but it is Jackson. " A womans voice replies.

****************

Next time on future AMC. Jack and Opal talk B/F being together again only without Bianca knowing. Frankie ( Mickie) and Bianca get spied on by Erica. Things go awry at Thanksgiving as Josh and Mickie are called off to work. 


	4. Chapter 6&7

"Oh, but it is Jackson." A womans voice replies.

Jack looks over to see Opal standing next to him. " No Opal she can't come back. The witness protection wouldn't allow it. But I have to admit it's like looking at and listening to, an exact copy. That would explain why Bianca is so full of life again. I only ever saw her like that when..."

Opal interjects. " I know, I know when Frankie was with her. I'm tellin' ya' Jackson it's her. She came by the Glam yesterday and told me. She is Frankie Stone the girl whose death we helped cover up. Or rather her life." She looks at Jack like she is thinking hard.

" Oh, my God she's a breathes in disbelief. I told Erica she wasn't a bad kid she just needed some guidance. I almost wish I could tell her just to see the look on her face. To know all along Bianca was right about that poor girl."

" I know exactly how ya' feel Jack. But we have to keep our mouths clamped shut. Frankie told me that she would tell Bianca. As soon as she found a way to let her know without her freakin' out."

" And I will too." Frankie(Mickie) adds. Both Jack and Opal look at the changed woman. With new eyes. What? Oh, I know it's all too shocking isn't it. That the street urchin turned into a descent citizen."

" That's not exactly how I would have put it, but as a matter of fact yes." Opal replies.

" I'm very happy for you Frankie, Now that said if you hurt Bianca again. I'll kick your but outta town you got me." Jack tells her.

" Don't worry I don't have a reason to hurt her this time. And you know I didn't even wanna do it last time. It was the only way to keep her away from me long enough to do what I..No what we did. If you'll excuse me I have people to 'meet'." With that the girl walks away towards Bianca.

'' That is true Jackson. She didn't want to have anything to do with the plan the FBI made up for her to go along with. And well just look at those two together. They're so happy Jack." Opal sighs.

" I know she wasn't even that happy with Maggie." Jack comments.

" Well that was a poor substitution if ya' ask me. Opal adds. I never told anyone this but I always liked those two together. Bianca and Frankie complemented one another. They each had somethin' the other one needed."

" Like a team. I understand that." Jack finishes for Opal.

******************

" Okay Mickie this is my nephew Spike and my brother in-law Zach.'' Bianca introduces the two.

" Nice to finally meet you. I saw you on the news a few nights ago right?" Zach asks in a normal tone.

" Nice to meet you too. Guilty as charged.'' 'Mickie' holds up a hand.

They are interupted by an overexcited Miranda running up to Bianca. " Mommy, Mommy. Bianca picks her up. Look what aunt Kendall gave me." Miranda holds up her cast to reveal a small turkey has been drawn on it.

" Wow, let me see a turkey. Look at that Mickie isn't that cool."

" Oh, yeah totally it's like a tattoo. You think your aunt Kendall would draw one on me?" Mickie asks playfully.

Bianca laughs and shakes her head.

" uhuh...Miranda shakes her head. she said it was just for little girls with..what is it mommy?"

" A cast sweetheart."

"Oh, I see well I don't have a cast now. But I did have when I was nine. Nobody ever drew anything on it though."

" How come? Were you bad?" Miranda asks in an innocent manor.

'' I guess they must've thought so." Mickie replies in the only way she knows how. Not used to answering a child. Or even really talking about her family life.

" Hey, Miranda why don't you go and show grandma Erica your new work of art." Bianca jumps in sensing Mickie is uncomfortable.

"Okay mommy...Miranda stops. Wait" The little girl motions to whisper in her mothers ear.

" Alright I'll tell her. Now you go on and show grandma your picture." With that the child runs off. Bianca turns to Mickie. I'm so sorry she doesn't really understand the whole broken home thing yet." Bianca apologizes.

"Whoa, hey don't apologize Bianca she just wanted to know why. Truth is I did too when I was her age. I just wish I was better with kids I could've explained it differently." Mickie says sincerely.

" Well, I think you're great with her. She really likes you Mickie." Bianca comforts touching the womans shoulder gently.

" Really, Your little girl likes me. Now I'm asking why?" Mickie frowns.

" I know why because you're good with her. You told her that story, I confess right now. I have had trouble getting her to go to sleep all week. But when you told her that she went right to sleep. And you talk to her like she's a person not a kid. In fact she was just telling me that if you ever have a 'cast thing' again that she'll draw on it for you." Bianca smiles.

" I see, Mickie replies wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist. Well you'll pardon me if I try not to take her up on the I appreciate it."

Bianca grins with her arms around Mickie's neck. " Not at all. "

" Good cuz I wasn't fond of the first one." Mickie confesses. They stand there together everyone around them not really noticing. Until Kendall walks up to the couple.

***********************

Kendall interrupts " Hey, knock it off you two are making a scene in here. And Mom's watching the two of you like a vulture circling its prey." She jokes.

" Oh, come on wheres your sense of adventure Kendall? Babe asks walking up. Go on and give these stiffs a thrill you guys." she cheers.

" Oh, My God." Bianca blushes burying her head in Mickie's shoulder.

" I'm with Babe in fact I think we should sell tickets. Let everyone and your mom pay to watch instead of getting to for free." Mickie joins Babe in the joke.

" You are impossible Mickie Pierce!" Bianca exclaims playfully hitting the blond woman playfully in the shoulder.

" Of course she's impossible. She's the most stubborn doctor in the entire hospital." Josh jokes walking up to Mickie. They shake hands.

" You two know each other?" Bianca enquires.

" Yeah we met my first day here. Kinda like us except he's just a friend."

" Well he's also my brother."

" Really? Awesome and you were worried your family wouldn't like me?"

" It wasn't Josh I was worried about. It was..." Bianca is cut off as Erica walks over.

" Happy Thanksgiving everyone.'' Erica greets making an entrance.

"Happy Thanksgiving mom." Bianca replies.

" Well, Bianca aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." Erica asks.

" Yes, mom this is Dr. Mickie Pierce. Mickie this is my mom Erica Kane."

" Very nice to meet you." Erica says in a pleasant tone.

" Nice to meet you too. Thanks for the invitation." Mickie shakes the woman's hand.

Erica surprises by the familiarity in Mickie's voice. " I saw you on the news last Friday wasn't it?"

" Yes. Ma'am that was me. Erica nods. Then trying to change the subject. The dining room is really pretty. Did you hire a decorator or somethin' ?"

" Why no actually Kendall, Bianca and myself did the decorating. Thank you for noticing you seem to be the first one to do so." Erica raises an eyebrow at Jack who grins.

" Uh, Yes, yes it's lovely dear." Jack agrees knowing the look Erica is giving him.

" If you'll all excuse me. I have to go and speak with the chef about something." Erica states leaving the room.

*****************

Chapter 5b.

" So that's your mom huh? I was supposed to be scared of her?" Mickie asks trying to pretend that the woman. She remembered all to well didn't make her shiver. Whenever she entered a room.

" You haven't seen her in full force Erica Kane destruction mode yet. She was dare I say pleasant." Bianca replies then looking at Kendall.

" Yes, That was mom being pleasant. I have to say I've only ever seen her that way. I think twice in my life. Consider yourself lucky Mickie." Kendall comments.

'' I will. Bianca I'm gonna go and talk to Josh. If that's okay?"

" Yeah that's fine go on." Bianca brushes a hand in the air.

" Wow I think she actually impressed your mom." Babe grins.

" I know it must've been the emergency kit."

" Emergency kit? What are you talkin' about Bianca?" Babe asks with a strange look on her face.

Bianca smiles knowingly at Babe. " I made this joke the other day. Mickie asked me if she had to bring anything. I said yeah a cross and holy laughs. So today before we came in she gave me a little bottle of 'holy water' and then. Bianca's smile widens. She had me close my eyes when I opened them there was this around my neck." Bianca picks up the cross to show Babe closer.

Kenadall and Babe huddle close to Bianca to view the necklace.

" Wow, she opens doors, brings you special flowers, and now jewelry." Babe says hinting.

" Yeah, so what's that look for?"

" I think this ones a keeper that's all. And did I forget to mention you look so cute together."

" Yeah, ya' do Binx it's disgusting how cute you two are together. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Babe but she's right.'' Kendall adds.

" And they're always givin' each other a hard time like some old couple. So what do you have to say Bianca. Are you falling in love with her?" Babe asks in a best friend way.

" I..I don't know with everything I've been through with Maggie and Zoe. I think love is too strong a word right now. But a very strong like is still in my vocabulary." Bianca explains still beaming.

Babe suddenly bursts into laughter. "What okay, okay I might be falling in love? Is that a good enough answer? You don't have to laugh at me."

" I'm not laughing at you Bianca. Although I didn't have to ask you to know that you're falling for her. Because since you met that girl you've been positively glowing. I was laughing at them.'' Babe points.

Bianca looks in the direction that Babe is pointing. " Oh, my gosh." She laughs too now. Putting her hands on her sides.

It seems that Mickie and Josh have placed the votive wreathes on their heads.

" You two!" Babe exclaims. Taking a similar pose to Bianca's.

" What?" Mickie and Josh says in unison.

" Mickie Pierce that is no way to show my mom you like the accent pieces." Bianca states through laughter.

" Josh Madden get that thing off your head right now." Babe orders.

" Can you believe this Mickie ? They dont' think we look pretty." Josh jokes.

" I know I for one am shocked. " Mickie gasps.

'' Put those back on the candles you guys." Babe commands still amused.

" Not until you tell us how pretty we are." Mickie teases looking at Bianca.

" Yes, yes your a vision of loveliness. Now get that thing off your head." Bianca chuckles rolling her eyes.

" What about me don't I look lovely Babe?" Josh pried.

" Oh, yeah you're gorgeous you could be a super model. For drag queens across America. Now put it back." Babe smarts.

"Okay, okay fine there. Mickie says as her and Josh place the wreathes back on the candles. Happy now?"

" Ahem, I'm here to inform you all. That dinner is ready and we can be seated. Erica announces. no one knowing. She has been watching her son and daughter with their dates. And trying to make an effort. That is unless Josh and Mickie would like to try on the centerpieces as well?" She jokes in her own usual tone with a sly grin.

Everyone laughs. " I don't know what do you think Josh?" Mickie and Josh discuss for a moment. " We'll pass." They both say.

Everyone sets down for dinner. And is having a pleasant time so far.

**************************

Chapter 5c.

Setting: Pine Valley hospital. Same episode.

" Dr. Stern, this womans temperature isn't going down at all." A nurse calls out to the doctor.

It is the same student doctor Mickie told off. When she found out he had known about the nurse. Being poked with the needle and infected with the virus. " Try putting her in the cooling sheets if that doesn't work we'll have to dip her." He says not actually doing his job and tending to the woman.

" But this is Dr. Peirce's patient." A nurse objects.

" Yeah, so ?" The doctor says in a cocky tone.

" She said she wanted to be notified. If there was a change in her patients conditions. And she is on call today." The nurse explains.

" She does not need to be called in on this. Dr. Pierce has already logged enough hours. For ten doctors. I don't care if she's on-call today or not." The young doctor says matter of factly.

" Yes Dr. Stern." the nurse shakes her head. Then leaves the room to wash up. He's such an ass." She mutters to herself.

*********************

Meanwhile back at the Montgomery Thanksgiving.

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. When Erica starts talking.

" So Bianca did the computers at Fusion get fixed?" Erica asks.

" Yes, Mom Bianca says. Then trying to make points for her girlfriend. Actually Mickie fixed them." Bianca looks at the blond woman. Seated next to her.

" Oh, really Mickie?" Erica looks at the woman.

Mickie wipes her mouth and takes a sip of water. " Yes, Ma'am that's right."

" So you're a doctor and a computer technician. You know a jack of all trades is a master of none Miss Pierce." Erica says in a greater than thou tone.

" Mom, You said you'd be nice. Mickie is a great doctor." Bianca defends.

" It's alright B you don't have to defend me. Because I don't really care...(Okay Stone don't lose it. Try and play nice.) Mickie pauses thinking to herself. She's just tryin' to see if I am who I claim. I'd do the same thing if someone like me was dating my daughter. Don't sweat it."

" Mickie she has no right to talk to you that way. Why are you defending her?"

" Because I want to spend the holiday with you. And...Just then Mickie is saved by the bell. As her cell phone rings. I have to take it, It's the hospital. And I'm on call today. She flashes a look at Erica. It's what good doctors do." She states.

*****************

As soon as Mickie is outside of the room. Kendall raises an eyebrow and clears her throat.

" Wow, I'm impressed that took guts what your girlfriend just did. Not losing it all over mom even though she had every right to. That girls a keeper Binx."

" I beg your pardon what was I doing that would make her 'lose it'. As you say?" Erica demands in a controlled tone.

" Mom you just insulted her work. And the fact that she's smart enough to be good at two things. Instead of one." Bianca says clearly hurt by her mothers actions.

" I merely gave her some advice. In the form of a comment that has been around for a very long time. I didn't mean it as.... At that moment Opal moves around in her chair. And the next moment Erica is screaming. OW, Ow Opal! What are you doing?"

" You asked me to step on your toes if ya' got outta line. I'm choosin' to take that literally at this explains.

Now that is a very nice girl you just insulted. When she gets back in here you need to apologize to her." Opal orders not unkindly.

" Oh, alright, alright just get your foot off of me. Erica agrees to the terms. She turns to Bianca. I'm sorry dear though I really didn't mean it that way."

***************

Outside "Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can." Mickie says hurriedly rushing back inside the dining room.

" So what was the big emergency is everything alright?" Bianca asks.

Then Josh's phone rings. He answers it. "Okay right I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Go ahead and prep her."

" No everything isn't alright. I have to go to the hospital I got a patient slipping in and out of a coma." Mickie tells Bianca.

" Mickie I'm very sorry if I hurt your feelings. That wasn't my intention I assure you." Erica pipes up.

" It's cool forget about it. I've been called worse by worse trust me." Mickie tells Erica matter of factly as she puts her coat on.

" I have to go to the hospital too. Josh adds. Can we take your car?'' He asks Mickie.

" No we can't because I came here with Bianca. We'll have to take your car."

" But then Babe doesn't have ride home. And I don't wanna leave her here without one." He explains. Mickie thinks for a moment.

" Bianca can you give Babe a lift home in your car?" She asks.

" Yes, now go on and save the world. Bianca teases. Mickie rolls her eyes. Be careful Mickie."

" I will be don't worry I'm a big girl." With that Josh and Mickie are on their way to the hospital.

*********************

Chapter 5d.

On the way to the hospital Mickie and Josh are mostly quiet. Until Josh pipes up. " You were really good back there with my mom. Most people don't take her with a grain of salt like you did."

" Well let's just say I'm experienced in my girlfriend's having meddlesome mothers. And leave it at that. Mickie explains simply. Oh, look we've arrived at the mothership. Shall we go in?" She jokes.

" Yeah we sorta have to. It is our job Mickie." Josh smarts back.

The two walk through the hospital doors. Where they are immediately greeted by a nervous nurse. " Okay so were is she? and what exactly is wrong Linda?" Mickie enquires.

" It's nurse Stevens. Dr. Pierce her fever spiked a couple hours ago. And we can't seem to reduce it. Dr. Stern is the on-call assist. He won't let us dunk her and I had to sneak and call you. Because he didn't like that you had more overtime clocked." The nurse explains in a hurry.

" Oh, right like it's about the money there are people dying states. Okay now I'm pissed where is he?" Mickie asks crossing her arms in anger.

'' Over there Dr. Pierce." The nurse points to the young doctor. Who is drinking coffee and flirting with a nurse.

" Whats the fever on nurse Stevens now?" Mickie asks.

" One hundred and five point six for the past hour and a half Dr. Pierce." The nurse replies.

Mickie (Frankie) rolls her eyes out of disgust. " You know the drill call up to physio and have them prepare a tub with the works. I'll be there in a moment. I'm gonna have a little word with Dr. Stern."

" Yes doctor." The nurse hurries off to make the needed arrangements.

Josh comes from around the corner. " My patient was a false alarm appendicitis. What about you?"

Mickie look seriously miffed. " You see that guy over there. He was the one who didn't tell anyone that nurse Stevens got cut. And now he's mad at me and is letting my patient die from fever."

" That guy is a real jerk. His dad donated a left wing to this hospital. Go ahead and kick his butt if you want. But you better have a good lawyer." Josh states.

" Rich boys don't scare me Josh. I'll be right back." Mickie says with attitude slinking towards the doctor in question.

" Oh, boy." Josh rolls his eyes and follows suit behind Mickie.

" Hello student doctor Stern." Mickie announces her presence. Startling the man.

" Dr.. he stutters. I didn't know you were called in. Can I help you with something?"

" Yes, you can tell me why I wasn't notified. When my patient spiked a hundred and six an hour ago." Mickie demands in a low but threatening tone.

" I..I just didn't think that you wanted to be bothered today. He lies. You know since it's Thanksgiving and you had plans. I had the situation under control."

" Oh, really. Mickie says becoming agitated. Then how come you didn't give the order. To bathe her in cold water. When you tried everything else and it didn't work? "

" I was going to I swear." The man lies again.

" I see so is that the paperwork you were filling out. When you were leaned over that desk?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact it was."

" You liar you were tryin' to make time with that nurse. Who are you tryin' to kid?" Josh interjects.

" Listen I can't stand you and you just really aren't worth the trouble. So I'm gonna go and nark on you to Dr. Martin. If you'll excuse me. Josh watch him like your mom was watchin' Bianca and I."

Josh nods seriously.

" You can't do that you evil dyke!" The man exclaims in an angry tone.

Mickie(Frankie) spins around quickly. " What did you call me? You spoiled little rich boy."

" You heard me." He snorted.

Mickie takes a fighting stance and doubles up her fist. Just when she's about to make contact. Josh grabs her and holds her back. "Whoa easy there killer like you said he isn't worth it." Mickie seemingly calms down and eases off. Josh then turns his attention to the student doctor. " And you, you better not let me hear you. Call my friend here or my sister that or any other name. You have for people more decent than you are. Or you'll have to answer to me." He threatens.

" Yeah, and when he's done you're mine. You are so fired."

" You can't do that my father will own you." The doctor threatens.

" I sincerely doubt that. Dr. Madden, Dr. Pierce don't you have a patient to attend to?" Dr. Martin asks walking up to the three of them.

" Yes we do.'' Mickie looks at Josh and he nods in agreement.

" Dr. Martin we seem to have a problem this guy wouldn't..." Josh tries to talk but is cut off.

" Yes I know nurse Monroe stopped by my office. You are fired young man for not following protocol. And don't expect a recomendation come graduation either. Now go and collect your things from your locker." Dr. Martin orders in a calm tone.

The man walks off angry. " You'll all pay for this. I guarantee it especially you." he turns around quickly to point at Mickie.

" Oh, yeah bring it on sleazeball." Mickie says stand offish.

" Come on Mickie lets go treat nurse Stevens. You can be thuggish later." Josh says turning her towards the elevator doors. And they both walk into it.

" I can take him really. I don't need your help I'm good." Mickie tries to persuade Josh.

" Ahuh, right, sure. Now I know." Josh mumbles in a low tone almost the small woman's moxy.

" You know what now?" Mickie asks almost amused at herself.

" Nothing. Just something Bianca said to me about you that's all." Josh replies trying not to give anything away.

" What did Bianca say about me Josh? Don't make me have to take you out too." She mock threatens waving a fist. In front of him.

" Okay, alright but you didn't hear it from me. Mickie nods. Bianca said that whenever she's with you. You make her feel safe like you'd keep her from danger. Now I understand how she meant it that's all."

Mickie just looks at Josh with wide eyes. " Really she feels safe with me? Like protected and all that? Wow, I had no..idea she felt that way with me of all people."

Josh raises an eyebrow. " What do you mean you of all people?"

" Look at me Josh I'm actually not that big. That guy probably would have kicked my butt. If you hadn't grabbed me just now." Mickie covers.

" I really doubt that. Josh says as they get off the elevator and head to get washed up. I think you would have cleaned the floor with him. "

" Really you think so?"

" I know so. I've boxed him in the gym he can't throw a punch to save his life." Josh replies. They laugh.

****************

Back at the dinner.

Everyone is finished with dinner. Erica is filling a plate much to everyones dismay.

" What's up mom, didn't you get enough to eat?" Kendall asks.

" Yes, dear this isn't for me." Erica replies.

'' Well then who's it for?" Bianca inquires.

" I thought since Mickie and Josh didn't get to enjoy Thanksgiving. We would take Thanksgiving to them. This plate is for Mickie I already filled on for Josh."

Bianca smiles at the gesture with hope. " That sounds like a great idea mom. We'll take it to them as soon as we're finished here."

Babe sits close to Bianca and whispers in her ear. " She's really making an effort I wonder what's up?"

" I don't know but I'm frightened. Yet moved at the same time lets just brace ourselves." Bianca whispers back. Babe nods in agreement as they watch Erica happily filling the plate.

*******************

Elsewhere at the police station. Derek Frye is walking in to the office. " Alright, this better be good I'm missing dinner with my family." He says to an officer.

" We got those coroners results back Chief Frye."

" And were the people who burned up infected?"

" Yes, but thats not all it seems the fire was set." The officer replies.

" So it was arson and I just bet our boy Levi is the arsonist." Derek says self-assuredly.

*********************

Back at the hospital. Mickie and Josh are lowering the woman into the tub. When she starts having a seizure. They quickly put her back on the stretcher. Josh attempts to hold the woman down while Mickie givers her an injection to stop the seizure. The woman jerks suddenly as Mickie pulls the needle out.

" Okay she's stopped seizing lets try this again." Mickie says breathless from the strain of carrying the ill woman. And the struggle of getting her seizure stopped.

" Right, Josh nods. Okay one, two, three lift. they get the woman successfully lowered into the tub.

A few moments later her fever has reduced enough to be removed. From the tub and placed back in ICU. The doctors both send her on her way. And go to clean up.

" Hey Josh, have you ever seen anything like this before? I thought viruses took years to mutate to this level." Mickie asks making conversation. As they wash up.

" Well, I'm glad you asked because it does remind me of something. When I was a third year I studied a patient who was ill with something called north river virus. It originated in the rain forest. And it would explain alot the symptoms are almost identical. Yeah, it does take time for a virus to mutate into a deadly strain." Josh replies.

" Well why don't we research this North River Virus? Maybe we can help these people if that is what it is." Mickie suggests drying her hands.

Josh glances over at his fellow doctor and friend. " Mick, you're bleeding." He gasps.

" Oh, man it must've happened when she seized. I must've cut myself on the needle." Mickie looks up at him in total shock.

" We have to start treating you right away. I'll get you admitted." Josh says concerned for his friends health.

" No, Mickie objects in a quick voice. Look I'll start my meds and you can take my temperature every so often but I won't even begin to get sick. For at-least another day so let me help you work on this thing until then. I'll even stay in the hospital just let me help while I can. Please I'll go crazy in some hospital bed?" Mickie pleads.

"Alright. Josh rolls his eyes half amused. Bianca's right you are impossible. But the first sign of fever or coughing you are admitted." He states.

Mickie complies. " Yeah, yeah I got it. Now lets get to work."

******************

Chapter 6a.

Setting: Hours later evening.

Location:Pine valley hospital.

Bianca,Babe and Erica walk through the hospital entrance. They look around to see if they can spot Josh and Mickie. But they seem to be nowhere in site. They all walk over to the reception desk.

" Excuse me Bianca says to the receptionist. But I'm look for Mi...I mean Dr...."The receptionist finishes for her " Dr. Pierce?"

" Yes do you know where she is?"

" You must be Bianca. Bianca nods. Yes her and Dr. Madden are on floor three. I think they said something about researching the virus. So they're probably in medical records. There's a small reference library up there. Go on up if you like there's no one there this time at night anyway." The nurse replies in a friendly manner.

" Okay, we will. Thank you." Bianca heads for the elevator with her mother and Babe.

*****************

Meanwhile at the same time. Josh and Mickie are going through a pile of books. Mickie has her nose buried inside an encyclopedia of rare and uncommon diseases. When she turns a page that catches her attention. She raises an eyebrow. " Josh look at this." She motions for him to look over her shoulder. " It's just like the blisters the patients have and check this out. Temperatures spiking up to one hundred and seven have been reported. Along with convulsions and nausea."

" Well I think we got our virus. I'll go call the cdc and have them run a sample of our virus. Then compare it with the North River Virus." Josh goes to the phone and places the call.

Leaving Mickie to her own thoughts for a moment. (" Oh, God Bianca what am I gonna do if I get sick? I don't wanna die ,not now this sucks. It just had to be this way didn't it. I mean every time you and I get close something has to happen. To break us apart again." ) She thinks to herself. She is interrupted however by Josh.

" I just got off the phone with the CDC and they are. Comparing the samples as we speak. It shouldn't be long before we know for sure. Then we can administer the treatment."

" There's a treatment..Mickie says becoming hopeful. Then a little annoyed her friend hadn't said anything before. And when did you plan on sharing this info with me? When I was in a coma or somethin' "

" No, I just forgot that's all we've been through a million stacks of books. And old reports it just slipped my mind I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Josh apologizes.

" It's cool don't sweat it. I'll get you back somehow..." Before Mickie can finish the sentence. She loses her balance and almost falls backwards. Josh moves quickly and catches her.

" Easy there. Josh states helping Mickie over to chair. That's it I'm admitting you."

" No, I feel fine really. She insists. I just haven't eaten much today. It's just my blood sugar crashin' that's all.''

At that moment Bianca, Erica and Babe walk in. On Josh kneeling down at Mickies level.

" What going on here? Whats wrong with Mickie, Josh?" Bianca asks concerned.

Josh looks up to see Bianca staring back at him. Before he can answer Mickie looks at him shaking her head slightly. As if to say don't tell her I'm sick. " Uh, nothing Mickie just had a little low blood sugar spell that's all. "

" Yeah cuz I haven't exactly eaten any food today." Mickie replies.

Bianca looking relieved walks around to face the woman. " Well, I have the cure for that Dr. Pierce. Mom had a plate of dinner made up for both of you." She says waving the plate under Mickie's nose.

" Mm-mm...looks good, You and your mom read my mind. Mickie states and turns around sensing a presence behind her. To see Erica Kane. Thank you miss Kane you're a lifesaver. The cafeteria food stinks in this place."

" Oh, It's nothing dear you're very welcome. I just couldn't let you and my son leave with no food on Thanksgiving. Then sensing that the two want to be alone. If you'll excuse me I really should be going now. Bianca, Josh I'll see you later."

" Bye mom.'' they both tell her as she exits.

" Bianca your mom put this together?" Mickie asks seeming scared.

" Yes, why ?"

" I think we should have a sample sent to the lab. For contaminant testing." Mickie jokes.

" Cute I watched her do it though, So I think you're safe. Now if she had cooked it I'd be all for the testing thing." Bianca quips back.

Josh and Babe have left the room. Mickie stands up and heads for the hallway. " Where are you going?'' Bianca asks.

" To the break room I gotta have a fork. Mickie walks out, then pops her head back in the door. Are you like coming or do I have to drag you?"

" No, I'll come of my own free will thanks." Bianca follows Mickie. They walk into the break room and Mickie switches on the lights. And heads for the silverware drawer.

" Can I get you anything water, pop or eww don't ask I think it expired." Mickie asks grabbing a bottle of water after getting her fork.

" H'm, Water please."

" Alright here you go." Mickie hand her the water as she sits down. At the table straight across from Bianca.

" So the nurse who told us where you guys were. Said you were doing research on the virus?"

" Yep, Josh thought that it was identical to this virus he saw before. In med school North River Virus. We think that's what it is all the symptoms fit. All we're waiting for now is confirmation from the CDC."

" See I told you, You'd find the answer when you least expected it." Bianca replies.

" Yeah, I guess you did. So how'd the whole family dinner thing go? After Josh and I skated off to the hospital." Mickie asks taking a bite of turkey.

" Do you really care Mickie? You said you didn't even do family stuff."

" It's true I don't but they're your family and I care about you . So tell me?"

" Not half bad no lives were lost, tables overturned. And the only people with food all over them were Spike and the new baby." Bianca says.

*****************

At the same time outside the hospital Babe drags Josh over to a quiet area. " Alright Josh Madden whats wrong with Mickie. I know a low blood sugar spell when I see one. That wasn't it so what is it?"

" I'll tell you but you can't tell my sister."

" I promise now whats wrong with her?'' Babe pries.

" She..has the virus."

" Oh, my God how? Is she into drugs or something like that. Because I never thought anything like that about her."

" No, she was giving a patient an anti-convulsant the patient jerked a little. When she took the needle out and it cut her. She doesn't want Bianca to know so she won't worry." Josh explains.

****************

Back inside. Bianca and Mickie are talking.

" Did I tell you the best part. The virus is treatable." Mickie informs her.

" That's awesome now maybe when you get everybody better. You'll have some time to unpack that apartment of yours." Bianca teases leaning in closer. Then again on second thought. Maybe you should just overhaul it."

Mickie realizes that Bianca is trying to kiss her. Not wanting the woman to get sick she breaks eye contact. " Very funny Bianca. You're a riot surely I'm not the only messy person you have ever dated?" Mickie says trying to get Bianca to drop her gaze.

" No, Actually Frankie was pretty messy too. I remember I could always walk into her room. And find jeans and Cd's and everything. Piled in a chair or on the floor." Bianca tells Mickie. Well it's late I should go so you can get back to work."

Mickie can feel the virus working on her. She aches and is aware of her rising fever as her vision is blurring. It's happening quickly soon she is hallucinating thinking she is back in her old room at Opals. She walks to the door " No you can't leave Bianca-la it's not safe. She's coming for me stay in here."

Bianca looking shocked. " What did you just call me? Why are you acting this way is there something wrong Mickie you can tell me?"

Mickie looks at her annoyed. " Don't call me that everybody calls me that. It's not my name."

" Mickie this is a bad joke, you're not funny." Bianca reacts clearly upset.

" Come on you know my name don't play dumb now. I have to leave now don't look for me you won't be safe from her." Mickie(Frankie) says as she runs out the door and down the hall.

Bianca stands silently for a moment in shock. " Frankie?" the woman manages before fainting.

***************

Next time on alt AMC.

Mickie gets admitted after having a trip. Bianca gets informed about her girlfriend.

Josh plays hero and Kendall has a question or two for Mickie. Then Opal pays a visit to the hospital.

*******************************

Chapter 6b.

last time Mickie and Bianca's Thanksgiving seemed to be going fine. Until Mickie and Josh got called in to the hospital. where Mickie was unknowingly cut and infected with the virus. Erica tried to make an effort of kindness. And shake her feelings of doubt about Mickie. By sending both her and Josh dinner. Bianca and Mickie went into the hospital break room to talk. And Mickie became delusional with a fever. Taking on Frankie's personality she called Bianca the nickname once more. Told her not to try and find her as she ran off.

"Frankie?" Bianca gasps before fainting.

Moments later Babe and Josh walk into the break room. Only to find Bianca on the floor unconscious.

Babe is the first to notice "Oh, my gosh! she exlaims and rushes to her knees. Looking her friend over. Bianca!, Bianca wake up. She says shaking her friend to consciousness again.

Bianca is hysterical all she can manage is " Frankie no it can't be you. You're dead Frankie how can you come back?"

Babe gives Josh a mystified look.

Josh bends his knees to squat down he checks his sisters pupils. " Who is this Frankie person she's going on about? Babe do you know?"

" Yeah I know a little, She was being blackmailed or something. Sent here to con Bianca and her mom. But she fell in love with her instead. The night she was gonna go to the cops her aunt killed her. Now is she gonna be okay Josh?" Babe explained quickly and confused.

" I see so that was Frankie Stone. I heard the story not the name. Yeah she should be fine she just fainted." Josh replies seriously.

As Bianca comes more alert she runs a hand through her hair. " Bianca sweetie what happened that caused you to faint? And where's Mickie anyway?" Babe asks puzzled as to the absence of the other woman.

" She, she was all flushed and glassy eyed. She started to talk like....Frankie used to. She said something about me not being safe and ran out the door. I don't know to where though." Bianca still looks a little out of it.

" Damn shes running a fever! Josh exclaims. I knew I should've admitted her earlier."

" Why whats wrong with Mickie that she needs to be admitted. Is this about her almost passing out earlier?"

" Babe'll fill you in. I have to find her before she starts convulsing or worse." With that Josh runs off to find Mickie before it's too late.

Bianca looking more herself asks. " What's wrong with her Babe?"

" She has the virus Bianca, She was hallucinating just now." Babe tells her friend.

" How what happened how did she get sick?" Bianca asks now concerned for her girlfriend. But still in shock over the last few moments events.

" She was giving a patient some meds and the patient had a seizure. She cut herself on the needle when she took it out of the patient. She didn't tell you so you wouldn't worry about her."

" Oh, my god! is she going to be alright?" Bianca gasps shocked.

" I think so if Josh can find her in time. " Babe replies.

********************

Josh is frantically searching the hospital for the ill doctor. He stops when he reaches the stairwell. Leading to the basement. " It's a long shot but I'll look here just in-case." He says to himself breathlessly as he searches the stairs. he is taken aback when he reaches the third flight of steps. There he sees an unconscious figure lying at the bottom of the stairs. " Oh, my god! Mickie! he runs down the steps and picks up the unconscious woman. " See this is why I wanted to admit you earlier. Now not only have you given me a heart-attack. But you've scared your girlfriend out of her socks. Happy now tough girl?" Josh says to Mickie still out cold. As he carries her up the stairs.

************************

moments later in the emergency room.

Bianca and Babe wait nervously for Josh to return. Hopefully with Mickie. Babe taps Bianca on the shoulder. "Look there's Josh and he's carrying Mickie."

Josh lays the woman on a gurney. " She's passed out. I found her at the bottom of the basement steps. I don't know if she has any internal injuries yet. Nurse I need you to take her vitals and temperature."

Bianca rushes over to the woman's bedside. And puts a hand to Mickie's forehead. " Josh she's burning up!"

" I know we have to get her fever down quickly. If it doesn't recede on its own. I'm giving it twenty minutes before I dunk her. "

" Du..dunk..me in wha..I...thought..I told you not to put me.. in this bed." Mickie asks coming to.

" Mickie!" Bianca exclaims.

" Mickie you had a fall down some stairs. You also have a fever of 104.7." Josh states in doctor voice.

" Great..is tha..all?" Mickie groans half conscious and delirious from her fever. Josh can only be amused the woman thinks a fall down stairs and a high fever is less than news.

" I'm gonna start you on an I.V. " he informs the woman.

" Coffee?" She asks deliriously. Trying to be sarcastic.

Josh breathes a laugh. " No not coffee." He replies hooking up the I.v. to his friend. " Bianca you can stay with her. While I go and fill out an admittance form. Don't take anything she says too seriously shes still delirious."

" Okay, thank you Josh."

" Hey that's what brothers are for. I'll be right back."

" Wait up I'm coming too." Babe calls out sensing her friend needs some alone time.

***********************

Mickie weary but conscious looks around. As her eyes refocus she sees a familiar form. Sitting at her bedside.

" B..Bianca is..that you?"

Bianca still questioning her girlfriends behavior. As to why she would pretend to be Frankie even in a delirious state. Decides to try something. " Yes, it's me..Frankie."

Mickie still fevered but making more sense out of things. Responds back by asking. "Who? is that the nurse?''

Bianca looks disappointed almost. " Nothing slip of the tongue. So how are you feeling?"

" Like I spiked a hundred and four and fell down three flights of stairs. Mickie groaned. Ow...She responds trying to move. I think my arm is broken too."

" I'll get a nurse." Bianca goes to turn and get a nurse. When Mickie reaches out her good arm and grabs her.

" No wait, stay with me.. we'll tell your brother when he gets back. The nurse can't do anything for me anyway.'' Mickie says looking at Bianca pleadingly.

" Alright I'll stay." Bianca answers unsure of herself. Does it hurt allot?"

" It's broke of course it hurts. Mickie replies not meaning to sound harsh. But thank you for caring. " She says in a softer tone.

" You're welcome. Now is there anything I can get you?"

" Water would be nice." Mickie says coughing a little.

" Okay but I have to leave to get it. I'll be right back." Bianca assures the ill woman before going to get the water.

Leaving Mickie to her own thoughts. ( Well isn't that just dandy Stone you almost blew your cover. Damn virus anyway now you gotta figure out a way to tell Bianca and quick. But not tonight my head isn't up to it." ) She thinks to herself. She is interrupted from her contemplation however. Bianca has returned with her water.

" Thanks I'm so..she coughs, thirsty. " She gets out.

" No problem. Has Josh come back yet?"

Mickie shakes her head no as she takes a drink of water. " Nope, haven't seen him. That's great now he's treating me like an actual patient." She scoffs. '' Like it's not bad enough I have to be on this..this bed. And have a needle in my arm. On top of a broken arm." Mickie ( Frankie) continues her rant.

Bianca looks relieved to hear the woman complain. She shakes her head amused.

" What's so funny about that?Human suffering goin' on here." She states over dramatically.

" My girlfriend the PH.D complains like an eleven year old. Bianca half laughs. Hows your arm? Are you hurt anywhere else? Do I need to..." Mickie cuts Her off.

" Bianca! I'm alright I'm just a little sore. I think I may have a couple of bruised ribs. Other than that I feel much better really." Mickie says trying to comfort the dark eyed woman.

" Well then maybe you'd like to explain to me. Why you didn't tell me you were sick. Like I don't know, when I asked what was wrong earlier?"

" I didn't want you to worry like you're doing now. Good enough answer?"

" No its not because you're my girlfriend Mickie. You can't stop me from worrying about you. So god forbid if there's a next time just tell me whats going on okay." Bianca explains her case.

" Okay, Okay I'm just not used to having people care. Mickie replies then grumbles in pain. As she tries to move to her side. Oh yeah I'd say about three bruised ribs."

" Don't move too much you don't want to risk them being broken." Bianca warns in a concerned tone.

" Bianca I knew that I am a doctor. Excuse me can someone give my girlfriend here a chill pill."

" I'm afraid there's no such thing. The nagging is a side effect of dating the Kane women. But with time the side effects wear off." Josh teases walking up to Mickie's bed.

" Funny Josh." Bianca says a droll expression in her face. She's making more sense could her fever be breaking?"

" Well lets see. Josh replies putting a thermometer in Mickie's ear. When it beeps he looks at it puzzled. "Huh?"

" Is that a good huh or a bad huh?" Mickie asks quickly.

" It's a you have the lowest fever of any of the other patients huh. "

" What is it?"

" Ninety-nine two. I'd say you're bodies fighting the virus off. For some reason you're actually improving." Josh states surprises but happy for his Friend.

A nurse comes in to the exam room with a wheelchair. " Hello Dr. Pierce I'm here to take you to x-ray can you stand?"

" Hey Linda yeah I can stand. Long enough to get in that thing. I'll see ya' later Bianca." Mickie waves as the nurse wheels her off.

" You bet take it easy on the other doctors honey." Bianca waves back. Then places a call to her nanny and asks her to watch Miranda all night.

***************************

Chapter 6c.

Same episode hours later. Mickie wakes up in a dark hospital room a cast on her left arm. A monitor for her heart rate and pulse bleeping in the her bearings about where she's at. She scans the room then spots a sleeping form in a chair. Turning her bedside lamp on she sees it is Bianca. Who is curled up with her hands under her head like a pillow. Just as Josh walks into her room.

" Hey, Mick how ya' feelin' ?" He asks strolling up to her bedside.

" I feel like a total dork in this gown, the beds hard, and vh1 doesn't come in that about sum it up for ya' ."

" So I take it that's code for better. Mickie nods. Your labs just came back and it seems that. You have anti-bodies in your system. That are fighting the virus. Now I get to ask a question."

" Shoot, but I don't know anything about a grassy nole."

" It doesn't involve one. I need to know if you ever were homeless?" Josh inquires in a nice tone.

Mickie gets a far away look in her eyes. " Yes I was homeless as a teenager. Why do you ask we both know that's not how I got infected."

" The anti-bodies needed to fight the virus. Can only be produced by someone whose had live in extreme conditions. Such as sleeping outside in the elements. And also did you get sick at all and not go to the hospital?"

" Yeah, I got a really bad fever once. I couldn't go to the hospital because I was a minor. They would have called my parents. An' I really didn't want that, they were more screwed up than I was not that it's any of your business." Mickie replies attempting to fold her arms.

" I understand but for whatever reason. You ran away from home when you were a kid. You should be thankful you did. Because without the anti-bodies as quickly as your system reacted to the virus. You would have been dead about two hours ago. And just so you know my sister's been here all night." Josh explains seeing that there's something. Mickie would rather not tell the world. He changes the subject.

" She really should have gone home. She doesn't have to watch me like this."

Josh grins. " Do me a favor tell her that when she wakes up."

Mickie holds a hand up in objection. "Oh, no I'm not gonna escape death twice just to have Bianca kill me. But since she's here to stay could you get her a blanket. And explain to me exactly how she's here in my room after hours?"

" The nurses and I have an agreement. They won't say anything about Bianca bein' here. If I don't say anything about an illegal gambling pool. In the nurses lounge a couple weeks ago." He smirks.

" You heard about that huh?" Mickie blushes.

" Yeah, I bet twelve fifty on you smiling. I'll go get that blanket be right back."

" K, Josh. he looks back at Mickie. Thanks."

" No problem."

**********************

Josh enters the hallway. " That ones a keeper sis. Even sick she cares more about you than herself." His thoughts are interrupted as he's getting a blanket. From the supply closet.

" Dr. Madden phone call for you, Its the CDC about that sample you had a rush put on." A nurse calls out from the reception desk.

Josh runs up to take the phone. Blanket tucked under his arm. " Hello, you have the results. He replies to the voice on the other end. then exclaims."Yes!, quickly catching himself. No no that's not how I meant it. How soon can you deliver the anti-virus? Eight o'clock this morning alright we'll be waiting. Thanks Tim. Bye." With that he hangs up the phone.

" Good news Dr. Madden?"

" Yes, It is. We found our bug its the north river virus. The anti-virus should be here bye eight a.m."

" That is good news." The nurse replies.

" I know I gotta go tell my girlfriends sister. He says in a rush confusing his words. I mean my sister's girlfriend.'' He rephrases quickly dashing off. Much to the nurses amusement.

" Never a dull moment in this place." The nurse says to herself.

Josh practically slides through the hospital door. " It's the North River Virus." He announces proudly. Not noticing that Bianca has woken up. And that he has just walked in on an intense hug.

" Tell me somethin' I don't know pal?" Mickie states drolly as Bianca looks up. To see her brother standing in the doorway.

" No I mean it really is. I just got off the phone with the CDC and they confirmed it." He explains in further detail.

" When can they deliver the anti-virus?" Mickie asks in a serious tone.

" It'll be here at eight so I've got some work to do. Here's the blanket you requested. "

"Thanks, Josh?" Mickie ask seeing him just standing idle.

"Yeah."

" Get out now please." She orders in a nice voice.

"Sure. he nods. Oh, before I go Bianca did Mickie tell you the other good news?"

" Uh uh, She's getting better because she has a resistance. Bianca replies. You can go now."

"I'm outta here just think of me as an apparition. He says. Let the patient get some rest though." he tells Bianca teasingly.

"Get out Josh." Both women say in unison. With that he walks out.

Bianca and Mickie both breathe a laugh. Then Bianca grabs Mickie in another hug.

" Whoa, It's alright Bianca I'm fine."

" I know but I was so scared when I found out you were sick. I fainted ya' know?"

" I know. Mickie replies stroking the woman's back. Trying to comfort her. I'm sorry I don't remember anything really. I barely remember falling down the stairs."

" You were talking and acting like Frankie Stone. I guess its my fault I was talking about her. You just picked up on it in your hallucinating." Bianca explains it away but still part of her can't shake the feeling. That the woman holding her is Frankie.

"Well I'm sorry if I scared you. When I was ya' know crazed with delirium an' all."

" I forgive you. But only because you're sick." Bianca parts from the hug and shakes a finger at her.

" Well good.''

" Now did you need this on you? Are you cold?" Bianca asks picking up the blanket.

" It's not for me silly. I saw you sleeping in that chair. Without a stitch of cover and you looked cold. So I asked Josh to get you a blanket.''

" Oh, Thank you, you're so thoughtful." Bianca states rubbing her neck. Mickie sees her doing this and asks.

" Is the chair getting to ya' ?"

" Yeah a little but I should try and get some more sleep."

Mickie rolls her eyes and moves over to one side of the bed. "Come on get in."

"What are you saying?" Bianca asks shocked at the proposal.

" I thought it was obvious. Allow me to rephrase. I can't have my personal nurse getting all stiff necked and sore. How much fun would that be? Mickie sees the look of hesitation cross Bianca's face. Don't do that, This is just a friendly invitation to sleep that's all." She explains further.

Exhausted from the nights events and sore from the chair. She weighs the situation momentarily. Then says. "Okay but you better not hog the covers.''

Mickie parts the covers for Bianca to get in. " I'm the sick injured one here remember. If I wanna hog the covers I'll do it." She jokes as Bianca settles in.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. "

" okay you win fifty-fifty jeez.'' Mickie caves.

" You know I just realized Miranda's gonna want to draw all over your cast now." Bianca tells the woman.

" Oh, man I forgot about that. Well tell her she can do it as soon as my pain killer kicks in." Mickie says playfully. but hears no response from Bianca. She tilts her head forward to look over Bianca's shoulder. Bianca has fallen sound asleep. "Sweet dreams Bianca-la." She whispers in her ear. Then closes her eyes and falls asleep herself.

**********************

Chapter 6d.

Setting: late morning around ten.

Location: Pine Valley hospital.

Josh Madden is going over the latest lab reports. For the patients who have been treated. When a familiar nurse walks up. Josh closes his chart and looks up. "Hello nurse Monroe. Everything looks good here. So I'm gonna go and check on Dr. Pierce. If anything comes up page me."

" Yes Dr. Madden I was just in there awhile ago. Don't be surprised at what you see." She advises smiling.

" What do you mean by that. Don't be suprised at a sleeping patient?" Josh looks puzzled.

"You haven't been in there for awhile have you?"

" Not since about two this morning why?"

The nurse smiles knowingly. " Just go in there and you'll see what I mean." she answers simply.

Josh shakes his head. " Uh, okay."

Josh goes towards Mickie's room and stops dead in his tracks. Huddled in front of the hallway window. Is a group of three nurses. " Hey, what's going on here? Doesn't everyone else in this hospital have better things. To be doing other than spying on a sick patient?" He asks not in a mean tone but directly.

With that all the nurses scatter but one. Who adds. " We're sorry Dr. Madden we just couldn't resist it was so cute. We'll leave now." She explains vaguely.

" How is a sick doctor with bruised ribs and a broken arm cute?" He wonders to himself aloud. As he walks into the room Josh sees what everyone else saw. Bianca now curled up next to Mickie both sound asleep. Looking contented and peaceful. He is taken in by the moment. When Erica bursts through the door.

" Whats going on wheres Bianca? Olivia called and said she had to take. Miranda to school this morning. Because Bianca had some kind of emergency and she'd be at the hospital all night." Erica asks concerned never noticing anything. Looking strait at Josh the whole time.

" Take it easy mom Bianca's fine. Mickie got sick with the virus after she was cut on a patients needle. She started running a high fever and hallucinating.''

" My god, Is Dr. Pierce alright?" Erica reacts.

" She's fine. He says in a hushed tone. She took a bad fall down some stairs. And has a broken arm, some bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. But she'll recover. Bianca had Olivia watch Miranda all night to stay with her."

" Well, where is she then. Can I see her?" Erica asks needing reassurance that her daughter is alright.

" Of course mom, she's right here. ''Josh turns Erica to face the bed where Bianca lay beside Mickie. Her mouth drops to the floor.

At this moment Mickie(Frankie) wakes up and sees Erica and Josh. Standing and staring at her then she looks at her side. To see Bianca asleep curled up to her side. Her head resting on the woman's shoulder. " Bianca, Bianca, "

She nudges the woman. "Bianca wake up."

" Huh, she yawns. What is it Mickie do you need something?" Bianca asks in a husky sleepy tone.

" No, I don't need anything. But I think your whole family needs to get a life." Mickie remarks.

" What?" Bianca looks puzzled as to this comment.

" Look." Mickie points.

Bianca glances in the direction the blond woman is pointing. " You know I thought you were kidding there for minute. But now I see your point. Bianca states sitting up on the bed. Why are you here mom?"

" Nothing dear false alarm. I thought it was you in the hospital. Josh explained everything though.'' Erica answers..

" Why were you two watching us sleep? " Mickie inquires.

" You'll be happy to know it wasn't just us. Josh grins. I just chased off a group of nurses doing the same thing."

" Jeez..Mickie rolls her eyes. And did you charge them the five dollars admission fee. Bianca and I decided on."

Erica sensing the two women need some privacy chimes in"Perhaps we should go. Come on Josh I'll buy you breakfast in the theres no emergency here anymore,we'll leave you two alone. Mickie I hope you're feeling much better."

"I'll live." She shrugs.

" Okay, bye,bye you two crazy love birds." Josh teases.

" Get out Josh." Both women say again.

Erica shoves him out the door and leaves as well.

*********************

" So.. did you sleep well?" Mickie enquires smiling.

" Yes I did as a matter of fact. Bianca people were really watching us sleep?" She blushes.

" Yep, I guess so. Incompetent staff I'll have them all fired. Mickie jokes they laugh. Actually I think it's kind of a compliment that people were lining up to see us sleeping. They must think we make a......."

" A very sleepy duo." Bianca quips.

"No silly a cute couple." Mickie looks at her amused.

"Are you still contagious?" Bianca asks gazing at Mickie.

"Well my fevers been broken for a couple of hours now so n...." Bianca kisses her before she can finish.

********************

While in the hospital cafeteria. Erica and Josh are talking about the events of the previous night. And Mickie as well.

" So that was interesting?" Erica comments drinking her coffee.

" How so mom they were asleep?"

" Well yes Josh but it's obvious by the way miss Pierce conducts herself. Around Bianca that she wants to make a big show. I'm sure that was a stunt to attract attention." Erica suggests.

" Yes Erica I'm sure that Mickie decided to make herself sick. Just long enough so that Bianca would fall asleep next to her. You know what that is the dumbest thing I ever heard your eyes Mickie and Bianca are in they realize it yet or not."

Taken aback for a moment. Erica collects her thoughts. " I see and you thought that breaking the visitors hours rules. Would just push them into realizing that they love each other."

" No, Josh shakes his head. The nurses and I all agreed that we wouldn't say anything. About Bianca being in Mickie's room after visitors hours. Because Bianca refused to leave and Mickie had nothing to do with that." He lectures.

" Well, I really must be going. Erica says suddenly uncomfortable. I'll think about what you said take care dear."

And with that she walks out on the breakfast.

*************************

Back in Mickies hospital room. They part from the kiss and then Mickie (Frankie). Hears the words she's been waiting to hear again for eight long years. From Bianca's mouth "I love you." She says in a barely audible voice eyes still closed.

Mickie(Frankie) Remains silent taking this declaration in fully. As if realizing the depth of those words all over again.

" Oh, no I know that look it was too soon wasn't it? I know this is going kinda' fast but I can't help it. I feel this connection to you." Bianca asks looking almost fearful of the answer.

" No its not that Bianca really. It's just that I've only ever been told that once. In my entire life let me process." Mickie looks as though she is far away.

" I see was it your family? Mickie shakes her head no. Okay was it that girl you were telling me about before?"

" Yeah, it was. My family never said I love you to me. So when she told me that. I..."

" You reacted right and let me guess it wasn't in a good way?" Bianca finds the words for Mickie.

" I cheated on her. Bianca rolls her head. with a guy.. I didn't want to. It was just how I..tried to ..I don't know deal..I guess."

'' Well I understand that's how Frankie and I broke up. I walked in on her with a guy and freaked out. But you aren't going to cheat on me are you Mickie?"

" No, don't even think says quickly reassuring the woman. I would never...I could never cheat on you. Because. She breathes deep (come on Stone you can do it.) I..love..you too Bianca."

" See that wasn't too scary was it?"

Mickie shakes her head. " No it takes more than that to scare me. Trust me Bianca alot more. Actually it felt kinda' good I think I'll say it again. sometime maybe even today."

" Thats a start atleast." the women laugh.

Scene fades out.

*********************

Chapter 7a.

One Week Later. Mickie is sitting on her hospital bed. Dressed in a dark red sweater with a white camisole poking out. From under the edges. Dark blue jeans and a her tan lined coat. Almost exactly like the clothes Frankie wore her first night in Pine Valley. Eight years ago. Waiting to be released her silence was interrupted. By Kendal busting in the door.

" Well now this is a suprise. I must say of all the visitors I've had you were the last person. I expected to see in here." Mickie says in sort of a cocky tone. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? "

" I heard you were being released today and I haven't had time. To come say hi so I wanted to tell you. I hope you're feeling better Mickie." Kendal replies in a barely sincere tone.

" There's an and in there somewhere isn't there? Mickie asks crossing her arms carefully.

Kendal nods hesitantly. " Yes there is Mickie."

" Well hit me with it already."

" And I hope you genuinely love my sister. Because she's been through the ringer with relationships. People using her for their own selfish reasons. I haven't ever seen her so happy. Kendal says carefully. All day long now I have to put up with her. Walking around the office with this big glowing grin on her face. So if you're just using her back out now."

Mickie looks touched as she herself has never seen such concern from her own sister. But agitated at the challenge.

" Well Kendall not that it's any of your business. Mickie states arms still cross. But I really genuinely..love Bianca. And I'm not going anywhere so get used to me." ( Like I wanted to leave the first time.) she thinks to herself.

Kendal has an assured but still troubled look in her eyes. " Well then I guess I'll see you on Christmas."

" Yeah, I guess you will so live with it." Mickie replies with slight attitude.

" I'll try bu.." Kendal is cut off by Bianca the topic of discussion bursting in the room.

" Hey sweetie. She says then sees her sister. Oh, Kendal I didn't see you there. Why are you here?" She asks curiously.

" I was just asking Mickie if she'll be joining us for Christmas as-well." Kendall covers.

" Well I hope she said yes?" Bianca looks at Mickie as if waiting for a reply.

" Of course I said yes." Mickie rolls her eyes. ( This is what it would've been like. If you'd have been able to stick around last time. Isn't it Stone.") She thinks to herself.

" Good." Bianca grins. You can help me play hide the presents from Miranda until it's time to open'em."

" Great..Mickie replies drolly. Then Kendall here was just leaving right Kendall?"

" Oh, right yes, of course I'll see you two later. Kendall heads out the door. Then whispers quickly to her sister head half in the door. "You could probably get her to dress up as scrooge."

Bianca takes the door in hand and shuts it forcefully. " Goodbye Kendall." Then she turns to face Mickie. " Okay that was the worst cover my sister. Has ever tried what did she really say to you? "

" Nothing I understand where she was coming from. And she really did ask about Christmas."

" If it's such a big nothing. Why won't you tell me what she said Mickie?"

" Okay fine she asked me if I really loved you. Or if I was just using you for my own issues." Mickie answers.

" I don't believe it." Bianca says slapping a hand against her jeans.

" To which of course I said that...I really ' know love..you." Mickie struggles for the words. That still does not come easy even after all this time.

" I know Mickie I love you too. And my sister has.. lost her mind."

" No she hasn't it's just temporarily out of order." Mickie jokes trying lighten the mood. So do you think I'll ever get outta this place?"

" Yes. I'll go ask Josh if you're free to go yet. I'll be right back."

" Okay."

******************

Moments later Mickie is once again alone but not for long. Another knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts.

" Is the coast all clear? Can I come in?" A familiar voice asks.

" Yeah, come on in Opal Bianca's gone to ask Josh. If I'm gettin' out of this place sometime this century. So what's up?"

" I heard you were bein' released today. So I thought I'd come by and say hi. See how you were doin' I heard ya' almost blew you're cover. " Opal states.

" Yep, thanks to a hundred and five fever." Frankie nods.

" I also heard somethin' about I love you's bein' exchanged...again. Whats this I hear about you puttin' on a spectacle for the world?"

" I see you've been talking to Erica." Frankie says in reply. Slightly agitated at her girlfriends mother.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. So what kinda stunt did ya' pull Frankie?"

" It wasn't a stunt an' I wasn't trying to do anything. Frankie scoffs. It's actually kind of funny."

Opal pulls up a chair. " Well I'm all ears for a funny story. Start talkin'.

****************

Elsewhere in the hospital.

" You asked her what? God you're worse than mom!" Josh exclaims at Kendall.

" What I just don't want to see Binx hurt. I told her if she was just using her to back out now."

" Mickie is the first one of Bianca's girlfriends who is not. Out to use her. Shes honest and descent, She isn't in the closet, she isn't a con artist, she isn't in denial like Maggie was. Plus she really is in love with Bianca. Bianca's all she talks about constantly. " Josh lectures defending his friend.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Josh thank you. At least I have one sibling on my side." Josh and Kendall turn to see Bianca arms folded and agitated. Over what she has just heard.

" No problem sis she is my friend after all." Josh nods. Then Bianca proceeds to lay into her sister.

" Mickie didn't tell me that part. I suppose she was trying to spare me. From knowing that my sister was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I told you Kendall stay the hell out of my love life. And I meant it. Why, On earth would you do such a thing?"

" Bianca I see you falling harder and harder for this girl. Everyday you glow a little more and every time that happens.

Then the other person leaves or hurts you. And I have to watch you walk around with this. Big broken heart of yours and I just don't want to see my sister go through that again. So I asked her if she was being up front. Or just using you for her own issues.'' Kendall says explaining her reasons.

" Don't suppose I can blame you for wanting to protect me. Bianca sighs. But next time just ask me okay. And yes I've been used and heartbroken before. So that makes me a pretty good judge of character. And I can tell you I don't think Mickie is that way at all. She had a hard life but she isn't trying to hurt me."

" Well I'm just tryin' to look out for my little sis. For what its worth after what she told me. I don't think she's using you either I think she really cares about you. Kendall gives Bianca a small hug. Forgive me Binx?"

" Oh, yeah, yeah I forgive you sis. Now Josh, Mickie would like to know when she can leave. I think the 'prison' is how she put it."

" Tell the jailbird she can fly. As long as she signs a form on the way out. Tell her I'll see her at work in about two weeks. I have to go check on some patients." Josh replies.

" Okay, Bianca snickers. But you know that it's going to drive her crazy. Not doing anything for two weeks."

" That's the intention. To make sure she's as board as possible with bed rest." Josh grins as he walks away.

Bianca is just about to go back to Mickie's room. She is telling Kendall bye when Erica stops her.

" You can't tell Dr. Pierce you love her Bianca." Erica States and Bianca can only look puzzled.

*********************

While back in Mickie( Frankie's) Room. Opal is laughing at a story Frankie is telling her.

" So let me see if I understand this. You woke up to...she pauses catching her breath from laughing. Find Erica staring head on at ya' and I can only imagine how she reacted. When she found out that all those nurses had been. Sneakin' a peak at you two sleepin' next to each other."

" I can only guess she wasn't pleased at the thought. Josh said she practically accused me. Of calling the press and pasting it on the evening news. Man I thought my days of dealing with Erica were over." Frankie mutters.

" Well you're gonna hafta deal with it Frankie. Especially now that you're back with Bianca. Even if she don't know who you are. She still keeps them eyeballs a hers peeled when it comes to. The people Bianca dates and I can't really blame her. After everything Bianca's been through." Opal explains.

Frankie eyes Opal carefully. " What do you mean by that Opal? Everybody keeps saying how she's been through so much. Would you tell me what it is thats so bad that everyone is like this about her? And how'd she end up with a kid anyway?"

Opal now looking serious clears her throat slightly. " I'll tell ya' about the relationship stuff. But you're gonna hafta ask Bianca about how Miranda came about."

" Okay, Frankie breathes deep. I'll take what I can get Opal. Explain what you will?"

***********************

" What do you mean I can't tell Mickie that I love her? I thought we were past you telling me. Who I can and cannot love mom? "

" I don't mean it like that honey. I just mean that you should've waited. She was delirious with fever and you were. Probably scared to death." Erica tries to explain.

" Oh, you mean scared to death like when someone you love..Is hurt mom?"

" No, I mean you were caught up in the moment Bianca. You didn't know what you were saying. Neither of you did I think the best idea is for you to take it back."

" Oh, my God you're insane. Bianca can barely manage words. For the sheer disbelief of this statement. Mickie was not crazed in delirium and I was in total control of my emotions. I wasn't distraught or panicked and I'm not taking it back. Because I love her mom and Mickie loves me too."

" How do you really know that for sure? She was sick and you can't tell me you weren't upset Bianca?"

" Uh, yeah I can mom because I wasn't. Bianca sighs. Alright I kind of wanted to keep this to myself. But since you're obviously not getting off this whole...Bianca waves her hand for effect. Denial thing. Mickie and I said I love you for the first time. After she was better the morning we woke up together. You remember that right mom?"

" Yes I remember it resembled a publicity stunt. I could only guess the headline too. Bianca Montgomery sleeps with Pine Valley hospitals own Dr. Pierce. You can't be buying into this Bianca?" Erica exaggerates putting her hands in quotation marks.

" We didn't sleep together like that mom. We were *asleep* together and I never felt uncomfortable. She didn't try a thing mother so don't start. With anymore derogatory comments about my girlfriend. And...shes coming to Christmas so you've got until then. To get over yourself and your crazed theories." Bianca growls out.

" I guess I could've been a little quick to judge her. Erica says matter of factly. Not wanting to be in an argument with her daughter. I can try and give her the benefit of the doubt. For your sake dear."

Bianca rolls her eyes. " Yeah, Thanks mom. I have to go tell Mickie she's free to go."

" Alright tell her I said I hope she's feeling better. And I'll see you later dear."

" I will mom. Bye." She says solemnly and walks off.

***************

" Wow I can't believe that shes still the way she used to be. After everything shes been through, says shaking her head. And what my sister did to her. I only did what I did so she wouldn't go near me. But Maggie she was always so...nice what made her go total bitch on Bianca?" She wonders.

" Well I don't know Frankie sometimes people aren't what they seem." Opal replied looking knowingly at Frankie.

" Yeah, I gotcha Opal you mean me. Frankie looks annoyed. But I'm gonna be upfront with Bianca I promise."

" Still haven't figured out how to tell her huh?" Opal inquires in a friendly manner.

"Nope." Frankie replies self deprecating.

" Well I'm sure it'll come to ya'. Look at the time I'd better scoot my behind outta here. Before we have allot to explain. Opal hurries to the door. And don't worry about Erica, Frankie we'll all deal with her when the time comes. I'll see ya' later."

" K' Bye Opal and..thanks for the advice."

Opal nods and walks out. Leaving Frankie (Mickie) to contemplate her situation once more. Her thoughts are again interrupted by Bianca coming through the door. " Hey you." Bianca says.

"So am I free to walk out the doors. Or do I have to take my chances through the window?"

" You can walk out the doors. Josh said you have to sign a form on the way out though."

" Another one okay if it gets me outta here. Lets skate then unless you wanna make another scene while we're here."

Bianca looks amused. "Oh, you.'' She pats Mickie's shoulder. I'll go get a nurse to wheel you out."

" Okay."

*****************

chapter 7b.

Setting: same episode later that day Mickie's apartment.

Mickie goes to unlock the door and Bianca's hand stops her. "Wait before you go in there."

" Uh, why?"

" Because I'm gonna open the door and you are going to close your eyes."

" Again I ask why?" Mickie presses curiously.

" Because there's a surprise in there and I don't want you to see it. Now your eyes close'em." Bianca orders playfully.

" Okay, Okay there they're closed. Happy now?"

" Yes cuz now you're at my mercy." Bianca teases.

She opens the door and guides Mickie inside. Centering the woman in the apartment. "Okay open'em."

Mickie does just that and is completely blown away. By what she sees her entire apartment. Is unpacked and things have been put on shelves, mats placed on the floor,pictures hung ETC. "Oh, wow Bianca when did you have time to do all this?" she gasps.

Bianca grins. "When you sent me here to get your clothes. I kept the key and I've been working on it for a couple days."

" Oh, so you stole my keys and cleaned my house. Isn't it supposed to go steal the keys rob the house?" Mickie jokes as she walks over to the stereo. Then looking at the Cd's she is surprised again. " Bianca you alphabetized my Cd's this must've taken you forever."

" About three hours. Bianca replies. I think you have more cd's than I do."

" Thank you for cleaning up my mess."

" Your welcome Mickie. I have to go get your prescriptions at the store. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Bianca replies.

Mickie turns around. " Wait you'll need this to get back in. I lock my doors." She tosses a key at Bianca who promptly catches it.

" Mickie what is this?"

" My apartment key. Or I should say your key to my apartment."

" Really are you sure? This is a really big step things are going good. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Mickie rolls her eyes at Bianca. " Bianca I love you is a big step that's just a key. Besides if your gonna play nursemaid you gotta be able to come and go." Mickie tries to explain it away with humor.

" Alright. Bianca nods. I'll be right back."

"See ya' later." Mickie replies. Bianca. I love ya."

"I love you too Mickie." She smiles and walks out the door.

******************

Unbeknownst to either of the women someone has been following them. Since leaving the hospital the figure stands peeking around the corner. Of Mickie's apartment silently he watches Bianca. As she is walking to her car he runs out from hiding. Grabbing Bianca from behind she struggles and tries to scream. But the man face still unseen covers her mouth with a cloth. Bianca soon loses consciousness succumbing to the drugs on the cloth.

While inside Mickie never hears a thing with her stereo cranked. Completely unaware of what is going on right outside.

Outside.

The man drags Bianca's unconscious form to her car. Places her in the vehicle attaches a small piece of paper to Mickie's car. Before getting in the car and driving away. Face not clearly made out.

****************

A few hours later evening.

Frankie(Mickie) paces her apartment floor nervously. " I don't get it Bianca you're the always on time one. I was the one who used to disappear and leave you wondering. Where I was or if I was alright. This is karma isn't it? Frankie says aloud looking upwards.

"I can't take it anymore somethings wrong. " Frankie places a call to Josh on her cell phone.

Who is at that very moment enjoying some alone time. With Babe they are sitting on the couch drinking some wine. As they are about to kiss Josh's cell phone rings. "Oh, man Josh groans. I have to take it, It could be the hospital. "

" Go ahead but make it quick." Babe says suggestively.

"Hello Dr. Madden speaking." Josh answers.

" Josh it's Mickie."

" To what do I owe this call Mick?"

" Your sister I don't know where she's at and I tried calling her cell like a dozen times." She gets out quickly.

Josh sits straight up on the couch. " Whoa slow down what happened? Did you two have a fight or something?"

This sentence grabs Babes attention.

" No, She went out to the pharmacy to get my medicine. She hasn't come back that was three hours I can't get her on her cell phone. Josh I'm really worried Bianca's not like this." Mickie explains running a hand nervously through her hair.

" No that isn't like my sister at all. Alright sit tight I'll call around find out if anyone's seen her."

" Josh what's wrong? Is it Bianca is she alright?" Babe asks growing concern in her voice.

"Hold on Mick. Josh puts his hand to the receiver and leans close to Babe. Bianca went to the store for Mickie and hasn't come back for three hours. Mickie can't get her on her cell phone either."

" Oh, god. Babe reacts. That isn't Bianca she's so responsible."

" Alright Mickie I'll call you when I know something. If we don't find anything out I'll swing by your place and we can go look for her."

" Okay, I'll try and keep still that long. Bye." Mickie hangs up. "God, Bianca where are you?"

*********************

Meanwhile in an old building that appears to have been abandoned. For a long time inside the building is piled with boxes and crates. Bianca comes to only to find out she is tied to a chair. With a layer of tape over her mouth she struggles desperately to free herself. Only to be caught by the kidnapper who is standing in front of her. Waving a gun in her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He says in a threatening undertone as he aims the gun. Directly at Bianca's head for effect. That could get you hurt. I'll remove the tape if you promise not to scream."

Bianca nods her head. The man gently removes the tape. The first words out her mouth are. "What do you want with me ? Because eventually my girlfriends gonna wonder where I'm at. Then she'll start looking for me."

The man snickers. " My dear you've just answered your own question. That's exactly what I want."

Bianca pales with fright. "What do you want with Mickie?"

" I want her to pay for what she did to me that's what." The man angers.

**********************

Meanwhile Mickie(Frankie) still hasn't heard anything from Josh. She Places yet another call this time to Jackson Montgomery. Who is mulling over some paperwork at his desk in the DA's office when his phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers puzzled at the number he does not recognize.

" Mr. Montgomery it's me Frankie..Mickie..well.. you know..anyway I was wondering if you'd seen Bianca?"

" No actually I haven't seen her today why do you ask? Being alone in his office he calls her by her real name. Frankie is something the matter?"

" Yeah, Mr. Montgomery there is Bianca came back with me. To my apartment when I was released today..from the hospital. And she insisted on going and picking my meds up for me from the store. That was three hours ago and I can't get ahold of her on her cell either. Josh hasn't seen her and you haven't seen her either. I'm starting to get really worried this isn't like her at all." Frankie gets out quickly explaining the problem.

" No you're right thats not like Bianca. I can't officially report her missing until she's been gone for 24 hours. But I'll talk to Derek Frye the police chief. And put an alert out for her Okay Frankie stay calm." Jack tries to comfort though it really doesn't reach Frankie quite the way he meant for it too.

" Why does everyone keep telling me that. I won't be calm until I know Bianca is safe." She says defensively.

" Now Frankie you know what I meant. "

" Yeah, but...just find her Mr. Montgomery please." Frankie pleads worried.

" That I'll do goodbye Frankie. then before they hang up. You really do love Bianca don't you?"

" Yeah..Frankie says in a very low tone. I do that's why I'm here and not in some tropical isle. Like all the rest of the ex-cons who sold out their bosses and faked their death." She smarts trying not to be so vulnerable.

" Bye Frankie."

" Bye Mr. Montgomery." she closes her phone and breathes deeply. "I can't stand around here waiting anymore. Mr. Montgomery you forget who I am. Waiting isn't my scene." She says to herself grabbing her coat and heading out the door. When she reaches her car she notices a piece of paper on her windshield. She reaches for it just as Josh walks up to her.

" Whats that?"

**************

" I still don't understand why you want Mickie?" Bianca asks trying to be strong even though fear is apparent in her eyes.

" She ruined me, everything I ever worked for is gone because of that..that bitch. You call your girlfriend." The man rages.

" What did she do to you that ruined you?" Bianca inquires.

" She got me fired from my job , my career and now she's got to pay. Now just shut up!" He demands pointing the gun back in Bianca's direction.

******************

chapter 7c.

" I don't know I found it on my car." Mickie replies. unfolding the paper and carefully reading it. Her completion pales the instant she figures it out.

" What is it Mickie ? What does it say?" Josh asks quickly concern growing in his voice.

" It's a ransom note with a clue attached. Josh, Bianca's been kidnapped." She gasps horrified.

" Oh, god no not my sister, Wha..whats the clue say?" Josh stammers in disbelief.

" I have the girl if you want to find her, fish for a pearl? He wants a friggin' scavenger hunt Josh."

" Okay, lets think for a minute as to what he could mean by that?"

Mickie now even more filled with anxiety. Over what this person could want with her and Bianca. " We can't figure what he wants until we know who he is first." She sighs.

" Well then we have to go visit somebody I know at the police department." Josh replies.

" Alright..Mickie says hesitantly. But we're taking my car it's faster."

" I'm not even gonna ask how you know that?" Josh states getting in the car.

" I wasn't always as charming and well mannered as I am now, in short I used to boost cars." Mickie explains vaguely as she starts the engine.

**********************

Moments later at the P.V. PD

Mickie and Josh rush through the doors of the Pine Valley police department.

" I need to speak with Jackson Montgomery and Derek Frye now! Josh says breathlessly. It's an emergency my sister's been kidnapped."

" We're right here what is it Josh-Mickie do you two know something?" Jack asks.

" Bianca's been kidnapped we don't know who by though. I found this taped to the hood of my car." Mickie hands Jack the note. After reading it over a couple of times.

" Look at this Derek now will you do something?" He inquires.

" I want this sent to the lab for fingerprints, excluding ours." He says putting the paper in a plastic baggy and handing it to an officer.

" Right away chief Frye." The woman nods and goes to do her job.

" Now you two need to keep still until we find out who this is?" Jack orders in a nice but matter of fact tone. Just as Erica Kane rushes in and over to where Jack,Josh and Mickie are all standing.

" I tried everywhere Jack no ones seen Bianca . Why are you all here? What's going on Jack what don't I know?" Erica asks hurriedly.

Jackson puts his hands on Erica's shoulders trying to soften the blow. " Bianca's been taken Erica we don't know by who yet. There was a ransom note with a clue in it Derek's having it analyzed for fingerprints now."

" Oh, god Jack when did it happen?'' Erica gasps in fear and shock.

" This afternoon as she was leaving Mickie's place to go to the store. When she didn't come back Mickie got worried and started calling around to everyone Bianca knows until she got me." Jack explains softly.

Erica's eyes fill with anger and resentment. As she smacks Mickie right in the face. " What do you know that you're not saying, don't deny it I know you're hiding something where is my daughter. You never loved her you just wanted her money didn't you?" She rages.

Mickie cradles her cheek in her hand. " Look lady I don't know what you're on but I didn't take Bianca. Otherwise why would I be here worried sick like you? I don't want Bianca's money and for your information I do to love her. And another thing if you smack me again so help me I will take you down!" Mickie(Frankie) replies angry and sarcastic.

" Say what you want but you're lying about something. I can always smell a rat Mickie."

" Yeah, well maybe it's leftover smell from that god-awful perfume your company used to make. Before you went all chapter 11 permanently lodged in your nose." Mickie scoffs.

" You're..just like her aren't you? With your high and mighty attitude and your smart mouth. No wonder you've managed to steal my daughters affection so quickly. She thinks you're her doesn't she?" Erica replies in a better than you tone.

" I don't know what you're talking about I think you're crazy lady. Now I understand why Bianca told me she moved out so young she couldn't stand your presence anymore." Mickie retorts.

" My dear surely Bianca has told you about Frankie Stone by now."

" Yeah, But I don't think Bianca believes I'm her dead girlfriend. 'Cuz she's not insane like you, whatever you're on you need some serious help."

" There she goes again Jack she's like a carbon copy of the original. Always snide and hateful and...and.."

" Pick a name any name?." Mickie challenges much like she the first time her and Erica met.

" And a con artist through and through is that what you are Mickie?" Erica asks matter of factly.

"No.. what I am is worried about Bianca. So if you can grow up for two minutes maybe we can find her."

" I'm with Mickie." Josh adds.

" Yes I think that would be a good idea. Because if you can't control yourself and you hit her for no reason again. I'll have no choice but to have officer Cortez over there escort you to a holding cell. Until you calm down and start making sense again. Now do either of you have any idea who this could be? " Jack turns to Josh and Mickie.

" I know that he wants me to find him, but I don't know who he is or why? " Then a thought crosses both Mickie and Josh's mind Mickie turns to look at Josh. You don't think it could be.."

" Stern I don't think he's capable of doing such a thing. " Josh shakes his head.

" Josh we had the dude fired and when people are pressured. In ways they haven't had to deal with before. There's no telling how they'll react. " Mickie reasons.

" Voice of experiance talking is it Mickie?" Erica asks snidely.

" Mr. Montgomery are you gonna shut her up or lock her up?Mickie(Frankie) asks smugly. We gotta find Stern he's our only lead."

" What's his full name? Jack asks then turns his attention on Erica. And I thought I told you to control that mouth of yours Erica. I mean right now..My god you're daughter is missing and all you care about is taking cheap shots at her girlfriend. Who by the way was the first one to notice Bianca was missing and actually do something about it. Now do us all a favor and pipe down. " He says frustrated at the woman.

" Yes Jack I see your point, I really am more concerned about Bianca." Erica states calming down.

" Patrick Stern he's a fourth year at PVU." Josh answers.

*****************

While Josh, Jackson and Erica are talking amongst themselves Mickie slips off and takes out her cell phone. She looks at her watch. " Well it's after seven, she thinks for a moment. Julia's on duty. She places a call to the hospital. Julia this is Mickie yeah,yeah it was quite the talk of the hospital I'm sure. She rolls her eyes. Yes we slept okay look this isn't a courtesy call. Mickie shakes her head. I need your help Bianca's been kidnapped and we think it was Dr. Stern. Yeah I know I couldn't believe it either listen could you get me his address. I know it's against hospital policy but this is serious. So can you please,please. Mickie pleads in a cute way. Cool you're the best. Yeah I hope she's okay too. Just call me when you get it. Bye."

***************************

Mickie breathes deep and prepares to walk back to Bianca's family. She walks right up on another argument Jack is trying to break it up but he doesn't seem to be having much luck. He looks hopelessly on at the woman he knows as Frankie Stone AKA Mickie Pierce. As he puts the palms of his up in surrender as Erica and Josh have it out over Mickie once more.

" Hey, hey, Mickie interjects. Quit fighting about me in front of me. I wasn't this popular in high school jeez. Can't you both knock it off long enough for us to find Bianca. Mickie first turns to Josh and continues to scold. Look Josh I appreciate you trying to defend me to that woman but I can handle it. Then turns to Erica. And you if you got a problem with me then talk to me about it don't wait until I leave and pawn it off on someone else. Bianca loves me I didn't ask her for that. In fact it was the last thing I ever expected but I love her too. And I won't stop looking for her until shes found get it I'm not leavin' so deal. " She orders getting up in Erica's face while doing so. Enough to take Erica by surprise for the first time she looks straight into Mickie's eyes and sees past the tough front the woman puts on. And instead sees the stark fear and anxiety that is going through her mind as well.

Too worried for her daughters safety she complies. Finally seeing what Bianca has seen the whole three weeks they've been together. " Alright, I suppose I can get along with you long enough for Bianca to be found. Just know I'm watching you." Erica then walks to Jackson's office with him.

*****************************

Mickie turns back to Josh completely mentally exhausted. " Is your mom always this intense or what?"

" You think that's intense you haven't seen her when shes really mad." Josh states amazed at the woman's in your face take on his mother.

A thought crosses Mickie's ( Frankie's) mind as she remembers Bianca telling her the exact same thing. A long time ago after they first met. When she had sold her hit and run story to the tabloids for money. " I'm not scared."

" Yeah, well you should be. You've never seen my mom when she's mad." Bianca informs Frankie.

" Well, I'd say I got a pretty good taste of it last night."

" Yeah, Bianca said that to me too. But I'm not scared of her at the moment I've got other things on my mind." Mickie replies.

" You're braver than I am Mickie Pierce. So do you really think it could be Stern?" Josh asks.

" Honestly I don't know he's the only person who's got a grudge against me. Not that I'm a saint or anything but I don't make a habit of making enemies either."

" Well, he did say you'd regret getting him fired. But I thought class action lawsuit or something like...."

" Like a rich daddies boy would do right. Mickie smirks. Like I said Josh sometimes people react in ways you wouldn't think possible." Just then Mickie's cell phone rings.

" Hey, did you get the information? hold covers the phone receiver with her hand. Josh you got a pen?"

Josh grabs a pen off a nearby desk and hands it to Mickie.

" Okay shoot..she starts writing on her palm. Got it. Thanks I owe ya' one. Bye."

Josh looks puzzled. " What was that about? Are you in the CIA or something."

" God no I'm not a nark. Mickie dismisses. But I do have Sterns address I'm goin' over there. You can stay here and play it cool wait eight hours for those prints to come back. Or you can go with me and we can try and track down his steps. It's up to you but I can't wait around here with your mother and her drama while Bianca's out there scared and alone and..I can't think about it anymore." Mickie parts her hair nervously.

" I'm not standin' around this place one second longer if you know where he lives. I'm coming with you." Josh answers.

" Lets skate outta here then."

" Erica I'm telling you to trust me on this I just know Mickie isn't trying to con Bianca." Jack tells her as she stomps out of his office.

" How Jack how could you possibly know that? You haven't known her any longer than I have." Erica inquires.

Before he can answer Erica notices Josh and Mickie are nowhere to be seen. " Great now she's run off and drug my son into this too. How can you look at me and tell me that girl isn't up to something,She tosses her hands up in the Jack tell me?"

" Erica I don't know where they are but my guess is that they figured something out. In that note before we did and went off to wherever to find Bianca. Which is exactly. Erica lowers her head Jack puts a hand under her chin to raise it. Look at me that is exactly what I would do if that were you out there. So cut the poor girl some slack she's worried sick about Bianca like everybody else except she's in love. And love makes us do some crazy things every now and then."

Derek walks up to the pair and pulls Jack to the side. " Jack the prints came back."

" And do we have a lead?"

" Yes two of them I had the prints run through FBI and CIA databases as well as local. " Derek explains.

" Tell me Derek what is it?"

" The two prints we isolated from miss Pierce,yours and Josh's . Came back Patrick Stern."

" Who did the other set belong to Derek?" Jack asked fearing he knew the answer.

" Well the young woman Vanessa Cortland supposedly killed. Her prints were on that note Jack the prints belonged to a Mary-Francis Stone. What I want to know is how can a woman whose been confirmed dead for eight years. Have had her prints on that piece of paper today?" Derek wonders.

" It's a long story I'll fill you in later. He motions his head towards Erica to inform him when she leaves he'll clue him in. But I assure you it's not her thats all I can say right now."

" Okay if you say so but as soon as shes gone I want the whole story Jackson."

" You'll get it I promise you Derek. Now it was Stern Mickie was right."

" Yes, maybe if she ever gets tired of the medical profession she'd like to try police work. She has the mind for it one step ahead of the criminal always contemplating she'd be a good one." Derek comments.

" Yes well I'll make a note of that. Jack replies knowing full well why Mickie thought that way. Now do you have an address or a lead on that riddle?" Jack inquires.

" He's listed as active on campus in dormatory 33B. I'm headed out there now. You can explain the story on miss Stone on the way come on."

Jack nods. "Just let me tell walks over to the woman who awaits nervously.

" Well Jack did they find anything do they know something?"

" They found Sterns fingerprints on the paper seems you not only owe Mickie an apology but also a thank you. If she hadn't decided to go out and look for Bianca herself she'd have never found the note. We have an on campus address Derek wants me to go with him to check things out. So I'll call you with any news we find." Jack kisses Erica on the cheek and walks out with Derek.

Leaving Erica to her own thoughts of how she might not see her daughter alive again. Then her thoughts drift to comparing Mickie and Frankie's personalities and familiar features. " Well either Maggie and Frankie were not twins but triplets or this girl is Frankie Stone. Question is how?" That Erica didn't know but the ponderance kept her mind off of the thoughts every mothers mind goes to. When their children no matter how old they are,Are in danger.

***********************

Back at the storage building.

Bianca has tape around her mouth once more. Two tears make their way down her cheeks helpless to control the fear inside of her heart and mind.

" Maybe I should kill you now. I have you already it's not like the great doctor Pierce will know. If your dead or alive until she gets here and by then it'll be too late. The man states hostility rising in his tone. Then she couldn't save the day could she? She'd forever have to live with knowing she saved every life. Except the one that matters most to her your life.

Bianca pales from the thought of never seeing her friends and family. Or her daughter and girlfriend ever again her mind races. With the thoughts of what would happen if she died right here tonight and it only brings more tears.

*****************

Meanwhile Mickie and Josh are hot on the trail of Sterns last known address. " Okay the address is three-eighty-five Oyster lane. Mickie thinks on that for the first time since writing it down in a rush. Josh oysters have pearls in them!" She exclaims as if this is new information.

" Yeah, Mick everybody knows that so how does that help us?" Josh replies not recalling the riddle.

" You really didn't do English lit much did you? Mickie snickers nervously. It wasn't a clue for us to follow. That rhyme was a riddle designed for us to figure out. He thinks this is a game dude."

" Some doctor huh? Thinks a human life is like a game of chess to be manipulated for his use." Josh scoffs.

Mickie gives him a look and smirks. " You know for someone who missed English lit. You've got an overly developed drama queen in you."

" I am so not a drama queen." Josh says effeminately.

Mickie snickers. "No you're right your moms the queen you're just a princess. She teases then both their expressions turn serious. Here we are big house. She pauses for a moment. Do you suppose somebody lives in there? It looks pretty old." Mickie says getting out of the car.

" I don't know but if there is I'll do the talking. You don't exactly have universal appeal when it comes to ice breakers."

" I do okay, Mickie grins. I got your sister to go out with me didn't I?"

" Yeah, I heard you ran her over as she was headed to the pharmacy. And if I remember correctly Bianca mentioned something about you calling her a crazy woman?" Josh retorts.

" She is crazy. Crazy for me that is. " Mickie smarts back. They approach the door and ring the doorbell. You open the oysters to get the pearl. But whats the pearl is it another riddle that'll lead us to her. Or is it like a person?" Mickie tries to figure out, out loud.

Just as the door opens a few inches. " Who's there? It's very late." The voice of an elderly woman asked through a chain lock on her door which barely stood half a crack open.

" Yes, Ma'am we know it's late but we need to ask you some questions. You can open your door I assure you we won't harm you." Josh replies.

" Why should I believe you? Are you police officers is something wrong with my Patrick?" The woman asks.

Mickie gives a look on that. " Ma'am we're friends of Patrick's from..work we were going to ask him if he'd like to come out with us."

" Well that sounds very nice but I don't allow him to have guests or go out on school nights." The elderly woman replies.

" How old is this guy? shouldn't he make that decision himself." Mickie whispers to Josh to which Josh looks bewildered as well.

" Look miss...whats your name?"

"Pearl."

" A pearl on oyster lane imagine that." Mickie mutters under her breath sarcastically.

" Alright Pearl do you know where Patrick is its an emergency."

"Oh, dear! The elderly woman exclaims. Is my grandson alright?" She opens the door all the way.

" Yes he's fine as far as we know but he's kidnapped my sister and we need to find him." Josh explains further.

" I don't believe you, My Patrick wouldn't do such a thing now get out of here this 's at work right now I'll have you know." The woman orders.

" No ma'am he's not. He was fired a week ago so wherever he is it's not there. Now do you know any place he might go to hang out or be to himself?"

" Why should I tell you? I believe he was fired I don't believe he kidnapped anyone. Now out of here both of you." The woman persists.

Mickie(Frankie) is getting fed up with the situation. " Look lady, She steps up to the woman. Your dear sweet Patrick almost killed one of my patients because he couldn't follow orders. Now he's got my girlfriend and I'm not going any where. Until you tell us where he is and I can wait all night." She dares.

" I'm calling the police if you won't leave."

" Go ahead I'm sure Jackson Montgomery would love it if you told him. Where your grandson is keeping his step-daughter." Josh replies.

Mickie grins smugly playing along totally. She looks at Josh then the elderly woman. " You know come to think of it Josh So would her mother... Erica Kane. You know Enchantment, New Beginnings..Erica Kane."

The woman looks shocked by this news and suddenly afraid. " If he's not at work he usually hangs around that old medical storage facility downtown. When he needs to think if he's taken her anywhere it'll be there."

" Thank you ma'am." Josh says to her. The woman nods solemnly as she returns into the large house.

*****************

While Josh and Mickie head off to the storage facility. Jack and Derek search the dorm room.

"So what you're telling me Jack is that you got her into the witness protection program. And they decided to stage her death to throw Vanessa off her trail so she could testify. So they got a body that looked almost identical to hers and put it there instead. Now Mary-Francis Stone was also Bianca's girlfriend. Jack nods. And as soon as she got the all clear from the FBI she came back here. To tell Bianca she really didn't die but she doesn't know how to because Erica hates her with a.." Derek searches for the word.

" A fiery passion and thinks she's out for money yeah. Jack picks up. That about sums it up any questions." he asks.

" No just wanted to make sure I got the facts straight. Doesn't look like there's anything here it's a dead end." Derek says to Jack.

" I agree lets get back to the station and see if there's any new leads...Jacks cell phone rings interrupting his next words. Hello"

" Hey Mr. Montgomery we got a lead the old abandoned med storage place downtown. Josh and I are on our way to check it out now." Mickie tells the man.

" Frankie you and Josh both need to wait for the police to get there." Jack advises.

" Sorry Mr. Montgomery I didn't hear you, you're breakin' up. Gotta go bye." She fakes fuzz in the receiver.

" Those two are either braver than most or dumber than most. Jack breathes exasperated. They think Stern's held up in the old med storage place. "

" Let's go then. " Derek suggests. He and Jack hurry out of the dormitory.

**********************

Setting: Abandoned rusted Medical supply storage facility.

Mickie and Josh are parked on the roadside near the facility. So the noise of the car won't startle the rogue doctor if indeed he is there at all. " So whats the plan? " Mickie asks taking a deep breath and letting it go.

" I'll cover this side of the buildings, You take the left section and we'll meet in the middle. If one of us finds him we'll try and take him ourselves. I'm not waiting for the police to show up." Josh explains.

" Okay lets get started and find Bianca." They exit the car and Josh walks off to search his section of buildings.

Mickie(Frankie) reaches into her coat pocket and pulls a gun half way out. " I don't wanna use you but I might have to. I'm not gonna let him hurt Bianca or me." With that she heads off and starts to search the Buildings on her section. When a few minutes have passed her ears are alerted to noise. Coming from inside the last storage building and listens in closer. By putting an ear against the wall.

" You think because Dr. Pierce is dating you that she's so great. But all she is, is a bossy no good for nothin' who got lucky. On a couple of last minute guesses and saved a couple lives big whoop. Stop struggling you'll never get free I tell you what though I'll let your girlfriend live just long enough to say goodbye." The voice says threateningly to Bianca.

Mickie makes out the voice as Patrick Stern. " You son of a.. You aren't killing anyone tonight."

" Who ya' talkin' to Mick did you find somethin' ?" Josh asks walking over to the woman leaned against a building.

" Yeah, he's in there threatening Bianca. You go in the front and grab him I'll go around back and sneak Bianca out." Mickie suggests.

" 'K' good idea see ya' inside."

"Josh!. be careful I think he might have a gun."

" Great now you tell me." Josh throws his hands up and rolls his eyes.

Mickie heads around to the back and turns the doorknob. " Damn, It's locked I'll have to pick it." She checks her pockets. " I don't know what I'm looking for I don't carry my lock picks anymore. Then a thought hits her. Ahah, this should work..I hope." She says to herself pulling her drivers license out of her jeans pocket. Then proceeds to work the lock on the door as quietly as possible. Until the door gives way and opens.

Mickie sneaks inside and ducks behind a stack of boxes and crates. Slowly but surely making her way to the front the closer she gets. A figure becomes more visible as Bianca tied to a chair and duck taped at the mouth so she cannot scream.

Mickie stays hidden until she hears a knock on the door. When Stern goes to answer it he is punched in the face by Josh. While Mickie creeps over to Bianca and unties her. "Hey gorgeous. Bianca goes wide eyed. What did you think I wasn't comin' for ya' ?" Mickie asks with a smug grin. Oh, right you can't answer me, she makes a face. Brace yourself this is gonna hurt." She rips the tape off of Bianca's mouth.

"Ow..Bianca winces then her eyes light up as she hugs Mickie tightly. Mickie you saved me!"

Josh having knocked the man unconscious makes his way over to his sister and Mickie. " She saved you and what am I chopped liver?"

" Oh, yeah Josh helped me find you." Mickie says simply still holding onto Bianca. Hey don't break me I'm not goin' anywhere."

" Thank you Josh." Bianca hugs her brother.

" Hey that's what big brothers are for." Josh replies. Then Bianca hugs Mickie again.

No one notices Stern wake up and grabs his gun.

" I thought he was going to kill me and I'd never see you or Miranda or anyone again. Bianca lets her tears go freely holding none of her emotion back. Now that she's safe and comforted. I couldn't...bare the.."

" It's okay you're safe now that jerk isn't coming near you. Josh knocked him out cold." Mickie tries to comfort Bianca.

" Oh, did he now? well isn't this touching" . Sterns voice replies as everyone turns to see him standing upright holding a gun.

" I don't believe this what is your damage?" Mickie questions seemingly unafraid of the gun being pointed at them.

" You got me fired and you want to know what my damage is? It's you. Stern screams holding the gun in shaky hands.

" Okay look lets just relax and we can talk about this. If you just put the gun down." Josh tries to reason.

"Don't tell me what to do. I know what'll happen if I put this down. I'll be arrested and charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. I'm sorry. He swallows hard. But I can't let that happen now."

Mickie(Frankie) pulls out her gun and aims it at the man before he can see it. " Okay so we're in it 'til one of us shoots then. I'm down with that. Mickie says in a smart tone. Then snickers coldly. I mean my chances are pretty good aren't they? Since you've probably never even fired a gun your entire life. Me on the other hand lets just say life wasn't always as easy for me as it is now." she says in a threatening tone trying to cover her fear as her heart pounds.

" Mickie what are you doing?" Josh asks.

" Isn't obvious I'm pointing a gun at the jerk who ruined my first day home. And kidnapped my girlfriend."

" Where'd you get that gun?" Josh inquires.

" From my glove compartment I put it in my pocket before we went in the police station. Mickie replies never breaking eye contact with the man. Then very serious. " Josh I want you to take Bianca and get her outta here."

" I'm not leaving you here with this guy." Josh tells Mickie.

" Fine, Bianca go out the back door I came in now." She orders the younger woman.

" Nobodies going anywhere unless I say so now all of you just shut up!" Stern yells.

In voice over a thought hits Mickie.( Great he's a control freak like good ol' aunt Nessa. I think I know how to work this guy.) She smirks for a second. " That's what you want isn't it power over someone?"

"What?.. I mean shut up or I'll put a bullet in your girlfreind over there." The man visibly tenses though Mickie (Frankie) seems to relax as she continues.

" That's why you became a doctor isn't it? So you could control people. It's powerful having someones life in your hands it can be intoxicating can't it. That's why when you lost your job which by the way you suck at. You couldn't handle not having that hold on people. So you orchestrated all this." The man is clearly beginning to lose his grip on the gun as his nerves get the best of him. Mickie presses further seeing it's working.

" Tell me does it make you feel like a big man taking a woman who can't defend herself?"

" No,no you take that back or else." Sterns voice cracks with anxiety as he trembles.

" Or else what Stern you're not the only one with a gun. You shoot Bianca I'll shoot you without even blinking." While the mans eyes remain firmly locked on Mickie. And vice versa.

Josh sees the mans wrist wobbling and makes his move. He dives towards him and Stern fires his gun which is focused on Bianca.

" Bianca!" Mickie exclaims having heard the gun go off and knowing where it was pointed when it did. Throws herself in front of Bianca shielding her from the bullet just in time.

" Oh, my God Mickie." Bianca drops to her knees and cradles the wounded woman in her arms. While Josh subdues the man and ties him up.

" That outta fix you from pulling another stunt. When you wake up it'll be in a prison cell." Josh tells the unconscious man not knowing the gun went off.

" Josh shes shot." Bianca calls out.

"How?"

" She jumped in front of me when the gun went off. Bianca tries to jog the woman awake. Mickie, Mickie..."

" B.... woman chokes out. are you.. okay?"

" Yes you saved me. Josh is she gonna be alright?"

"Do..me a..favor..tell your..mom."

"Mickie this isn't time for joking." Bianca tells her new tears stream down her face.

Josh looks Mickie over just as Jack and Derek walk in. " Looks like they've got things under control here. I'll get an officer to take Mr. Stern into custody. When he regains consciousness." Derek walks out.

" Is everyone okay here?" Jack asks.

"No, Mickie's been shot call an ambulance Jack now." Josh tells him in a hurried tone.

Jack pulls out his cell phone and calls 911. When he's finished he leans over to look at Frankie. " I told you not to play cowboy didn't I? Josh how is she?"

" Well it looks like the bullet missed any major arteries. Best I can tell she'll be okay." Josh answers.

" I..Hafta go..back to the..hospital don't I?" Mickie asks in a weak voice.

Josh smiles. "Yes Mickie you have to go back to the hospital. But my sister will be there to make sure you don't totally lose your mind." Josh replies taking his jacket off and applying pressure to her chest wound.

"How are you doin' Mickie?" Jack asks.

" I'm..shot how do ya'..think?" She manages to smart back before passing out.

" Mickie!" Bianca exclaims.

" It's okay Bianca she's just passed out from the blood loss." Josh reassures his sister.

**********************************

Moments later Pine Valley Hospital

Mickie is being wheeled into surgery with Josh, Bianca and Jack close behind her.

Then Erica and Kendall come rushing into the hospital. Erica grabs Bianca in a hug."Are you alright Bianca we were so worried about you."

"I'm fine mom." Bianca replies as Erica lets her go and Kendall hugs her next. "Mickie shes..she's been shot."

" What how?" Kendall asks.

"Stern had his gun on Bianca and when he loosened his grip I grabbed him. But he fired it when he saw me coming and Mickie dove in front of the bullet and saved Bianca."

"Wow Binx this ones a keeper."

"My goodness will she be alright?" Erica asks stunned at Mickie's act of selflessness.

" I think so but I'm not positive it hit pretty close to her heart Erica. Still hate her now or do you finally see what everyone else does. That Mickie loves Bianca and not her money." Josh demands upset his friend is in this condition.

" No, I don't hate her Josh. I owe my daughters life to her." Erica answers.

" Good now while Mickie's recovering you can figure out your apology then." Jack suggests.

*************************

Stay tuned to find out what happens when Mickie Wakes up


	5. Chapter 8,9&10

Author:Vampireknight86

Rating: T

Pairing: Bianca/Frankie?

Feedback: Loooove IT!

Disclaimer: I own nuttin' and y'all can't prover otherwise

Last time on my version of what I wish those writers at AMC would write for a future plotline. Mickie went through some training and found out. That maybe being on the street hadn't been such a bad thing after all. Since she was able to flip a guy twice her size over her shoulder. Then she and Bianca fell asleep together only to wake up. And spend the morning together for the first time only to have their happy moment interrupted by Erica. Who announced that she and Jack would be re-married again and the girls had to go try on the clothes she had already picked. Insisting all the couples match they couldn't help but wonder what she was up to when Mickie(Frankie) formulated a plan. Here is the result.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8a.

Setting: Wedding planning Day 2.

Location: Jack and Erica's house on what appears to be a peaceful afternoon.

" Okay Bianca I think I'm getting cold feet. Mickie says taking in a nervous breath outside the front door of Erica and Jackson's house. Yeah, I am see ya' later I can't do it."

Bianca grabs her arm and pulls her back as she goes to bolt. " Oh, no you don't Pierce this was your idea and we all agreed to it. Besides this is not exactly something I can do by myself ya' know."

" Alright."

Mickie(Frankie) breathes deep. Let's do this, Us first then Josh and Babe, Kendall and Zach then the big surprise.'' She smirks clearly nervous about the coming events.

"Lord help us if she likes the idea and wants to go through with it." Bianca comments chuckling, Mickie looks even more panicked at those words as they walk up to knock on the door.

" Hello, come on in.'' Erica greets the couple.

The older woman's eyes follow Mickie and Bianca as they enter, with a bewildered look on her face. '' Why exactly did you wear your wedding clothes here?" She asks.

Before they can answer there is yet another knock on the door. "You can tell me as soon as I get the door.'' she trails.

Erica watches stunned as Josh and Babe walk through the door over to Mickie and Bianca. Also dressed in their wedding attire. " Alright what is going on?'' She states pointedly.

Then there is another knock on the door. '' I'll be right back and you four had better have a good explanation for..." She answers it only to see Kendall and Zach walk in and over to the rest of the couples in their wedding clothes as well.

'' Alright!, Somebody had better start talking here and I mean now." Erica says demanding eyeing everyone carefully waiting for someone to break.

" I'll answer that.'' Mickie pipes up closing her cell phone just as the doorbell rings.

'' If you'll excuse me for a moment. " She walks over and opens the door. ''Ahh..Vito ya' made it come in."

" Yes of course I'm always on time for a wedding. The man replies entering the home.

'' Although your request is a little suprising it's not just you and your girlfriend taking the 'plunge'. You want me to also marry Her brother to his girlfriend and renew the vows of Her sister and her husband is that right?" The man asks clearly playing along with the scenario.

Mickie giving a slight grin. " Yep, that's right, ''

Mickie walks Vito into the living room where everyone has gathered. '' Ms. Kane this is a buddy of mine from work Vito. Vito this is the woman I was telling you about. Everybody else met him already."

" May I say it is a pleasure to meet such a lovely creature as yourself ma'am." Vito states kissing Erica's hand laying on all of his charm. Knowing full well the plan ahead.

" Well you certainly are charming aren't you?, Now will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Erica once again inquires.

" Allow me to answer that now. You see Vito here does self defense training at work. But he's also one of the few people in town. That performs not only weddings but gay weddings aswell. Plus he's cheaper than finding two ministers." Mickie informs Erica.

" What about ministers we already have one of those and Jack and I aren't gay. No offense darling." Erica responds looking at her daughter and Mickie who has an evil gleam in her eyes.

"None taken mom. Bianca replies. But he's not just here to marry you. He's here to marry Josh and Babe re-marry Kendall and Zach and Mickie and I. " She grins putting an arm around the golden haired womans shoulder Mickie smiles nervously but still smug.

Erica is completely shocked by this news for some reason. She is speechless.

" Whats that look for mom? I mean this was your plan when you got everybody. A matching black and white outfit wasn't it? This time we just beat you to the punch." Kendall explains a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

" Yeah, Mom what did you think you were getting away with it? Josh says taking his turn in the situation comedy. I mean the matching bride/groom and bride/bride attire was a dead give away. That you were up to something. So we took matters in our own hands I proposed to Babe..."

" And I popped the question to Bianca didn't I honey muffin?" Mickie says in classic Frankie like smug tone. She couldn't help but think if Bianca knew who she was she'd kill her at that moment.

" Yes you did corn flake." Bianca replies beaming.

"Now we're getting married all of us just like you planned right mom? Josh finishes. So who wants to go first?"

" I believe Mickie and I won the coin toss earlier." Bianca volunteers grinning.

" Okay then congratulations." Kendall says.

"Whoa, everyone hold the phone here. Erica interjects. Now let me see if I get this straight you 're all going to get married because I got you matching attire? Well go ahead that wasn't really what I had planned. But do go on you know how I love a production."

" Well then what did you have planned mom?" Bianca asks.

" Jack and I were going to have all of you in the wedding party. You know maids of honor, groomsmen they wear matching clothes, You'd swear none of you had ever been to a wedding before." Erica goes on to explain.

" Oh, really mom then what was with all the vague details and calling me up. Insisting Mickie and I match and Josh and Babe, Kendall and Zach you gave them the same routine with no explanation."

" This was all your idea wasn't. Erica asks turning her head to Mickie. I knew it you just had to start trouble didn't you? I don't know how you drug all my children along with you. But I assure I won't soon fo.."

" Oh, would you please stuff it you're insane. They all had the idea I just helped out with the plot." Mickie tells The older woman with some attitude.

" Yes I'm sure you did since you love orchestrating scenes don't you Mickie? Erica comes back. You really are just like her I think Maggie and Frankie had another sibling they didn't talk about."

"Mom thats enough I love Mickie and she isn't related to Maggie or Frankie. She would've told me if she were and you have no right to talk to her that way. The only thing she did was call Vito here and see if he wouldn't go along with the idea we all agreed to. " Bianca picks up defending her girlfriend.

" Yeah, mom this was our way of saying stay out of our love lives. Josh adds. And that has been a long time coming anyway with or without Mickie."

" I hate to say it but I'm with Bianca and Josh. What did you think we wouldn't figure it out? Thats not Mickies fault that you lost your mind and tried to have everyone married off." Kendall chimes in.

" Fine I admit I was going to have pictures of all of you with your significant other taken. I thought the matching dress would go well with not only the wedding party but also the pictures." Erica confesses.

" Vito I don't think you're going to have to perform the ceremonies after all." Mickie says with a hint of relief in her tone.

" Well I'll just see myself out then. It was lovely to have met you my mother's a big fan." The man says to Erica before departing.

" Well now I think you all owe me an thinking I was some crazy person out to wed you all. I mean my god Josh and Babe have barely been dating a few months. As have Bianca and..and." Erica says with arms folded looking head on at her children and their partners.

" The names Mickie miss Kane. And I intend to date your daughter indefinitely so you better get used to saying it. On Christmas cards and invitations and.." Mickie(Frankie) Goes on trying to get a rise out of Erica. But is cut off by Bianca.

" Alright Mickie you've made your point. Bianca scolds. You can stop trying to get a rise out of my mother now."

" Oh, please Bianca let her continue. I'd love to hear what this carbon copy of Frankie Stone has to say next." Erica comments insultingly.

Mickie goes to smart something but Bianca heads her off at the pass. " Don't say anything next Mickie thats what she wants. "

" Oh, come on sis let'em go at it. I'd love to see mom hauled off for assaulting an off duty police officer. Kendal tells her in sort of a cocky tone. I can just imagine the exposer headline now "Kane pops cop gets 5-6 in camp cupcake."

" Surely once they heard what went on they'd cut me some slack. I'd probably get probation but then I'd sue at Mickie. This smart mouth here for defamation of character for having me arrested." Erica points out.

" Well, maybe Mickie won't be the one arresting you. I'm sure Vito hasn't gone far he is a cop right Mick?" Josh asks with a sly grin on his face.

" Yeah, he is I could give him a call tell him there's a domestic dispute in progress." Mickie states following Josh's lead.

" Alright all of you just stop it right now. Bianca interrupts. Mom we were wrong we're sorry. Mickie didn't mean what she said she was just defending herself. Now we'll all go home and change and meet back here tomorrow and try to pull this thing back together.'' Bianca says not really asking. Taking an unusual stance against her family for their own good.

Everyone is silenced by this Bianca being the quiet one in the group. Mickie(Frankie) is even taken aback as the seemingly irritated and frustrated dark haired woman. Taking her by the hand and heading out the door in a huff.

***************************

As soon as their out of the house. " Whoa hold on for a second did you hear yourself back there?" Mickie stops her girlfriend in her tracks and turns her around to face her.

" Yeah and I don't wanna talk about it okay. I can't believe I just did that I never.." Bianca reddens in embarrassment over the scene.

" Well that makes two I nevers, because I never had anyone stand up for me before. Much less three people. And *you*. Bianca laughs nervously. Are you sure you're not twins 'cuz I know my girlfriend and that wasn't her in there was it?" Mickie asks incredulously.

" Yeah, it was, I'm only like that when pushed to my limits. It's not a side of me people often see." Bianca replies suddenly shy.

Mickie puts her arms around the taller woman's waist comfortingly. " I was a little blown away, I mean you're the calm rational one. I'm the one whose all..''

"In your face won't back down. Doesn't know when to quit.." Bianca finishes rambling on.

" Hey you made your point already. Don't make me not want to marry you someday." Mickie teases then catches the actual depth of what she's said.

Bianca is surprised by Mickie's words almost as much as she is. " You want to marry me someday?"

Mickie breaks away suddenly looking nervous. " You know what this suit is really uncomfortable lets go change."

" No. Bianca stops her. I'm feeling pretty self-confident right now and before it goes away. I want an answer Mickie."

Mickie smiles." You really are on an adrenaline high huh?Bianca gives her a stern look, Yes I want to marry you..someday not right now."

" I am yes. And second I think I might just wanna.. marry you too." Bianca smiles putting her arms on Mickie's shoulders. They look into each others eyes. "Tell me something about yourself something nobody else knows?" She asks affectionately.

Mickie thinks on that for a minute ( God I want to tell you something alright but now isn't the time. What do I tell you? Nothing about my family that would be another crying scene nobody needs that today. I got it.) She smiles widely and her eyes sparkle. " Okay, I will but lets get changed first it's something I have to show you."

" You're up to something aren't you Mickie?"

" Ohhh,yeah come on, lets blow this matrimonial joint." Mickie replies taking a giggling Bianca by the hand and leading her off.

***************************

Some very long moments later. A baseball field.

"Mickie honey when I asked you to tell me something about yourself. I was thinking more along the lines of your favorite color or a highschool nickname. " Bianca informs the woman as they walk through the stands of a baseball stadium.

" Uhh, favorite color green,High school nickname didn't have one. Now stop complaining that's my job remember." Mickie tells her as they sit down on one of the bleachers.

" I'm not complaining Mickie I just don't get what it is about a baseball game that's telling me something about you. Did you like play it as a kid and score the winning touchdown?" Bianca inquires with a furrowed brow.

Mickie snickers at her mistake. "Whats so funny?" Bianca asks.

" You said touchdown that's football. I think you mean homerun and no I wasn't a team player no sports."

" Oh, sorry I hate sports. " Bianca apologizes.

" My story is I hated school almost as much as you hate sports. And I used to cut class in middle school I'd sneak into the stands where I lived. One day the guy that managed the stadium caught me and we struck a deal I got to go to as many games as I wanted."

" Huh and what was the catch?"

" The condition was only after school and I had to sell the snacks and stuff. There I just told you about my first job does that satisfy your curiosity?" Mickie asks taking a bite of hot dog.

" No, but it does make me happy you're sharing. And thats not all you're sharing." Bianca says with a raised eyebrow.

" Really what else am I sharing?" Mickie frowns.

" That hot dog, now gimme." Bianca takes a bite of the hot dog in Mickie's hand. And they both laugh.

" Okay, here take it. So you've never been to a ball game before? Hm." the blond inquires with a hint of mystery in her voice.

" Whats that hm....for? You're upto something else aren't you?"

" Ya' think..Mickie replies then grins devilishly. Look up.'' She points to the jumbo tron.

Bianca looks in the direction the blonde woman is pointing. " Ohhh...how did you do this?"

" I made a request before the game started when I went to get my hot dog that *you* just ate." the blond replied flatly.

In large lettering around the screen is 'I love you Bianca' and the two of them in the middle of the screen.

Mickie smiles. " I just remembered I hadn't said it today." Bianca reaches up and hugs her.

" Said what now?" The brunette asks playfully.

" You're still on that adrenaline high huh? " Mickie replies.

" Mhmm..But you.." Bianca trails so Mickie may finish the sentence.

" Yeah, Yeah I love you for it. Happy now I said it twice already." Mickie grumbles not in a mean way.

" Yes. "

" Good now we can finish the game and I'll teach you the difference between a touchdown and a home run." Mickie tells the dark haired woman teasingly.

Bianca too elated to retort simply nods in compliance.

*************************

Fast forward to the day before Valentines day.

" I'm all finished with the paperwork I'm goin' home Mr. Montgomery. Oh, Bianca says hey.'' Frankie says rubbing her eyes. Man, I thought there was alotta paperwork involved with the medical field. They ain't got nothin' on you guys though.''

Jack laughs. " Yes there can be quite allot of it. Tell Bianca I said hello back. Oh, Frankie?'' He calls out causing the woman to turn around again.

" Yeah.''

" Are you sure you're alright with being in the wedding party Frankie? It's not too late to back out.''

" Even if I wasn't Bianca would find a way to persuade me otherwise. Besides. Frankie shrugs. I'm up for it I mean I don't have to wear a dress anyway. And Erica doesn't exactly know that she's got someone she hates in the wedding party. I can't help but laugh a little. If she knew who I really was she'd probably poor the punchbowl on my head.'' She jokes.

" True. But maybe the way you tell her will affect her differently than you think Frankie. She may not hate you after everything you've done for Bianca and for her.'' Jack tells her.

" Well we'll just have to see when the time comes. I gotta go do something. I'll catch ya' later Mr. Montgomery.''

" It's Jack.'' he sing songs.

" Okay Jack I'll see ya' later.'' Frankie waves as she walks out.

**********************************

Setting: Bianca's apartment a few long minutes later.

Mickie uses the key she knows Bianca stashes under the mat and enters the apartment. With an armful of flowers and calls out as she flips on the lights.

" Teddy here boy. The dog runs up to her. Hey pal come here and let me put this on ya'. Mickie says as she picks him up and places a red collar with a little sign on it. Around the dogs neck. I've got somethin' to tell you. My name isn't Mickie like they all call me..no it's not its Frankie. The dogs only response is to wag it's tail and kiss her. Well you're obviously handling this well. Lets hope Bianca takes the news as good as you have. Now come on we gotta go meet her in the park.''

******************************

Setting: Pine Valley Park.

Bianca sets on a bench waiting for Mickie. When A dog comes running up to her. She immediately recognizes that it is Teddy.

" Teddy hey boy! She picks him up. Where is Mickie she's supposed to be...Whats this?'' She notices the sign on the dogs collar. It is not just a sign but a card. " Roses are red violets are blue if you won't be my valentine I will be too. Love anonymous. She reads aloud. Well I think we know who anonymous is don't we Teddy?'' The puppy barks. '' Yeah, the brunette smiled in acknowledgement, come on lets go find your other mommy.''

" I'm standing right here and I refuse to be called mommy.'' Mickie jokes looming her head over Bianca grinning. " Man that police training is really paying off, you didn't even hear me come up behind you.''

" Oh, and you think that's a good thing?'' Bianca challenged with a curiously raised brow.

" Ahuh, Look I wanted to do something with you on Valentines day. But we've got your mom and Jacks wedding so. Teddy had this idea that we should surprise you. See he even changed collars and got you a card.'' Mickie jokes as she comes around to face Bianca with one arm behind her back.

Bianca is amused. " Right this was all the dogs idea. Sure Mickie.''

'' Well okay it was both our idea's but I did get you something too.'' Mickie then moves her arm out to reveal a large multi-colored bouquet of roses.

" Oh, Mickie they're gasps as she takes the flowers. I love them you're so sweet.''

Mickie shrugs setting down on the bench. " Yeah, yeah don't spread it around.''

Bianca chuckles. '' Don't worry your secrets safe with me. And don't be blue I'll be yours.''

" Awesome! That dog is a genius I gotta get more ideas from him.''

More laughter then Bianca cups Mickie's chin with her right hand and draws her closer. '' Come here you.'' They kiss sweetly. When they part. " So can you tell me why there are three different colors of roses in here?''

" Ah, I thought you'd never ask. Let me see the white is friendship, the red is of course passion.'' Mickie gasps Melladramatically.

" What about the yellow?'' Bianca asks smiling wide.

" The yellow is the most important one of'em all. It means..true love.'' Mickie says in a more serious tone. " I know it's not like a fancy gift or a piece of jewelry like what I wanted to get you. But I hope you like it.''

"Mickie you goofball I love this way more than some piece of jewelry like everyone else gets on Valentines day. And you thought ahead enough to get me something before Valentines day. This is so sweet I couldn't have imagined getting a better gift really.'' Bianca tells the dark blond woman reassuringly.

" Does that mean I get another kiss?'' Mickie asks devilishly.

" Of course and Happy Valentines day to you too Mickie.'' They kiss once more as the scene fades.

*******************************

Setting: Valentines day AKA The big day for Jack and Erica...again.

Location: A small church in Pine Valley.

" Okay, looks like everythings good here. Bianca says giving the bouquet of flowers one final look over. I guess we can.." She trails as she looks over to see Mickie staring at here. In an affectionate non creepy kinda way. How long have you been standing there watching me?"

" Ohh, you didn't get the memo? I knew Kendall couldn't be trusted. Mickie states snapping her fingers. You see it's my job to observe you."

" Is it now? Bianca raises an eyebrow. No I don't guess I got that memo."

" I was *observing* you long enough to see you straighten that group of flowers over there." Mickie points out the bouquet being referred to.

" You saw that huh?" Bianca asks shyly.

" Yep, you perfectionist you. Mickie responds. Then changing the subject. Do you think it'll work out for your mom and Jack this time? I know you said before they've been here a couple times."

" I honestly don't know. Bianca shrugs. Since when do you care anyway? You don't like my mom."

" No I'm not fond of her. Mickie admits. But I like Jack he's cool and I care about you so.. what do you think?"

" I hope so, they can make each other so happy and at the same time..."

" Make each other completely miserable." Mickie finishes in an almost knowing tone.

" Yeah, I can only hope this is the last Erica Kane/Jackson Montgomery wedding. Speaking of which we better go get changed. "

" Okay, I know you're just dying to see me in that dumb ol' suit again." Mickie says annoyed at the thought.

" Yes I am because you look..Bianca gives her a peck on the lips. So cute in it."

" Well I think it'll kill me to wear it before it does you to wait to see me in it." Mickie comments as they head off to change for the wedding.

***************************

The Wedding Part 3, So it begins.

Spike and Miranda throw flower pedals down the aisle and then take their seats next to the nanny.

The perspective couples take one another arm and arm. And begin to enter two by two taking their places on either side of the bride and groom. Bianca takes Mickie's arm when it's their turn and Mickie(Frankie) breathes a nervous breath. To which Bianca gives her a reassuring smile.

As the couples line up The brides music begins to play. And Erica makes her way down the aisle over to Jack. Who smiles the instant he sees her.

Mickie looks extremely uncomfortable in her suit. But manages to wink at Bianca cutely, while straightening her collar for the millionth time.

The minister begins reading he gets to the vows and Jack and Erica recite them.

"Do you Erica take this man Jackson Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, richer or poorer in sickness and health til death do you part for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asks.

" I do..again." Erica replies smiling.

" And do you Jackson take this woman Erica Kane to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward For better or worse, richer or poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

" I also do, again." Jack answers smiling at Erica.

" Please exchange rings."

Josh hands Jack the ring to put on Erica's finger. And Kendall hands Erica the ring to put on Jacks finger.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife again. The Minister remarks with humor as the crowd has a small laugh at this. You may kiss the bride."

Jack does just that and pulls Erica into a sweet kiss.

" Now do us all a favor and make this one stick guys." Kendall comments. Everyone nods their heads at that in amusement Erica and Jack turn to face everyone.

" We promise this is the last time." He says as they go to exit the small church. The crowd stands and piano music plays on.

****************************

Chapter 8b.

The Reception.

Awhile later at the reception at Jack and Erica's house. Everyone has changed into more comfortable attire still dressy but more casual.

Everyone is dancing and carrying on and we close in on Jack and Erica slow dancing. As they watch all the rest of their family and friends do the same. Especially Bianca and Mickie(Frankie). Jack notices that Erica has settled her attention on the couple.

" They make a pretty good couple you know." Jack comments seeing where his wife's attention is focused.

" Yes I'm beginning to see that Jack. Erica laughs casually. Look dear Mickie's trying to reach high enough to twirl Bianca."

" Does this mean you're going to play nice now? See how happy our daughter is with her?" Jack asks.

Erica gives him a coy smile. " I call a complete truce from now on. Will you excuse me for a moment Jack I think I need to talk to Mickie... today."

" Bye all means I'll just go dance with some other woman." Jack teases.

" Do that dear I believe Bianca will be available soon. Because I'm going to cut in." Erica says back teasingly.

*****************************

At the same time across the room Mickie and Bianca are having fun dancing to the band. When Mickie notices Erica out of the corner of her eye. " You do know we're being watched right now?" She whispers in Bianca's ear.

" By who? " Bianca looks around quickly.

" Your mother who else? You know I'm surprised she let me in the wedding party. Since I.."

Bianca cut her off. " Since you called a justice of the peace and tried to have us all married. She doesn't know it was your idea Josh, Kendall and I all agreed to let her think.."

Mickie raises an eyebrow as she twirls Bianca. " That it was you guy's idea and I was just playing along right?" She finishes.

Bianca grins as she comes back to Mickie's arms. " Shh..don't let her hear that. But yes as far as she knows you were just an innocent pawn that I strung along in our master plan." The dark-eyed girl jokes.

Before Mickie can come back Erica taps Bianca on the shoulder. " May I cut in for a moment I'd like to speak with Mickie."

A little suprised by this Bianca hands Mickie over to Erica. " Um..sure mom I'll just go get us something to drink. Will you be okay Mickie?"

" Yes I'll be fine. I promise I won't even step on your toes miss Kane." Mickie(Frankie) Replies as Bianca walks over to the beverage table. She begins to dance carefully with Erica as they talk. " So what do you want miss Kane or should I say misses Montgomery? Because I'm guessing you'd rather be dancing with Jack right now."

Erica smiles shyly. " You're right I would and either one is fine. Not that you're a bad dancer. Quite the contrary actually you're very light on your feet. '' She comments in a calm but nervous voice having never danced with another woman before. Left some room for an uncomfortable feeling.

Mickie takes this remark as a compliment and smiles sensing both Erica's discomfort and her own. " Well actually you have Bianca to thank for that. She showed me some extra moves recently. Before I would have crunched your toes." She says making light.

Erica laughs becoming more comfortable. " I wanted to say that I know you were just going along with my childrens scheme. And I called you names and said things I had no right to. Could you forgive me... again?"

" I suppose, But lets get one thing clear I'm only doing this for Bianca's sake. I don't forgive easily miss Kane." Mickie adds.

" Alright I'll take that. I have the feeling you haven't been shown alot of kindness or sincerity in your life Mickie. But know this neither do I." Erica replies taking a guess as to the life of this woman.

" Is everything okay here?" Bianca asks walking back over to Erica and Mickie.

" Yes, dear everthing is fine here. You can have Mickie back now I was just going to find my husband. Erica goes to walk away and turns. Oh, and Mickie call me Erica."

" I'll do it the next time I see you." Mickie replies.

Bianca frowns trying to figure out why her mother had opted to dance with her girlfriend." So what did she want?"

" Oh, just to tell me that we had a truce was all. Since I was merely an innocent pawn in your master plan." Mickie says in a dramatic tone for fun.

" Really well I guess she likes you, heres your drink." Bianca says handing the woman a glass of champagne.

" I wouldn't go that far Bianca I think it's the wedding extra hormones or something. Bianca lets out a small holds up the glass looking at it's contents. '' Whats this sparkling water?"

" No, silly it's champagne. " Bianca chuckles.

" Here take it back, I don't want it." Mickie says clearly upset by the drink. She walks out of the reception and onto the back deck seating herself on the top step.

**************************

Last time on Alt AMC.

Mickie holds up the glass looking at it's contents. " Whats this sparkling water?"

" No, silly it's champagne. " Bianca chuckles.

" Here take it back, I don't want it." Mickie says clearly upset by the drink. She walks out of the reception and onto the back deck seating herself on the top step.

" Hey, what was that all about ? How come you're so upset?" Bianca asks setting down next to Mickie and straightening her cocktail dress.

" I don't wanna talk about it." Mickie grumbles. " I just don't drink."

" Oh, no I can't do this anymore. Bianca states shaking her head. Mickie I want a real non-vague answer. You know you can trust me with anything. I won't tell anyone." She promises.

" I..Mickie(Frankie) can feel the world close in on her and would've loved nothing more in that moment than to have the ground swallow her whole. So she wouldn't have to get into her sordid family past this wasn't something her and Bianca had ever discust this time around or last. But seeing as how it was inescapable she complied. I don't drink because I don't wanna be a jerk okay."

" NO, Pierce thats not okay thats just another vague answer, To a very clear question." Bianca tells the blonde woman by her side. Becoming slightly irritated.

" What does it matter why I don't. I just don't.'' Mickie replies firmly crossing her arms like a pouting child.

Bianca takes in a deep breath and sees trying a different aproach might be more useful. '' Look Mickie I don't mean to sound harsh or scare you off. But I wanna know you everything about you. Even the bad stuff if you'll just let me in I'm not gonna judge you if thats what you think. ''

Mickie takes Bianca's hand in hers and gives it a small reassuring kiss. Bianca looks at her with truthful eyes as though prying into Mickie's ( Frankie's) very soul.

" Alright. Mickie breathes deep and looks at Bianca seriously. Look I don't drink because my dad and my mother. They're alcoholics and users and I used to be one of them but I don't wanna be again. My old man he used to get trashed out of his mind and beat me and..anyone else he could find something wrong with. So other than the very occasional beer I don't ever drink. I ..I just don't wanna be like him I could never imagine hurting someone like that." She explained as a tear streaked down her face.

" Oh, Mickie. Was all Bianca could manage throwing her arms around the woman. I'm sorry."

" It's cool, besides it's not your fault my family's so messed up and my old man used to use me for an EVERLAST." Mickie tells the dark haired woman holding her. "Please don't feel sorry for me?"

" I don't.'' Is Bianca's simple reply.

" You don't ? " Mickie asked sounding almost disappointed.

" No. Bianca says pulling away to look at the woman. I don't. I can't pity someone I'm so proud of."

" You're proud of me because I was beaten up by a drunken father? I don't get it." Mickie shakes her head.

" No,The brunette says bemusedly, I'm proud of you for not wanting to be like that. That's what you didn't want to tell me before when I asked about your family wasn't it?"

Mickie nods solemly not saying a word in reply. Bianca lets go of the womans shoulder. stands up and walks over to the glasses of champagne she sat down. Picks them up and tosses them over the fence until she hears them shatter. Wiping her hands she looks at Mickie. Whose jawline is dropped and eyes are wide.

" Now, if you're finished oh, brooding one I'll get you a Pepsi." Bianca proceeds to the door to re-enter the house. Mickie stands up and follows behind stopping the woman before she can turn the knob. She turns Bianca around and kisses her intensely.

" I love you." Mickie says when they finally part breathless.

" Ditto." Bianca replies trying to lighten the moment without success Mickie looked at her intensely. then replied.

" Hey that's my line. You can't just go around plagiarising people."

" Well you know what they say plagiarism is the sincerest form of flattery. I was merely flattering you. Somebody has to." Bianca responds cutely.

" She already does." Mickie comments simply.

"Come on you." Bianca blushes pulling Mickie by the arm.

*******************************

Two months later.

Everything has been going well for all the people of Pine Valley. Erica and Jack are finally enjoying wedded bliss and so far Erica has kept good on her promise not to interfere, Between Mickie(Frankie) and Bianca's happiness.

Mickie has already been assigned her first case and things are going great for her and Bianca. But nothing ever stays peaceful in Pine Valley and they are about to get a couple of suprises. One in the form of a gumshoe named Tad 'the cad' Martin and the other flown in specialty from Paris.

****************************

Chapter 8c.

Pine Valley P.D. Frankie walks into Jack's office and closes the door.

" So whats up Jack I got a stakeout in like fifteen minutes." Frankie asks plopping herself down in his visitors chair.

" Well, Frankie, Derek thought the news would be better delivered by me."

" What news? Am I a terrible detective? I told you this was a mistake my experience is on the other side of the law. Jack man level with me here, am I fired?" Frankie asks with a concerned look and panic in her voice.

Jack quirks a smile and holds up his hands to ease the hyper woman." Calm down Frankie you're way off and you know sometimes ex-cons make the best cops. He then takes a seat at his desk and picks up a folder. Derek assigned you a P.I. with some years of experience. To help out on the Virus tainted drug case that's all."

" You mean like a partner? Jack nods. Oh, no way I work alone I can't be out there and hafta cover someone else's rear too."

" I don't think you'll have that to worry about that. I can cover my own rear kid." A male voice responds.

" Who the hell are you ? And I'm not a kid I bet I know more about surviving the streets than you do." Frankie comes back standing up to better face the man.

" I am Tad Martin. The question is who are you? Because I can't figure out what name you'd like to be called. Mickie Pierce or Mary-Francis Stone?" Tad asks sarcastically.

" Alright that's it, Mr. Montgomery you might wanna leave the room 'cuz I'm about to commit a four-twenty-five all over this guy." Frankie says doubling up her fists.

" Easy Frankie. Jack says putting his hands on her shoulders and sitting her back down. Now Tad how do you know Frankie's real name?"

"Because Jack he's the guy that Bianca had background check me. Remember I told you? I want another partner Jack can't you pick somebody else? Frankie asks folding her arms. I know trouble when I see it."

" You ought to with your record. Tad chimes in. Two shoplifting arrests, robbery, B and E. And my personal favorite three months probation for boosting cars." He lists from memory.

" You don't know jack about me pal!, I didn't do that stuff 'cuz I wanted to okay!" Frankie snaps.

" Tad I'm taking a page out of Frankies book here shut up. Jack interjects before Tad can say anything else. Look Frankie testified against Vanessa Cortland's drug lords. That's why she changed her name and cleaned up her act very nicely. If I do say so myself." He explains then looks over at Frankie who is smiling smugly at the complement.

" Oh, I see so you're in on her conning Bianca too. Tad says. Funny Jack I never would've pegged you for the type."

" Shut you're stupid mouth right now! Frankie exclaims angrily. I'm not conning Bianca I intend on telling her who I am. But it's a little hard to explain that to someone who thinks you're dead. "

" Okay,so what's with the cover up?"

" Ever hear of witness protection dimwit? Frankie pipes up with her trademark attitude, I had to enter it to protect Bianca and me, she thinks I died. The blond woman turns to Jack briefly, You said he had experience he seems like a moron to me." She states with an eyeroll as she slumps back down into the desk chair in Jacks office.

" Yes well obviously I was mistaken." Jack replies simply with a shrug.

" Hey take it easy I didn't call you any names...Frankie gives him an 'oh, really' look. Well not specifically." Tad can't really find a proper response having shot his mouth off too soon. ''Let's start over I'm Tad Martin pay no attention to anything I say." He tells her extending his hand.

Frankie rolls her eyes realizing he's probably gonna be of some help to the case. She takes his hand in a very cool manner. " Frankie Stone it's cool listening was never my specialty I'm more of an action speaks louder person. Now if you're done being jerk maybe we can catch a bad guy."

" Sounds good to me. Tad agrees. So lets get started."

" Just one thing nobody can know you know my real name. You can call me Frankie in front of Jack,Derek and Opal. But in front of Erica,Kendall,Josh and especially Bianca I'm Mickie."

" Gotcha' now did you try..." Tad goes to ask something Frankie finishes the question.

" Larry by the docks, Tad tries another one. Joe at the warehouse and Tye in the park yeah, They haven't seen or heard from him and the kicker is neither has his supplier. He went off without paying the dude, he was seriously p.o'd too."

Tads jaw drops and his eyes widen at the fact that Frankie has almost as many contacts as he does. " Okay then we'll have to get creative. How do you feel about getting into the drug business?"

" Trust me you don't wanna know. Frankie shakes her head. Now what are we talkin' about here?"

They start talking about the plan scene fades out.

******************************

Setting: Frankie's apartment evening same ep.

" Honey I'm home." Mickie(Frankie) calls out sensing she's not alone.

As she makes her way into the kitchen she sees Bianca standing over the stove. ''Hey, how'd you know I was here?" Bianca asks shyly looking up from stirring a kettle of something on the stove.

Mickie walks over to the stove where Bianca is standing and places a sweet kiss on her lips. " Elementary my dear replies. You're car was parked outside it was sorta obvious. But one thing that does bother me." She knits her eyebrows together.

"And that is?" Bianca asks smiling.

" You're cooking but I don't smell smoke and there aren't any flames shooting out of that burner." Mickie smarts mock sniffing around the room for smoke.

" Oh, thats very amusing. Bianca replies sarcastically holding a sauce spoon up to Mickie's mouth. Here try this?"

Mickie takes a taste of the sauce. " Mmm...I like it, you taste. " Mickie says and kisses the taller woman once more.

" Needs more seasoning. Bianca grins awnrily. So how was your day catch any nefarious villains?"

" Nefarious? Mickie chuckles. No but they assigned me a P.I. for a partner though."

" Anyone I know?" Bianca asks the question innocently enough.

" Yeah, actually... Tad Martin." Mickie answers simply hoping to shield the irritation and upset in her voice.

" Mickie I'm sorry, You know how bad I feel for doing that stupid background check in the first place. Now you have to work with him everyday." Bianca apologizes yet again taking a seat on the sofa next to Mickie.

Mickie pulls her close and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. " Bianca stop apologizing I forgive you. Besides they could be making me drive a squad car or something instead. I'll deal besides he's not that bad, not that smart either but.."

" Well thats the spirit it could be worse." Bianca says hopefully.

Catching a double meaning to those words Mickie asks. " How worse?"

" It's nothing, Bianca dismisses. Well it's something but you've had a bad day. I can tell you tomorrow."

" No I wanna know. Don't go all distant on me that's what I do remember?"

" It's a my ex/best friend is flying in from Paris to work at Pine Valley hospital kinda worse. And she wants to have lunch with me and you." Bianca explains hesitantly.

" I take it that you're talking about that Maggie chick right?" Mickie(Frankie) asks like she doesn't know already.(Great lets just add a little more pressure here, even Stones break ya' know.)

" Please say something Mickie?" The brunette pleads.

" What can I say Bianca? Do you still...you know..want her?" Mickie enquires feeling a little depressed at the thought of losing Bianca to her own sister.

" NO, we are just friends thats all I swear and that's even a little shaky." Bianca insists.

" Ahuh..and does Maggie feel the same way you do?" ( God, I'm runnin' competition with my sister. Unreal.) Mickie(Frankie) Thinks to herself.

" Yes..Bianca answers quickly. And even if she doesn't I'm with who I wanna be with."

" Well if you say so. But you guys were together for like what four years? Bianca nods. Thats alot longer than us you two know things about each other." Mickie comments. ( Why, why couldn't it have been anyone besides my sister. Zoe the rocker I'll deal, Sarah the closet case fine, That Lena chick bring it on but my own sister.)

Bianca reads the confusion in the blonde woman's expressive eyes. " You know more about me than she does Mickie. You know how to make me feel safe, and how to make me laugh when I'm on my worst day. In a relationship I always did the giving and everyone took including Maggie. But you give to me Mickie we give to each other and that's like the best thing ever."

" Okay, Mickie grumbles pretending not be touched by her girlfriends words. But don't expect me to like her."

Bianca chuckles. " Me expect you to like someone don't be silly."

" Don't give me any lip."

" Oh, I'll give you lip. Bianca says flirtily. Come here." She pulls Mickie into a deep kiss as the scene fades out.

********************************

Setting: Pine Valley airport a few days later D-day.

Mickie comes running up to the gate terminal where Bianca is standing. " Has her plane arrived yet?" She asks the taller woman breathing heavy from the run.

" No, Bianca replies. You seem excited like you're meeting a long lost relative or something?"

( Actually I am you just don't know it.) Mickie thinks to herself. " No I'm not. I think you're mistaking my being excited for my being anxious to get this over with so I can have you all to myself again." She covers wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist briefly.

" Well wait no more. Her plane just touched down." Bianca tells the blonde woman. They watch the passengers walk off the plane and Bianca spots Maggie. She runs over and hugs her.

Maggie is suprised by this greeting. " Hey Bianca, I wasn't expecting the welcome wagon. Flowers and a limo would have done just fine." She jokes.

" Hey! She only buy's flowers for me lady." Mickie(Frankie) interjects a little bothered by that statement.

Bianca slaps her in the arm. " Mickie be nice she was only kidding." She scolds.

" Right, sorry. Mickie extends a hand to Maggie. Mickie Pierce nice to meet you."

" Maggie Stone nice to me you too. I think?" She says shaking the woman's hand surprised by how familiar the woman looks. It was almost like looking at a mirror image of herself only with choppy neck length hair.

After a few moments of awkward silence. Mickie breaks the cycle. " Well are we gonna get some lunch or stand around here all day?"

" Actually that sounds great. I hate plane food and I'm so jet lagged." Maggie acknowledges.

" Let me guess you hate heights right?" Mickie asks grinning.

" Yeah, how'd you know that?" Maggie asks with an odd expression.

( Because I'm your twin when we were kids it was always Frankie go up there,Frankie climb this tree.) Mickie thinks to herself. " Your pupils dilated half a centimeter when you walked into the light. It's almost a sure sign of sedative use let me guess xanex?"

" What are you like a doctor or something? Bianca said you were a detective in her e-mail."

" Yes on both counts actually I used to be a doctor. I got offered a job at the police department because they think I'm smart at solving stuff. Boy, do I have them snowed." Mickie jokes trying to break the intensity that is in the air.

Maggie laughed nervously if she didn't know any better. She would have sworn that she was talking to her sister.

Bianca breathes deep watching the women eye each other. It was like looking at sisters she tried not to think it but couldn't help not to. " Okay why don't we get some lunch." She inerupts the staring.

**************************

Awhile later at Bj's Much to Bianca's suprise her ex/best friend and her current girlfriend have been getting along. Laughing, joking and talking like old friends ,sisters even.

Mickie has been telling Maggie a funny story from when she worked at the hospital. " So..I take this huge needle out which of course you couldn't sew anything up with. But he doesn't know that and he takes one look at it and passes out right in front of the nurse." Both women crack up.

" Sounds like you've got some bedside manner issues." Maggie says laughing.

" Lady I've got no manners." Mickie says matter of factly.

" That's true you don't." Bianca agrees.

" Hey!, They laugh again before Mickie can say anything more. Her phone rings. "Yeah,whats up?..okay be there in ten,bye."

" Who was that honey?" Bianca enquires.

" That was my slimeball partner. Mickie replies. We got a lead and I have to meet with a drug dealer in..."

" Okay don't go any further. I told you I didn't wanna know and you've already said enough to make me worry." Bianca says holding up a hand to silence the woman.

" It's okay Bianca I'm sure Mickie will be fine. Maggie says trying to comfort her nervous friend. Besides she probably knows like all that self-defense stuff right?"

" I went from beginner to advanced in the same day. What do you think?" Mickie smarts back standing up and leaning over to Bianca. "Look I'm gonna be fine these guys I'm meeting with don't even carry guns so chill. Maggie it was nice talkin' to ya' and if Bianca doesn't relax give her a xanex."

" Will do. Maggie salutes. Nice meeting you too." She barely gets it out before Mickie is out the door.

Leaving the two exes to talk amongst themselves about allot of things.

On her way to her car Frankie is exhaling. " So that was my sister huh, she hasn't changed much except she wasn't wearing a mini skirt this time."

*****************************

Meanwhile back inside the restaurant. There has been another uncomfortable moment of silence. Maggie breaks it " So she seems nice."

Bianca snickers. " Who are you kidding?"

" Good point. Maggie nods. You know who she reminds me of?"

" Frankie."

Maggie nods emphatically." In an odd way, yeah she even kinda looks like her."

" Don't go there Maggie." Bianca warns in a nice way.

" Go where? I was just stating the obvious here. Then it hits Maggie. Oh, my god is that why you're with her because she's like Frankie?"

" No, Bianca immediately objects. I mean the similarities are hard to miss. Maggie shakes her head in the affirmative. But once you get passed all that she's got a whole other side. Bianca explains. She's smart, funny, romantic and kind even though she'd never admit it." Her face lights up the more she talks about the woman.

" I see so how long have you been in love with her?" Maggie enquires knowing Bianca too well not to notice the glow around her eyes.

Bianca smiles slightly embarassed by her old flame noticing her new one. " I think since the first time I looked at her."

**************************

Elsewhere Frankie arrives at the docks.

" Okay, how do you wanna play this good cop/bad cop or just wing it?" Tad asks half joking.

" You're the hot shot P.I. you tell me?" Frankie comes back a bit more harsh than intended.

" Hey easy kid you're definately gonna be the bad cop. Tad replies. Whats up with you anyway I mean you're not exactly a ray of sunshine everyday. But you aren't usually like this either."

Frankie gives him a sarcastic look on that comment. And tells him. " My sister is back in town. It caught me a little off-guard in my whole telling Bianca who I am you'll excuse me if I'm not in the mood for a gab fest."

" Wait Maggie is your sister?"

" Well duh, Maggie Stone-Frankie Stone make the connection yet genius." Frankie replies with attitude.

" Not that it's any of my business but how are you planning on doing that exactly? Telling Bianca who you are I mean." Tad inquires being his usual nosey self.

" You're right it's not any of your business. Frankie says back then sensing he wants some kind of information. But since we're waiting on this dude to show. I was going to give her something that proves I am who I claim to be and not some weirdo."

" And what would that be your drivers license from eight years ago?"

Now Frankie is almost certain he's fishing for info. " Oh, just a centimental thing nothing really. She covers then quickly changes the subject. Now you know we can't do this as cops right? I was on the streets long enough to know they'll smell nark a mile away when they see you comin'. Let me deal with them you duck around that stack of crates." She points.

" These guys are one of the most dangerous groups of dealers out there. I'll do no such thing Frankie." Tad objects.

" Really, have you ever even tried to score a fix? Tad shakes his head no. I didn't think so. These guys they're all kinds of jumpy and who are they gonna believe wants a hit more? Me in my street clothes or you in your discount mens store suit." Frankie reasons.

" Wow, you talk alot in a little bit of time. Tad comments. I see your point though alright. But we should have some kind of signal in case you get into trouble."

" Oh, brother. Frankie rolls her eyes. Alright how about this if I can't handle it myself I'll tap my foot. Or are you too old to hear that?" She smarts.

" Huh..whats that? Tad smarts pretending not to hear.

Before he can say anything else in response Frankie hushes him. " Car doors they're here. Hide now dude."

Tad runs behind the stack of crates listening in on the conversation.

A man walks up dressed in a cheesy looking suit with a cheap gold necklace around his neck. Not very tall he's about Frankie's height. " You Andi?" he asks.

" Who wants to know." Frankie asks playing cool. When really she hadn't been as nervous as she was now. Since the night she faked her death.

" Well your boy Tito called and said you were lookin' to score. But if you're not her I can go elsewhere."

" No, I'm Andi. I was just feelin' you out. Ya' know makin' sure you weren't some nark." Frankie replies.

" You got a real sense of humor on ya' . The man laughs. Me a nark forget about it. You know I kinda' wondered the same about you. 'Cuz Tito didn't really sound very Puerto Rican to me I thought he was a cop."

" That's 'cuz he's not Puerto Rican or a cop either. Frankie dismisses. His wife left him for a Puerto Rican guy and he's got some issues." She covers.

The cheaply dressed man eyes her suspiciously but continues. " So what are you lookin' to score?" He asks walking to his car and removing a small black case.

Frankie breathes deep. ( I swore I'd never do this again for myself and Bianca. No Stone this is different you're actually buying drugs for good now.) She thinks to herself quickly. " Herb, She replies. And I don't want that cheap stuff that makes you all paranoid either." She adds.

" Then you've come to the right place. Funny though I would've had you pegged for heroin."

" Well ya' thought wrong. I don't do needles pal." Frankie says back almost taking his remark personally.

The man opens the case full of drugs and hands Frankie a bag of weed. " That'll be a hundred and twenty bucks."

Unbeknownst to him Tad is sneaking right up behind the dealer. As soon as the exchange is made Tad grabs him and wrestles him to the ground. " Actually that'll be you're under arrest. Hold him Tito." Frankie orders.

" You got it Andi." Tad holds the man while Frankie cuffs him and reads him his rites.

" I knew you were a cop, I just knew it I can smell a cop." The man states.

" Really I resent that remark thats not cop you smell thats my girlfriends shampoo. It's an acquired aroma."Frankie quips as she loads the man into her car. Besides you should've been arrested a long time ago pal one twenty for a lousy bag of weed.'' She says as she fishes the money from his blazer pocket and slams the car door.

"Really what is it? The shampoo I mean." Tad asks making small talk.

" Seaweed extract and lime it takes some getting used to but it's all natural. Did wonders for my highlights." Frankie replies.

" Huh, Tad runs a hand through his hair. Think it'd work for me?"

Frankie snickers. " I didn't know grey hair had highlights man.''

" Hey watch it that's my groovy due you're dissin'. " Tad says with humor in his tone as they get in the car.

" I'm not even going to dignify that with a says drolly. Now lets grill this dude."

**********************

Awhile later. Almost dark Frankie (Mickie) lays across a park bench playing with her keys and thinking.

" Man, I think it was almost easier sleepin' on a park bench than it is to hold down a job. Pay the bills and manage two names while trying to find a way to tell Bianca that I'm the woman who fell for her nine years ago. Cheated on her and then got killed but not really dead." She says to herself stressed out. She spends a few moments in quiet reflection when the silence is broken by none other than her sister Maggie. Who has no idea that she is looking at her sister.

" Hey, What are you doing here? I thought I was the only person brave enough to walk the park at night." Maggie says to the woman she knows as Mickie.

Frankie(Mickie) sits up startled by the looming figure. " Ahh..the dark doesn't scare me much. And I could ask you the same question."

" Can I sit ?" Maggie asks pointing to the empty space on the bench.

" Yeah, it's not my bench." Mickie shrugs.

" Well, I was walking off my sixteen hour flight slash Xanex hangover. Maggie tells her. Your turn."

" I caught a dealer today it was my first bust. And I'm trying to figure out my next move in this drug virus case."

" Ahuh..First off congratulations on your first bust. Second I know about that Bianca sent me an e-mail about it. Didn't they catch the guy already?"

" Nope, but that was before they had me on the case. " Mickie replies with a bit of agitation in her tone.

Maggie picks up on this and interperets it to be hostility towards the dealer. " I take it that it's personal?"

" You could say that yeah, I lost three patients to that guy and his tainted Maggie can start to say anything Mickies cell phone rings. " Hello, oh, hey Bianca. No I'm fine not a scratch on me. Dinner at your moms house friday. Sure I guess. Mickie makes a face to which Maggie snickers. Should I bring something like desert,side dish. Then pointedly. Bullet proof vest. Yes I know thats not funny neither was that tux babe. Alright see you later, you too. Bye."

"So dinner at Erica's house huh. You might actually wanna take that vest. It's been my experiance that food and Erica don't usually 's a bloodshed factor." Maggie comments.

Mickie rolls her eyes and slumps back onto the bench. Leaning her head against the back of the bench. " Yeah, I know it's my fifth LaKane dinner. And I aint exactly jazzed about it."

" So I take it they haven't gone well for you either?"

" No..Lets see Thanksgiving dinner one. She watched B and I like a hawk and then called me a jack of all trades because. I had a double major in college. On Christmas she 'accidently' spilled eggnog all over my only black sweater. Which I had to pay to have dry cleaned myself by the way. Mickie rolls her eyes. Then she ruined mine and Bianca's Valentines day by getting married and putting me in the grooms party..in a tux. Which was better than a dress but still uncomfortable. Because I'm not girly enough for her precious daughter." She finishes dramatically.

" Wow..That sounds like text book Erica alright." Maggie laughs.

Mickie shakes her head. " Catching this dealer is gonna be easier than having her for a mother in law thats for sure."

"Well, I know this probably sounds weird coming from your girlfriends ex. But I start at the hospital in a couple days and if you need medical records or anything let me know an' I'll see what I can do." Maggie offers not really wanting to be buddies with Bianca's girlfriend. But theres something that just screamed Frankie about this girl.

" You're right that does sound weird. Frankie(Mickie) Replies. But I just might take you up on it sometime. Watchout though I'm very demanding." She mock warns her unknowing sister.

Maggie laughs sarcastically. " Thats okay 'cos I charge a fifty percent finders fee."

" I feel better I think I'll get going now. Do you want a ride to your hotel?"

" Uhhmm...I was going to walk back but it is pretty dark..so..yeah I guess."

" Well then lets jet.'' The sisters leave.

****************************

Chapter 8d.

Setting: A couple days later.

Location: Pine Valley hospital.

Frankie comes up to the reception desk to see none other than her sister. Deeply engrossed in a patients chart she just can't resist the urge to scare the woman. Frankie sneaks up behind Maggie and yells. " Boo!"

Maggie is so startled she drops her chart and spins around quickly to see Mickie snickering. " Oh,my god you nearly gave me a heartattack Mickie." She says as she catches her breath.

" I'm sorry I just couldn't resist you were so into that chart." Mickie(Frankie) replies still laughing.

" You know how long it's been since someone did that to me. My sister used to do that to me when we were..actually until we were in highschool she never grew up. Maggie remembers. So how can I help you officer Pierce?"

" First off it's detective Pierce. Second I need a list of every patient admitted with the north river virus." Mickie answers.

Maggie walks behind the desk. " I wouldn't know where to start Mickie."

" Start with anyone admitted for heat seizures and nausea around the start of November til December fifth we had some late comers."

" Okay..Maggie types. I've got it narrowed down to..wow thirty-five people. You guys must've had a re.."

" A real zoo on our hands. Picture a crammed full E.R. understaffed hospital and people with a fever so high we had to dunk'em in ice water just to bring'em down. Sorry you missed it." Mickie elaborates.

" I'm not ,heres your list.'' Maggie hands the papers to Mickie.

" Damn! he's not on here. Mickie curses. He must've used an alias or something."

" Who?"

" Levi Benson is the guy I'm looking for he's the one responsible for this mess. I thought since he was in close contact with the manufacturer maybe he was infected too. Mickie explains. Since almost every seller is a junkie themselves he probably was infected. I just don't know where or how all I know is who and it's driving me crazy." She adds frustratedly.

" Short trip from what I've seen.'' Maggie jests.

" Hey..." Before Mickie can go any further her and Maggie both hear a thud and a loud crash. Coming from exam room one they both hurry to see whats going on. When they come upon a nurse who has been shoved to the floor by a young blonde female patient.

Mickie helps the nurse up. " Hey, you okay Linda?"

" Yes I'm fine..the nurse looks up to recognize who it is. Mickie hey nice to see you. I wish you still worked here she could really use some tough medicine." Linda says pointing to the young woman.

" Nice to see you too Linda. Mickie says then looks at the patient. What's going on here? Why did you shove nurse Monroe like that."

" Because she wouldn't get that damn needle away from me." The woman scoffs.

" Look kid I understand the whole hating of needles thing. But you need that shot so you don't get tetiness." Mickie comes back.

" I'll risk it. I don't want that thing near me. Now can I leave yet?"

" No you can't leave until all that glass is out of your hand and you've had your shot." Maggie objects.

" Here give me that needle Maggie? Maggie looks hesitantly but gives the woman the needle. Alright I bet I can give you this shot and you won't even know it kid." Mickie says walking closer.

" I don't think so I'll run." The blonde youth persists.

Mickie not giving up walks closer still until she is upon the patient. " Okay, now picture yourself in a far off place."

" Don't come any closer to me with that needle lady, and as far as far off places go theres one you go to it's called h.."

"Done. See it works doesn't it? She's all yours Dr. Stone I have to be leaving now." Mickie says smugly.

Then feeling her pockets realizes what has occurred. " Alright kid gimme my money clip back..Now."

" Here..how'd you know I did it?"

" I wasn't always as pleasant to be around as I am now. I used to pick pocket too." Mickie answers then walks over to the doorway where Maggie is standing and whispers. " Watch her hands and her eyes if they move in the same direction she liftin' something off of you."

Maggie is stunned as she watches the woman who could pass for her double leave the hospital. (Frankie used to tell me the exact same thing.) She thinks to herself.

******************************

" So what is she ? Like your twin or something? One of ya' is a cop and the other a doctor. Oww!" Ava enquires as Maggie extracts the glass from her hand.

" No as far as I know we aren't even related and you know if you hold still this wouldn't hurt as much."

" Wow, I could've swore especially the way you two teamed up on me."

" Sorry to dissapoint you. Okay now I gotta stitch ya' up." ( No way. She can't be Frankie.) Maggie thinks to herself as she cleanses the wound once more before starting to sew.

************************

Later that same day. Mickie is back at the emergency room.

" Hey, what are you back here for?'' Maggie asks seeing her.

" I come here for the atmosphere. Mickie smarts. Actually work, I'm here to pick up a patient of yours, Ava Benton?"

" Room three b. Maggie responds walking her to the room snickering a bit. So did you get any leads off that paper?"

" I got it narrowed down to about ten dudes who fit the description. Of a tall,dark haired guy who likes weed.''

" So not alot then huh?''

" Nope, not alot. Whats up why are snickering? Mickie asks as Maggie opens the door to Ava's hospital room. Oh, great its you. She groans seeing none other than the woman who picker her pocket earlier. Just my luck I ask for overtime they give me you."

" What ? Why is she here?" Ava reacts.

" To take your pocket picking hands into custody. Only we're not goin' to a jail."

" Where are we going oh, lone officer." Ava asks dramatically.

" My place I have to watch you until your court date. Make sure you don't bolt."

Maggie sniffs the air. " Oh, gross what is that Mickie you smell like you've been in a fish net." She says pinching her nose.

" Yeah, you do smell really gross." Ava adds wincing.

" Thats what happens when your idiot partner makes a stakeout arrangement in a fish warehouse." Mickie says matter of factly.

" Whoa, I'll just go get you a dismissal form. I'll be right back if I don't pass out first." Maggie tells the who looks like her.

" Don't leave me here Dr. Stone I might die from the smell.'' Ava's plea falls on deaf ears as Maggie leaves the room.

I'm not going anywhere with you."

" Well that's fine with me. So I'll be taking you to the jailhouse then. We just busted a womans biker bar today I'm sure you'll get a nice roomate. Who was that woman that slipped me her number? I can't remember her name I think it was B..."

" Alright I get the point I'll go with you. But I don't like you and you smell rancid." Ava gives in but with hesitation.

" Heres your form you both have to sign it since she's an adult. Maggie tells Mickie coming back into the room with a mask on. And here are her anti-biotics."

" Cool mask but I'm not a bio-hazard Maggie." Mickie states signing the paper and heading over to the bed to let Ava Sign it. Maggie cuts her off mid-way and takes the paper.

" You smell like one Mickie. Here give me that. I think Ava here is going to suffer enough on the car ride to your place." Maggie hands the paper over to Ava who reluctantly signs it. " Okay you're free to go."

Ava just gets up and heads out the door. " Keep ten paces in front or behind me at all times. I don't wanna survive a hospital just to be killed by your fish cologne."

" I'd be careful if I were you. I think you've met your match with officer Pierce here. Maggie smirks then going to leave herself pats Mickie on the shoulder and says. Oh, bye the way the nurses told me about that betting pool. And the tv thing."

" Oh, god. I'm never gonna live that down am I? See ya' later Maggie. Thanks for helping me." Mickie(Frankie) Replies blushing.

" No problem. Have fun and please if not for Ava's sake take a shower for Bianca's shes got a weak stomach."

" Will do." Mickie salutes before leaving.

*******************************

Mickies apartment long minutes later. She shoves Ava through the door and plops her down in a chair.

" Okay, Lets laydown some ground rules here. No drugs, no alcohol, My girlfriends got a kid so no swearing when she's around. Watch what you want,listen to music, cook I don't care. The mess is your responsibility to clean up. If you don't said priviledge is gone. And the shower is mine after seven-thirty in the morning. Are we clear on all that." Mickie lectures.

Ava sits in quiet shock for a minute then nods. Never having had so many rules thrown at her at once. "Is that all drill sargent?"

" Trust me kid I ain't no drill sargent. Mickie laughs mockingly. If I were you'd be doin' some serious pushups right now."

" Do you have anything to eat in this place?"

" Yeah, Mickie says heading to the fridge and pulling out a plate. I hope you like leftovers 'cos you gotta eat somethin' to take those pills m..Dr. Stone gave you."

" You cook? funny I would've figured you for a take out kinda girl.''

Mickie laughs. '' I am this is my girlfriends cooking. Here you go and take this when you're done." She instructs handing the plate to Ava. Who takes a few bites and looks up.

" This is really good. I had no idea you guys could cook. Although I see now what would convert you."

Mickie rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the sofa. " Yeah, right her mashed potatoes made me gay. For someone smart enough to be a pick pocket and a con. You're a real idiot kid."

Ava swallows her dinner and takes a drink. "Wow, I thought I had attitude. she says shaking her head. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be rude to guests?"

" I don't have a mother so can it kid." Mickie spouts.

" Ooh, what are you going to do to me orphan annie. Ava smarts pretending to be scared. Like I'm suprised she probably took one look at you and ran the other way. And I'm not a kid."

Mickie (Frnakie) Stands clearly irritated and moves over to Ava taking her shirt collar in her hands for effect. " Listen you brat you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through so until you do shut that rat trap you call a mouth. Or else I'll throw you in jail and you can stay there 'til you rot since you probably will anyway. I don't care about you, I don't give a damn who you think I am but I got news you say anything like what you just to me to Bianca and I'll kick your thieving ass all over this town we clear?" She says in a lowe threatening tone that only matches the cold stare her eyes have taken on.

This makes Ava squirm in her shell. " Yeah, I got it. Now let me go will ya'? Mickie releases her grip on the young woman. Geez you're intense I thought you were gonna strangle me.'' She states straightening her shirt back.

" Right like I'd waist a good life sentence on a piece of work like you. Dream on kid I don't kill people but if you mess with me I'll make you wish I had."

" Alright I got the message. Now if we can drop the drama for a minute. Bianca is that your girlfriends name?"

" Yep,"

" Well what made you gay then?" Ava asks innocently enough.

" I don't know I just am you got a problem with that?" Mickie comes back.

" No, no problem I just was curious you're the first gay person I've ever had to live with."

Mickie shakes her head. " I see and you wanna know what makes me want to be with women and not guys like everybody else right?" Mickie inquires Ava gives a silent nod. " I don't really have a black and white answer to that. I think I was just born predisposed to be into girls. " She tries explaining to the girl.

" So what you were never attracted to guys?"

" No not really. "

" You said the name Bianca before as in Erica Kanes daughter Bianca Montgomery?" Ava inquires.

" Uhuh."

" That must be some serious drama she's like intense. "

"More than you think, How do you know Erica?" Mickie asks with a raised brow.

" Shes my sisters step-mom. Have you met her Lily Montgomery."

" Yeah, I've met her. Shes alot nicer than you are. If I ever need someone to do my taxes she'd be the go to girl. She can add like no one I've ever seen." Mickie explains.

" Yeah, she's studying computer math and stuff at a tech college. You know shes autistic right?"

" So.. shes smarter than most people. You say shes studying computer math. Like statistics and codes and stuff." Mickie enquires curiously.

" I think so I'm not as good with that tech stuff as she is why?"

" Because she might be able to help me. I'm working on this case and the suspect I just know was infected with that drug virus. I got a list of patients from the hospital but it'll take the computer lab forever. Lily could do it in like a week."

" I'm sure she'd like that. My sister loves a good mystery thats how she found me. Ava comments. So you mean that North River thing?"

" Yes, I gotta find that dude so I can charge him with three murders. He knowingly distributed tainted drugs making them ill. "

Before Ava can respond theres a knock at the door. Mickie answers it only to be suprised with a kiss. " Hey you..Ewww..what is that smell Mickie you stink like a fish market? " Ava doubles over laughing.

" Well thats 'cos Tad setup a stakeout in a fish warehouse. And you just be quiet." Mickie warns pointing at Ava.

" Who is this?" Bianca asks curiously.

" This is Ava my assignment on the side. I have to watch her and make she doesn't runaway again. Until her court date."

" Hey, I know you, you're Lillies sister right? Mickie shes trouble she tried to con alot of us when she first came to town." Bianca warns.

" Guilty as charged, Ava raises a hand, Hi Bianca."

( So did I babe. You changed me though.) Mickie thinks to herself. " It's okay I can handle her she can't con me.''

" How is my sister anyway?" Ava asks Bianca.

" Shes fine. Shes starting her second semester at college. If you really wanna know why don't you ask her."

" I can't she shouldn't be anywhere near somebody like me. Shes better off not knowing me." Ava regards.

" I don't think so Ava You're her sister..."

" Bianca honey if she wanted to talk to Lily she would. Don't mess with it okay Lily and Ava are both old enough to work things out for themselves. But it's cute how you're trying to give it a nudge." Mickie grins and leans in to kiss the dark eyed woman. When Bianca puts a hand up to Mickies face.

" Uh, sweetey could you shower first. 'Cos you kinda make me sick and I don't wanna throw up on you." Bianca hesitates.

'' Oh, thats romantic. Yeah, I'll be right back and you. She looks at Ava. Be nice."

" Yes,sir." Ava mocks.

"Watch it kid. Can you put up with this?"

" I can handle it Mickie. Now go before you kill us all with that smell." Bianca says pinching her nose.

" That is truly the worst thing I've ever inhaled." Ava agrees.

" It ain't good. Bianca states. So what happened to your hand?"

" Oh, nothing I just ran it through a window trying to break out of a room was all. You know you're a really good cook."

" Thank you. What room?" Bianca asks as she sits down on the comfy couch.

" A hotel room at the Valley inn Aiden locked me in there and it was on the second floor. So I just broke the window and climbed out. I got some glass in my hand in the process no big." Ava shruggs.

" I see well I wouldn't try that with Mickie she'll probably put bars on the windows now. ''

'' No kiddin' shes more intense than your mom.''

'' I don't think so kid theres nobody more intense than Erica Kane. Well do I smell better everyone?" Mickie asks taking a seat next to Bianca.

" Yes." Ava and Bianca both say.

" So do I get that kiss now?"

" Sure come here." Bianca says flirtingly.

'' Eww..you guys act like a couple of teenagers. I just had good food I don't wanna lose it." Ava says making a face.

" Then look away." Mickie comments kissing Bianca's cheek.

" It's okay I have to be going anyway. I just thought I'd stop by and see you before I went home from work." Bianca tells them both.

" Well let me walk you to your car and I'll carry your books for you. Gee do you think your mom'll be mad that you broke curfew?" Bianca rolls her eyes sarcastically. ''What she said we were like teenagers."

" Come on you. Bianca says taking the womans hand and leading her out. Bye Ava."

" Later Bianca." Ava says amused at the situation comedy.

As soon as Mickie gets back inside. " You guys are funny together.''

" Thanks I guess. She's not as funny as I am but...Mickie's train of thought shifts she suddenly starts hitting her forehead. Oh, man stupid,stupid how could I forget that?"

" Huh? Forget what ?" Ava enquires curiously.

" Like it's any of your business. Tommorow is Mine and Bianca's six month anniversary and I totally spaced it. Now I gotta get her a gift before tommorow night." Mickie explains scuffing her foot on the hardwood floor.

" I'm sure you'll think of something after all you are a detective just find out what she wants more than anything and give it to her. Ava suggests in a nicer I have a place to sleep or am I allowed?"

" How come you're so nice to her and so smart with me? Yes you're allowed the sofa I'll get you a blanket." Mickie replies. Tossing a blanket to the younger woman. " Goodnight and don't try anything I'm a lite sleeper,ears like a dog an' all that junk."

Mickie(Frankie) is lying in bed thinking. " I can't believe this. she says to herself. What would Bianca want more than anything else. I was fresh outta ideas after the heartshaped necklace on christmas. Then she perks up. I know what I can give her I know she'll be suprised atleast. Even if its not in a good way. Frankie looks upwards. Please I did this for her safety and mine don't let her hate me." Was Frankies silent prayer before drifting off to sleep.

*******************************

Mickie ( Frankie) awakes to the aroma of something cooking. Curiously she sniffs the air around her. " Is that eggs and toast and bacon? Whats going on in my kitchen?" She wonders walking out of her bedroom and into the hallway in boxers and a tank top. " Ava are you cooking? If you are you're cleaning up the mess." She calls out laughter is the only response.

While at the same time in the kitchen Bianca is scurrying about. Trying to finish cooking before Mickie discovers what shes doing.

" Hurry shes coming, Ava warns then laughing says. She thinks I'm the one cooking."

Bianca laughs too. " Do you think she'll like it?"

" How should I know I just met her." Ava shruggs.

" Good point, Bianca nods buttering the toast. Thanks so much for letting me in this morning. I don't know where my key went to."

" No big besides it aint my place. Who am I to say who comes in and goes out." Ava comments in a normal tone just as Mickie comes into the kitchen.

" Whats all this?" She mumbles in a sleepy voice.

Bianca walks over to her with a cup of coffee and gives her a kiss on the cheek. " Happy anniversary, Bianca then hands Mickie the coffee. Don't say it back until you've had your coffee. You're too grouchy without it."

Mickie takes a seat at the table clears her throat and takes a few sips of the coffee. Then grins and looks at the woman sitting in the chair next to hers. " Happy anniversary to you too. You made me breakfast B...but I didn't.. I mean I haven't gotten you anything yet."

Bianca pats her on the shoulder. " It's okay look at it like this I gave you, your present early. "

" Alright, Mickie smiles. You know I can't object to eggs, bacon and toast. I never eat breakfast." She states.

Ava snickers. " That explains it."

" Explains what?" Mickie asks with a hint of agitation in her voice.

" Why you're such a grouch. Don't you know not eating breakfast can throw off like stuff in your brain. Making you especially you well crabby."

" Oh,just laugh it up the both of you. I knew that I am a liscensed doctor ya' know." Mickie smarts back Bianca is chuckling. " What don't tell me you're on her side."

" She makes a good point honey, you are a bit of a grouch in the mornings."

" If you'll excuse me I'm gonna use the shower before it's what'd you say,'All yours' .'' Ava smarts.

" Thanks again for helping me." Bianca calls out.

" No problem." Ava replies shutting the bathroom door.

Mickie picks up the paper and starts reading.

"She's not so bad I think she just needs some guidance. From someone whose been in her shoes before." Bianca states hintingly.

Mickie remains silent for a moment then peaks one eye out from her paper. "What is that look for I know that look Bianca. It usually means either we have to talk about feelings or that you're about to tell me to do something I don't wanna do for my own good so I can like 'grow as a person'.''

Bianca puts her hands up. " I was not about to do or say any such thing. I'm just thinking maybe it would be good for both of you. If you helped her a little bit thats all. You know maybe get her a job or something. But if you don't want to."

" Oh, boy now you do want me to do something. I know kids like Ava I was one. The space she's in now she doesn't want help. She wants money and a quick solution to her problems." Mickie reasons.

" I see and did you want help for yourself when you were on the streets. Mickie just looks solemly at Bianca. No I didn't think so not until you fell for that girl right?"

" Bianca what are you saying you want her to fall for me." Mickie says with sarcasm but not in a mean way.

" No, silly I want you to keep an open mind and try to help her want help. Who knows she might suprise you.'' Bianca explains.

Mickie nods her head slightly. " Alright, I'll try but I make no promises. She's a real pain in the...''

" Here have some eggs. Bianca says cutting her off with a forkfull of egg. I made them just like you like. With black pepper and chives.''

" Mmmm...Mickie mumbles after swallowing the eggs. They're delicious, But you know I knew you were trying to shut me up. And well I think you need some toast.. here.'' Mickie unceremoniously shoves the toast in Bianca's face.

" Not to bad if I do say so myself. But you have to pay for that.'' Bianca grins mischieviously.

" Oh, yeah before you start plotting your revenge. You might wanna get the butter off your face first.'' Mickie snickers watching Bianca try and find and wipe off the butter. " Come here I'll get it.'' With that she leans in and kisses the butter away.

" Thank you but I think I might have some more on me.'' Bianca hints.

Mickie smiles and then squints looking closely at Bianca's face. " You know what, I think I see it.'' They start kissing again.

" Ewww...gross can't you two knock it off long enough for people to digest.'' Ava teases interupting the happy couples moment.

" Give..us..five..minutes..mom." Mickie smarts between kisses.

Ava shakes her head. " You know what it's cool I'll just eat in the bedroom. Enjoy.'' She states as she picks up her plate and walks down the hall. She hears Mickie call out.

" No..crumbs in the..bed.''

They finally break away from each other. " So did I get it all?''

Bianca laughs affectionately. " Yes Mickie you got it all. Do you think we should call her back now.''

" Yeah, I suppose buzzkill..Ava it's safe you can return. No 'll behave I promise.'' They listen still nothing. Mickie gets up from the table she and Bianca make their way down the hall to Mickie's bedroom. And open the door to reveal an open window and no Ava. '' What'd I tell you she is trouble. She doesn't want help she just wants to run and keep running.'' Mickie states as she hurriedly gets dressed in white jeans and a black shirt.

" I still say she's running because she doesn't know anything else. And where are you going?"

" You can't save everybody Bianca some people don't want it. And I'm going to find her I have to.'' Mickie replies simply as she heads for the door.

" Wait I'm coming with you I want to help find her.''

Once outside. " Alright, you go that way and I'll go this way. Call me if you find her.'' Mickie says as she and Bianca run off to find Ava.

*****************************

Some long minutes later.

Bianca's cell phone rings. " Hello,''

" Hey, Bianca you can stop lookin' I found her. Betcha you'll never guess where.'' Mickie says.

" Where?"

" The rooftop at Fusion you can come here or you can go on with your day. I myself have a murder to commit.''

" I can't believe she went there. Bianca reacts. Don't kill her Mickie this is where you start asking her why. Or being compassionate and finding out the problem to help her. I'll be there in five minutes.'' Bianca says and then hangs up.

*****************

Chapter 9a.

" Was that Bianca? Is she coming here?" An upset Ava asks.

" Yeah, for some reason she likes you. Mickie retorts sitting down next to Ava on the ledge. She told me not to be hard on you although I don't know why. She said to ask you why you ran?"

" I just felt couped up. I needed fresh air thats all.'' Ava covers too obviously for Mickie(Frankie) not to notice.

" Thats not a very good excuse you've been at my place for less than sixteen hours. So spill whats the real problem here? Mickie inquires then looking sincere says. You can tell me I won't judge you. Cause I doubt theres anything you've done that I haven't.''

" You really are serious huh?"

" Ohh...yeah. What did you think I was always this pleasant to be around.'' Mickie quips.

" Really this is you being pleasant. Ava says sarcastically, Mickie narrows her eyes at the remark. Okay I was scared I don't wanna go to jail. But after I bailed I realised that running would just make things worse. So I stopped and came up here to think and thats the actual truth. ''

" Now that I believe. Ahh..Bianca heres our runaway kid. Mickie gets up and moves toward the taller woman. I already talked to her you're right that whole nice thing works.''

" Well I hate to say I told you so..But I told you so. Bianca regards. So does she want to talk to me?"

" No, I'm okay but thanks Bianca. You're really nice to offer.'' Ava says politely.

" Whenever you need someone to talk to. When my dear,sweet girlfriend is being stubborn call me and I'll try to help.'' Bianca tells the younger woman.

" Why are you being nice to me?''

(Whoa, I used to say that to Bianca. This kid is just like me..only straight and without a psycho aunt trying to kill her.) Mickie(Frankie) Thinks to herself.

'' I don't know I guess because I love Lily and I'd like to see you two be sisters again.'' Bianca explains.

" Yeah, plus Bianca here just loves to be sweet. It's why I like her she's...''

" Nicer than you are. '' Ava finishes.

" Hey..Mickie states objectively. Yes. '' She admits.

" It's okay honey I already knew you weren't as sweet as me.'' Bianca jests playfully.

" God , Ava shakes her head. You two really are funny together. Well lets get back to the pr..your apartment for lockdown and bedcheck.''

" There is no bedcheck smartellic I've got a nanny-cam I don't have to check on you.'' Mickie smarts. " And we're not going home just yet.''

"Well where are we going?"

" Shopping come on lets go. We'll see you later Bink wave bye,bye now kid.'' Mickie smarts to Ava cuffing her wrist and pulling her along.

" Bye Bianca see you later, that is if your troll of a girlfriend lets me live.''

" I heard that I'm cuffed to your arm remember.'' Mickie states.

Bianca cannot help but be slightly amused. " Bye see you later.'' she waves.

********************

As soon as they're out of earshot.

" Why am I handcuffed to you?"

" So I can keep an eye on you in case you get the urge to pull another stunt. Until I can trust you you'll either be cuffed to me or to a large blunt object of my choosing. This is what prison is like get used to it cause the next time you run thats where you'll end up.''

" Alright, So what are we shopping for ? Is it something for Bianca? I bet shes an earings kinda girl.'' Ava states assuredly.

" You really are a moron huh kid?Mickie says not really asking running a hand through her hair. Bianca doesn't like useless gifts. She likes stuff from the heart like candlelit dinners and walks on the beach. Slow dancing under the stars. I could give her earrings and she'd like them but not as much as something that I did myself. She's a rare human being see unlike you or me money and fancy things don't matter to her even though she's got enough of it to buy a Bently. On her worst day she's more caring and considerate than we are on our best.'' She explains plainly.

" Oh, man you don't just love her do you? No you're in love with her. Ava points out smiling. This is just like the movies.''

" Huh? I'm sorry did I miss something?"

" You know rich girl meets poor gu..I mean girl they fall madly in love. Because somehow they understand each other this is like so romantic.'' Ava explains.

" I think you're crazy, But you've got a point. Now lets get going I'm gonna be late.''

" Where are we going?"

" I told you shopping on the streets of Landview.'' Mickie informs the young woman and pulls her by the cuffs.

Unbeknownst to them both Bianca overheard the entire exchange and is touched by Mickies words. She smiles wide and hurries to open up the rest of the building for work.

***********************************

Setting: An alley in a bad looking part of Landview.

" Alright now do you understand what to do?"

" Yes Mickie I understand. Ava rolls her eyes. I don't know how good I'll be though I've never bought drugs.''

" Just be your usual charming self and you'll do fine. Now get outta here and come straight back when you're done.''

" Yes drill sargent will do drill sargent.'' Ava smarts before exiting the vehicle.

" You do realise she's going to run as soon as shes finished. Dealing with that seller don't you?" Tad asks.

" Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that."Frankie says pulling out a small tv like device from her jacket pocket.

" What is that..wait don't tell me you're batman right?" Tad jokes.

" Funny no I got this from the office. It's a listening device and a tracker all rolled into one. I planted a small bug in Ava's jacket pocket before I went to bed last night. It will send us a signal through this and if she bolts...''

" You'll know exactly where to and how far. Plus you'll get the seller on tape.'' Tad Finishes.

" Yep, I just love technology.'' Frankie grins evilly.

" I gotta hand it to ya' Frankie you really do think like a criminal.''

" I'll take that as a compliment even if it did sound bad.'' Frankie jokes.

" I'm back.'' Ava anounces.

" Did you get the stuff?"

" Yes, right here.'' Ava replies handing Tad the baggie of drugs.

" And.''

" And I told him my friend wanted to score some powder too. I gave him the number you asked me to and he said he'd call and arrange an appointment soon.'' Ava informs Tad and 'Mickie'. So now where to?"

" Well lets see. Mickie looks at her watch. It's three o'clock now we've got to drop the drugs off at the lab. Then I have some paperwork to do. Then we're going shopping.''

" Like drug shopping or like mall makeover shopping?" Ava inquires.

Mickie rolls her eyes. " Mall makeover shopping. I need some new clothes for tonight with Bianca I wanna look nice.'' She explains.

" Cool, Ava ghasps. I can totally help you, first we'll do your makeup then we'll find you a dress..''

" Ava I don't do dresses and as far as makeup goes..no. Why don't you let me dress me I do a pretty job the rest of the time don't I?"

Tad snickers as does Ava.

" Okay thats it you can both go to jail.'' Mickie states as she starts driving.

***************************

After filing some paperwork and dropping things off at the drug lab. Mickie takes a second outside the department to call Bianca. " Hey guess who?''

" Uhmm..oh, I know but I thought I told you not to call me here my girlfriends going to find whispers. And you don't wanna mess with her she's a cop.'' She plays.

" Very funny just for that I give up on our anniversary bye.'' Mickie playfully pretends to hang up.

" Okay, okay I surrender you nut. Bianca laughs everyone in the office listens in. What did you call to tell me?''

At this point Babe, Annie and Dani are huddled close to the phone and Bianca. Kendall observes this and rolls her eyes sarcastically.

" Oh, brother this is the most insane display I've ever seen.'' Kendall remarks.

" Shh..''Bianca hushes her mouthy sister.

" Was that Kendall? Did she say something smart? Tell her I'm comin' down there to arrest her right now.'' Mickie says on the other end.

" Hey, Kendall Mickie says she's going to have you arrested if you don't knock it off.'' Bianca repeats.

" Tell her it doesn't matter I've got a rich husband I'll make bail before I even get to the prison.'' Kendall smarts back leaving the room as though looking for something.

" She says she'll make bail before you can arrest her. Bianca tells the woman on the other end. So now what did you call me for?''

" Ahh..yes why did I call you? Oh, right 'cuz it's our anniversary and I have a suprise for you. Don't ask questions just make yourself pretty and I'll pick you up at instructs then. Not that you aren't already pretty.''

" Yeah, I know what you mean Mickie and thank you. I'll see you tonight then. ''

" Yep, and don't bother trying to sneak into my apartment poking around looking for gifts either. I have it with me in a manner of speaking.'' Mickie says mysteriously.

" Darn you've figured me out Mickie Pierce I have no choice but to assimilate you. Bianca replies teasingly. I'll see you later I've gotta get back to work babe.''

" K, See ya' bye.''

" Bye.'' The call ends.

" So spill what was all that about. Oh, wait I know this is your six month anniversary isn't it?'' Babe asks.

" Yes, and she's got a 'suprise' for me. She said not to look for it though she has it with her. My only instructions are to get pretty and she'll pick me up at eight. Then she said I was already pretty.'' Bianca gushes.

" Awwe...'' The women in the room sigh.

" I wonder what she has planned for you two anyway?'' Babe enquires.

" You and me both. Bianca remarks as she works on her computer. now I have to go find something to wear for tonight. When I get home.''

" Well don't worry too much I think Mickie will like you in whatever you wear.'' Babe replies.

" She is really into you Bianca. And vice versa by the way. You stare at that Christmas picture of you guys anymore today Kendalls going to...'' Before Babe can finish Kendall does it for her.

" Going to knock some sense back into you. Thats what. No stop that. Kendall waves a finger. Don't egh.. you're glowing. And your eyes are all glazed over god this is truly making me ill.''

" Thank you Kendall. Glad to know my being happy makes you suffer so.'' Bianca retorts amused.

" Thats not what I meant. Look why don't you take the rest of the day off and go find something to wear on your mystery date. And Tell Mickie I wish you both a happy anniversary.'' Kendall calls out as Bianca skips to the elevator.

" I will thank you Kendall. I'll see you guys later.''

" Alright but we want details missy.'' Babe replies the women nod in unison.

" Yes ma'am.'' Bianca says back just as the doors to the elevator close.

********************************

Later that same evening.

'' K, I'm all ready so what do you think? Think Bianca will like it?" A nervous Mickie asks Ava who is checking her out making sure she looks alright.

" I do, You look really hot if you weren't a girl I'd date you. Those dark jeans and that white ruffled blouse go good together on you.'' Ava replies nicely.

" Thanks I'll note that. And thanks for helping me kid, So you can have pizza I left some money on the counter. And I'll be back around...actually don't wait up.''

" You know you aren't suposed to leave me unsupervised right?"

" Who says I am. Mickie walks to the door and opens it. Vito come on in make yourself comfortable. If she misbehaves or tries to run just cuff her to something I find it's very effective. I'll be back late so don't wait up I really appreciate this.'' Mickie says politely.

" No problem Mick, enjoy your date. I can handle girly here.'' Vito replies.

" Heres hopin' anyway. Later.'' With that Mickie leaves.

**********************

Moments later at Bianca's apartment.

" Hey.'' Bianca says opening her door revealing a red dress that showes her curves. And a glowing smile.

Mickie is speachless for a second taking in the sight of the woman. " Wow, Bianca you look..did I ever tell you how beautiful you are. Because if I didn't I should have, that dress looks gorgeous on you.''

Bianca blushes and smiles widely. " Thank you, I could say the same for you in that shirt and those jeans.''

" Yeah, I went shopping Ava made me her how'd she put it 'Frankenstein project' . They both laugh at that. So are you all ready to go?"

" Yes I am, Bianca replies walking out into the hallway. Where are we going anyway?''

Mickie grins wide and pulls out a blindfold. " Well thats for me to know and you to find out.'' She says as she blindfolds an unsuspecting Bianca.

"Mickie what are you doing? Why am I being blindfolded?"

" I don't want you to know where we're going til we get there. Now take my arm, You've been doing all the suprises it's my turn to suprise you.'' Mickie tells the dark haired girl leaning on her arm as they walk carefully to the elevator.

*******************

Jack's office at the D.A.

" I'm telling you Jack I saw Mickie buying drugs.'' Erica states.

" Ahuh, and?" is Jack's simple reply.

" What do you mean and..Erica says dramatically. Jack shes on drugs god knows what she could do. Why are you laughing Jack this isn't funny.''

" No, you're right it's not funny that you've got it in for Mickie. Whats funny is that she's buying drugs to catch the man who caused the virus. You know the one her and your son cured.''

" Oh, I see so this is a police thing. Erica breathes a sigh of inner relief. I feel terrible for thinking she was on drugs. It's just that she reminds me so much of that Frankie.''

" As I recall Frankie wasn't on drugs either. You tried to have them planted on her. Erica gives him a look. There was only the one incident where she tried to get drugs at S.O.S but we have a bit more insight into that now.'' Jack reasons.

" Yes, I know she was Vanessa's probe. But it doesn't mean I have to suddenly like her because she wasn't an addict.'' Erica replies.

" You like somebody for a good reason Erica perish the thought.'' Jack teases.

" Alright you. I guess I'll be going home now Mr. Montgomery.'' Erica says with a seductive smile.

" I will see you in an hour Mrs. Montgomery.'' Jack smiles back knowingly.

************************

The Beach some moments later.

Mickie is leading a heel clad Bianca through sand she is still blindfolded.

'' If I didn't know any better I'd say we were walking on sand. '' Bianca says with a curious tone.

" We might be.'' Mickie hints.

" Mickie heels and sand don't mix well.'' Bianca adds.

" Well then lets take our shoes off before we get any farther.'' The women pause to remove their shoes and continue on Mickie steps on Bianca's foot unintensionally.

" Oww, Mickie you stepped on my foot.''

" Sorry.''

" Are we almost there I'm really curious. You've obviously gone through alot of trouble with the blindfold and everything.'' Bianca says excitedly.

" Well be curious no more.'' Mickie undoes the blindfold and Bianca's jaw drops in suprise. " I take it that means you like it.''

" 'Like' is an understand Mickie I love it.'' Bianca ghasps. Looking on at an area of the beach that has been decorated in wild flowers and carefully placed candles light up the night. She looks further to see a large bolder that has been setup as a table with two smaller ones as chairs.

" Well if you're done staring. Would you like to be seated at our finest table Miss Montgomery?" Mickie asks smiling proud of taking Bianca's breath away.

" Yes, I would Miss Pierce.'' Bianca smiles and takes a seat on one of the boulders. The table has a white cloth on it and two dinner plates with cover lids. Two champaigne glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider top it off.

" May I offer you some of our vintage sparkling cider?'' Mickie asks playing into the role of server.

" Yes, you may, thank you.''

" And for the main course tonight we have...'' Mickie removes the plate lids.

Bianca starts laughing. " Smoked salmon you aren't subtle are you?"

" Never, except this was smoked in a kitchen other than mine. Mickie quips then more seriously. Bianca?''

" Yeah.''

" Happy anniversary.''

" Happy anniversary to you too. This is like the best gift I've ever gotten on an anniversary.'' Bianca comments.

" What Maggie and that other girl weren't good with the suprises?" Mickie inquires taking a sip of the cider.

" I think thats a bit of a complicated question they were good at suprises just..''

" The wrong kind of suprises right?"

" Exactly. I really am loving this though.''

They gaze into one anothers eyes for a long moment as if they've been together for years.

*************************

sometime later.

The women have been talking and laughing enjoying some much deserved time alone. When Mickie suddenly gets a very serious look on her face. " Bianca I have something to tell you and......(Come on Stone you can do this just tell her and then she can hate you forever for lying to her all this time.) She thinks to herself taking in a deep breath. And I need you to believe me no matter how strange it sounds.''

Bianca also becomes serious looking. " Okay, what do you have to tell me?"

" Bianca i'm n..Before Mickie can go any further with her statement her phone rings. Hold on one sec it's the babysitter who can bench three hundred pounds. " Hey Vito whats goin' on I thought I told you not to call unless it was an emergency. What she won't let you look at it, is she three? No, it's alright you can't take her anyway I'll be there in twenty. Tell her to calm down getting worked up will only make it worse,bye."

" What is it whats wrong with Ava?" Bianca asks completely tossing aside the events of only moments ago.

" Her hand is swollen she won't let Vito look at it. I have to take her to the emergency room wanna come with?"

" Of course I do I wanna know whats wrong with her too.''

" I know whats wrong she hasn't been taking her anti-biotic because she's an idiot. Lets go I'm sorry about this.'' Mickie apologizes.

" It's okay atleast we got to have dinner first and we did have a pretty good time.'' Bianca replies as she helps blow out the candles.

" True, come on.''

***********************

A few moments later.

Setting Mickies apartment.

" Okay, I'm here let me see your hand.'' Mickie states unwrapping the bandage to reveal green puss coming out from the open areas. " Why didn't you take your meds like Dr. Stone and I told you to?"

" I forgot okay.'' Ava replies with a hiss as Mickie puts a slight pressure to the wound only to see more green puss run out.

" No, not okay. Your wounds where the glass was are now seriously infected with oh, man red streaks and swelling. Plus let me check something. Mickie puts a hand to Ava's forehead. You've got a fever of about one 'o' three. ''

" So whats that m...'' Before she can finish Ava passes out.

" Ava, Ava! Mickie jogs the young woman back to consciousness. Come on we're going to your favorite place, the E.R." She says as she and Bianca walk Ava out the door slowly. To the car and drive off.

************************

Seconds later they are rushing through the Emergency room doors Mickie sets Ava down on a gurney. And spots Maggie going over a chart. " Maggie I brought you your favorite patient back.''

" No refunds or ex-changes. Maggie quips walking over to examine Ava. So what do we have here?"

" Infected hand you'll probably want to run a blood panel and drain the fluid for testing aswell. It could be staff shes running a fever and she was pretty out of it on the way over.'' Mickie explains her medical training having kicked in the second she saw the infected wounds.

" Wow, thanks you've done my work for me. Maggie comments with a hint of sarcasm. How about I go to the police department and play cop for a day. How'd this happen?" She asks.

" Funny, Mickie rolls her eyes. She hasn't been taking her meds you prescribed her. She answers then looking at Ava directly. What makes you think you can do that? You're not invincible you know you could lose a hand right?''

" Lose my hand!''

" Yeah, lose your hand. Of all the dumb things to do I mean what are you a grown up or a kid?'' Mickie scolds.

Ava still in shock over the situation and delirious with fever can only reply. " Lose my hand.'' Before once again passing out on the gurney.

Mickie just shakes her head annoyedly.

" Oh, my god is she going to be alright? '' A worried Bianca asks.

" She'll be fine.'' Mickie and Maggie both respond.

" We'll have to admit her though and drain that nasty wound.'' Maggie adds. " And I'll start her on tetrocyclene by the hoseful. ''

" My thoughts exactly.'' Mickie agrees.

" You both look nice whats the occasion or do you always dress up before going to the hospital?" Maggie asks looking the women over especially Bianca.

" It's our anniversary we were having dinner when Ava's guard called.'' Mickie explains.

" Well congratulations how long?"

" Our six-month.'' Bianca answers hesitantly sharing details about her new relationship. With an ex wasn't really her style.

" I'm really happy for you both if you'll excuse me. I just have to go fill out some forms.'' Maggie says in small voice.

***********************

Chapter 9b.

Last time on my version of what future AMC could be like. Ava made a quick getaway only to be caught. Mickie suspects her of trying to pull a con over on Bianca. But has yet to find evidence and also has yet to find the dealer on her case. Mickie and Bianca enjoyed a quiet evening on the beach and just as Mickie was about to say something important when her cellphone rang. They rushed off to take an ailing Ava to the E.R.

***************************

Mickie's place. Late at night the couple have left the hospital now that Ava will be staying there for a few days.

" So what is it that you were going to tell me before Mickie?'' Bianca asks as she starts a kettle of water to boil on the stove.

" What? Oh, that nothing important. It can wait.'' Mickie shruggs.

Bianca gingerely sits down at the table. In the chair closest Mickie. " It didn't sound like nothing. When you went all serious on me. I want to know Mickie what did you plan on telling me?"

" It's no big deal Bianca. Just let it go if it were terribly serious I'd've told you.'' Mickie tries to cover Bianca sees right through the dark blonde womans cover up.

" Well if it's not a big deal then I guess you won't have trouble telling me.'' The dark eyed woman presses.

Mickie breathes she knows that if doesn't say anything. It will only end up in a fight and she didn't want that. " Alright but I wanted to wait for the right time to say it. Bianca I used to live on takeout now I live on your leftovers. I hate all that mushfilled romantic stuff, but with you I love it. I especially don't like pda's only with you do I never care whose around when we kiss or hug or I hold your hand. "

" So what are you saying exactly?" Bianca asks with a strange look on her face.

" I'm saying that for the first time in my life..I'm in love..with you. It's not just that I love you. It's more than that I need to see you everyday. I think about you all the time when you aren't ar...''

Bianca cuts her off with a kiss.

" I feel the same way about you. I was a little afraid to say anything though. I pretend to be working at my desk but really I'm just thinking about you. I thought Kendall was gonna try and slap me back into reality the other day. When she caught me doing just that.'' Bianca confesses.

'' I'll never understand it.'' Mickie shakes her head in disbelief. Thinking outloud on accident.

"Understand what?" Bianca asks having heard the low utterance of Mickie's words.

" How come you can be in love with someone..like me Bianca. I'm not that great.''

The words run through Bianca jolting her memory. Back to when Frankie said almost the same words to her. " Oh, and I'm what exactly wonderful?''

" Yes you are. Mickie answers quickly. Me I'm, I'm just a no good street kid who got lucky and crawled up out of the gutter. You, You're sweet and kind and caring. And I don't even really like people that much.'' she admitts.

" Thats bull Mickie Pierce. You like me.'' Bianca responds.

" Thats different I love you.'' Mickie adds quickly.

" Yeah, and you like Josh and Babe and Miranda, Uncle Jack, Opal, I think even Maggie.'' Bianca lists.

" Okay, okay I get the message already. Mickie states abruptly. So do you want me to take you home yet?''

Bianca looks suprised at the sudden question. " I am home Mickie... with you. And I want to be with you if you're alright with that... All night this time.''

" You mean without your mom tracking you down.... All night huh?'' Mickie grins.

" Mhmm..Bianca says wrapping her arms around Mickies neck as they both stand. That is unless you want me to leave?''

" Not now I don't, Is this my second anniversary gift 'cuz I didn't get you..'' Bianca cuts her off with a sweet kiss.

Bianca smiles affectionately when they part. " Think of it as a together gift.''

" I am so in love with your mind right now. Just one thing will you ever let me finish a sentence?'' Mickie asks playfully Bianca shakes her head no they laugh. " Now come here and let me give you your gift.'' With that she pulls Bianca into another kiss deeper and more intense as the scene fades out.

************************

The morning after.

We close in on Bianca and Mickie aka Frankie Stone sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Mickie awakes first and looks down to see Bianca at her side. Pale skin glistening in the sunlight that beams through her bedroom window. She lays there in silence waiting for the woman to awake.

" Oh, Bianca I'm such a coward, you fell for a big chicken, twice. Why couldn't I just tell you who I am last night. Mickie says self deprecatingly in a whipser. I'm gonna tell you, I can't go on like this. I feel too guilty misleading you, You may hate me forever but thats a risk I gotta take.''

Just then Bianca's eyes flutter open and she looks up at 'Mickie'. Not knowing she really spent the night with Frankie. A loving smile on her face she says. " I love you.''

" Same here.''

" Mickie,'' Bianca laughs.

" What, I'm just not used to saying it all the time. I do.. love you too ya' know.''

" Yeah, I know. So do you feel better this morning?''

" Uhuh, See some beautiful brown eyed girl came along. Made me forget everything I was thinkin' on. But now I got a problem.'' Mickie says cutely.

" And what is your problem Oh, vexed one?'' Bianca asks in a playful tone smiling.

" I can't seem to remember who she was. Have you seen her anywhere?'' Mickie pretends to look around the room.

Bianca laughs and playfully hits Mickie in the arm with a pillow. " Perhaps this will jog your memory.'' She places a kiss to her lovers lips.

When they part. " Did that help your memory?''

" Ya' know I think it did,one question though?''

" Yes.''

Mickie grins. " Who are you again?''

'' Oh, funny.'' Bianca hits her with a pillow. "You're a nut Mickie Pierce.''

" Yeah, but I'm your nut B.''

" Lucky me.'' Bianca replies sarcastically.

*********************

While the couple is having fun playing around. Maggie is in the middle of what appears to be an intense internet search. At the hospital reception desk.

" Dammit! She swears. Nothing for Michelle Pierce either.'' Before she can do anything else She is taken out of her thoughts. By none other than Erica Kane.

" Mickie what are you doing here? I thought you were working at the Police Department now. Erica says to the figure whose back is turned to her. I knew it you are up to something, they caught you buying drugs didn't they? You are just like that..that Frankie person.''

Maggie turns to face Erica slightly agitated. " Erica you've lost whats left of your mind. And how many times have I told you to stop dissing my sister.''

" Maggie!'' Erica ghasps.

Long Pause.

" As my dear dpearted sister would say. Got it in one. Maggie smarts. And Mickie is buying drugs to catch a dealer she told me all about it. I see you're still copping an attitude with Bianca's girlfriends. Nothing changes in this place.''

" When did you get back and why are you here?''

" Let's see last monday and the university I was attending had me transfer either here or to New York, I picked here. Although I think I had a lapse in judgement seeing you an' all. Maggie retorts. What brings you to our fine establishment today? ''

" I have an AA meeting. Erica says in a matter of fact tone looking at her watch. Which I am going to be late for if I don't hurry. Sorry about the mis-understanding. Bye.'' The older woman waves as she rushes off to her meeting.

" Bye, Maggie calls out then in a quieter voice to herself. Good luck getting that stick removed. Erica theres some reason you've associated Mickie with Frankie. I've been around you too long not to you're hiding something question is what?'' She says to herself as she types some more.

********************

Mickie's Apartment.

Frankie(Mickie) is now fully dressed in bleached jeans and a black tank top. Leaned over the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. Thinking to herself almost intensly. When she is accosted from behind by Bianca putting her arms around her and placing her chin upon the shorter womans shoulder lovingly.

" Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?''

" Stuff, Mickie shruggs. Ava... I guess we should go check on her. Make sure she didn't kill any of the nursing staff or Maggie. ''

" You and Maggie get along well, Bianca comments. I never imagined my ex being friends with my current.''

" I've seen stranger things happen. Trust me.'' Mickie says in a matter of fact tone.

" Okay, isn't there a guard asigned to watch Ava? Bianca asks then before Mickie can answer an idea flashes in her mind. Oh, my gosh I can't believe I didn't see it before.''

Mickie sets her coffee mug down and turns to face the chocolate eyed woman.

" See what exactly?''

Bianca moves her arms from Mickie's waist to her shoulders and looks affectionately in her eyes. " That you care.''

" Bianca don't be ridiculous, Mickie objects. Why would I care about a good for nothing street kid? Who doesn't want anybody's help.''

" Gee, I don't know it might be because you see yourself in her. And you want to help her so she doesn't have life as hard as you did.''

Mickie tilts her head and rolls her eyes. " Don't do that don't try to deny it Mickie.'' Bianca smiles.'Ican see it on your face you do care. Mickie this is major progress.'' She says excitedly.

" Alright so what if I do. Bianca shes different okay, She wants a free ride from anyone who'll give it to her. I didn't want to be on the street I h..Mickie halts not wanting to confess possibly a darker secret than the fact she's Frankie. She's just in it for money from whoever she can take it from. People like that don't change.''

" You did even if you are different in your were both on the streets because you had nowhere else to go.''

" Thats still diferent Bianca. I changed because I wanted to. I didn't want to end up like the rest of my family and it got pretty deep before I got out too. I wanted to be something.''

" Don't you think Ava does too.'' Bianca says simply.

" I'm not sure and even if she did how can I help her?'' Mickie enquires.

" I think you already know the answer to that question. Without me telling you.'' Bianca points out looking into the woman light brown eyes.

Mickie nods. " I guess so.''

" Well then shall we go and see her?''

" Yep,'' Mickie responds grabbing her denim jacket and her keys. The couple walks out the door into the morning air.

" Oooh, It's a little cool out isn't it?'' Bianca shivers from a blast of cool wind. In only Mickie's t-shirt and a pair of nice looking dark jeans.

" Here.'' Mickie says removing her jacket and putting it on Bianca. " Better now?''

" Yeah, but now you'll be cold.''

" No I won't. I'll just keep my arms around ya' like this.'' With that Mickie wraps her arms affectionately around her loves midsection. Kissing her neck softly.

" Thats very clever.'' Bianca grins.

" I know, I'm a freakin' genius.'' Mickie declares as they walk along.

They both laugh.

*********************

Setting: Pine Valley hospital.

Mickie and Bianca come into Ava's room. Mickie has an armful of flowers in a large vause. Ava perks up oddly at the flowers. " Don't say anything. Mickie states setting the large bouquet down on a stand table. I just want you to know these were Bianca's idea.''

" Thats funny isn't it? Your girlfriend cared enough to send little 'ol worthless me the very best.'' Ava grins.

" Shut it..don't make what I have to say any harder than it already is.'' Mickie says to the young woman in the hospital bed. " Because when they release you, I've decided to take you in again.''

" Well lucky me, Just when I thought I'd hit bottom I find out it gets worse.'' Ava retorts.

Before Mickie can react Bianca does it for her. " Quit being such a brat orders suddenly And you Too aren't ever going to get along if you just keep trying to get a rise out of each other.''

Ava and Mickie are both taken aback with shock. By Bianca's sudden inervention. " Now I'm going to leave you two. Work it out or give it up already.'' With that the tall dark haired woman gingerely walks out of the room.

**********************

Ava whistles. "Wow.''

" Yeah, thats my Biancala.'' Mickie(Frankie) replies scratching her head out of wonder.

Ava frowns. "Your who?''

" Nothing just a nickname I have for her when she suprises me. Mickie tells The young blonde woman. Now listen you're getting released in a couple days. And when you get home you're taking your meds or I'll mush'em up in apple sauce like they do for toddlers.''

" Alright, Alright geez I get it take my meds or lose a hand. And I'd better behave or get handcuffed to you again. Anything else top cop?'' Ava enquires.

" Nope, not yet anyway. I'll send you a memo if I think of anything new. So..The words that come next are almost as hard for Ava to hear as they are for Mickie to say. How are you feeling?"

A little suprised at this enquery Ava reacts the only she knows how. " Do you even care? All I am to you is a con to babysit.''

" What if I do? God you're just like I used to be,Mickie shakes her head. I never realized what a pain in the a..''

Ava interupts her words. " Better, okay better. But my hand is kinda sore where they drained it. And it started itching earlier Dr. Stone said. It was my hand telling me to smash through glass and not take my meds again. Mickie laughs. It sounded like something you'd tell me. You two are an awful lot alike not to be related.'' She tells Mickie suspiciously.

Mickie disreguards the last comment. " It's the wound healing don't be suprised if you feel receeding pains either. As the excess swelling goes down. You'll probably..nevermind.'' She mischieviously brushes off.

" Probably what?'' Ava asks nervously.

" You'll probably *want* to smash it through glass again before it's over with. The itching is new skin covering the wounds.''

"Thanks alot, '' Ava groans.

Maggie walks in before they can continue. " Hey how's my worst patient doing today? Then turning her head. Oh, hey Mickie I didn't see you there. How are you?''

" I'm fine and yourself Dr. Stone?''

" Oh, I'm just dandy I had a twelve hour rotation last night then this morning some student called in sick and they called me in to fill his place.'' Maggie replies tiredly.

Mickie holds up a hand and with a knowing smirk." Let me guess Roger.''

" Yeah, I can't stand that guy.''

" I know he's such a dork. And he faint's at the sight of 't let him do anything that involves it. I think he picked the wrong profession.'' Mickie points out.

Maggie laughs. " Okay I'll remember that. Now how are you doing?'' She asks turning her attention to Ava.

" Fine already,Ava replies drolly. Mickie said the itching was the healing process. Does that mean that my hand is gonna be okay?''

" Thank you Dr/Officer/big mouth. Maggie tells Mickie(Frankie). You stole my thunder first Roger now you. Yes Ava thats exactly what it means. There is no permanent tissue damage your hand should heal fine. *If* you take your *meds* this time.''

" I will scouts honor.''

" Thats a crock you're about as much a scout as I am.'' Mickie responds.

"Knock,knock.'' Bianca says walking into the room. "Did we problem solve?''

" Yes.'' Ava says simply.

" Yes dear.'' Mickie says also in a simple tone.

" Well good. Bianca nods then sees Maggie. Hey Maggie.''

" Hey Bianca. Maggie replies then an idea comes to her. Can I talk to you for minute outside in the hall?''

Bianca looks at the woman in the white lab coat strangely for a moment. Then hesitantly agrees.'' Sure Maggie, I'll be right back no fighting you two.''

" Yes ma'am.'' they both say.

****************

Once out in the turns to the woman. " What did you want Maggie?''

" I don't exactly know how to ask this..okay here it goes. Maggie pauses. I was wanting to know if..has Mickie ever done anything or said anything that..oh, man this sounds crazy..''

" You want to know if she has ever acted or said anything to make me think she was Frankie?'' Bianca asks finding the words for Maggie.

" Yes.'' Maggie winces.

" I don't know if I should say. Bianca frowns unsure. Why do you want to know?''

" Because I don't why and I really don't know how, but that woman in there could be my sister.. Maggie says pointedly. I mean I don't have any idea what shes said or done around you. But around me she acts totally like Frankie...''

Maggies words are interrupted by Bianca.

" Biancala.'' she says nevously.

" Who?'' Maggie knits her brows together.

" We we're on a lunch date and she was paiged back to the hospital. As she ran off she said 'see you later Biancala.''

" So.'' Maggie replies still not understanding.

'' Maggie there was only one person on this earth who ever called me that name. And that was your sister it was her pe....''

" Okay spare me the details I don't wanna know that much. Maggie states running a hand through her hair. Man, this is too wierd.'' She says in a low voice.

" Why did she do anything around you..''

" Yeah, She was here when Ava first came in and Ava pick pocketed her. As she went to leave she leaned in and whispered something to me. She said 'if her hands and eyes move in the same direction she's lifing something off of you.' Frankie taught me that years ago.'' Maggie explains.

" Oh, my god Maggie she wears Amber too!'' Bianca exclaims.

" Okay now this is officially past coincidence.'' Maggie shakes her head confused.

" It can't be her she's dead Maggie.'' Bianca tries to deny the signs. Besides she would have told me.''

" Oh, right because my sister was always so upfront with you before.'' Maggie scoffs.

" Watch it Maggie, Frankie may not have always been honest with me about everything in her life. But she did tell me if I trusted her she'd let me down. Atleast she warned me what was your excuse?'' Bianca asked. Not wanting to go there but Maggie was making it hard not to.

" Alright, you made your point. I just mean that maybe if and it's a big *if* she is Frankie. She thinks telling you might send right over the falls psychologically speaking of course.'' Maggie attempts a new aproach.

" I see your point. Bianca shyly I'm not going into it any further than this discussion.''

" Fine you don't have to..I..'' Before Maggie can elaborate Mickie interupts.

" Hey, whats up ?''

" I was just asking Bianca what school you went to? You seem very familiar.'' Maggie covers anxiously.

" Right and I told her I didn't know and to ask you.'' Bianca says going along with the cover up for her relationships sake.

Mickie senses theres more going on than her vocational choice. But replies. '' Did it ever occur to you to ask me that in the first place? She says defensively. I went to New York State.''

" No I meant high school.''

" Oh, that I dropped out got my GED don't remember the name of the place. I think it started with a b or maybe it was an f. I don't know I hated high school. Mickie covers quickly. So Bianca are you all ready to go?''

" Well if you remember I'd love to know. '' Maggie responds nicely.

" I'll do that. Mickie grumbles. So Bianca are you all finished here?''

" Yeah.''

" Wanna grab lunch?''

'' Sure, See you later Maggie.''

" Yeah, see ya'.''

As soon as the couple is out of sight Maggie bolts off to the lab.

*******************

Chapter 9c.

Last time on Future AMC.

Mickie and Bianca spent an eventful six month anniversary together. As Ava had to be escorted to the hospital. Maggie discovered that there was no name trace for a Michelle Pierce. After talking with Erica she was almost certain that there was more to the woman who looked frighteningly like her sister. Then talking with Bianca confirmed her suspicions as she raced off to the lab.

Two days later it's like soap opera time you watch one episode then all of a sudden it's two days later.

Setting: Frankie's apartment evening.

Mickie is shoving Ava through the door and plops her down on the sofa. " Okay, Dr. Stone released you and cleared you for everything so that means you're going to work. I don't suppport freeloaders and it'll look better come your court date. If you can show the judge you've been becoming a useful citizen you're more likely to get probation. But first you're workin' for me.''

" What you mean like slave labor. I won't do that I'm not your maid.''

Mickie doesn't respond to this but simply walks to the kitchen and gets a mop and bucket. And places them in Ava's hands. " I want you to mop then dust and clean the bathroom. Then I'll see how I feel I might let you come shopping with me.''

" You had to use the mall in this didn't you? Ava says regretably accepting the tasks. Fine I'll do it but I don't have to like it.''

" Nope you don't thats called work. Nobody likes it everybody has to do it. Now carry on.'' Mickie smirks taking Ava's seat on the sofa and picking up a magazine.

****************************

Meanwhile at the park Babe and Bianca are talking.

" So..the anniversary how'd it go?'' Babe asks smiling curiously.

" It went okay, fine it went great.'' Bianca says happily.

" Well spill already. I want details.'' Babe pryes.

" Mickie blindfolded me and took me to the beach. Where she had set up a table made out of a bolder. Candles lit everywhere and she scattered wildflowers all over the sand. ''

" Oh, my gosh thats sounds so romantic Bianca.''

" It was but I'm not finished see then she revealed dinner..and it was smoked salmon.'' Bianca chuckles.

" Now that sounds like your girl always makin' with the humor.'' Babe laughs.

" I know. Bianca agrees. Then she got a phone call from Ava and we had to take her to the hospital. She hadn't been taking her medicine and she got an infection. ''

" Well it sounded romantic up until that point. I'm sorry your anniversary got crashed.''

" It's okay because after we finished up at the hospital. Bianca then smiles. We went back to her place and..she told me all this stuff about how she was before we were together. How I made her a better person and she said she didn't just love me. That she is in love with me.'' She tells Babe.

" Wow, thats beautiful but the question is do you feel the same about Mickie?'' Babe asks getting serious.

" Oh, yes without question.'' Bianca acknowledges not even having to think about it.

" I knew it, You totally pretend to be working when really you're daydreaming about her. And you talk about her constantly..''

" I know. I feel like I'm back in highschool or something. '' Bianca confesses happily.

" I have some news to tell you but you can't say anything to..well Mickie can know too. She can keep a secret pretty well. Josh and I are engaged.'' Babe tells her best friend.

" Oh, my gosh Babe thats awesome news. come here I've gotta hug my sister in law.'' Bianca and Babe hug joyfully.

" We were going to tell everyone on Thanksgiving but Josh got called to work. And Mickie got sick, then you were kidnapped. There never seemed to be a good time.''

" I know thank God things are finally starting to wind down.''

" I want you to be my maid of honor. And I want Mickie in the wedding party too.'' Babe requests.

" You're gonna put her in a dress aren't you?''

" Yep, possibly a floral one.'' Babe cackles.

" I'd be honored Babe and I'm sure Mickie will be too. Once we get past the whole dress thing.'' They laugh.

*********************

Back at Mickie's place she pops her head out of the magazine and calls out. " How's it going in there?''

" Fine your royal heinous almost finished.'' Ava yells back with sarcasm.

" Don't get cute.''

" Too late I am cute and I'm also finished. So can we go to the mall?'' Ava pleads.

" I suppose get yourself cleaned up first. ''

" What do you mean I am clean.''

" Uh, come with me. Mickie showes her, her face in the bathroom mirror. " I do beg to differ you look like you cleaned a fireplace.''

" Ewww..I look so..so working class poor. Thats not how movie stars look.''

" What?''

" I wanna be celebrity like an actress. I shouldn't be subjected to this..this ugh, torture.'' Ava complains.

" Don't you know most of them started out working at a McDonalds or something. They weren't always rich.'' Mickie replies.

" Really, Ava squints in disbelief then thinks for a moment, Well I'm gonna be different.''

" Sure right just hurry up and maybe I'll buy you pizza too. That is if you aren't counting carbs for your next big role.'' Mickie smarts standing in the doorway.

" No, I'm one of those celebrities that doesn't gain weight. I'll be ready in ten.'' Ava informs the dark blonde woman who for an unknown reason is being nice to her.

*****************************

Setting: Pine Valley hospital.

Maggie is going over test results in almost an unrecognizeable state of shock. " I don't get it. How can that be?'' She says to herself.

" Mick what are you doin' here? I'm gone to that medical conference for one week. And you missed the hospital so much you came back.'' Josh says in joking manner.

" Oh, good lord not you too. Maggie shakes her head in disbelief. Between the test results shes got and people confusing her for Mickie. It was too much. I'm not Mickie.''

" Right you're name will soon be broke at the poker game tomorrow. I think I figured out how you count cards.'' Josh says teasingly not realizing he is really talking to Maggie.

" Josh it's me Maggie Stone.''

" Okay, thats weird I could've sworn you were..''

'' Mickie.'' Maggie says tiredly.

" Yeah, but I guess I was mistaken. I guess what they say is true satan does take on many forms.'' Josh smarts.

'' Well hey I guess I was mistaken too. Erica I didn't recognize you in there. Maggie looks into Joshs eyes as though those kinds of surgeries are becoming increasingly popular these days huh?'' She smart mouthes she knew this was not a good reaction. In fact she couldn't believe what she'd just said but she was in another place mentally. At this point her mind was far from rational.

" Whoa, I thought you were supposed to be nice and non-confrontational. Why are you here anyway? Is it to win my sister back 'cause shes happy with Mickie.''

" Everybodies happy with Mickie it's sickening. Maggie grunts frustratedly. I'm back here because the university made me transfer for an overseas internship. ''

" Oh, I see. But don't try and break Bianca and Mickie up while your doing your 'internship assignment' okay Maggie.''

" Gotcha loud and clear captain, now if you'll excuse me. I have actual work to do thats less with the talking and more with the hands on aproach.'' With those words Maggie walks off.

" God, they could almost be sisters. That is weird.'' Josh says to himself shaking his head.

****************************

Meanwhile at the town mall Ava and Mickie are standing in front of a mirror inside a retail store.

" Alright I told you a thousand times *no* Ava.'' Mickie objects.

" Oh, come on what are you so afraid of? Every woman has one I think you'd look nice in it.'' Ava presses.

" No, I'm not wearing that baberic thing. Now get your stuff lets pay for it and go.'' Mickie orders.

" It's just a dress whats so barberic about looking nice. Ava stated with matter of fact sureness, I bet Bianca would love to see what you look like in it. It's even your color.''

" Yes as a matter of fact I would.'' An amused voice answers. The women turn and see Bianca.

" You're both nutty. There is no way I am putting that thing on.'' Mickie stated shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.

" I bet theres a way we can sway your opinion. Right Ava?'' Bianca asks rubbing her palms together as if plotting something.

" I think so too Bianca .Ava walks over next to the tall dark haired woman. So what angle are we workin' here?''

" Just follow my lead. Bianca whipers back. You know Mickie you're really whimping out. You're almost whining like some little girl.''

" Yeah, you know what Bianca's right. You're just a big fraidy cat huh? I don't believe this is the same woman who handcuffed me to a pole while she had lunch.'' Ava retorts.

" Or the very same woman who fought off a deadly virus and a week later chased down a kidnapper and took a bullet to the chest. Now she's standing here com...''

" Give me the stupid thing already. I may be many things but a whimp ain't one of'em not when it comes to dumb stuff like this anyway.'' Mickie takes the dress and heads to a fitting room.

Bianca and Ava laugh.

" That was fun, How'd you know that would work anyway?'' Ava enquires with some curiousity.

" It worked on someone else once upon a time. When I had to get her into a dress for a wedding.'' Bianca replies vaguely.

" Okay I'm ready.'' Mickie calls out from the fitting room.

" Well show yourself.'' Bianca urges excitedly waiting to see what her love looks like in more feminine attire.

" Alright but there'd better be no laughing.'' Mickie says drolly as she prepares to exit the dressing room.

Bianca and Ava snicker.

" Is that laughter I hear?''

" No come on out we won't laugh we promise.'' Bianca answers amused.

Mickie hesitantly walks out of the dressing room and over to Bianca and Ava who both look at each other then Mickie. Ava whistles. " Look at you, you're a hotty.''

" I agree you are a hotty. Bianca smiles. You look beautiful what were you worried about?''

Mickie pulls on the dark blue dress uncomfortably. " I feel like a giant tie.''

Bianca walks over in front of her and puts her arms around Mickie's shoulders. " You certainly don't look like any giant ties I've ever seen. I think you're gorgeous.'' She says then gives her love a small peck on the lips.'' Now you may go change.''

" Really, thank you all it's been lovely. But I officially retire from modeling now.'' Mickie(Frankie) says as she moves back to the dressing room.

" So where are we going for dinner? I believe pizza was mentioned earlier?'' Ava hints.

" That was before you teamed up with my girlfriend and had me play dress up. You can starve for all I care.'' Mickie calls out.

" Come on Ava lets go I'll feed you. We'll leave the grunpy dwarf to herself.'' Bianca snickers.

Mickie comes out of the fitting room once again only to find shes been ditched on. She spots them at the check out counter. " Hey wait up, You think you can just leave me like that huh?''

" I'm starving Bianca here is taking me to dinner right?''

" Right.'' Bianca nods. " If you wanna come with us you can play catch up.'' She says playfully.

" Oh, fun and when I do catch you? Then what?''

" Then you can pay for dinner.''

" I think I'm losing out here somehow.'' Mickie groans.

Ava and Bianca laugh. " How could you lose out with the wonderful company you're keeping?''

" Right like that's...thats wonderful. lets go.''

*********************************

Setting: next day late afternoon.

Location: Movie theatre.

" Okay I got every kind of candy they had for Miranda, popcorn, two soda's and your water.''

"Mickie what are trying to do put her in a diabetic coma. Theres enough sugar here to send her climbing the walls for a month.'' Bianca responds but cannot help but be amused.

" Ahuh, thats the whole point of going to the movies when you're a kid. Eat loads of junk you shouldn't and go home hyper. Miranda junior mints or reeses pieces. Mickie asks holding up two packages for the child to point to. Weigh this carefully it could be the most important decision of your young life.''

" Reeses.'' Miranda answers pointing to the package of candy.

" Good choice.'' Mickie hands the child the bag of candy.

They all sit back as the movie starts. " Mickie this popcorn is huge. A small would've been sufficient for you and I don't you think?'' Bianca states.

" Uh, B that is a small they're large comes in a leaning tower of something. Mickie replies. Now shh. I wanna know if the dog can really play soccer or if it's just a lie.''

" He can too play soccer.'' Miranda protests.

Mickie looks over at the child. " Oh, yeah wanna bet, I bet you he can't. If I'm right I get a handful of your candy. If you're right you get a handful of popcorn deal.''

" Deal.'' Miranda nods.

"Bianca you're our witness.''

" Lucky me I should've gotten the discount for two children instead of one.'' Bianca says rolling her eyes.

********************

Awhile later the trio are exiting the theatre Mickie lowers her head and stuffs her hands in her pockets. As she walks alongside Bianca.

" Man, I can't believe I lost a bet to an eight year old.''

" And I can't believe you did it three times after that babe.'' Bianca teases affectionately.

" Hush you. Don't rub it in.'' Mickie teases back.

" Theres Olivia I'll be right back. Bianca says to Mickie patting her shoulder. Heres Miranda's bag and I should be home around nine. No candy or soda's she's already on a sugar high.''

" I take that a nice time was had by all then?'' Olivia enquires with a raised brow.

" Oh, yes quite. Mommy will see you later Miranda.''

" Okay, bye mommy, bye Mickie.'' Miranda waves.

" Bye kiddo.''

With that they were once more alone. " I'm gonna strangle you Mickie Pierce you taught my kid to gamble.'' Bianca states playfully motioning her hands around Mickie's neck.

" Hey take it easy I mean look on the bright side. She's good at it maybe..'' Mickie trails on purpose.

Bianca raises an eyebrow curiously." Maybe what?''

" I was just thinking Josh and I could teach her poker and take her to Vegas on her eighteenth birthday.'' Mickie gets out quickly before getting a look from Bianca and running off. As Bianca gives chase.

" You take that back Mickie Pierce, Or you'll be sorry.'' Bianca plays catching up to Mickie easily.

" Oh, and however wilst thou punnish me?'' Mickie asks dramatically.

" Hmm..good question how about I start with this.'' Bianca leans in and kisses The dark blonde.

" I believe you are confused thats not torture.'' Mickie says smugly when they part.

" No thats not but if I kissed you like that then ran away that would be torture.'' With that Bianca gives a playful smirk and jaunts off.

" Oh, you're are so gonna get it. When I catch up to you, You're mine.'' Mickie calls out running off to get Bianca.

" Ahah gotcha.'' She says sneaking up on Bianca from behind.

" Please don't hurt me officer I swear I'll behave.'' Bianca teases giggling as Mickie kisses her neck.

"You giggle like such a girl. So you wanna sit down here?'' Mickie asks pointing to a park bench.

" Sure. Where's Ava anyway?'' Bianca enquires as they sit down.

" She's at work. I got her a job.''

" Doing what? Mickie it's nothing bad is it?''

" No she's working at the Glam sweeping and mopping, Whatever else Opal needs her to do.'' Mickie answers. (My god those words sound very familiar. I think I've heard someone say them to..oh, right me.) She thinks to herself.

" I see well then we really are all to ourselves huh?'' Bianca says in a flirty tone.

" Uhuh.'' Mickie nods grinning.

*******************

While in another town a man face ascue from sight. Appears to be hitchinking. He looks at a paper while holding a thumb with his other hand. We close in on the picture it's of Greenlee. He quickly puts the paper away when a car finaly stops to let him in.

" I'm headed for Pine Valley.'' He says gazing into the car window.

" Hop on in I can take you as far as Landview.''

" Awesome.'' With that he puts a napsack and a backpack into the cars and gets in.

***********************

We join Maggie in the hospital lab.

" Look I think something went wrong with these tests. Somebody must've got them mixed up or there was a false positive. Anyway I need you to run them again please I have to be sure.'' Maggie pleads with the lab tech.

" Hey, no problem. Besides I like running tests for you it gives something to look forward to. In this dismal place although I can assure they are accurate." The female lab tech replies.

" Huh, well theres always a margine of error with these tests. But maybe I just enjoy making you work harder.'' Maggie says clearly flirting with the woman.

" You slave driver you. I'll run these through right now. You can watch if you like.''

" Sure. I'm always in the mood for a good show of blood cells and dna strands.'' Maggie quips sarcastically as she follows the light blonde into the testing room.

" Okay so I put this sample and your sample in here and shake'em up. Then I put them into this machine here and we wait about twenty minutes.'' She explains to Maggie.

" Whats your name? I hate talking to people constantly and not knowing they're names.''

" Oh, it's Kelly. See it says that right across my name tag.'' The woman points out.

" Right, Maggie shakes her head. I can't believe I didn't notice that before. I feel terrible.''

" It's okay I'll forgive you if..''

" If what?''

" If when we're done here you buy me dinner I like chinese.''

" It's a date. Maggie nods. I don't mean it's a date, date like you and me...I mean..'' She rambles nervously.

" I'd love it if we called it a date Dr. Stone.'' The woman replies.

" Only if you don't call me Dr. Stone.'' Maggie smiles and there is a long silence. Just as it looks like they're about to kiss. A machine beeps and prints something out.

" Deal. Oh, here are the test results.'' Kelly says handing Maggie the paper print out.

" I don't believe it they're positive.'' Maggie ghasps running a hand through her hair.

" May I ask what the deal is? You seem really stressed.''

" Uhmm..I'd tell you if I knew exactly. Do you know a Dr. Pierce?''

" Yeah, shes funny she used to come in here and ask me what drinks I was mixing in the lab. I asked her out once but she said she was taken. Why?'' Kelly enquires.

" She's the other test sample. She is my sister but I don't know how?'' Maggie tells the light blonde woman.

" Why don't you know? Didn't you grow up together?''

" Yeah, we did... but my sister's been... dead for eight years.''

" Oh, my God that is.. so..it's a stumper. I'll give you that one. Hey maybe you've got another sister you didn't know about.'' Kelly states trying to help Maggie figure the situation out.

" Yeah, maybe it's possible I guess. So are you ready to go?''

" Ready if you are?''

" Then shall we?'' Maggie holds her arm out and Kelly takes it as they leave.

*************************

Back at the park Bianca and Mickie are kissing when Bianca suddenly breaks away.

" Hey what'd you do that for get back here.'' Mickie protests.

" I can't I have to go back to the office. I left my purse there.''

" Bianca you've got like twenty purses. Mickie whines from the broken contact and once again leans in to resume they're kiss. When she sees a look on Bianca's face. You're not gonna let this go are you?'' She groans.

" Nope, Bianca replies then taking the woman she loves by the arm and standing up. Catch me if you can.'' She dares running off playfully.

Mickie bolts off in her direction. " Bianca how far do you think you can get you're wearing clogs for Pete's sake.'' She calls out. She catches her by a large oak tree and pins her to it. " I win so what's my prize did I get the Ferrari?''

" No Ferrari the prize is, drum roll please?''

Mickie pats her hands on the base of the tree.

" We'll go back to your place and then you can buy me dinner.'' Bianca laughs Then Mickie leans in and kisses her lightly. They part and Bianca moves away from the tree and Mickie grinning mischieviously. "Right after we get my purse. Motioning her finger she says. " Come on slow poke.''

" You're gonna pay for that Bink.'' With that Bianca dashes off and Mickie runs after her.

*****************

Chapter 10a.

The confession.

The song is bye an oldies band called Poco it's called ''keep on tryin''. No infringement intended I own nothing.

Some long moments later they come up in the elevator at Fusion drenched from head to toe. " Man, that rain came outta nowhere.'' Mickie states shaking her hair out.

Bianca laughs.

" What?''

" You reminded me of a wet dog when you did that just now. That's all.'' She says laughing some more.

" Oh, you think thats funny do ya'? Well atleast my eyeshadow isn't running.'' Mickie smarts and grabs a tissue off a desk sitting down on the desk. "Come here you look like a geisha gone bad.'' The women are both laughing at this point as Mickie whipes the makeup off of Bianca's round face.

In that moment looking into Bianca's dark eyes she realizes she has to tell her the truth right now. " Bianca I have something to tell you. Actaully I've wanted to tell you for awhile now and I don't think. I can't live with myself if I don't say what I have to say.''

Ohhh..ohhh...I've been thinkin' bout all the times you told me.

you're so full of doubt

you just can't let it be

" Okay, Bianca is a little suprised in her lovers sudden mood change from playful to extremely serious. What is it that you're just dying to tell me Mickie?''

But I know

if you keep on comin' back for more

" I'm afraid that when I tell you it'll be over between us and I don't want that.'' Mickie confesses sadly.

And I'll keep on tryin'

" You can tell me anything Mickie you know that. I doubt whatever it is you have to say could end our relationship. I feel like I've known you forever like we've been a couple before in another life. Does that sound weird or out there to you?'' Bianca asks.

I'll keep on tryin'

" No Bianca it makes perfect sense. Because we have been together before in my other life.'' Mickie replies cryptically.

" What are you talking about?'' Bianca frowns.

And I've been drinkin' now

just a little too much.

" The first night we went to dinner afterwards I kissed you. And you said it felt like you'd done that with me before.''

And I don't know how

I can get in touch with you

" Yes I remember.'' Bianca acknowledges knitting her brows together.

" And then that time you hugged me and you asked me if I was wearing Amber. I made that lame excuse that I didn't know what it was.'' Mickie continues as though leading up to something.

Now theres only one thing

for me to do.

" Mickie what are you trying to say?'' Bianca asks more weirded out by the second.

Thats to keep on tryin'

To get home to you.

" Then I went all postal on you for having me background checked. Bianca nods. It wasn't because I cared you checked me out. It was because I didn't want someone else telling you what I wanted to tell you myself.''

And I.

Feel so satisfied.

" Okay now I'm really confused. What are trying to tell me exactly?'' Bianca asks both curious and afraid of the answer at the same time

When I can see you smile.

" And you told me that Maggie and I could pass for sisters.'' Mickie continues trying her best to soften the shock thats coming next. " I'm saying that my name my real name isn't Mickie Pierce. Bianca. I'm Frankie I didn't die eight years ago I went to the police and they got me into witness protection. I had to stage my death so I'd be safe to testify against Vanessa's drug cartel.''

I want to confide in all thats true.

Bianca stands stone faced with shock. Her mind trying desperately to process this information.

So I keep on tryin'

" Bianca please say something? Say you understand, say you hate me. Just please say something?'' Frankie pleads.

I'm through with lyin'

Just like the sun above

I'll keep shinin' through.

" You liar, Bianca denies the obvious facts. You're not Frankie she is dead and..she can never come back. I can never be with her again. It's like you're insulting her death and mocking my feelings for her. Please stop Mickie this is a really tasteless joke.'' She says with hurt in her voice and on her face.

oh Yes I'll

Keep on tryin'

" Look at me I'm not kidding Bianca, Think about it when I got sick and started halucinating who did I say I was? Why else would I act like that if I never knew her unless I was her.'' Frankie explains calmly holding onto Bianca's shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

I'm tired of cryin'

For a moment Bianca's looks turn from shock to realization. Then she breaks away and moves toward the elevator doors. She enters the elevator. " You are insane stay away from me and my family or I'll get a restraining order.'' She states coldly.

I got to find a way

Frankie rushes the elevator and enters it just before the doors meet. Bianca turns her back to the woman and stares at the floor. Frankie grabs her and spins her around unapologetically taking hold of her right hand looking it over.

To get on home to you.

" What are you doing? I told you stay away from me and that's what I meant.'' Bianca orders trying to keep her composure as unshed tears well in her eyes.

" I just wanted to see if that cuticle ever grew back. Look it did, The blonde points out, guess I didn't cause any permanent damage huh?'' Frankie tries to joke. But the situation is far too intense to be laughed at.

I've been thinkin' 'bout.

" How can you know that the only person who was...'' Bianca's mind trails as much as she wanted to believe it could be true. Her long dead love back in her life. Her rational mind courtesy of her father told her this was an act.

All the times you helped me.

" That person was me Bianca.''

Bianca stands firm in her opinion fighting her emotions with everything in her. " Get away I can't stand looking at you after you've pulled this...god my mother was right again it was all a con wasn't it? When will I ever fall for a normal person do I have sucker written on my forehead. 'Hello I'm my name is Bianca Montgomery daughter of Erica Kane con me please' I deserve it!'' Bianca says in a loud angry tone moving her hand across her forehead like a pen.

I never heard you shout.

" I never thought that about you Bianca. You showed me what I was missing you gave me your heart remember. Frankie sees her plea's going nowhere she folds her arms and stands hips tilted. Okay I'll make you a deal I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me. Once in a lifetime opportunity knockin' here I know ya' can't resist.'' She dares.

The flow of energy.

" Fine tell me something that only Frankie and I would know besides that. And it had better be something I haven't told you about us..her.'' The brunnette warns.

Was so fine.

Frankie paces searching her mind for a moment of significance. Suddenly she halts to a stop and grins. '' Ahah, Remember the night we kissed for the first time and I'm not talking about that stupid sleepover kiss. I'm talkin' about the night that we were sitting together in Opal's living room while she was out. We were watching that movie you know about that rocker chick and I was joking around playing air guitar I said I wanted to be a rockstar. And you looked at me and rolled your eyes. Our eyes met, we stopped laughing and we kissed. Then I tried to blame it on being caught up in the moment.''

Now I think.

I'll lay it on the line.

Bianca can't believe that was thing she chose to tell her she stands silently contemplating wether or not to believe her story,she knows its true but who would know that but Frankie.

" You didn't believe that lame excuse either. We ended up kissing the whole rest of the movie as I recall.'' Frankie chuckles. " Or how about when you asked me to hold your hand after Leo's 'not a wedding'. You didn't think I would but as soon as we left I took hold of your hand didn't I? She says raising an eyebrow and grinning. Then of course there was that time your mom went outta town for a couple days. And we took over your house. I thought the maid was gonna kill us when she saw that kitchen when you tried to teach me how to cook.''

Bianca fears uttering the words shes longed to ever since that fateful night eight years ago. " Frankie?''

And I'll keep on tryin'

" Thats my name don't wear it out Biancala.'' Frankie grins thinking she is making progress.

Bianca inches closer to the woman looking over her features as though searching for truth in the womans physical demeanor.

To get home to you.

" Take a picture it lasts longer ya' know.'' Frankie states in a smart but not mean tone. " Do I really look that bad?"

And I feel so satisfied.

When I can see you smile

Bianca starts to cry she is right in front of Frankie now she looks mad and upset at the same time. She begins to beat the womans chest and shoulders not hard enough to hurt her. " You can't be alive, you just can't be you're not her you..Frankie.'' With those words she stops pounding her hands and instead sobs uncontrolably. Frankie pulls Bianca into a fierce loving hug and she burries her head in Frankie's shoulder still sobbing but quieter now.

I want to confide in all that is true.

So I keep on tryin'

" Shh..shh it's okay, just let it out.'' Frankie soothes caressing the womans dark hair with her free hand. '' I promised you no more running I meant it. It just took me awhile to get my life in order for you and myself.''

" It's really you isn't it?''

" In the flesh..'' Frankie says sniffling from her own tears. " Now see what you made me do? I'm crying like some..some girl. Oh, man I hate doing this.''

I'm through with lyin'

Just like the sun above

I'll come shinin' through.

Oh, yes I will.

Bianca lets out a relieved and amused sigh. " Frankie, you are a girl.''

I'll keep on tryin'

I'm tired of cryin'

" I know that. It doesn't mean I wanna cry like one.''

I got to find a way to get on home to you.

long pause.

" Oh, my god you're a doctor and a cop.'' Bianca lets out.

*************************************

long pause.

" Oh, my god you're a doctor and a cop.'' Bianca lets out.

" I know weird huh? You know whats weirder though.'' Frankie says pulling back from their embrace to look into those dark eyes with a grin.

" What?''

" You're a mom, now that is just too much.'' Frankie answers laughing through tears herself now.

" I can't believe this is happening. You're alive Frankie.'' Bianca is still crying but happy tears.

" And I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner. Frankie says pointedly. As they resume their hug.I was run over my first night here. You've clearly inherited your mothers hit and run attitude about meeting people, care to explain that one?''

" Ohh, haha. No I plead the fifth. Bianca says in reply with joy in her voice. How did you? how are you..?''

" Bullet proof vest played dead,look alike cadaver,FBI cover up and alot of talking. Your uncle Jack was the one who got me into the witness protection program he knew I was alive. And so did Opal because we had to use her place for the whole thing. They had to sign forms agreeing not to say anything so don't be mad at them.'' Frankie explains having known what Bianca was asking.

" Wow, all this time I visited your grave ya' know, I lit the candles at your memorial I..passed out when I saw Maggie for the first time. I thought she was you I should've known better though.''

" Why's that?'' Frankie asks curiously.

" 'Coz she was wearing a mini skirt. They both laugh it is a laugh of relief and release. Oh, by the way Josh and Babe set a date we're in the wedding party.''

" She's puttin' me in a dress isn't she?'' Frankie guesses placing her hands on her hips.

" Oh, yeah and you're gonna like it. Bianca says waving a finger at her long lost love. After everything you put me through this is the least you can do.''

" Does that mean you wanna ditch the restraining order and like me again.''

" I can't just like you Frankie I love you too much.'' Bianca answers honestly.

Frankie waited so long to hear those words from Bianca to her and not her alias. But there were more serious things going on aswell. " Well don't disolve on me again.''

"Why not?'' Bianca asks matter of factly afterall it wasn't everyday your long lost love comes back to you. Bianca felt entitled to a certain amount of emotional breakdown.

'' Because we stopped moving fifteen minutes ago we're stuck in this elevator.'' Frankie states matter of factly.

*********************

Meanwhile elsewhere in town. Unaware of the events unfolding Maggie and Kelly are finishing up their date.

" Well thank you for dinner.''

" Hey anytime crunchy cookies with messages written in them are involved. Count me in.'' Maggie states as she walks Kelly the lab tech up to the door of her apartment with an umbrella in one hand and Kelly's hand the other.

" I'd ask you in but all I have to offer you is instant coffee and two bottles of beer.'' Kelly tells her.

" What a coinceadence I happen to love coffee flavored beer.'' Maggie jokes.

Kelly laughs cutely. " You know you're just as funny as Dr. Pierce.''

" Yeah, not quite the response I was fishin' for. Since she might very well be my sister.'' Maggie replies.

" Oh, Right. What response were you fishing for exactly?'' Kelly asks in a flirty tone.

" This one.'' Maggie says in a low voice before leaning in to kiss the other woman.

" I like that response myself we have alot in common.'' Kelly says when they part.

" I think so too. Maggie grins. I guess I'll see you whenever I have more dna to be anylized.''

" So tomorrow then.'' Kelly replies it's more a statement than a question.

" You bet later Kelly.'' Maggie waves before going to her car and thinking for a moment.

" I gotta talk to Bianca. She hasn't been answering her calls though. I'll try Fusion.'' Maggie says driving off.

********************

" Opal I'm kinda worried shouldn't Mickie and Bianca have come to get me by now?'' Ava asks.

" Well I'm sure they're just dodgin' the thunderstorm. Like all the rest of us darlin'. They know you're safe with me you can sleep in the guest bedroom. I already had it made up for you. '' Opal states leading the young woman upstairs to Frankie's old room. Ya' know along time ago a young lady like yourself stayed in this very room. ''

" Thanks I'll log that away, What happened to her did the boogy man get her?'' Ava smarts.

" No, actually she got the best of the boogy man. Opal mumbles in quiet tone. But thats a story for another night.''

" It was Mickie wasn't it she got her boogyman didn't she?''

" Yes it was and she did. Opal nods, Goodnight Ava.''

" 'Night and Opal..the older woman turns her head. Thanks.''

" No problem any friend of Mickie and Bianca's is a friend of mine.''

*******************

" Do you see anything up there? Frankie be careful.'' A concerned Bianca calls out from inside the elevator.

" Yeah, I think we can climb out the doors are stuck open upstairs.'' Frankie calls back from on top of the elevator car.

" I don't know I'm not that physically strong.''

" Now who's trying to con who exactly?'' Frankie asks popping her head into the elevator car.

" I'm serious Frankie.'' Bianca protests.

" Me thinketh the lady doth protest too much. Frankie quips. Bianca you delivered a baby then gave birth to your own in sub-zero temperatures with no pain killers and no doctors around. If you can do that then you can do this.''

" Alright I don't know why I let you talk me into these things.'' Bianca hesitantly takes Frankies hand and climbs out on top of the elevator.

" Cuz, you can't resist my laughs nervously on you first my lady.'' Frankie motions with her hand and Bianca begins to climb. " Right behind ya'.''

Once safe back in the office. Bianca can't resist and grabs Frankie to hug her once more.

" Hey don't break me. I came back already besides theres something I've wanted to do since I got back. As myself not 'Mickie' .''

" What would that be?''

Frankies only answer is to kiss Bianca fiercely on the lips. "That, I have wanted to do that for eight years now.''

" Oh, Frankie see you are sweet.''

" Only for you Biancala.'' Frankie grins.

" I have a question for you and I need an honest answer.'' Bianca states.

" Shoot.''

" When I walked in on you and J.R. were you trying to prove something with him?''

Frankie takes a deep breath and parts her hair nervously. " I knew you were going to ask me that. No I wasn't trying to prove anything except you should stay away from me. I told you there could never be anybody else for me it was the truth. I know this doesn't make it any better but I had to get really high before I could do it. All I could do was think about how I was hurting you but...She begins to tear up once more. It was all I could do to keep you away...I thought if you hated me..then Vanessa couldn't get to you...I wanna take it back I do. I swear. '' She is now crying tears stream one after another. Uncontrolably down her reddened cheeks. '' I doped him up to do what we did with weed. I'm so sorry.''

Bianca wipes her tears. '' I forgive you Frankie but Promise me one thing?''

In a rare moment of weakness and complete honesty. " Anything.'' Frankie says.

" If theres ever another time when you're in trouble. And don't know how to get out of it come to me. Don't push me away we'll find a way out I promise.''

" I will.'' Frankie vows. " I don't wanna hurt you again I think it actually almost killed me the last time. I know what you're gonna say thats not funny. But it is true. You are the only person I've ever loved don't ever doubt that.''

Bianca is deeply moved by these words. " I never stopped loving you either Frankie. Yes I've had other love in my life but you were always in there. I always thought of you and wished you were alive. Now you're right here in front of me its like a miracle or something.''

" Or something is right.'' Another female voice states.

Bianca and Frankie both turn around to face a very iritated looking Maggie Stone. Arms folded with piece of paper in her right hand.

'' Maggie how did you know I was here?'' Bianca asks suspiciously.

'' You didnt answer your phone when I tried calling you. You only ever do that when you're at work so I took a guess. I should've known you would be here too.'' Maggie says in a less than casual tone eyeing 'Mickie'

" SO, what do you care where I go?'' Frankie asks defensively.

'' I don't but while we're all here perhaps you'd like to explain this. Maggie says also in a defensive tone. As she hands the paper to the woman whom she knows as Mickie.

" It says we're siblings so.'Unfortunately it's true. Maggie I knew you couldn't keep your nose out of my business. Sisters I swear.'' Frankie says in a cool tone looking at the test results.

" So care to elaborate. Because the only sibling I ever had to my knowledge. Has been in a cemetary for eight years.'' Maggie comes back.

" No, I was at New York state college becoming a doctor sis.'' Frankie replies smugly not having the energy left emotionaly or mentally to play head games.

" You can't be..alive.'' Maggie ghasps her jaw dropping and eyes becoming wide.

" I don't have the strength for another heart to heart tonight. Frankie grumbles. So l'll just prove it to you believe me don't believe me your call. Here it goes you've got a mole on the left side of your neck like this one. She raises her hair to reveal an identical mark. You had an imaginery friend in the first grade named Joan. I sucker punched Jimmy Curtis in the stomach because he called you retarded Margaret. For talking to her outloud in the lunchroom. Then Frankie raises a finger. I taught you how to shoplift. Tell me do you pay for lipstick now 'cause back then she didn't.'' The woman smiles smugly looking between her sister and Bianca.

Maggie's head is spinning she is in a state of total shock. " You..are..my..sister.'' She gets out before fainting.

Bianca is suprised by Maggie reaction it wasn't Maggie's nature to faint." Oh, my god is she okay Frankie?''

" Thats a matter of opinion. Frankie rolls her eyes then knealing down to her sister. She's fine Bianca. Funny I thought this was gonna be your reaction.''

" I guess I just fainted too many times over you. It must've lost the effect but I did feel light headed for a second.'' Bianca replies.

" Mags, hey Mags wake up. Frankie tries to revive her sister but no answer. Retarded Margaret up and at'em last call move it ,move it, move it.''

This brings Maggie strait up and back to consciousness. She sits up too quickly though. " Whoa, she blinks. Room spinning.'' Then she looks at Frankie on her knees next to her.

" You okay did you hit your head sis?'' Frankie asks concerned.

" No I got a hard head anyways. Maggie replies rubbing her head then squinting. Frankie is that really you?''

" Yeah, really me. Rumors of my death very greatly exaggerated.'' Frankie says simply.

" What'd you do to your hair?'' Maggie frowns pointing out the medium length dirty blonde hair with light blonde streaks in it.

" Hey..Don't start dissin' my hair. I saw you after you bleached yours never thought about it turning orange did ya' ? You were supposed to be the smart one too.'' Frankie says sarcastically. " Oh, no don't give me that look. You're not gonna. Maggie throws her arms around her sister in a hug. Hug me.'' Frankie groans.

" Yes I am sis. Now shut up about it.'' Maggie commands. " How? What did you..''

" I'll explain come on lets go sit down.'' Frankie replies helping her sister to her feet carefully.

Scene fades out.

****************************

Chapter 10b.

Next day early morning Fusion. Bianca, Frankie and Maggie talked all night long and appear to have crashed out where they were sitting. Bianca and Frankie asleep on the lounge sofa heads next to one anothers. Maggie in a kitchen chair with her head on the table matching it.

" What should we do? And what went on here last night?'' A female voice questions.

" Isn't it obvious pride fest two-thousand eight. The gay population of this town has overtaken our headquarters.'' Another womans voice smarts.

" Why are you such a phobe, masking some latent tendencies are we Greenlee. Thats my sister and her girlfriend and her ex. You're talking about.'' The voice replies it's Kendall of course.

'' Yeah, you know what they say about people who mock. They really are.'' A third voice laughs it is Babe.

Greenlee sneers. '' Please spare me the equal rights lecture. Both of you. Then searching for a way to change the subject she scans the room. What did go on here last night?''

'' We really should wake them up.'' Babe suggests.

'' I'll do it she's my sister. Kendall volunteers and bends over to slightly shake Bianca's arm. " Binx, hey wake up. Then Mickie's arm. Mickie hey.''

Frankie is the first to awaken she stretches then looks over to see. A crowd of women gathered around them. Babe,Kendall and an unknown face to her.

''Ugh, She grunts. Bianca wake up, B..come on wakey, wakey.'' Frankie nudges.

Bianca rolls her head in Frankie's direction. " Hey, you're up. Frankie ghasps almost sarcastically. Remember how I said you're family needed to get a life.'' She says drolly pointing to the group of women.

Bianca's eyes go wide as she becomes more alert. " Oh, my gosh we fell asleep.''

" Yeah, what exactly are you guys doing here asleep anyway?'' Kendall asks curious.

" I left my purse here last night and we came back here to get it. As we were getting ready to leave the storm hit and we ended up stuck in the elevator. We had to climb out and I guess we just fell asleep waiting the rain out.'' Bianca clarifies.

" And how'd Maggie get here?''

" She...uhh..she came looking for me when I didn't answer my cell phone. She thought maybe I'd be here.''

" Well the elevator works now and there's no more rain. So if the ambiguously gay trio doesn't mind. Leave so we can get some work done.'' Greenlee smarts.

Frankie snickers sarcastically rising off the couch to stand face to face with the woman. " I'm sorry what did you just say about us? ''

" What do you care?''

" Oh, I care alright.'' An agitated Frankie says in reply.

" Well I see someone missed their butch management classes.'' Greenlee scoffs crossing her arms.

"Why you little...'' Frankie goes to lunge at Greenlee.

Bianca and Kendall seperate them before an all out brawl begins. In the heat of the moment Bianca blurts out. '' Frankie no! stop it both of you.''

Before she realizes what she's done every jaw in the room drops.

Greenlee is the first to speak. " Did I miss something here? She responds. Now whose living in delusionalville. Frankie is that dead con artist cousin of Leo's.''

" Binx are you okay? Did you hit your head climbing out of that elevator?'' Kendall asks concerned.

" No she didn't hit her head she's fine. You all are the ones who need checked out. Especially you.'' Frankie answers glaring at Greenlee.

" I'm sorry Frankie.'' Bianca says in a low voice.

" It's alright they were gonna know eventually anyway. Don't feel bad.'' Frankie says reassuringly to the woman she loves.

" Know what exactly?'' Babe enquires.

Frankie takes a deep breath preparing herself. " I think we should start over. Kendall, Babe, You..She eyes Greenlee. Nice to meet you I'm Frankie Stone.''

'' Good lord!..'' Greenlee ghasps then passes out.

" God do I have that effect on everybody? Should I help her? I am a doctor.'' Frankie asks.

" Leave her.'' Kendall, Bianca and Babe all reply.

Maggie is sleeping through all of this .

" Yikes, Frankie shakes her head at the simultanious response. Okay whatever.''

" Oh, no see. Kendall steps up waving a corrective finger. You can't be Frankie Stone she's in the Pine Valley cemetary. That thieving,lying, con artist..'' She gets more irritated by the second. ''Who..who..''

" Who what?'' Frankie dares crossing her arms.

" Who used my sister in the worst way possible. Who are you really?'' Kendall enquires.

'' Eww..Frankie frowns. Do I have to say it? I'm Mary..Francis Stone. She gags. I didn't die you were all mislead.'' She smarts.

Bianca can't help but snicker under her breath she knew Frankie hated that name.

'' Bianca surely you're not buying into this?'' Kendall asks.

" As a matter of fact I am Kendall.'' Bianca asnwer in a sure tone. Frankie gives her a signature smug grin.

" So how come you wanted to make everyone think you were dead? Babe enquires. I don't understand?''

" Not wanted to had to. As in I had to enter the witness protection program. Testify against a slew of bad guys. The FBI thought it would be best for all parties involved. If I convienantly got Vanessa to shoot me while I was in a bullet proof vest. Then they replaced my body with a cadaver that looked like me sort of. Then I changed my name and now I'm here. Any questions?'' Frankie explains.

" This is weird, wait weren't you conning Bianca?'' Babe points out.

" Yeah, For about five seconds. She saw right through me with those beautiful brown eyes of her's. I couldn't go through with it.''

Bianca smiles at the compliment.

" If you were so in love with my sister why did cheat on her with J.R. Chandler." Kendall retorts.

" I didn't. Frankie quickly objects. Not like everyone thinks. I paid that guy in weed to act like he was sleeping with me. I made a big mistake in doing that I know. But it kept Bianca away from me long enough for me to do. Everything the Feds wanted me to do. Which basically consisted of me ticking off Vanessa it did the trick.'' She clarifies. " I don't know what he's been telling everyone but I got the feeling he's going to get punched again.''

" You, it was you that punched J.R.?'' Babe grins.

" Yeah, So?''

" He's my ex-husband I completely understand.''

" My apologies I assure you.'' Frankie responds.

" Thank you...Frankie isn't it?''

" Yep, and no problem.''

Greenlee has regained consciousness and overheard most of the conversations. She gets to her feet gingerely walks over to Frankie. Stopping directly in front of her, Then slap! right across the face Greenlee style lunging at her. " It isn't fair my sweet Leo dies and a piece of garbage like you gets to live!'' She scoffs as they struggle. Then. " Owww..Ow..Ow.''

Frankie has her on the ground in an armlock. " Let me go this instant!'' Greenlee demands.

" Shut up!, Frankie orders. I take it you were the chick that set off the sprinklers at my cousins not a wedding. What was the name..Bink help me out here? Tea bag no not it, Greentea, She shakes her head. Greenleaf..'' Frankie guesses grinning wildly.

" It's Greenlee! Now get your filthy gutter trash hands off of me!'' Greenlee demands trying to squirm out of the armlock.

Maggie awakens and stands up to see the scene unfold. Frankie spots her and greets her. " Hey, sis sleep well?'' She asks casually.

" So, so. Maggie replies yawning. I see you found Greenlee.''

" No Greenpeace here found me, she slapped me, then she called me trash. Then I put her in an arm lock.'' Frankie explains.

" I almost feel sorry for you..No wait I take that back I don't. But I do know that armlock hurts. Frankie used to put me in it all the time if I had something she wanted.'' Maggie tells evryone.

" Hey, that was only when you had candy.'' Frankie corrects.

" Uhuh,Right Frankie and that makes it better.'' Maggie replies wryly.

" Geez if I scarred ya' that bad get a shrink why don't ya'.'' Frankie comes back.

" I think you all need a shrink. Maggie get Butch here off of me.'' Greenlee orders.

" Now do you see what I mean?'' Frankie looks at her twin.

" I certainly do. Maggie nods. My sister is not trash or butch or whatever else you called her. Got it Greens.''

" Ugh, now theres two of'em. God help us all.'' Greenlee groans.

" Hey, Mags what was that thing we did to...whats her name in third grade?''

" Amy Forester? We sat on her until she apologized. For..''

" Throwing a rock at your head. Frankie grins. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?''

Maggie grins back. '' Right there with ya' sis.''

Greenlee panics.'' Oh, no you two aren't going to...ugh. She feels the impact. Sit on me.''

" Only til you say your sorry. '' They respond.

" Would you guys like me to order ya'll breakfast? because you're gonna be here for awhile tryin' to get Greenlee to admit guilt.'' Babe asks in a joking manner.

The population of the room are entirely amused at someone let alone two people are standing up to Greenlee Smyth Dupree.

" No thanks I'm good. How about you sis?'' Frankie asks.

" I'm good until we're done here. Then we're havin' breakfast and you're buyin'. You owe me for making me think you were dead for almost nine years. '' Maggie replies.

Frankie rolls her eyes. " Fine.''

" I'll sue, you can't do this to me! Do you even know who I am?'' Greenlee protests beating her fists on the ground and squirming.

" Does anybody hear that small chirping sound? Frankie asks. I think you guys might have a rodent problem.''

" I do, Oh, well. Maggie shruggs. I'm a doctor if you sue. I'll just testify that there was no risk of internal injury.''

" And I'm a cop. So I'll just testify that this was a domestic that got out of control. I was merely acting within my sworn duties to stop the confrontation. I could mace you and get away with it.'' Frankie adds in a casual tone.

" Oooh, good one.'' Maggie nods.

" Alright I'm..sorry.'' Greenlee says in a barely audible tone.

" What was that? I don't think they heard you at the exposer.'' Frankie musically taunts grinning evily.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Now get off of me!'' Greenlee yells out.

" Good enough for me. How about you?'' Frankie asks.

" Yeah, lets get her up.'' Maggie answers.

The Twins stand and help Greenlee to her feet.

" Just so we're clear this is what happens when you mess with the Stone sisters. Maggie states, Then looking at her sister. Especially her.''

" Hey! I resent that remark. Frankie objects then rolling eyes. Fine it's true I'll getcha. And if we see any of this on a tabloid cover before B and I have the chance to tell Erica ourselves. I know who to come after.''

" Geez you're intense. Greenlee shakes her head. Like I'd really want this getting around. That you two sat on me until I apologized anyway.''

" Hold on. Kendall interjects. You're gonna tell our mother who you are? Are you insane?''

" No I'm not insane. But I know my Bianca and she won't let it drop until I do. So it's better I think of a way to do it quick like pulling a band-aid.'' Frankie responds. "A really,really big band-aid thats been sewn to your arm. Do we really have to tell her?'' Frankie asks looking to Bianca and rethinking.

" Bianca mom's gonna go beyond angry. Beyond anything we've ever seen she'll..she'll be out for blood. Kendall tries reasoning. And as much as I hate to admit it. I'd hate to see her get to Frankie here 'cuz I actually kinda like her. There I said it.''

" Yes we do. Bianca tells Frankie matter of factly then turning her attentions on her you like one of my girlfriends this is like..'' She can't find words for her laughter.

'' Wait you like me. Frankie throws her arms sarcastically around the woman. Oh, sis in law I didn't know you cared.''

" Don't push it either of you or I'll take it back.'' Kendal says back in shock from the hug even if it was a joke.

" Look I know it's probably asking alot. But can you all promise you won't say anything about who I am. Until B and I can tell momma K ourselves.'' Frankie asks suddenly more serious.

************************

The women huddle together in discussion.

" My God it's like watching a pack of wolves.'' Frankie whispers to Maggie and Bianca.

" Frankie you're so mean.'' Bianca chuckles.

" I think she's got a point Bianca, Maggie points. I mean just look at'em I think they're deciding which one of us to eat first.'' She says joking along with her sister.

'' God you're both impossible.'' Bianca states shaking her head.

The huddle breaks and Kendall turns to face them. " Ahem, She clears her throat. We have all decided to give you twenty-four hours. In which to tell mom and we'll hog tie Greens if she says anything before that. Now go on get outta here and start plotting.''

" Thank you sis.'' Bianca hugs her.

" Yeah, thanks sis.'' Frankie smarts.

" Oh, yeah, yeah...But I'm warning you Frankie Stone you hurt my baby sister and I'll be the one you'll have to contend with.'' Kendall threatens. " On the other hand if it works out I want to be maid of honor at your wedding.''

" You got it but you're wearing floral and I mean ugly floral.'' Frankie jokes back.

" I don't think so Frankie Stone, Bianca scolds. We will have a classy ceremony no ugly floral brides maids gowns.'' She jokes.

" Alright, But no pink ones either. I hate that color.''

" Okay, when and if the time comes no pink and no floral. Now lets get outta here like Kendall said.'' Bianca replies.

" Bye and good luck you guys.'' Babe wishes them.

" Thanks we'll need it. See you later.'' Bianca responds as Maggie, Frankie and herself go to leave Frankie and Bianca pause at the elevator.

" Uhh..You wanna..'' Frankie hesitates recalling the events of last night.

" Take the stairs you read my mind.'' Bianca finishes and they go to the stairwell.

Maggie shakes her head and follows them. " Ya' know elevators bust all the time. It's nothing new you guys can't take the stairs forever.''

**************************

Setting: Landview.

" Thanks for the ride it would've been a long walk.'' The tall man tells the driver.

" No problem one thing though.''

" Yeah.''

" Who is that woman in the picture? Your girlfriend or somethin'?'' The driver asks.

" No I mean I don't know I can't remember. I have amnesia and all I know is that she seems familiar to me. So I thought I'd go to where she lives see if it jogs anything back ya' know.'' The tall man replies.

" Well good luck. I hope you find some answers in Pine Valley.''

" Yeah, me too man thanks .''

**************************

" Jack I'm terribly worried I haven't seen or heard from Bianca since early yesterday morning.'' Erica tells Jackson concerned.

" Erica I can assure you she's fine. Jack says. I talked to f..Mickie yesterday and she said she and Bianca were taking Miranda to the movies. Then spending the rest of the day together by themselves. You know what it's like to want some time alone with the person you love don't you?''

" Of course I do Jack. Erica smiles anrily. In fact I've been wondering when we were going to have some time like that ourselves. You've been so busy working on Ava's defense case that I've hardly seen you.''

" Well I'm here now. What do you say we have a third honeymoon today.'' He says hintingly.

" I say that sounds wonderful where is everyone?''

" Shawn's out with Colby at the movies. And Lily is at work we are all alone.'' Jack replies smiling.

" Well in that case come here Mr. Montgomery.'' Erica motions a finger.

" I'll do that Mrs. Montgomery.'' With that he kisses her.

*****************************

While Erica and Jack enjoy being alone for the moment. Unaware of the plot unfolding elsewhere.

Setting: BJ's.

We join Bianca, Frankie and Maggie. Who are at the present finishing up they're breakfast. Discussing how to tell Erica the good news. That the woman she hated more than anyone else to be with her daughter. Is alive and well and with Bianca once more.

" Hey, I know. Frankie perks up. You've got that jet right Bianca?''

" Yeah so.''

" So. We could zip in real quick tell mama K who I am. She gives chase and you and I and the kid fly off to like Hawaii or somewhere.''

" That might work if this were a comic book.'' Bianca laughs.

" Okay lets just get on the jet and skip the telling your mom part.''

" Frankie get serious.'' Bianca scolds.

" Yeah, sis there has to be something brewing in that crooked little mind of yours?'' Maggie comments.

" Other than feeding Erica to a dinosaur nothing comes to mind.'' Frankie replies amusingly.

" Frankie Stone! stop that right now. Dinosaurs are extinct think of something better.'' Bianca tells her comedically. " It's going to be hard enough to..''

" Drop the bomb.'' Maggie finishes casually taking a sip of her coffee.

" Exactly.''

" Wait I know.'' Frankie says thinking outloud.

" This had better be logical Frankie or so help me I'll kill you.'' Bianca threatens.

" Love you too.. geez. Frankie shakes her head. It is logical I'll have you know. We get Jack, Opal and Mags here together and call Erica have her meet us at Opals and we tell her one by one.''

" Wow that is a pretty good idea. Makes sense to me that way we've got reinforcements in case...'' Bianca trails.

" I think you mean to say when.. she blows up or implodes or whatever she's going to do. '' Frankie points out.

" If she goes nuts on you like she did on me when I first came to town.. Maggie goes to say something then pauses. That's funny she thought I was you and that you'd faked your death. Kinda' ironic huh?''

" Let me guess she called you a lying, underhanded, con artist bitch right. Said that she didn't know how you could do something so despicable.'' Frankie says with some amusement in her voice trying to disguise her inner fear.

" Yeah, good guess. To which I responded that you were none of those things and she was crazy.''

" Awww..sis I didn't know you cared.'' Frankie smarts though she is touched inside. " That was nothin' compared to..'' She trails looking at Bianca they both laugh.

" What is this an inside joke that doesn't require a full clue me in?'' Maggie requests.

" The night we first met.'' Bianca grins.

" Right you never really told me about that Bianca. What happened between you two to set her off?'' Maggie enquires.

Frankie drinks her orange juice quietly Bianca gives her a look. " Oh, my turn. Right well Erica ran me over with her car. And yes she really did hit me I was assigned to con you. Not throw myself in front of a vehicle that was not part of the plan. Erica gets outta the car, takes out her phone and calls her lawyer Jack of all people. When we get to the hospital Bianca shows up and that was it for me. I couldn't go through with it. But what I always thought what really sent her flying was that...'' Frankie lets up so Bianca can finish.

" Oh, You mean that you kissed me in the middle of a hospital room. While at the same time trying to limp out of the place.'' Bianca responds.

" Well I just couldn't resist Biancala.'' Frankie winks.

'' Ewww.... I think I'm gonna lose my breakfast. Like I wanna hear my sister confess her undying affection to her girlfriend. Frankie I didn't know you where the sappy type anyway.''

" Only for Bianca.'' Frankie replies looking into her loves eyes her own sparkling with what looked liked hope.

" Oh, Frankie you are so sappy. Bianca states teasingly. Okay so when do we do this?''

Just then Frankies cellphone rings. " I gotta answer it, it could be about the case.'' Frankie flips open her phone. " Hey Tad whats up? Yeah I am, Yes I did and she's sitting right here. She smiles. Really Landview in an hour. I'll be there.'' Frankie hangs up.

" So what was that about?'' Maggie asks.

" Well first off Tad said congratulations that you kept me. Even though I'm your pain in the rear ex-girlfriend who faked her own death.'' Frankie states looking back at Bianca.

'' You can tell him I kept you inspite of that.'' Bianca laughs.

" Oh, funny babe, Frankie laughs sarcastically. And I have to get outta here and drive to Landview for...do you want to know?''

Bianca sighs, " Go ahead and tell me anyway?''

" Alright we got a meet with the big bossman drug dealer. Apparently our rep. has been growing. I think he's gonna ask if I wanna be a seller. Which puts me that much closer to nailing this Benson dude.'' Frankie explains looking almost regretful.

" You seemed really distant when you said that. Whats going on Frankie?'' Bianca asks in her typical caring voice.

" It's nothing I'll deal. Frankie replies standing to leave. Okay now Mags make sure B here doesn't worry about me while I'm gone. And don't try and pull a peacemaker on me and go and tell Erica without reinforcements.''

" Why would I do anything like that?'' Bianca asks matter of factly.

" 'Coz I know you and you like a happy ending. But Erica is going to be way too intense and hates me too much for you to do this alone. Bianca.. promise me?''

" Fine Frankie I promise I won't try to tell my mother that the love of my life is alive.'' Bianca surrenders.

" What you can do is get your uncle Jack and Opal gathered up by five. And Maggie and I will meet you guys at Opals place. In my old room remember that dontcha'?'' Frankie winks.

" How can I forget I do believe I won the pillow fight.''

" Only because I let you. Frankie grins. I'll see you both later. She goes to walk but turns. Oh, and don't call me. I'll call you I don't know how long we'll be and you'll blow my cover.''

" Ugh, thats just an overshare from both of you.'' Maggie gags looking ill.

" Alright see you later. Be careful Frankie I don't want you shot...again.''' Bianca quips with hidden anxiety in her tone.

" Don't worry and thats very amusing. Bye sis.''

" Bye.'' Maggie replies and Frankie is out the door.

********************

" Yes! I told her and she still loves me. Now just do what she said and don't get shot up this time Stone. Also fight the overwhelming urge to bolt right outta this town.'' Frankie says to herself breathing deep. As she gets in her car. " Now I just have to get past Erica and we'll be okay.''

Scene fades out.

*****************************

Awhile later.

Setting: Landview diner.

" So you told her huh? And Maggie knows too.'' Tad says.

" Yep. And neither one of'em killed me. Oh, And Kendall,Babe and Greenlee know now too.''

" So that puts you down to two. Erica and Josh.'' Tad replies as he sips a coffee. They are waiting for the dealer to show.

" Oh, man. Frankie scolds herself mentally. I forgot about Josh I don't want him to hate me. We're buds an' I don't have alot of them.''

" You thats hard to imagine what with your gleaming personality and all.''

" Watch it pal. Frankie warns. So where the hell is this dude? He was suposed to show like an hour ago.'' She says looking at her watch.

" Don't you know all drug dealers are showing up fashionably late these days.''

" Funny that usually means they got scared or tipped off. Either way if they do show I'm glad you took my advice and started wearing some street friendly clothing.'' Frankie replies looking at Tads blue jeans and grey zippered sweatshirt.

" No more crate ducking for me. I'm very fashionable didn't you know?'' Tad jokes.

" No you..Frankie ghasps sarcastically. Then looking at the doors which she has been observing every so often. I think they're here ditch the office talk.''

A well dressed man in an expensive looking suite makes his way over to where Frankie and Tad sit at a table out of the way of alot of customers.

" You Andi and Tito?''

" That all depends. Who wants to know?'' Frankie asks speaking first.

" Look I don't have all day are you them or not?'' The man asks impatiently.

Frankie knew she knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't place it. She did know this guy was clearly more experianced in recruiting would be junkies as dealers. She couldn't get away with her usual games she had to be more clever.

" Yeah we are. Who may I ask are you?''

" I am your friendly neighborhood seller. You don't need to bother with a name. You may call me Brian if it makes you more comfortable to do so. ''

" Well 'Brian' what did you ask to meet us here about?'' Frankie asks inquisitively.

" I have been hearing some things about a buyer-seller group coming pretty close to competing with me.'' The man states seating himself.

" Yeah, so. Frankie says. Whats the matter can't handle the competition. Did you come here to nark on us or eliminate us?''

Tad frowns nervously at the dirty blonde womans last line of questioning.

" Neither I assure you. I don't dirty my hands with murder. I've come to ask you to join my group of top sellers. You'll get top of the line 'merchandise' directly from the manufacturer of which I have my own. I go through nobody else. In return you recieve a cut of all your sales.''

'' How big a cut we talkin' here?'' Frankie enquires.

" Something around twenty-five percent split between you and your partner. I don't see him talking is he deaf or somethin'?''

" No I let her do the haggling I just listen.'' Tad replies.

" What do you both think of the money cut?''

" Twenty-five percent split two ways. I don't think so guess you'll just have to put up with competition. If that is truly the best offer you can make us. Come on Tito lets head out.'' Frankie and Tad act as if they are leaving.

" Wait Fifty percent thats twenty-five for each of you. Take it or leave it but I assure you. You want to take it all my sellers get the first cut of the merchandise for their own personal use. If you catch my drift.'' The well dressed man hints.

" What do you think Andi?''

" I don't know Tito I think this guy is pullin' our chains. There is no way he's gonna give us twenty five percent a piece. But that sign on bonus of first choice does sound appealing.''

" Does that mean yes or do I have to resort to other actions.''

" I thought you didn't kill people?''

" I don't I leave them wishing I had.''

Frankie and Tad act as though they are discussing it. '' We'll take it. When do we start?''

" I will call you and give you a pickup location. Then I'll give you a list of customers to deliver to. And I'd better not recieve any phonecalls telling me that they only got half of what they paid for either.'' The man says threateningly ad he stand up and leaves.

" Phew..Frankie breathes relieved he is gone. We did it. Now we have to sell and trust me thats a demanding job.''

" You haggle with the best of them 'Andie' I can't believe how tough you were with that guy. I thought I was gonna need adult diapers he was scary.'' Tad admits.

" Well I guess when you've had to do the job. For your crazy aunt who tried to off you. That that guy will look less than scary to you too.'' Frankie replies.

" Point made loud and clear. Tad says. So we blowin' this popsicle stand or what?''

" Definately with you on that one. Lets get outta here I'm gonna be late for a date with Bianca and Bianca's mom.'' Frankie states in a less than enthusiastic tone.

" Sorry hey ,do you think I'll be able to hear the police sirens across town when they come to arrest her?''

" Dude that is so not humorous.'' Frankie flashes him a look.

As they go to walk out a figure walks in to the restaraunt that they both recognize. Frankie and Tad stand stunned. Then Frankie turns to look at Tad.

" My God my cousin is alive.'' Frankie ghasps.

**************************

Chapter 10d.

Last time on future AMC if the writers were good that is. 'Mickie' 'came out' to Bianca by telling her she was really Frankie. After several tries she finally convinced the woman she loved that she was telling the truth. But what Frnakie hadn't counted on was Maggie running they're blood samples together. And finding out they match after a long night the women had all fallen asleep at Fusion. Only to awaken and have Greenlee, Kendall and Babe all find out that Mickie was really Frankie. As they formed a plan to tell Erica Frankie was called off on assignment only on her way home. She ran into a man that she knew from her past.

" My God my cousin is alive.'' Frankie ghasps.

" Thats Leo alright. But how?'' Tad wonders.

" Didn't they never find a body well theres why. There was no dead body to find he's alive and well a little rough looking actually.'' Frankie comments and walks up to the tall blonde man. '' Hey 'cuz long time no see.''

'' I'm sorry I think you're mistaken. What did you just call me?'' The man says turning around to face Tad and Frankie.

" She's not mistaken I'm pretty sure I need to check and see. If anybody else I know has come back from the dead lately.'' Tad says in disbelief to Frankie.

" Yeah, you do that. I called you cousin because you are my cousin. Whats with the act? I knew ya' didn't like me but dontcha think this is taking it a little too far Leo?''

" Huh? What act I have amnesia. As in can't remember my life before...nevermind. He says brushing Frankie off. And who did you say I was?'' He asks curiously.

" Whoa, I didn't know you had amnesia. Okay from the top I am Mary-Francis Stone your cousin. You are Leo Dupres my aunt Vanessa's son. Although ya' didn't turn out like her. Thank God.'' Frankie explains shaking her head.

This triggers a memory flash in Leo's mind.

"Bianca!'' Leo exclaims opening his door.

" Leo!'' Bianca responds playfully.

" Leo.'' Another womans voice says causing him to turn.

''Mary Francis?''

" Frankie, '' Frankie says walking through the door of Leo's house. How longs it been? What was I in diapers or something? She says gingerely looking at a chapaign glass and pulling out a watch. " Science experiment?''

''Give me that.'' Leo snatches the watch from her hand playfully.

" What I wasn't lifting it.''

" Ahuh.''

" I was rescuing it.'' Frankie explains looking guilty.

" She was stealing cd's in grade school or so I'm told.'' Leo tells Bianca walking over next to her.

"Please don't exaggerate.. I was nine and my scores where dirt compared to yours but aunt Vanessa now she targeted the big game.''

Then he snaps back to the present he sensed there was something more. But he couldn't remember and it made his churn into nots.

" Okay so you're Frankie and I'm Leo you say. And who are you?''

" Tad Martin.''

" Doesn't ring a bell.'' Leo replies.

" Sure he gets a flashback when your name is mentioned but me nothin'.''

" Well I'm special I guess. Frankie says trying to sound smart but it comes out more puzzled than anything. So where ya' headed to?''

" To get some food and then to Pine Valley to talk to this woman. I think she might have some more answers for me.'' Leo replies handing Frankie the newspaper with Greenlee on the cover.

" Thats Greenlee I'd know that smug face anywhere. She tells Tad in a whisper. Then speaking louder. Well how bout I buy you lunch on the way to Pine Valley. See I just happen to live there I can take you to see Greenlee and Bianca and anyone else you might wanna meet that you know.'' Frankie tells him.

" Uhmm..sure who's Bianca?'' Leo asks as they walk out into the parking lot.

" Only like your best friend in the whole world. Frankie replies. You accused me of trying to make off with her fortune when we started dating. Just F.Y.I. I didn't.''

" Whoa, so I have a gay cousin and a gay best friend and a girlfriend in this Pine Valley place?''

" Actually two gay cousins my twin Maggie is gay too. Don't act suprised because believe me no one was more suprised than me. Get in.'' Frankie says unlocking her car.

" Okay lotta info to process here. I appreciate this ride though.'' Leo says shaking his head.

" No big 'cuz I know you wouldn't do the same for me. If you could remember me that is.'' Frankie responds.

" So you're like with this Bianca who is like my best bud.''

" Uhh yeah. ''

'' Can you tell me anymore about my past?''

'' Not a whole lot. But I'll give ya' what I know.'' Frankie answers preparing to explain.

****************************

Setting Pine Valley.

Location: Opal's house afternoon.

Theres a knock on Opal's door as she opens it. A familiar smiling face is revealed.

" Bianca! Come on in. To what do I owe this visit?''

" Thanks Opal.'' Bianca replies happily walking into the house and seating herself in a chair in the living room.

" Well now aren't you just walkin' on air today. '' Opal comments at the woman's demeanor.

" Yes I am. Bianca beams. I came by to check on Ava and to ask a favor..a big favor.''

" Ava's fine shes in Frankie's old room. I hope that's okay? And as far as this favor goes I'll help ya' if I can.'' Opal answers honestly and a little baffled. " Wait how come Mickie didn't come and check on Ava herself?''

" Well She got called off to Landview for a bust and Frankie asked me to come here and ask you this favour.'' Bianca says letting out that she knows who Mickie really is.

" Okay what is it?....wait did you just say Frankie? She told you didn't she?'' Opal figures out.

" Yes, Last night, Bianca is smiling but there are unshed tears of joy in her eyes. At the return of her lost love. And the favour is we want to use your place to tell mom. It was Frankie's idea I don't have a clue as to why though..''

" Well of course you may..But tell Frankie I'm holdin' her responsible for any broken vases or china. When Erica finds out.''

" I'll do that and one more thing?''

" Yes darlin'.''

" We want you there and uncle Jack and Maggie too. That way there are how did Frankie put it 'witnesses' in case she goes postal.'' Bianca replies.

" That sounds like a euphimism Frankie would use alright. Opal takes a deep breath. Now that's my best friend you're askin' me to admit I lied to for eight years.''

" I know Frankie knows that too. And if you don't want to thats fine we'll totally understand but we'd really like you to be there for that exact reason nobody knows mom better than you.'' Bianca persuades.

" Well how can I say no when you put it like that. Opal laughs nervously at the very thought of how her dear friend will react to this news. Alright I'm in ,but you're both still responsible for damages.''

" Okay thats fine..Just then Biacna's cell rings. Oh, speaking of Frankie thats her. " Hello,''

***************************

"Hey gorgeous whats up?'' Frankie asks casualy.

***************

" I'm at Opals she said yes to helping us. So whats up with you?'' Bianca asks.

*******************************

" I'm fine if thats what you're asking. Frankie replies knowing the woman too well. Listen I need you to do something for me.''

*****************

" What else because you know I'm kinda doin' alot right now?''

***************

"Yes I know but it's pretty simple. I need you to invite a couple extra people for me.'' Frankie says half explaining.

" Who?''

" Kendall and TeaBags or GreenTea whatever she's called.'' Frankie answers.

" Its Greenlee and may I ask why?'' Bianca enquires looking strangely on her end of the line.

" You can but I won't tell you. Just know that you and alotta other people are in for a shock.''

" Frankie I've already had all the shock I can take with you.'' Bianca comes back hesitant over whatever news this could be.

" I know that. Frankie says. But I have the feeling this might just suprise you in a good way like I did.'' She grins on her end of the line.

'' Mary Francis Stone what are you not saying?'' Bianca enquires impatiently calling her by her full name.

" I told you never to call me that. Frankie scolds playfully. I can't say. I gotta go I hit traffic see ya' at five later Biancala.'' She gets out in a rushed tone.

" Frankie Stone! Bianca says loudly. But her lines gone dead. When I see you I'm gonna..I'm gonna..I don't know what I'm gonna. But it'll be something not yet seen before by the face of man!'' She growls frustratedly.

" What on earth has you so worked up Bianca?'' Opal asks concerned for her younger friend.

" I don't know..as in Frankie won't tell me. All I know is that I have to invite my sister and uhh..Greenlee now too. ''Bianca explains rubbing her forehead tiredly.

" Well I couldn't tell ya' either. Theres no gettin' into Frankies mind sometimes it's locked tighter than a bank safe.'' Opal replies in her attempt to comfort.

" Thanks Opal but I think it's a cracked safe. Bianca quips. So I guess I should be going theres alot to do before tonight.''

" Bye Bianca dear Oh, one thing before ya' go truckin' off to invite the rest of the cavalry. What time should I be expecting guests?'' Opal asks holding up a finger.

" Around five Opal. See you then bye.'' Bianca walks out the door.

***********************

Moments later at the P.V. PD. Bianca walks into Jack Montgomery's office.

" Hello Bianca how are you?''

" Fine uncle Jack. Actually better than fine I'm positively floating. I'm so happy.'' Bianca smiles.

" Oh, I see and would Mickie have something to do with this floating? Or is it that you missed breakfast?'' Jack teases.

" Funny uncle Jack. Bianca replies. Yes Mickie does have something to do with it. But I think you can drop the act.''

" Drop what act dear?'' Jack asks looking a little lost.

" You can call her Frankie now. She told me everything.''

" Ahah, and are you angry with me? Because I couldn't tell anyone the FBI made us all be silent about what happened. Jack explains feeling slightly guilty in having kept this information secret so long. I know you were in alot of pain over Frankies death I'm very sorry I..''

" Uncle Jack stop. Bianca holds up a hand to silence the man. I understand Frankie explained it all to me. I admitt I was a little suprised to find out you'd all been hiding this from me. But I can't stay mad at you uncle Jack..or Opal. I'm too happy.''

" Well then congratulations I'm glad you two are still together.''

" I am too. Not that we don't have alot to work on and talk about. But I think it's worth it she did do all of this so we could be happy together. The least I can do is give us a chance..again.''

'' Well I'm very happy for the both of you. Now how can I help you?'' Jack asks.

" We're telling mom..tonight and we want you to help cushion the blow. You won't be alone we already got Opal to help us out too. And we're using her house it was Frankie's idea.'' Bianca admitts.

" Of course I will Bianca you know I'm always here if you need anything. And for that matter you can tell Frankie the same goes for her.''

" Thank you Uncle Jack I will. We all meet at five and I have some other stuff to do. So I'll see you then. Bye.''

" Bye dear. Jack replies before Bianca exits totally. Then to hisself. I'll just be drawing up new divorce papers now.''

*******************************

Several hours later Opals house.

Bianca has gathered. Maggie,Opal (of course),Jack, Kendall and Greenlee. Of course the guest of honor Erica Kane. Who all stand some impatiently waiting.

" Bianca darling what is this big wonderful news you were telling me about?'' Erica asks.

" I can't say anything until my girlfriend arrives mom.'' Bianca replies trying not to use the womans name.

" Bink whats up where the heck is my sister?'' Maggie whispers into Bianca's ear.

" I honestly don't know Maggie.'' Bianca answers shaking her head.

" I'm right here god everyone is so impatient.'' Frankie says walking into the living room area of Opals house. There are too many people talking so Frankie picks up a glass of water takes her car key and taps it gently against the glass. Until everyone is quieted and their attentions turned on Her.

" Wow I thought that only worked in the movies. Okay everybody Erica, Kendall, egh.. Greenlee I've asked you all here because I have something to tell you all.''

Erica ghasps outloud. " I think I know you and my daughter are engaged aren't you? Frankie pales at the womans suggestion. Congratulations!'' She exclaims.

Frankie looks as though she could faint. Bianca reads the look and steps in.

" No, no We aren't engaged mom. I think you've got the wrong idea.''

" Well tell me what idea should I have? Why have we all been brought here?'' Erica then enquires.

" I was getting to that. Frankie says pointedly outside she looked calm and collected. But inwardly she was a bundle of nerves. Knowing what she had to do though she stepped up. I've been carrying around a secret of sorts and I called you all here tonight to tell you. Some of you already know and Bianca and I have asked you here to help us tell everyone who doesn't. I'm not who I said I was exactly.''

Bianca can read the tention in Frankies movements she takes a reassuring hold on the womans arm. " Go on honey I'm right here.''

" Yeah me too.'' Maggie adds.

" Well I don't understand then who are you? '' Erica asks being a bit suprised herself. She had begun to like the woman in her daughters life. In recent months they gotten along fairly well.

" I lived here in Pine Valley eight years ago to be exact. Frankie admitts. And I do have family here as it turns out.''

" Who? Do I know them? Why did you lie Mickie." Erica enquires trying to sound angered but it only comes out like she is more baffled than angry.

" Whoa, one question at a time. Frankie prepares herself taking in a breath and letting it go. Okay, I lied not becuase I wanted to. But because I had to I was a witness to several murders. And also had information on drug trafficking in the area. I knew who was behind it. And the FBI made me fake my own death and change my name so that I could testify. Against them in court it took me two years to bear witness against them all. Then the feds told me that I could return to a normal life. Go anywhere do anything I went to school with the money they gave me for my testimony. Then I came back here.''

" I don't understand who are you then?'' Erica asks becoming slightly agitated that she cannot figure out who this woman is.

" My birth name is not Michelle Pierce it's... Mary Francis Stone, miss Kane.'' Frankie replies withdrawing from calling the woman Erica as she normally would as Mickie. " I didn't die eight years ago like everyone..well almost everyone thought.''

Erica looks around the room stunned there aren't more people as shocked as she is. By this revelation as to the dark blonde's identity. " What am I the only one here who is a little suprised? Jack did you know about this?''

" Yes as a matter of fact I did Erica and I hated having to keep this from you and Bianca and Maggie all these years.'' Jack admitts. " But what Frankie did saved your life and your daughters life isn't that right Frankie?''

" Yeah, Frankie says picking up the conversation. see I didn't know what Vanessa wanted from me at first. I thought I was just supposed to cause a little trouble distract you. But then I fell in love with your daughter and I told her I couldn't go through with it. But she said that if I didn't then she'd kill me, you and Bianca well I couldn't have that happen either. So I struck a deal with the police and the FBI who I did not know had been watching her for months. All I had to do was keep Bink here outta the way so there would be no witnesses and tick off Vanessa at the same time. Enter that J.R. creep I got stoned, he got stoned we went back to my place at Opals and Bianca came in on us which blew my aunts plan sky high. And at the same time made Bianca upset enough to stay clear of me. I called you had you looking for her and I knew you'd say something to Vanessa that'd piss her off enough to wanna kill me so she did. Or atleast she thought she did anyway thats my story.''

" My god you..you con artist you're disgusting pretending to be dead so that you could get money from the government. You were no good then and you're no good now. Just trash disguised as a human being. You bitch how could you my daughter mourned you for months, no years. She had to be hospitalized when she found out you were dead. Did that make you feel good did it Frankie answer me.'' Erica rages her eyes burn into Frankie's.

" NO it was hell everyday I woke up and I wanted to call her and tell her I'm here I'm alive. Don't feel bad. But I couldn't without putting her back in the line of fire. I won't apologize for what I did so don't expect me to.''

Erica is still but her eyes give away that the wheels are already turning. She flashes back to Thanksgiving night 2001.

" What if my truth is that I do love your daughter. What if I'm willing to do whatever it takes clean up my act. Get a job go back to school. What if I'm the person your daughter is ready to spend the rest of her life with. What then Erica would you invite all our friends throw us a coming out party. Really Erica what would you do if I was your new reality?''

" I'd say I hope it's true for my daughters sake..and yours.''

Erica comes back to the present. These words hit harder now perhaps because Frankie was telling the truth. Though she had believed it was a lie all these years. " You really did do everything to be back in my daughters life? Did you love her then ? Do you love her now? Or are you still pulling a con over on her?''

" MOM!'' Bianca scolds.

" It's alright Bianca let me handle this. Frankie tells her. Get it through your thick head already I AM NOT CONNING ANYONE. Think about this Erica if it was all just a con. Would I have put up with this from you for months? No I'd be on a leer jet far away from this crazy place. For that matter if I'm such a con out for money why would I have paid for every dinner we've had since Bianca and I started dating. Face it you were wrong then and you are so wrong now. Come on time to start eatin' crow mom.'' Frankie smarts her attitude getting the best of her.

Erica doesn't know how to process this new information. It's too much to take in she reacts by going into defense mode and SLAP! right to Frankies face.

Maggie steps between them defensively as Frankie cradles her face in her hands. " What did you do that for Erica? Didn't you just hear my sister she did what she did to protect Bianca. From that windbag aunt of ours. Remember she locked me in an ice shack and left me to die? Threatened everyone around you and killed Leo. Now apologize to her this instant.'' She demands wanting of all things to protect her newly discovered much alive sister.

" I'll do no such thing she should be the one apologizing here not me. I...I have nothing more to say to any of you. I have to go.'' Erica states although for some reason her mind is thinking on all this.

" I love Bianca Erica there is nothing that can fix what I did. But I'm gonna spend every minute I can trying. It doesn't matter how hard you hit me because I got an old man that hits a hell of alot harder.''

" You are no good Frankie. I know I can smell no good a mile away.'' Erica says in a controlled angered tone.

" Maybe its just that high end perfume. Whats the slogan again oh, yeah 'Get that enchanted scent'. '' Frankie says back.

" I have had enough of this..this re-enactment from the garden of good and evil.'' Erica growls as she heads for the door.

" Man she needs to read more that was about the mob.'' Frankie says casually still holding her face Maggie tries to look at it. " Mags I'm fine it's cool oww.. hey don't..'' She tries unsuccessfully to brush her sisters hand away.

" Oh, yeah Frankie it's so fine that it's not going to bruise.'' Maggie smarts.

'' You mean Erica Kane blackened my eye? Oh, man I was gonna have a family photo taken after the happy ending.'' Frankie smarts.

" Stop being so childish Frankie. I think you'll survive.'' Maggie replies. " You know some makeup would cover that right up.''

" Not on your life sis.''

" Uncle Jack can you follow her make sure she's alright. I'm gonna stay here and take care of Frankie.'' Bianca says worriedly.

" Yes sweetheart I'll go after my wife now if you'll all excuse me. Opal nice seeing you again.'' Jack says as he too heads out the door.

" You too Jack I hope ya' enjoyed bein' married this long. I'll get ya' some ice for that Frankie.'' Opal replies going into the kitchen.

Frankie, Maggie and Bianca all sit down on the sofa. " That went well, Frankie says in a defeated tone as she rubs her cheek. Bianca please tell me we're done telling people now.''

" We're done telling people now. For what its worth I think we were getting through to her.'' Bianca says reassuringly rubbing Frankie's back.

" Really when would ya' say that happened before or after she hit me? Honestly she hits harder than Vito. Did your mom like train with Mike Tyson or something Oh, my god am I missing an earlobe too.'' Frankie says sarcastically half mad half pained. She didn't want to sound harsh but it was her defense mechanism.

Bianca knew that Frankie was in defense mode so she tried brushing it off with humor. Briefly lifting Frankie's hair and looking at her ears. " Nope they're both still there.''

Frankie can't help but smile a small smile at the woman she loves. In her effort to make her feel better.

**************************

A few moments pass.

" Here Frankie put this on your face it'll take the redness out and keep it from bruising hopefully. '' Opal instructs handing Frankie a baggie of ice.

" Thanks Opal. Frankie stands holding the ice to her face. Now you two. She says looking at Kendall and Greenlee. I have you guys here for another reason. Mags, Bianca you all might wanna brace yourselves. I found somebody while I was in Landview today. Well he's not my buddy but you all know him and I think you're gonna be suprised. Greentea don't faint.''

" It's Greenlee you...you..What could you possibly have in store that would make me faint?''

" Yeah, Thats something I'd like to know myself? '' Kendall adds arms crossed and a brow raised in question.

" Frankie no more suprises honey I just can't take it.'' Bianca pleads warily.

" Chill I think you'll like this one.'' Frankie replies as she goes to the door. " Come on in there are some people I'd like you to meet.''

With that a tall man with blonde hair, boyish goodlooks and a small beard walks in. In a t-shirt and old faded jeans.

" Uhmm..Hi I'm Leo or so Frankie here tells me. Everyone I've been around calls me Max though.'' He states shyly.

" Oh, my god Leo!'' Bianca exclaims running up to hug him she begins to cry more happy tears at the return of her best friend.

" Leo.. you're..alive..'' Greenlee gets out before fainting.

" I knew she was gonna do owe me twenty bucks.'' Frankie says knowingly to her sister.

" Where did you find him at?'' Maggie enquires completely disregarding her sisters joke.

" In a cafe in Landview where Tad and I met the dealer.'' Frankie explains.

The contact from Bianca's hug triggers a memory flash in Leo's mind.

" It's a beautiful night I thought you might wanna get some fresh air before you go home.''

" And face my mother?'' Bianca asks arms crossed half mad and half confused.

" Hey, I'm not gonna tell your mom where you were or how you got there okay.'' Leo swears trying to reassure his younger friend.

" God! I'm so stupid whats my mom going to do when she finds out that..I'm gay.'' Bianca sobs.

Then he re-enters the present.

"Whoa, '' This causes Leo to back out of the hug.

" Are you alright Leo?'' Maggie asks.

" He's got amnesia Mags. He can't remember you or Bianca or Greenlee that well either.''

Leo doesn't know why but he feels the need to rush to the collapsed woman's aide. He gets on his knees and half holds her trying to awaken her. " Greenlee, Greenlee, Greens wake up.'' Leo jogs the woman conscious he doesn't know how he knew her name though.

" Leo!'' Greenlee reaches her arms up and hugs the man tightly.

" Yeah apparently thats my name.'' Leo remarks.

" Leo did you remember something just now?'' Frankie asks.

" Uhh..yeah I think. Leo replies unsure of what he's remembered. I think I remembered you. He points at Bianca. I had a flash we were in like a gazeebo or something.''

" The Boathouse you mean?'' Bianca asks. " Yeah, we always went there.''

" Yes thats it. Leo acknowledges. You told me you were gay..?'' He asks in a low tone not wanting to offend the woman.

" Oh, god you remembered that...Bianca groans blushing at the memory. Of all the things to flash back to you would pick that wouldn't you Leo?'' She says embarressed.

" Wait what? Okay I gotta know this one B?'' Frankie asks grinning.

" Later Frankie, much, much later.'' Bianca responds.

" Thats the thanks I get for bringin' your best buddy back to town huh? Well I'm feeling a little neglected if you'll excuse I'll just be leaving.'' Frankie says having been looking for just the excuse to ditch out on the family reunion. Family was never Frankie's scene and this on top of everything else just added to her discomfort. Even more so now that she knew Erica would once again be out to destroy her.

" Wait Frankie you can't just ditch like this. Not over that, thats silly please stay.'' Bianca pleads though sensing there is more to Frankie's sudden mood change. Than the fact that she was surrounded by family. No this had to do with her mother.

" Bianca let me go please. I just..I just need to go..for awhile get some air I'm not gonna leave you. But let me leave.'' Frankie reasons in a calm controlled tone.

Bianca knew that Frankie only took on a calm tone like that with her. Anyone else Frankie would've smarted off to and ran. '' Frankie please I need you right now. Don't walk out on me Frankie...Frankie..'' It was too late Frankie had already walked out and left they all heard her car start up and pull out. Bianca started to cry once more then she was angry her tears haulted. Completely denying what had occurred she turned her attentions to Leo.

" Binx are you okay?'' Kendall asks concerned. " I'm not so sure I like her now is it too late to retract my statement.''

" It's okay Kendall really Frankie's got alot on her mind right now. We both do I don't blame her for wanting to think about things alone. It's how she works brooding and in self pity. I used to think it was cute now not so much.'' Bianca admitts depressively.

" Hey Binx come here let big brother Leo give ya' a hug.'' Leo says standing he seems to be remembering alot of his past at once.

Bianca complies and tears streak down her face.

Maggie interrupts the moment between the good friends. To shine a light in Leo's eyes. " Have you had any weak spells, dizziness, headaches, insomnia,nausea?'' She asks swinging into doctor mode.

" Uhhhmmm...some insomnia I guess..and the occasional headache why?''

" Is there something wrong Maggie?'' Bianca asks.

" Not sure I can't tell until he comes into the hospital for some tests. I dont think it's really anything to get worked up over just yet. Maggie reassures everyone. What year is it Leo?''

" It's two-thousand two why Mags and how did you get to be a doctor so fast? And how is it that Frankie is alive?'' Leo enquires curiously.

" It's two thousand eight Leo. And she faked her death all that time ago to testify against Vanessa's drug cartel. Apparently she witnessed smuggling and several murders. She's been in witness protection all this time under an assumed name.'' Maggie explains.

" Whoa, so Frankie really wasn't conning you huh Binx?'' Leo says scratching his head trying to make sense out of this situation. " Okay so what else did I miss?''

" I don't know what you missed Leo but I missed you.'' Greenlee states starting to tear up at the sight of her own lost love.

*******************************

Meanwhile elsewhere on the New Beginnings set Erica is venting through denial. As she reads her fan letters. Jack walks up on her as she is doing this.

" Erica do you want to talk about this?''

Distractedly she answers. " No Jack I don't wish to talk about the fact that my husband. Helped that thieving con artist escape her punishment all these years. And then didn't say anything when she wormed her way back into our lives. Now could you please leave I'm very busy.'' Erica asks in a polite controlled tone. Her head never leaving the letter she has in hand.

" Oh, I see so you wanted Frankie to die is that it? Because I was under the assumption that you were starting to like her.'' Jack responds also in a calm tone.

" No I liked Mickie but it appears that I too was conned. And of course I did not want Frankie to be dead. I wouldn't wish that on anyone Jack. But I do not want her near my daughter or my grandaughter.'' Erica replies hatred growing in her voice as she realizes more and more Frankie wasn't lying when she said she loved Bianca.

" She was always Frankie Erica the only thing different was her name and the fact that Vanessa was not forcing her to con Bianca. My god she saved two lives by sacrificing eight years of her own. Does that not get through to you in any way. Then she took a bullet for our daughter. And as far Miranda goes she's got Frankie wrapped around her finger. Anything that kid wants she gets her.'' Jack reasons.

" Have you considered Jack that, that too is just a con Frankie doesn't care about anyone but herself.''

" Not for one second Erica Frankie isn't that kind of person anymore. Don't deny it either you've seen the change in her too now that you know who she is. Have you seen anything in her behavior to even suggest she was less than sincere?''

Erica is taken aback by these words she hadn't thought about it. She was busy being mad at Frankie to really focus on her good deeds.

" Bianca likes me I didn't ask for that and whats more she likes me for me. Which believe me suprises me just as much as it does you.''

Then another flash.

" Frankie why are you sounding like my mom?'' Bianca asks leaning in close to Frankie at the table.

Frankie looking up at Bianca then Erica and back. " Well could it be maybe because we both care about you. The one thing we *do* have in common we don't want you to get hurt. ''

" Frankie you don't have to do this.''

" It's okay I want to. You've had alot of stress lately and well you need a time out. I accept your apology miss Kane.'' Frankie says in one prepared breath.

Then back to the present Erica shakes her head as though clearing her thoughts.

" You were thinking about how she changed too weren't you Erica that look just now you know she loves our daughter.''

" Absolutely not I was doing no such thing Jack.'' Erica tries to deny.

Jack is becoming frustrated with the woman he loves. " Dammit Erica you are so stubborn sometimes. You are just like her.'' He blurts out.

" Jack!'' Erica scorns.

" Oh, Jack nothing you are just like her you're both stubborn, bullheaded, resiliant and over protective. Whats worse you both you're right all the time. Jack rambles then taking a calming breath. Look you may not like her but its not your life its Bianca's and I want to see her happy if thats with Frankie then so be it. Promise one thing Erica.''

" Well I'd say after all that asking me to promise you something is a little out there. Wouldn't you?'' Erica states back hands now on her hips and standing.

" No...because it's really less of a promise to me and more of a promise to our daughter. Promise you won't do anything underhanded or sneaky to get Frankie run out of town or whatever else you might have in mind to do to her?''

Erica hesistantly weighs the facts in her mind. She knows she has to say she does or risk ruining her marriage again.

Nodding her head once. " I promise now can you please leave I need to be alone Jack.''

" Yes I understand this is a shock. And believe if I could have told you I would have. Know this though it is the only secret I've ever kept from you or Bianca. Jack tells her. Now I'll see you at home later?''

" Yes of course I'm not leaving you Jack. I know you had to stay silent because of the FBI I haven't totally lost it. Now bye.'' Erica replies.

" Bye darling.'' Jack says as he leaves. Once outside. " There is no way she'll keep that promise. She is too mad to.'' He says to himself warily.

Back inside the building. An idea strikes Erica she picks up her office phone and dials. " Hello, yes I know it's late I need to change the show for tommorow ahuh I'm going to...''

Scene fades.

*********************

" Leo you have a time lapse form of amnesia. It means you're remembering in stages of years. You could be in one year for a matter of weeks in your mind then in another the next as you regain everything.'' Maggie explains.

" How long before I can remember everything Mags?''

" I'd say that depends on you. The more open minded you are about what people tell you about yourself. The more you want to remember in your own mind the quicker it'll go probably.''

" Whats with the probably? Do you think I might not ever remember?''

" No thats not what I mean. It's just that theres no actual date I can give you. It's not like with pregnancy or cancer or tonselitis. I can only say that you'll probably remember in time.'' Maggie answers reassuringly.

" I see so can anyone point me in the direction of a place to stay?'' Leo asks still not remembering everything there was in this town.

" Uhhmm..I got this one Maggie. Greenlee says taking leo by the arm. We'll see ya' tomorrow at the hospital.''

" Okay Greenlee bye Leo.''

" Whoa wait a minute. Binx will you come tomorrow morning I could really use a friend there.''

" Yeah, sure Leo oh and here is my phone number just in case you need to talk before then.'' Bianca says scribbling her phone number down on a small piece of paper and handing it to Leo.

" K, thanks bye.''

" Bye Leo.''

" Go easy on my cousin Greenlee he probably doesn't remember you that well. Not that I blame him for that.'' Maggie smarts.

" Oh, haha we can seek another doctors opinion you know.''

" Don't you dare.'' Maggie gets out before they leave.

********************

" Wow, I don't believe it he's alive. Kendall says after it's just Maggie, Opal and Bianca in the house. How are you doin' Binx?''

" Okay I guess I mean I'm ecstatic Leo's alive. But I have some other things on my mind at the same time.''

" Bianca look this..this has always been my sisters way of dealing with tough stuff. I'm sure she'll come around when she's ready. Erica did run her through the ringer.''

" I know Maggie. Bianca sighs warily. I just wish she could learn to deal with it with me.''

" Hey, if anyone can get my sister to open up. I'm sure it's you thats one of the things I always loved about you. People tend to trust you enough to open up.'' Maggie says trying to comfort the woman she loved and lost...to her sister.

" Thanks Maggie. But you don't have to explain her to me. I think I'm gonna go home now and go to bed.'' Bianca says as she walks out the door. " Thanks Opal for everything.''

" It's no problem Bianca dear. If Frankie gets too stubborn just let me know and I'll kick her behind for ya'.'' Opal replies.

" I'll do that Opal.'' Bianca smiles. " See you later guys.''

" Bye Binx.''

" Yeah, Later Bianca.'' Maggie replies.

Once Bianca is out the door.

" Well I think I'll be going too. Bye Opal, Bye Kendall.''

" I think I'll head out myself Opal I need to get home and check on the baby and Spike.'' Kendall says having less than good words to exchange with Maggie.

" Okay, see ya'll later. '' Opal says.

When everyone is gone Ava comes down the stairs.

" I'm staying here again tonight aren't I Opal?''

" I believe so Ava. I take it you heard the goin's on?''

" Yes, Opal I did. Mickie is really this Frankie chick who tried to con Bianca, But fell for her instead and ended up rolling over on her aunt who was really a drug dealer? And Erica hates her right?'' Ava asks confusedly.

" I think ya' pretty much got it. Erica is going to be a force to be reconned with come tomorrow. Frankie would do good to dig herself a hole and stay there for the duration.'' Opal tells the young woman.

" Man this is just like the movies. It's all so exciting Frankie fakes her death to save the woman she loves and then comes back with a new name and new life. To sweep her off her feet and...''

" And meet with a possible date with doom when Erica gets her claws in her. Now stop narratin' and we'll get something to eat.'' Opal tells her.

" Yes ma'am. Ava replies. So where is Frankie anyway?''

" Well that I don't know. I'm sure she'll surface sometime.''

*******************************

Setting: Late evening.

Location: Pine Valley Park.

Frankie lays across a park bench playing with her keys thinking almost brooding. When a familiar figure aproaches her.

" What do you want?'' Frankie asks annoyedly as she sits up.

" I want to talk to my sister but she's making it really difficult. God you never changed did you? You've always been this way. Something gets tough you just runaway to be alone.'' Maggie says back.

" Hey thats how this whole family works in case you don't remember sis. Let me refresh your memory we get somewhere things go wrong we run somewhere else and start all over again. '' Frankie stands and gets up in Maggie's face.

" I see, so you came back here told us all you're alive and managed to get Bianca to keep you. Though I'm not sure why right now. Only to get upset and leave because things got tough thats life Frankie.'' Maggie says getting right back in her sisters face.

" Well duh, Like I didn't know that Maggie. Frankie says setting back down on the bench lowering her head. But thats not what I'm gonna do. I just needed to clear my head I fought too long and hard to be the person Bianca needs. I'm not going to up and leave her now.''

" Well Frankie you really have a funny way of showing her that. She was really upset and you just left her even when she asked you to stay. And it's gonna take alot more than flowers to get over this.''

" I know that. I didn't wanna run out on her but I thought its what we needed after the whole thing with her mom.''

'' Let me give you some advice as someone who went out with Bianca screwed up then lost her. If she had wanted space she'd have asked for it right now she needs you. To just be there I mean she got you back and Leo and told her mother about you and she.....'''

" Maggie! I get the point already man, Frankie shakes her head. I knew you still loved her I didn't know you were still in love with her.''

" No Frankie I'm not I've just known Bianca for a really long the month after you 'died' actually. And I know what she's going through you pulled like a Hudini on us all.''

" Yeah, Frankie laughs. I bet Erica didn't see that one comin' either.''

Maggie can't help but be amused and laughs too. Having long been the center of Erica's irritations herself. " You're a..probably right did you see that look on her face when you told her your name?''

" Yeah, I didn't know wether she was going to yell and throw stuff or just go quiet. '' Frankie chuckles. " I have waited eight years to think of something that would floor Erica Kane.''

" You aren't the only one to think about doing that. Maggie replies then more seriously. Frankie?''

" Thats my name..what?'' Frankie asks with a lowered head.

" When did you..We never really got the chance to talk about this but how did you...'' Maggie tries to find a good way to ask the question that has been in her head since she found out her sister was gay.

" Oh, you mean how did I know that I was gay right?''

Maggie in an embaressed tone. '' Yes.''

" Come on Mags do we have to talk about that stuff?'' Frankie groans. " How did you? Because last time I checked you were into guys.''

" Bianca made me realize but I think I always knew in a way. I answered you now you owe me. Family rules you give an answer you get one in return. Nothing for free.''

" Okay, okay why did you have to use our rule on me like that? Alright I'll tell you some other time I gotta go.'' Frankie gets up suddenly uncomfortable and clearly not wanting to address the subject.

Maggie stands grabs hold of Frankie's sleeve and turns her around. " No thats not how this is gonna work everyone telling you stuff about themselves and then you not talking and pushing us away.. dammit Frankie. Now we're both adults and you already know I don't have a problem with it. So tell me come on just between you and I.''

Frankie tilts her head from side to side. " Look I don't know always I guess.''

" Thats not an answer Frankie there had to be a time you realized that you were different from everyone else at school or the parties you went to all the time or something?''

" Ughh..k, look to know that then I have to tell you alot more. ''

" Well I'm off for the night and nobody is around so start talkin'?'' Maggie says setting back down on the bench.

Frankie remains standing beginning to pace as she did whenever faced with something that made her nervous. " What do you know about when I ran away ? What did they tell you?''

" Our parents you mean? Frankie nods. Uhmm...let me see they said that you hadn't come home from that party yet and that they found a letter on the counter stating that you were 'out of here'.'' Maggie tells her sister.

" K, Frankie breathes. So I'm starting from scratch here. Thats not what happened I didn't runaway Mags. I mean think about it. I partied, I partied hard and often I don't deny it. But did you ever know me not to come home? Maggie gives her a look. After the next day. Wasn't it strange to you that I left a note and ran off with less than nothing. My books,cd's my guitar?''

" I forgot that, you used to wake us all up at three in the morning with that thing. Most people sleep off a hangover Frankie they don't make more noise.''

" Funny I wasn't 'hungover' as you say I was stoned. Beside the point wasn't it odd to you?''

" I guess..yeah when I think about it why?'' Maggie asks looking confused.

" Figure it out you are supposed to be the smart one of us.'' Frankie brushes off.

" Well I would if you'd stop running in circles and cut to the chase.'' Maggie says back.

" I didn't leave Maggie mom and dad threw me out that direct enough for ya'?'' Frankie states shoving her hands in her pants pockets.

" What? Why?'' Maggie asks head spinning from the new information.

" Remember Kim?''

" Kim..Kim..oh that girl you were always around yeah why?''

" Think about it Mags?''

Maggie was not accustomed to thinking about this stuff where her sisters life was involved because she never knew her that well. Then it hit her.'' Oh, you mean you and her were. Maggie's eyes go wide. Oh, she was..''

" Say it she was my girlfriend genius.'' Frankie smarts.

" So you ran away to be with her? Wait that doesn't make sense you werent exactly the emotional type.''

" Thanks alot, No I wasn't then. Frankie replies. Now the story isn't over you see. You know how mom would run off in the middle of the day to get a fix?''

" How can I forget. Maggie replies remembering growing up with an addict for a mom. Go on.''

" Well she went out and she was always gone for atleast three or four hours. So I figured it was safe to invite Kim over. Long story short mom and dad both came home found her and I 'together'. Started cursing at me and calling me names I began to pack my bag. And thats when 'daddio' hit me and everything went starts to sniffle and wipe tears away angrily. I woke up in a ditch with my bag and a napsack with a note clipped onto it. It basically said that I wasn't their kid anymore. I was a terrible person blah,blah,blah stay away from you so you didn't catch it.''

Maggie is trying desperately to wrap her mind around all of this. But all she can manage is to hug her sobbing sister.

" Frankie I wouldn't have hated you. I can't believe they did that to you and you never told me.'' Frankie uncomfortably breaks the hug.

" Of course I didn't tell you. I didn't want anyone to know, ever. Then well I spent like every single day and night feeling horrible. Sleeping in hotel lobbies and on park benches. Scrounging for food and I got here. Erica did the whole 'run me over thing' and Bianca walked right through those exam room doors. ''

" You mean you were into her from the first time you saw her Frankie?'' Maggie asks.

" Pretty much she was pretty hot in that purple silk shirt and that short skirt of hers. Like I could resist.'' Frankie grins evily.

" Oh, my god Frankie too much info.'' Maggie hides her face with her hand.

" What first you beg me to 'open up' and 'share feelings' now you want me to stop?'' Frankie replies clearly enjoying making her sister squirm.

" You are impossible Bianca was right. See I have to ask her because I don't really know this person I call sister. She's got this whole seclusion thing going on. It's really annoying.'' Maggie says half teasing.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah If you think I'm that bad form an intervention why don't ya'? I can see it now you and Bianca with large picket signs parading in front of my apartment. The landlord'll have me evicted then I can live on the streets again yippee.'' Frankie exaggerates.

" No I don't think we'll make picket signs but... There is something I wanna do now that you're alive again.''

" What beat me at poker? It's no good you'll lose Mags you could never keep a straight face. Everytime you got a good hand you'd start laughing.''

" No goofball I wanna get to know my sister retorts. I promise I can't catch anything from you. They laugh. So what do you say ?''

" Ohh, alright but no more uncomfortable questions. Ask me things like hey what kind of music do you like? Or what do you hate most in this world? '' Frankie tells her sister.

" Okay, Hey what kinda music do you like?'' Maggie jokes.

" All kinds mostly Punk and alternative.''

" I should've known it's loud and filled with angst.'' Maggie says rolling her eyes.

" Tis to laugh Mags. But I gotta run so lets save this bonding stuff for later. '' Frankie says going to walk away. She turns as if giving into a need inside of her. She had always wanted to be like real sisters this was her time to step up. " Hey sis?''

" Yeah.''

" Wanna like get a pizza tomorrow or somethin' ?'' Frankie asks in a barely audible tone.

" Yeah, I'd like that alot actually. Maggie replies. Frankie good luck with Bianca and everything. I really haven't ever seen her so happy.''

" Tell no one but I haven't ever been so happy either. It's all her fault I think I'll sue.'' Frankie quips. " Hey do you want me to walk you to your car? I do have a gun and mace you know.. legally.''

" Uhh..sure why not. You know I'm seeing someone?''

" Let me guess Kelly the lab tech right?'' Frankie replies as they walk to hers and Maggie's cars.

" Yeah, she said she asked you out once too. She thinks you're funny, I think you're just a big pain.'' Maggie teases.

" You know I could consider that verbally assaulting an officer sis. I can arrest you for that.''

" You are really into this cop thing huh? Sorta like that decoder ring.''

" You remember that ? Please don't remind me I was such a dork.'' Frankie says as they reach their cars.

" No you were a huge dork. Frankie I would've helped you, you know if you had come to me. With whatever made you desperate enough to work for Vanessa. I won't ask because I dont wanna push but when you need someone to talk to I'm here.'' Maggie tells her long lost sister trying to patch things between them.

" No offense Mags but talking not really my thing. '' Frankie says then seeing the look of sadness in her sisters eyes. " If I ever do feel like talking I'll talk to you. Now we're here you're safe I'm goin' home.''

" K, bye sis.'' They both drive away in different directions.

********************************

Setting: early morning.

Location: Frankies apartment.

Frankie is dressed in grey sweats and a smoke blue old t-shirt as she lies in bed with the radio on. Thinking about how she could make up for not having stayed around when Bianca needed her. She was in part mad at herself emotion wasn't something Frankie was used to showing someone. Letting people in was very hard to do.

When a knock at the door pryes her out of her thoughts. She runs out to answer it. Quickly opening the door. " Bianca? She says excitedly then a look of dissapointment crosses her face. Oh, it's you.''

" Nice to see you too pal.'' Josh says walking in.

" What are you here for?''

" I'm here to ask you something Mi.. or I guess I should start calling you Frankie right?''

" That'd be nice it is my name. I'm guessing Babe told you about the whole scene at Fusion then.'' Frankie replies.

" Yep, and she said you and Maggie sat on Greenlee nicely done.''

" Thanks so what did you want to ask me. No I'm not conning Bianca yes I do love her. So if those were your questions then...''

" Frankie whoa stop, Josh holds up his hands in mock surrender, you aren't even close. ''

" Well in that case sit down and would you like some coffee?''

" Sure three sugars.''

" Dude have you heard of diabetese? '' Frankie jokes.

" Hahha funny. Josh says as they sit down at the table in the kitchen. So whats up?''

Frankie hands Josh his cup of coffee and takes a sip of hers. " You tell me. You were going to ask me something?''

" Uhh..yeah Josh says nervously. I don't..I don't know how to ask this. Because I always assumed that it would be a guy but Babe assured me that this was a normal thing these days.''

" Josh are you proposing? I have to decline for my heart belongs to your sister.'' Frankie teases.

" Again you're a real riot. Josh says drolly. No I wanted to ask you to be my best man...best person or whatever they call it when it's a girl instead of a guy. I don't have alot of really close male friends and you're my best buddy so...''

" One question does this get me outta the dress thing?'' Frankie asks casually.

" Babe said you'd ask that. She told me to tell you not on your life. She already has the colors picked out for your and Bianca's dresses sorry pal.'' Josh laughs.

Frankie thinks this over for a minute. " Oh, alright but the second that your union is over with I'm wearing pants. And I'm going to throw you a bachelor party and make you wear one.''

" Thank you Frankie. I was kinda nervous there for a minute.''

" Chill out Josh you're turning colors. Are you getting cold feet I mean the weddings not even until september right?'' Frankie asks.

" Yeah, it's just well I, I've never been married before.'' Josh replies taking in a deep breath.

" Well makes two of us and tell your soon to be wife. Not to try and pull something like getting B and I hitched too. Just so you guys can get the group rate.'' Frankie jokes dryly.

" Will do. Why? don't you want to marry my sister??''

" Not you too I get enough of this from Bianca. We're not ready Josh we got alot to work out first. I mean we just told your mom last night. I'm suprised Erica hasn't called you on it. She's probably plotting on how to kill me for real.''

" Oh, man I didn't know you told Erica.I guess that explains the bruise. She didn't take it well huh?''

" Boy, theres an understatement. Frankie says back. What all have you been told about me if anything?''

" Uhhmm.....Lets see you were sent here to con my sister. And you fell for her instead so you went to the cops and now you're here? Is that all?'' Josh raises an eyebrow.

" Well not exactly thats the short version. Frankie pauses and stands up to pace. Okay, do you know how your sister and I met?''

" No if you're reffering to the first time I don't have a clue. Wanna elaborate?''

****************************

Meanwhile at the hospital.

Bianca walks through the doors and over to where Greenlee is standing. " Hey wheres Leo?''

" You missed it they wheeled him off to be examined already. Now we wait on Maggie to get back with him.''

" Oh, I see sorry I missed seeing Leo before. Bianca says sitting down in a waiting room chair. Is this weird for you too?''

" I think it passed weird when I found out that Frankie and Leo were alive in the same day. Greenlee states also seating herself. I know it's not my buisness and I'm probably the last person on earth you want to talk to about this. But how are you doing?''

Bianca is touched that the very person who had blackmailed her and made her the brunt of her insults for years. Was actually genuinely concerned. But at the same time supicious. " Do you care how I am Greenlee or is this just you being nice for Leo?''

" Fine forget it, forget I even asked. Why should you believe me I mean I only understand exactly what you're going through right now. My lost love is back and so is yours both from the assumed dead list.''

Long pause Bianca takes a deep breath. '' Fine I'll tell you how I'm feeling.'' She says needing to unload on someone. Granted this was an unlikely someone to tell.

******************************

Back at Frankies place.

" Whoa, so you guys met the same way twice. Except the first time it was Erica with her car.'' Josh says amusedly.

" Yeah, and this time it was your sister with scalding hot coffee that should come with a Bio-hazard sign on the label.'' Frankie smarts.

" And Erica hates you because of everything that happened that night and all the rest that followed.'' Josh says amazed at the new insight. " So thats why she slapped you that night at the police station because she thought you were..well you?''

" Pretty much it's cool. I can deal Josh but well, I kinda made an ass of myself last night when I ran off. And I don't how to make it up to Bianca.'' Frankie says depressively leaning back in her chair.

" You'll find a way. My sister loves you it's not something she takes lightly she'll come around. But you better be good to her or else.'' Josh says waving a pointed finger.

" Yes sir, Frankie salutes. I don't wanna hurt Bianca at all. I want to figure out a way to apologize it's just..hard thats all. Saying I'm sorry to anyone doesn't come easy for me...Before Frankie can finish her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers.

" Hello?''

" Frankie it's me Opal. Look I dont have time for small talk but have you turned on your tv?''

" No Opal. Why? Whats up there a car crash on the bridge or somethin'?'' Frankie asks bewildered.

" Worse much worse turn on the New Beginnings show?''

" Okay, I hate talk shows. Frankie says changing to the proper channel and then when the show comes on she goes wide eyed and flaming.

"Today on New Beginnings we are showcasing families who have been the victims of con artists. And they're stories of survival and growth through these tragedies. Some of these people have even lost family members to gold-diggers and identity thieves. Here is one particular stor....'' Frankie and Josh look on and Frankie switches off the tv irritated. " Opal thanks for the heads up gotta go.'' She hangs up.

" Erica has lost whats left of her brain. Josh I gotta go lock up before ya' leave? ''

" Go where?''

" To see Bianca and to give your mom what she wants.''

" This can't be good.'' Josh says drolly shaking his head.

**********************

Frankie is in her car and driving as she dials her cell.

Bianca's phone rings at the hospital, " Hello? ''

" Bianca are you where theres a tv?''

" Yeah Frankie why?''

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Turn on to your moms show.'' Frankie tells her preturbed.

" Okay, Greenlee turn on channel two?''

" Uhh..sure.'' Greenlee reaches up and changes the waiting room tv station. Just as Maggie walks in. They all stand in amazement as they watch Erica Kane and her con artist special.

'' I understand this story all too well myself Yolanda for I too and my daughter were the victims of a con artist.''

" Oh, no Erica is not doing this to my sister..again and getting away with it.'' Maggie states angrily crossing her arms.

" No you're right Maggie shes not. Lets go. '' Bianca says as they start walking She has completely forgotten about Frankie on the other end.

" Wait where? Bianca? anybody? still on the phone here.. Hey!'' Frankie calls out.

" Oh, god Frankie I'm sorry I forgot you were there.''

" Love you too.'' Frankie replies drolly.

" Listen do you know where my moms studio is?''

" Yeah why? What are we gonna do storm the place?''

" Exactly we're gonna give my mom a con artist. That is if you still remember how to be droll and sarcastic but manage to get your point across.'' Bianca replies teasingly.

" Come on thats my middle name but you forgot withdrawn and vague.'' Frankie jokes back.

" No I didn't Maggie just said the same thing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were twins or something?''

" Funny Bianca. I'll see you in ten.''

*******************

Minutes later New Beginnings lot.

Frankie gets out of her car and Bianca exits hers aswell with Maggie alongside her. Before Bianca can say anything Frankie wraps her arms around the dark haired woman.

" Bianca I'm sorry I ditched on you. I thought you might not want me around after everyting I'm..I'm so sorry. I won't be that stupid again I swear.''

" It's alright Frankie I know.''

" I'll still never understand how you can keep forgiving me? And loving me and I'm such a..''

" I don't either. Bianca teases. Now are we ready to set mom strait?''

" Lead the way my lady.'' Frankie says opening the glass door for Bianca and Maggie.

" Erica 's going to pay this time.''

" Right there with ya' Frankie.''

" Dear lord you're both insane. Come on heres the stage entry door as soon as they come back on the air go for it?'' Bianca instructs Frankie.

" Bianca? You're giving me permission to diss your mom on national television?'' Frankie asks frowning.

" One time and one time only. She's doing it to you just make sure you prove the point you aren't conning me while you're doing it. Got it Frankie.''

" I've never loved you more than I do right now. Frankie says grinning evilly she kisses Bianca quickly and runs out. Erica oh, Erica..'' She taunts.

" How did you get on set? Ladies and gentlemen this is the woman who conned my daughter Frankie Stone.''

The crowd boo's of course.

" Oh, shut up all of you. I didn't con anyone least of all your daughter so stuff it Erica. Frankie yells out then taking a relaxed breath. God I've waited eight years to say that. If anyone stole anything away from anyone. It was your daughter.''

More booing.

" Really Frankie I'm all ears what did my daughter steal from your gold-digging fingers?''

Frankie prepares herself mentally she knows she has to yell loud enough for everyone to hear over the crowd. " My heart! The crowd goes silent. My heart Erica thats what you're daughter stole and she kept it all this time too. Problem is now I've been without it so long I don't know how to use it anymore. So she gave me hers to replace it''. She says looking out to the curtains and nudging her head.

Bianca gracefully walks out and over to Frankie in tears.'' Oh, Frankie that was so beautiful.''

" It's true. Frankie responds then turning to the audiance. I went my whole life never feeling loved or appreciated by anyone. Not even my family, I did alot of stupid things I dropped out of school, I partied and got high, I always said I've just got a heart of Stone like my name. Then I met Bianca and She did something no one else ever did before...She cared..she cared enough to love someone like me. I know I was a loser and a user and I'm not now or will I ever be good enough for her. But that doesn't mean that I'm conning her. It just means that she loves me and I don't know why. But I love her too more than I ever thought I could anyone.''

There isn't a dry eye in the house as the crowd applauds. As Frankie now has tears of her own falling Bianca hugs her tightly. " I've never cried so much my whole life ya' know.'' she tells Bianca head on her shoulder.

" Yeah, Frankie I know. Bianca sniffles. I'm so proud of you.''

Frankie pulls away feeling the eyes of the crowd makes her uncomfortable with showing so much affection. Bianca just smiles amused at this.

" Don't clap for her she's evil she's out to get my daughter. Erica pleads turning to Bianca. Surely you're not buying this are you? It's an act shes not capable of loving anyone.''

" Mom..Bought, sold, no refunds or exchanges. She's mine I'm hers thats it. did what she did because she loves me.'' Bianca self assuredly.

" I'll find a way to make you pay Mary-Francis Stone. You made us all worry and feel sorry for you. You are just like your name.'' Erica says threateningly seemingly disinterested that there are camera's rolling.

" Erica I think you need to cool down here. Maggie says walking out and throwing a picher of water on Erica. That oughta do it.'' She says dusting her hands off accomplishedly. " Hey guys we gotta go back to the hospital now..Leo's gonna have my head.''

" Thats my sister always the buzzkill. Okay, lets go bye miss Kane see you at well every family event from now 'til by the way you aren't that bad a dancer either. Just not as good as Bianca but maybe I'm predjudice.'' Frankie grins as she takes Bianca by the hand and they all three leave.

*********************

Opal's house. Ava and Opal have been watching the scene unfold on television.

Opal actually has tears dobbing her eyes with a tissue. '' That is the dumbest, funniest, most poorly planned, arrogant, romantic thing I've ever seen. Outside of a soap opera.'' She sniffs.

" Now whose the overly dramatic one. Frankie has no idea what she's gotten herself into. Erica's going to be furious with all of them. Bianca and included. And Erica's scary when she's mad like really scary.'' Ava says to Opal.

" No, Ava she's frightening but I think after the ice water bath she might cool off. Look closely can you see any of it turning to vapor and boilin' ?'' Opal jokes.

" Nope but I definately see the horns coming out of her head.'' Ava replies.

" I guess Jack's little speach didn't work, that means theres only one thing left to do.''

" What run far away?''

" No, time to call in the big guns Myrtle and I have to tell Erica how it is. So she doesn't threaten ruinin' her daughters life and her relatonship with her aswell. I hate sayin' it I really hate doin' it. But it's time to get tough. Opal tells the young woman. Now lets go to work. I'll figure my strategy out while I'm perming hair.''

" Oh, happy day.'' Ava says drolly.

" You've been takin' lessons from Frankie haven't ya'? Lets go.''

*******************************

Back at the hospital. Maggie, Frankie and Bianca walk into the waiting room together laughing.

" Well Leo and I caught the festivities on tv. I don't even Springer could've dreamed that up.''

" Thanks Greenlee we'll take that as a compliment.'' Bianca replies.

" So cousin Maggie am I like brain damaged or something you kinda' left me hangin' there?'' Leo asks.

" I looked over your reports and test results and as far as I can tell theres no permanent damage. From the fall off the cliff so you should regain your memeory in full. Just give it time and don't get frustrated. '' Maggie explains.

" Cool now can I get outta this chair or do I get to take it with me 'coz it's kinda' fun.'' Leo jokes.

" Stealing hospital property Leo I didn't know you returned back to your old ways. Welcome back 'cous.'' Frankie teases.

" Hahaha..Frankie always a riot. Leo says bemusedly. So can I Mags?''

'' Right back at ya'.''

" Yes you are free to go Leo but the chair has to stay remember to take it easy.'' Maggie answers.

" Darn I was gonna have Binx steal one we could race. Huh what do ya' say?''

Bianca laughs. " Sorry Leo I'm gonna have to pass you up on that. I have other plans.'' She says hintingly at Frankie.

" Oh, and do I like these plans of yours? Are you on another adrenaline high?'' Frankie asks waving a finger playfully.

" Yes I think I am. Now come on lets get outta here.'' Bianca says taking Frankie by the arm.

" Whoa okay. Frankie haults for a second. Mags I'll see you at Bj's for pizza and Leo I'll catcha later.''

" Bye 'Cous. Go easy on her Binx she just came back from the dead.''

" Ha..Funny Leo.''

" Bye sis see ya' at how about three?'' Maggie says.

" Fine with me I'll have to check with my advisor. Frankie looks at Bianca. Well advisor what do you say can I have pizza with my sister at three? Please, please.'' She plays.

" Yes, yes now come on.'' Bianca laughs.

" K, later Mags.''

"Bye.''

******************

Moments later at the beach in the exact spot where Bianca and Frankie met for breakfast the morning after. The day they first met.

" Hey I remember this place. I think. This was were you pouted because I teased you. The way you pouted was kinda' cute though.'' Frankie says looking around.

" Excuse me? No I wasn't pouting and you were...''

" I know 'infantilizing' you sorry.'' Frankie finishes holding her hands up in quotation marks.

" You're doing it again Frankie Stone.'' Bianca waves a teasing finger at her.

" So why here? If I was such terrible company that time.'' Frankie asks lost.

" Ahh.. I wanted to pick a spot we both used to meet away from my mother. And well this came to mind. Because as I remember I've got something that belongs to you. I've had it now for eight years didn't have it in me to wear it again. '' Bianca explains pulling something out of her purse.

" What is that my old tank top that I lent you. Which by the way you never gave back. I should really sue.''

" Frankie?''

" Yeah.''

" Shut up now.''

" Okay. Fine Bianca whats the gift?''

" This. Bianca holds up the heart shaped locket that her father gave her. Bianca had given it to Frankie before she 'died' all those years ago. I want to give it back to you now. ''

" Bianca I don't deserve it not after everything I put you through. You keep it. I busted it the last time you gave it to me. I..''

" Yeah and you also fixed it as I recall. Then for christmas you gave me your heart I thought about that last night. Now I understand why you gave me that necklace. It was to make up for breaking this one. They gave it back to me in the hospital after you 'died' and I asked who had it fixed they said no one. It was like that when they found it. So I knew you had done it...I was so mad at you Frankie then I was so sad...I..I couldn't ever put it back on. Because it belonged to you.'' Bianca explains tearing up again.

" I did have it fixed..for you, I never wanted to leave and I never wanted to cheat on you. But I still don't know how you can love me and your dad gave you that it's not mine to have Bianca.''

" Let me decide that for myself Frankie. Bianca like I said before I love you because you're honest and up front and you say it like it is. You don't care what people think, you don't pretend to like somebody if you don't. And because you're really beautiful but it's just a bonus. Also because you're more caring than you let on.'' She tells Frankie in almost the same words she did eight years ago.

''You aren't going to give up until I say yes are you?''

'' No.'' Bianca replies simply then Frankie lets her put the necklace on her.

" I guess I love you because you never give up and you think I'm smart and because you're so..Frankie blushes playing with the necklace. Beautiful. And you know you don't care what people say about me either.''

Then Bianca blushes. " You're right I don't care because I know it's a lie whatever it is.''

" Come here Biancala.'' Frankie says pulling the object of her affections close for a kiss. When they part they're lips linger. " God I missed that.''

" Frankie you never kissed me like that before.'' Bianca says raising an eyebrow.

" I know thats why I missed it. I never got to replies then thinking. One thing though how are we going to tell Miranda who I am? I mean she's gonna notice when you start calling me Frankie instead Mickie.''

" I guess well how would you like to be the one to do the honors. You're good with her I trust that you'll explain it to her understanding. Another suprise you're good with kids a little gruff but good.''

" That suprises you and me both..Are you sure you want me to tell her?'' Frankie asks.

" Yes positive Frankie.'' Bianca answers.

" Alright I'll try. Now come here again I'm making up for lost time.'' Frankie says pulling Bianca close once more.

************************

Awhile later at BJ's Maggie sits at a table waiting for Frankie to show up.

" Hey sis whats up?'' Frankie says walking up to her.

" Oh, the usual three trauma patients and a couple of ear infections with a suprise gastric bypass that didn't.''

" Oooh, ouch..Frankie winces. Sounds like you had an interesting day. Did you order yet?''

" Yeah, it's on its way. Sausage and mushroom right?'' Maggie asks recalling the pizza they had last shared long ago.

" Yep, So whats in the bag a rifle?'' Frankie asks curiously.

" No, Maggie prepares herself. Look don't think I'm total nut job. But I got you a sort of a belated birthday gift. To make up for all the ones I missed.''

" Mags I didn't get you anything. Besides I don't even celebrate my birthday anyway.'' Frankie says trying to sound casual.

" I know but humor me. And you can buy me a much more expensive gift later. To make up for the ones *you* missed.'' Maggie jokes.

" Okay when you put it like that. Gimme.'' Frankie says as Maggie hands over the bag.

" I hope you like'em it's all I could really remember you doing when we were kids. And well since you never grew up I figured they'd work.'' Maggie tells her sister.

" Oh, hey annograms and add-libbs and word search. Cool thanks. Wait whats this? Oooh, I don't have this. The complete works and stories of Edgar Allen Poe.'' Frankie reads aloud.

" Yeah, is it okay Bianca said you liked poetry.''

" It's awesome thanks Mags. Now I've got something to do on stakeout. I didn't even know they still made annygrams.'' Frankie states.

" I know it was really hard to find I had to go to this book store downtown Murphy's.''

" Now I know where to go when these run out. Frankie comments. Then theres a long awkward pause neither sister knows what to say to the other. Frankie gets tired of it and breaks the pause. You ice watered Erica Kane pretty cool. I didn't know ya' had it in ya'.''

" Little secret..Maggie leans close to whisper. Me either.'' They laugh.

" So when did you get so gutsy anyway?'' Frankie enquires knowing her sister was always the good one.

" Well I tell ya' if you knew me you'd know I was always that way. I just didn't get up in people's faces like you. Unless they got in mine first.'' Maggie answers teasingly.

" Yes well as Bianca would say it's my 'defense mechanism'. Frankie comes back. So what about that Kelly girl are you into her? Is there potential huh sis?'' She asks teasing.

Maggie blushes and laughs nervously at her sisters question. '' We've been on like two dates Frankie. God I'm talking about my love life with you of all people this is unexpected.'' She says thinking outloud.

" What you mean you don't wanna talk with your older sister about your *girlfriend*.'' Frankie ghasps sarcastically.

" Shes not my girlfriend.. yet. And you're only two minutes older than me. Don't pull that one.'' Maggie says back.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Frankie shruggs then grins as if a thought hits her. Come on Mags don't hold out on me. I wanna know do you like her.'' She taunts.

" God, You are having way too much fun with this. Maggie states. Yes alright yes I do *like* her. ''

" Ohhh...Okay now that I know that I can do something.''

'' What?''

" Maggie and Kelly sittin' in a tree..Before Frankie can go any farther Maggie swats her arm. Owww...''

" Thats what you get you jerk.''

Frankie cackles wickedly. " Hey, I was merely teasing you. But just the fact that you took it so serious means you really do like her. ''

" Okay, foods here.'' Maggie says looking for a way to change the subject. '' I'm starved I haven't eaten anything but a bagel all day.''

" Me too well all I had was coffee and a power bar. Bianca says I'm a bottomless pit.'' Frankie comments.

" You kinda are Frankie.'' They laugh.

The sisters eat and talk about everything they've both been doing in last few years. Then as they are close to the end of the pizza Maggie gets a wierd look on her face.

" Whats the look for sis heartburn or something?''

" No not heartburn Frankie. It's just this is weird I mean all this time I thought you were..''

" Turning up daisies in a cemetary plot.'' Frankie remarks like it's nothing.

" You have a terrible sense of humor. But yes. And now you're sitting here and we're talking and eating pizza like it never happened. I know you don't like emotional stuff but when I got the call that you were dead. It was like I lost a limb. I was so sad and..Maggie fights back tears as she continues. I felt like I never got to know you and now I..we have a second chance and I'm just really happy about it.''

" Geez Mags I thought you would be furious with me for doing what I did. If you even cared at all. Now I made you cry I can't stand to see people cry.'' Frankie confesses.

'' Of course I cared Frankie you're my sister I love you.'' Maggie responds without realizing what shes said.

Frankie doesn't no how to process this the only person who ever told her that was Bianca. Her whole life she'd felt alone this was the last thing she expected from her sister.

" Frankie are you okay?'' Maggie asks seeing the look of displacement on the womans face.

Frankie begins to cry before she even realizes it. " You know what I can't do this. I think I'm gonna go. Bye.'' She says and quickly runs out the door.

" Frankie.'' Maggie calls out as she runs after her. She catches up and turns Frankie around to see a tear soaked face.

" Hey, now look it's not a big deal I'm your sister I'm sort of supposed to care about you.''

" Yes it is a big deal. Because the only other person that says that to me is Bianca. And for a member of my family to say it to me well thats alot to take in. Frankie sniffs Maggie hands her a tissue out of her bag. Thanks you really are handy with the kleenex.''

" Well it's good to know I'm handy for something. Look it's not conditional you don't have to say it back or anything. Just know that now you have two people that care about you.''

" Alright but I think you ought to know that..that I..ya' know.. you too sis.'' Frankie gets out in one deep breath. " We aren't like gonna hug now are we?''

" No, we don't have to hug Frankie. Thank you I know what you mean by that jumble of nouns you just used.'' They laugh.

" Now what do you say we go back and pay the bill. Unless you wanna do the dishes.'' Maggie suggests.

" Sounds good.''

*******************************

Later that evening Bianca's apartment.

'' Hey, gorgeous is the kid here?'' Frankie greets smiling.

" Yes she is, she's in her room I'll go get her.''

" No, it's cool I'll go. Unless you've changed your mind and you don't want me to..''

" No I do, go on.'' Before either of them can say any more to one another Miranda comes running out of her bedroom. With her puppy by her side tail wagging.

" Mickie! Mickie! ''

" Hey! kid whats the hurry?'' Frankie asks.

" I taught Teddy to shake hands.''

" You did well I gotta see that. I know how about you and me take Teddy for a walk in the park and you can show me?'' Frankie suggests.

" Okay, oh..Mommy can I?'' Miranda asks excitedly.

" Yes you can. Go on get Teddy his leash.''

Miranda jets off to her room to get the dog and his leash.

Bianca just smiles wide. '' Have her back before dinner and maybe you can have some too.''

" You mean if I'm a good dog?'' Frankie smarts.

" Yes now shake hands, Frankie does Bianca laughs. Now kiss me.'' Frankie does.

" I didn't know that was a dog trick?''

" It's not..hey Miranda mind Mickie while you're gone and you She points at Frankie. No sweets.''

" What was that last part I don't think I heard Miranda did you hear something?''

Miranda grinning wide shakes her head no.

" Come on lets go kid.'' Frankie says taking the dog leash. '' Want a horse ride to the elevator?'' With that Miranda climbs on Frankie's back. Whoa I need to work out more see ya' in a few.''

" Okay no sweets I mean it.'' Bianca insists through laughter.

" I still can't hear you.'' Frankie sing songs as she and Miranda board the elevator.

They wave at Bianca With that they're gone.

________________________________________________________

STay Tuned next time to see how Miranda reacts to the news Frankie has for her. Somebody's getting hurt and someones starting trouble in little ol' Pine Valley find out who in.....

TRFS Chapters 11-13


	6. Chapter 13,14,15

Last time on my alt version of AMC Maggie came into the picture while jealous somewhat she proved she was not after Bianca once more. She also found out along with Bianca that Mickie was really Frankie as they had both previously suspected. Leo also came back into the picture and regained his once lost memory he and Greenlee have once again started dating and are taking things slow and Babe and Josh have announce wedding plans.

Location: Fusion industries

Time: Early Morning

Bianca arrives at work only to see a familiar face. Other than that of her colleagues.

" Leo, What brings you here?''

" I was looking for eyeshadow I was told this is place. Leo says in a serious tone. Then he picks up a color palette and holds it up to his face. So which looks better on me? Blue Moon or the Green Dream?''

Bianca laughs bemusedly. '' How about the Purple Starlight? I think we have a sample let me make you over.'' She teases back.

" That is seriously not funny, Unless you intend on helping me dress accordingly too. Which am I a heels or clogs type of girl?''

Bianca laughs again. '' I'd say clogs you're tall enough without the heels. So really why are you here?''

" Do I need a reason to see my best bud. Leo replies. Okay I wanted to see how things were goin' between you and Frankie?''

" Oh, yikes Leo you picked the worst time to ask. Bianca says taking her purse off her shoulder and sitting in her office chair. Can't we talk about something else?''

" Alright how about sports? Did you catch the game last night?'' He asks knowing his friend hated sports.

" You know I don't watch sports thats..''

" Frankie?''

" Yes, okay I'll talk. Last night I walked in on her kissing Ava.''

" What! Leo responds a bit suprised. Oh, man Binx I'm so sorry after everything I thought she was sincere.''

" Let me finish. It wasn't her fault Ava came home drunk and Frankie was trying to help her to the bathroom. And Ava kissed her.''

" But, you thought she was cheating on you again?''

" Yeah, and I realized that as much as I love her and want to be with her. I don't trust her anymore like I thought I did.'' Bianca conffesses.

" So you two..are broken up.''

" I told her I just wanna be friends for awhile to get to know her better. And to get my trust back.''

'' Do you think Frankie feels the same way? Are you sure she loves you?'' Leo asks.

" I don't doubt that she loves me Leo. I just doubt that she loves me enough to stay with only me. I know how she handles pressure and that is to say not well. Unless theres a gun pointed at her head then she's as calm as can be.''

" I heard about that she dove in front of a bullet for ya' Bianca. It doesn't get much more serious than that. So are you wondering if you made a mistake?''

Bianca sighs mentally tired and heartbroken by her own actions. '' I think maybe I did. You should've seen her Leo. She looked at me before I left last night she looked like a lost puppy. With those brown eyes of hers and I just blew it.''

Leo sees the sadness welling in his best friends eyes. '' Hey, don't say that. Did you tell Frankie why? Bianca nods. Then I'm sure she'll understand. She waited nine years for ya' this won't stop her.''

" Thats the other thing Leo she told me she only went on two blind dates the whole time she was gone. Because she felt so guilty over what she'd put me through.'' Bianca has a tear rolling down her cheek. Leo brushes it away and gives her a comforting hug.

" It'll be okay Binx you'll see. You just have to let it work itself out. Like Greens and I did with my memory.''

" No. I can't do this Leo I've only been apart from her for a day and it already hurts so bad I can't breathe.''

" No don't do that. Don't run back to her. This time let her come to you that way you'll know if she's really sincere.'' Leo tells a sad Bianca.

" I gotta go Maggie is giving me a follow up exam just to make sure my brain waves are right and everything. He says heading to the elevator doors.

" That should be interesting since you're chemically imbalanced.'' Bianca teases cheering up a little at the thought of Frankie trying to win her back.

" See ten minutes with me and you're makin' with the jokes. Maybe I should get a doctors liscense. Doctor Dupres the love doctor.'' He jokes holding his hands up to make a sign.

" I think quack would be more suitable a name.'' Bianca replies amused. '' See you later Leo.''

" You know it little sis.'' He replies smiling. "Catch ya' later.'' Leo winks as the elevator doors close.

Bianca sets back down and starts working.

************************

Setting: Police department.

Frankie is setting at her desk filling out a stack of paperwork. Trying to get her pen to work but it just won't write. She gets frustrated with it and everything else thats going on and throws it to the ground. " Damn pen!'' She curses and walks outside.

Jack catches sight of this and follows. '' What's going on Frankie? You aren't usually this frustrated when a pen quits working.''

Frankie leans against the brick building arms folded. " If I say do you promise not to tell Erica?''

" Depends tell me first?''

" Bianca dumped me last night. Thats whats going on.''

" Why? I thought you two were happy together.'' Jack asks.

" Thats what I thought too. I guess I was wrong.''

" No I know Bianca and she wouldn't have done this without a reason. Now what was it Frankie?''

" Ava, she dumped me because of that stupid brat, she got drunk and tried to make out with me. Frankie says irritated and sad at the same time disgusted. I tried to explain that I didn't do anything and well she admitted that she doesn't really trust me like she thinks she should. So she wants to be friends for awhile.'' Theres no disguising the pain in her voice when she says those last words.

" I see. But you can't blame her Frankie after everything she's been through with..''

" With me and everybody else I know. But the thing is she said she forgave me for that. I feel like I'm paying for someone elses mistakes. Like Maggie's and that Zoe chick. Sarah, Rain all of'em. None of them were good enough for her least of all me.''

" That's not true if anyone has a heart to match Bianca's it's you. You just aren't as open with yours as she is with hers.'' Jack replies trying to comfort. " So what's the plan?''

" Not you too. I don't have a plan okay Jack. I'm just gonna be her friend and let it work itself out.'' Frankie tells him.

" Now that's not the fighting Frankie Stone who came barreling into the police station one night. Demanding squad cars and a fleet of sniper 'dudes'. To how did you put it oh right wail on Vanessa Cortlands party.'' Jack says recalling the night Frankie sought out the police to turn Vanessa's drug lords in.

Frankie laughs lightly at herself. " Yeah, I don't know what to do. I'm not good at this sweep your lady off her feet stuff. I think I used up all my good material the first two times.''

" Try flowers and if that doesn't work try more flowers. ''

" So what the idea is to send her so many flowers she has nowhere to run.''

" Exactly. If you send them anonymously she can't complain to you about sending them either.'' Jack tells the woman as though he has experiance.

'' Alright, everyones with the flowers I'll try it. Thanks Jack.''

" No problem and no I won't tell Erica if you guys work out. If you don't she'll know without my saying so.'' Jack grins.

Frankie gives him an amused skirk. '' Well I gotta go meet Tad the p.i. whose bad. She jokes. I'll see ya' later Jack.''

" Good luck Frankie.'' Jack wishes her as she leaves.

********************

Once in her car Frankie places a call. '' Yes I need two dozen white roses delivered to the Fusion building to a Bianca Montgomery..''

What Frankie didn't know was that her problems were about to get a whole lot worse than winning Bianca back.

********************

On the edge of town there are two people in an old beat up car. With a tabloid picture of Bianca and Frankie and the new Fusion add.

" So she made us all think she was dead. Now she's got a rich whatever and she's gonna make us rich babe.'' A mans voice states.

" Can you hurry up and get to town I'm dying for a hit.'' A womans voice replies.

" Shut up I'm goin as fast as I can.''

*****************

At Fusion Bianca hustles around the office getting everything ready for the new add. As she gathers papers and figures a messenger comes out of the elevator. With a large bouquet.

" Is there anybody here who wants to take these flowers?'' He calls out.

" Looks like Frankie's pullin' out all the stops this time.'' Babe comments smiling.

" Funny Babe but I bet these are for you from Josh'

" Yeah, right Josh send me flowers I don't think so.''

" Thank you.'' Bianca tells the dleivery man and takes the flowers and sets them down on a table.

" What's the card say Bianca?'' Annie asks.

Bianca pulls the card out of the bouquet and reads it aloud. It is a simple quote. '' A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. But they wouldn't *be* as sweet as you. Love anonymous.''

" Whats with the white roses aren't red ones more apropriate?'' Babe asks.

" No. Because white roses mean friendship Frankie told me that. These are for me. Oh, my god.'' Bianca blushes slightly at Frankie's effort.

" That is just adorable she's going along with the friendship thing but still working her angle trying to get you back too.'' Annie says smiling then a collective smell of the flowers from the three women.

" How much longer can you hold out Bianca? You've already got that look on your face like you want to kiss her.'' Babe comments.

" Until I know the real Frankie Stone. And she's just now showing herself.'' Bianca replies taking a rose out and holing it.

'' Okay but I give it a week.'' Annie says.

" A week you think that long. I give it an hour. Maybe a day.'' Babe responds back amused.

'' Well why don't you just bet on it already.'' Bianca states still smelling the rose and glowing.

************************

Chapter 13 c.

Frankie and Tad stand in another alley.

" So who are we sellin' to today?'' Tad asks as they wait.

" An out of town woman and I think our guy.'' Frankie replies.

" Awesome I might finally be able to wear descent clothes again.'' Tad says referring to his old faded jeans and t-shirt.

" Hey I resent that remark. I have descent clothes.''

" Here she comes.'' Tad warns.

The woman comes into Frankie's sights and her expression pales. '' Oh, my god. Why the hell is she here.''

" Who?''

" That woman is my mother Tad, I can't do this I can't sell drugs to her she'll know who I am.''

" I don't think so she thinks you're dead Frankie just be cool. Like you tell me to.'' Tad replies.

" That's diferent you're a spaz..I.'' Before Frankie can go any further the woman is upon them.

" Hey you got anything?'' The woman asks.

Frankie sighs inwardly.'' Depends what are ya' lookin' for?'' ( As if I dont know ' a couple hundred in heroin.') She thinks to herself.

" Heroin. You got it or not because the guy I called said ya' did.'' The woman says to Frankie.

Tad sees Frankie is having trouble and picks up. '' How much you lookin' to score?''

" A couple hundred worth.'' The woman replies. " What is he your partner?''

" Yeah, ya' got a problem he's my guard dog.''

" You need protecting maybe you're in the wrong business. The woman says handing over the money as Tad hands her the drugs. Frankie slaps a set of handcuffs on her. Hey, whats this entrapment?''

" Nope this is you bought drugs from two undercover cops and now you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Though you probably won't. Frankie states. Anything you say or do can and most likely will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney. Then we will provide with the dumbest guy that ever walked on this earth. Any questions?'' She asks with attitude as she shoves the woman in her car.

" Yeah, my own daughter just arrested me. When the hell did you get to be a nark darling?''

" Don't call me darling. You don't give one damn about me. You had me thrown out of the house to live on my own. Which sure as hell beat stayin' there and gettin' beat up. So where is daddio anyway liquor store or did he decide to save time and raid a beer truck?'' Frankie smarts now more worried for her,Maggie and Bianca's safety than ever.

" Like I'd tell you..you ingrateful brat. The woman hisses. You're one to talk about us. Atleast we never faked our deaths.''

" Thats probably because you didn't think of it Casandra.'' Frankie snaps back calling her mother by her name.

" I'm guessing sordid family issues right?''

" Gee, you're quick. Come on I want to bust this other guy. So I can go to...do something.'' Frankie says clearly covering something.

" You probably just want to spend quality time with that rich little girlfriend of yours. We raised you better Mary Francis. Then to go off with some girl thats disgusting.'' Her mother snips.

" No, she's not disgusting you are. You're nothin but a junkie Casandra and you don't know the first thing about me. Okay and ya' didn't raise me I grew up in self defense to get away from you. And that drunken child beater don't remember that do ya'? All those nights Maggie put ice over my eye so the swelling would go down. And another thing before I leave you in this car. It's Frankie.'' She says and slams the door on an agahast Casandra.

" Wow, you really had to deal with all that growing up?'' Tad asks in amazement.

" Yep, and I don't wanna talk about it okay, lets just bust this dude and turn them both in. If she's here daddio won't be far behind. And thats not a good thing I gotta do this and warn Mags.''

" Ahh, well say no more he's waiting.'' Tad says.

Frankie comes up behind the man and it's the guy she's been looking for. '' So are ya' lookin' to score?''

The man turns and it's none other than the drug dealer. But theres something about his face that takes Frankie a few minutes to process.

" Yeah, weed ya' got it or not?''

" Oh, I got it alright and I've also got something else.'' Frankie replies.

" What's that?''

" A warrant for your arrest pal. Frankie states.

The man goes to run and Frankie trips him down to the ground and puts foot in his back. While slapping cuffs on him.

" Hey! you can't do this it's police brutality. Get off of me!'' The man struggles.

" Hold still this is not police brutality, It's an arrest for three deaths and knowingly selling tainted drugs. Not to mention selling a cotrolled substance in the first place. Now do you know your rights?''

'' Yeah, you'll never keep me in a cell. I got connections I'll be free before you can put me in one.''

" We'll see about that come on.'' Frankie says walking the man to the car and shoving him into it. Only to find it's empty except for him.

" Wheres your mom?'' Tad asks.

Frankie holds up a finger pointedly." I'll give you one guess.''

" Maggie?''

" Maggie, we gotta make a pitt stop at the hospital.'' Frankie tells him as they get into the car.

**********************

Meanwhile at the hospital.

" So whats the word cousin Maggie is my brain workin'?'' Leo asks trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.  
" No. Maggie says in a serious voice. Leo looks very nervous then. I'm afraid you need an emergency brain transplant.'' She jokes.

" Oh, funny you almost gave me heart failure.'' Leo says putting a hand on his chest feeling his heart race.

" Chill Leo everything is fine except for the fact that you're still into Greenlee. Even after that hit to the head and a rather personal view of the falls.''

" Funny again..So can I go?''

" Yes you're free don't come back unless you want Greenlee here removed from your side.'' Maggie teases again looking at the woman.

" I see you've inherited your sisters sense if humor. Greenlee smarts back. See you later Maggie.''

" Yeah, later Mags.'' Leo waves.

" Bye you guys. Maggie replies. Then someone is upon her she turns around. Frankie how can I help you? You didn't get shot or anything did you?'' She asks.

" No Mags but I'm far from fine.'' Frankie replies in a very serious tone.

Maggie can tell by the expression on her sisters face this was no time for joking. '' What's wrong Frankie? You look like you've seen a ghost.''

Frankie breathes deep. '' Have you seen anyone familiar around here lately?''

" No. Other than Leo and Greenlee, Bianca when she came in for her physical. But I didn't examine her. She quickly responds seeing a hint of worry in her sisters eyes, And Kelly brought me a cup of coffee when I came in this morning. Why?'' Maggie asks curious.

" Because I was selling drugs with Tad this morning and you'll never guess who I busted?''

Before Maggie can say anything in response. Casandra comes up the hallway. Frankie ducks behind a desk.

" Oh, my god. You busted our mother.'' Maggie lets out in a loud whisper.

Frankie looks up from the desk. '' Yep, and she knew I was alive sis. It didn't even phase her she already knew.''

" I think I know how that happened the new Fusion add. Frankie it was a headline in this tabloid along with you and Bianca.'' Maggie shoves the paper at her. As Casandra is upon her.

" Mary Margaret dear how are you? Just look at you a doctor like you always wanted to be.'' She says in fake sincere tone.

" Yeah, well I was good at it remember all the times I measured out your dope so you wouldn't overdose. Or how about when I had to put ice on Frankie's eyes and cheeks because dad slapped her so hard.'' Maggie comes back she never had much use for her parents either.

" Well that was a little rude wan't it Mary Margaret? I taught you better.'' She says in a controlled and still fake tone.

" You taught me nothing except that you're a no good excuse for a parent and that you're also a biggot.'' Maggie retorts.

" I don't know what you're talking about Mary M..''

" It's Maggie! the young doctor cuts off, and you do so know what I'm talking about. Frankie didn't come home from that party last night and we found this note on the counter. She didn't runaway you kicked her out because she liked girls and not guys.''

" Yes well it's best not to bring up unpleasant things. Frankie was no good.'' The mother replies a slight agitation coming through in her fake tone.

Maggie folds her arms and stares her mother down. '' You're the one whose no good and a little bit of info. See that woman over there in the blue lab coat. She points her mother looks. Thats my girlfriend mom. So what are ya' gonna do beat me up too?''

" Oooh....She growls at Maggie. You're just like her I thought you were the good one. ''

" We were both good mom. It was you and that abuser we called dad that was no good.''

" Spare me I know Mary Francis is alive you can stop saying was and were.'' The older woman pouts folding her arms in a child like manor.

Frankie pops up from the desk. '' Peek-a-boo, Lay off my sister already. And you're still under arrest by the way.''

" Would you really arrest you're own mother.'' Casandra asks dramatically.

" Oh, Frankie sighs sarcastically. But you forget I don't have a mother. I'm 'disowned'. Now you're comin' with me to the jailhouse where you belong.'' She orders and once again cuffs the woman.

" Mary Margaret aren't you going to help me?'' The woman enquires acting helpless.

" It's Maggie and yeah, I'll help you mom. Casandra looks relieved and Frankie looks shocked. I'll get the door for ya' sis. Frankie then looks amused at her sister and Casandra is completely inconvienanced. Bye mom hope you enjoy your cell mates.''

" Why you little..disrespectful..''

" Watch it Casandra or I'll press charges for verbal assualt. Later sis. Watch out she won't say where the old man's at. But I'm guessin' a bar.'' Frankie warns as she leaves out the door with her 'mom' in towe.

" Oh, great not him too. It's like the family reunion I never wanted.'' Maggie comments.

" Who was that honey?'' Kelly asks walking up to Maggie.

" That was my mother.'' Maggie tells her looking distant.

" In handcuffs being drug out of here by Mickie or I guess I should say Frankie. It's weird how all that worked out huh?''

" You're not kiddin' but I'm glad my sisters alive. Maggie replies. But our parents being here not a good thing. I need you to do something for me Kelly?''

" Okay, may I ask what Maggie?''

" I need you to stay away from me for a couple days. ''

" Why? Did I do something wrong is this too much for you?'' Kelly asks suprised by the sudden request.

" Our dad is a mean alcoholic and well I don't know where he is. And neither does Frankie so until we do I want you as far away from me as possible. I don't know what he'll do when he finally decides to show his face. Maggie explains taking Kelly's hands in hers. Please for me just for a couple days. Other than here in the hospital you can't see me'  
Kelly sees the serious look in Maggie's eyes. '' Alright, but you'll be completely miserable right?'' She ask teasingly.

" I promise totally adrift and miserable without you.'' Maggie plays back her mood lightening up slightly.

Kelly laughs. '' Okay, good.''

" Hey, What about you? Will you miss me?''

" Of course how could I not miss you. I mean you're always so verbal it'll be hard watching tv without the commentary. Or going out to a restaurant without a food critic or..'' Kelly teases.

" I'm startin' to think you won't miss me at all. Maggie responds playfully. She gives Kelly a peck on the lips. I'll see ya' in a couple days.''

" No, I think I'll go find another opinionated doctor to go out with.''

" Good luck with that. And while you're at it see if you can track down another sassy lab tech.'' Maggie smarts back.

" I don't think so find your own.''

" I did already.'' Maggie says in a more serious tone and then goes to do her rounds leaving a very happy Kelly standing there.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

Note song is by The Fray '' Little House'' is the title. I own nothing and make no profit from this. I am merely adding to the intense drama that is a soap opera.

Setting: Evening.

Location: Pine Valley park.

She doesn't look, she doesn't see

Opens up for nobody

Figures out, she figures out

Frankie is going for a walk to try and clear her head of all the bad thoughts and memories. Now all of a sudden resurfaced after years of fighting them back. She leans up against a tree when a figure comes upon her wreaking of alcohol.

Narrow line she can't decide

everything short of suicide

Frankie is not only suprised but her stomach is filled with nerves and a scared lump is now in her throat. She was at that moment gratefull that she and Bianca weren't together anymore as a couple.

Never hurts, nearly works.

" Mary Francis, whats the matter not happy to see your father?'' He asks drunkenly.

Something is scratching

it's way out

something you want to forget about

" Hell no, usually the only time I ever saw you was when you were beatin' on me or Casandra.'' Frankie snaps at him.

" Thats disrespectful she's your mother call her mom.'' He orders.

A part of you that'll never show

You're the only one that'll ever know

" She's not my mom and you're not my dad. As I recall from the note and the being knocked unconscious by you.''

" Why you little..''

Take it back when it all began

Take your time would you understand

what it's all about

" I ain't so little anymore old man, What do you want anyway? Why are you here? I know it's gotta be more than a really bad family reunion.'' Frankie enquires almost afraid of the answer.

" I'm glad you asked. Mary Francis your mother and I are running low on funds and well we could use some money.'' He responds like a loser.

" So go pick the lock on an ATM. I don't have any money to give you.'' Frankie shruggs and tries to walk away.

He stops her and slams her violently up against the tree. " Now I know thats a lie you've got a rich little girlfriend. I'm sure she'll lend you some money. Or I can ask her myself.'' He grins evily.

Something is

" You stay the hell away from Bianca you hear me or I'll make you pay. So help me if you do anything to hurt her I'll..''

Scratching it's way out

" Then get me the money. And I won't have to.''

At that moment Frankie's heart sinks into her stomach. '' How much?''

Something you want

To forget about

No one expcects

The man loosens his grip on Frankie. " There now thats what I wanted to hear. A hundred thousand in small unmarked bills.''

you to get up

" Alright, But when you get this there is no more so don't come back here. And don't go near Bianca or her family. I'll get you your money if you do that.'' Frankie bargains.

" I just don't get it where did I go wrong. My own daughter a..a..''

All on your own with

no one around

" A what? come on say it? She dares now knowing she has some power over him. Go ahead I'm waiting.''

" Always a smart mouth. If you don't deliver I'll make sure you never smart off again.'' He threatens and then leaves Frankie alone again. This time she slides down to the ground in tears.

***************************

Maggies apartment sometime later.

Maggie sits on her couch watching tv trying to distract her mind from the events of the day. When the phone rings she answers it. '' Hello?''

" Hey Frankie it's me.'' Bianca replies.

" Wrong twin this is Maggie.'' The identical sounding woman replies amused.

" Oops..sorry Maggie, you guys sound alot alike. Is Frankie there?''

" No actually she's not, I don't really know where she is. Have you seen her?''

" No. Bianca pause for a moment then gets a look of dread on her face on the other end of the line. Should I worry Maggie?''

" You mean about your 'friend' gee I don't know after what happened today. She probably just went somewhere to vent.'' Maggie says vaguely.

" What do you mean everything? Maggie what happened?'' Bianca asks sounding more than a little cocerned.

" Frankie was on a bust job today and she arrested our mother. I don't why she's here but I know it can't be for a good reason Bianca.'' Maggie explains making some of her fears known.

" Oh, god that must've been hard for her.''

" Actaully it wasn't hard for her or me. Our mom not really there when we were kids and all. She knew Frankie was alive Bianca. Before she said anything it's in a tabloid the new Fusion add and you both together in a picture I don't know how they got that picture actually.'' Maggie wonders.

" What picture Maggie?'' Bianca asks.

" That picture you gave me. Well it was just like that one.''

'' Oh, she didn't.'' Bianca says in a heated voice.

" Who your mom?''

" Kendall she's the only one who could have. Wait let me check my purse. Bianca looks through it on the other line. My pictures are gone she did do it.''

" Calm down Bianca. Are you sure it was her and not Greenlee?''

" After the way she went off on Frankie the other day. It was Kendall Maggie. You know it and so do I.''

" Well if you're going to axe her give me a shot too. I'm actually wondering where Frankie is myself.''

" If she doesn't come back pretty soon call me and we'll look for her okay Maggie.'' Bianca tells her.

" Yeah, will do. I'm gonna wait for about two more hours then I'll call you.''

" I'll be here. Bye Maggie.''

" Bye.''

" Where are you Frankie?'' Maggie says to herself running a hand through her hair.

*****************************

Setting: Next day.

Location: Pine Valley P.D. Maggie and Bianca run into the police station both panicked. Derek stops them.

" Wheres the fire ladies?''

'' It's Frankie, Derek she's gone missing.'' Bianca gets out worriedly. Jack walks over.

" Frankie is missing. Since when?''

" Last night she never came back to my place Bianca and I have been looking for her since twelve o'clock this morning. Derek something's not right. I know my sister she wouldn't stay away this long unless something happened to her. '' Maggie says also in a worried voice.

'' Okay everyone just calm down. I'll get some of the guys to look for her. We'll see if they don't find her I'll call in a search team. Now when was the last time either of you saw Frankie?'' Derek asks.

" Yesterday at the hospital about two in the afternoon.'' Maggie answers.

" I haven't seen her since before that it was at Maggie's apartment.'' Bianca tells him.

" Have you two been having troubles?''

" Yes we're seperated right now. We're trying to be friends though and oh, yesterday she sent me flowers. I mean they were marked anonymous but I know who they were from.''

" Huh, She sent you flowers she used my idea.'' Maggie laughs briefly.

'' I think you're mistaken that was my idea.'' Jack replies.

'' Oh, my god everyones trying to get us back together.'' Bianca shakes her head in disbelief.

" Well back on the subject. Derek says eyeing Maggie and Jack both. She may have just left town for awhile to get away from her troubles.''

" No Derek she wouldn't do that. Not without telling me first. Because she knows I'd worry.'' Bianca explains.

" Both of you just sit tight and we'll get to the bottom of this.'' Derek says comfortingly and goes off to work on the situation.

" Where could she be?'' Bianca asks without expecting an answer.

*************************

Setting: Pine Valley Bank and trust.

Frankie walks in with a duffle bag and goes to an open counter. '' I'd like to make a withdrawl from my account.''

" And whats the name on the account?'' The teller asks.

" Pierce, Michelle.''

" Okay miss Pierce I need some I.D.?''

" Alright, Frankie takes her drivers liscense out of her pocket. Here ya' go.''

" And how much would you like to withdraw today.''

'' All of it from my savings account.'' Frankie replies.

" Are you serious thats one hundred thousand dollars ma'am.''

" Yes I'm buying a house I have to pay cash and I need it all. '' Frankie answers lying.

" Alright but this will take a few minutes.'' The teller says.

" Thats fine take as long as you need. I'll wait.''

Kendall Slater walks through the doors of the bank some moments later. Only to see Frankie in a chair in the waiting area reading a magazine.

" Holding up a bank are we?''

" No making a withdrawl. Are you?'' Frankie says back in a cold tone still unhappy with Kendall and for good reason.

" A little snippy aren't we? I thought I would apologize for drilling you the other day.'' Kendall replies fakely.

" Save it. Frankie smarts looking up from her magazine. I know you planted that article in the tabloid. All I can say is I hope you're happy. You don't know what you've done now stay on your side of the bank and I'll stay on mine. She says threateningly rising from her seat. Because I really don't wanna see you right now.''

" Fine, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you weren't using my sister.''

Now Frankie is fuming. '' Your sister, your sister was the only person I ever cared about. Now I have to..you know what nevermind. Just stay outta my way.'' Theres no hiding the hurt in her eyes.

Kendall catches this." Now you have to what?''

" None of your concern I assure you.'' Frankie replies in the same cold tone again.

Just then the teller walks up with smile. '' It's all ready do you have something to carry it in?''

" Yeah, right here.'' Frankie hands her the duffle bag and they watch as the teller fills the bag with money.

" I know whats going on here. You've been embezzling money from your undercover drug assigment haven't you?'' Kendall accuses.

" What! No, you don't know me don't pretend to know me and stop trying figure me out. Just get out of my face and off me back. And tell your sister to stay away from me while you're at it.'' Frankie orders.

" Here is your money Miss Pierce. Is there a problem here?'' The teller asks.

" No, no problem at all. I was just leaving now that I have what I came for. Thanks.'' Frankie says and walks out.

Kendall waits a few seconds and follows Frankie. Something was up and Kendall knew it by the way Frankie was acting. She also knew Frankie would not have asked that of her. If there wasn't some kind of trouble. But Kendall was more concerned about getting the goods on Frankie.

***************************

Minutes later in the park. Frankie stands waiting for someone bag in hand. Kendall hides behind a large bush and watches the scene unfold before her eyes.

A man gruff looking dressed in old worn jeans and a black button down shirt. With scraggly hair and worn features aproaches her. " Who is that?'' Kendall asks herself.

While Kendall watches from afar. Frankie has the task of exchanging the money.

" Is that it in the bag there?'' He asks.

" Yeah, He grabs for the bag and Frankie jerks it out of his reach. Not so fast Frank. This is conditional you get no more after this so spend it wisely. And don't ever come back here or I'll turn you into the cops for extortion.''

" You wouldn't dare, You hate the cops as much as I do.''

" Heres a shocker for ya' Frank I am a cop. Now take your money and leave.'' Frankie retorts shoving the bag at him.

" You are a nark. Well then that could be worth something more.'' He says rubbing his chin in thought.

" No way man I ain't doin' anything else for you. Now leave.'' Frankie says putting her foot down.

" You'll do whatever I say or else. I'll just have to meet that girl in the picture.''

" I told you you're not ever going near her. I'll kill you if I have to. '' Frankie threatens.

Kendall hears the entire conversation going down. " Oh, god I was wrong about her.''

" Fine I'll just go see your mother in law then.'' He replies still grinning.

" You are insane, You need help. Frankie tells him. Don't you dare go near Erica either or the rest of Bianca's family they're too good for you. You don't deserve to breathe the same air they do.''

He loses his temper completely and grabs Frankie shaking her. '' You listen here I'll do whatever I want. Don't tell me what to do. You stupid kid. Or I'll...''

" What beat me up. Right ya' already did that. Gosh you must be hard up for new ideas. Especially with that hammer of a hangover you're sportin' that is if you're not still drunk. You're nothing but a loser Frank.''

" I'm gonna teach you a lesson for that. I should've done this a long time ago you stupid brat. Maybe I would've beat the gay smart mouth out of you.'' He yells and lays into her hitting and punching his daughter Frankie tries to fight back but it's no use he has the leverage of his grip on her. She finally sees her way clear to knee him in the stomach she gathers all her strength and does. Then tries to run away but he catches up to her and that was the downfall. He started beating her again.

Kendall dials 911 quickly.

******************

Meanwhile at the police station. Bianca and Maggie are completely at their wits end. There hasn't been any new information on where Frankie is.

They sit on a bench tiredly. " Where do you think she could be aside from the usual places and what on earth caused her to do this in the first place.''

Then it hits Maggie in all the excitement and adrenaline on top of exhaustion from not having slept. She stands at attention. '' Bianca I think I know what happened to her.''

Bianca has a growing look of concern on her face,''Well tell me already Maggie. Don't just stand there.''

'' Yesterday at work she said mom wasn't talking about where our dad was. Bianca if he's seen that article. Then he'll be out for money.''

'' But thats ridiculous Frankie isn't rich. She doesn't have alot to spare.''

'' I'm not talking about Frankie's money, Bianca I'm talking about you. He probably saw that stupid tabloid and knowing my family. Saw the oppurtunity to get rich quick. Frankie is undoubtedly hiding out from him somewhere.''

" Actually we found Frankie. Maggie, Bianca you need to prepare yourselves. This isn't good news.'' Derek says empathetically.

Jack walks over to where his niece and Maggie are to hear the news.

" What is it Derek, Bianca's voice cracks trying to hold tears back until she knows the severity of the situation. What do we have to prepare ourselves for?''

" Yeah, Derek whats wrong with my sister?''

" She was found in the park by Kendall actually she saw the attack and can identify the man. She pepper sprayed him and he ran off. My men are on their way out there right now.''

" Attack!'' The women both react.

" Yes it seems she was very,very badly beaten she's being taken to the hospital. They don't know the extent of her injuries yet. I'm very sorry to have to deliver this news. I hope Frankie makes it.''

" Oh, my god I gotta go!'' Maggie exclaims making her way to the door in a hurry.

" Right behind you Maggie.'' Bianca calls out.

" I'm coming too.'' Jack says grabbing his keys and leaving.

**********************

About ten minutes later at the hospital Maggie, Bianca and Jack rush through the doors. Maggie runs into the emergency room and over to her sister who is unconscious. And already she can see the bruises and swelling starting to show. Tears well in her eyes and are only topped off by her anger.

" This is Frank's work alright. Frankie, Frankie can you hear me sis? I'm gonna find him and he's gonna pay for this. I swear it.''

Bianca walks up to Frankie's bedside and puts her hand on one of Frankies tenderly. Trying her best not to completely lose her composure at the sight before her. A beaten, unconscious form barely recognizable.

" Frankie I know you can hear me honey. I'm getting tired of you not talking like this. She half jokes with the hope that Frankie will hear it and wake up. You gotta wake up so you can send me more flowers and shakespear quotes. That's right I knew it was you.''

" Bianca I'm gonna have to ask you to wait with Jack, Theres some internal bleeding and some tests we have to run I'll let you know the minute I know anything.'' Maggie tells her also saddened by the sight.

" Okay Maggie, Bianca says then lowers her head to Frankie. I won't leave you okay, don't you dare leave me again Frankie Stone. She says and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I love you.''

******************

out in the waiting room Jack stands and sees Bianca walk out of the E.R.

" Well whats the news?''

Bianca nearly collapses and is pailed. Jack holds his niece up and and hugs her as she breaks into tears. '' It's bad uncle Jack really bad. She's got internal bleeding and I heard Maggie talking with Joe and he said broken ribs and lots of other stuff. I don't wanna lose her again. I can't, I just can't..''

" Shhshh.. She's strong I'm sure she'll fight through this.'' Jack comforts though not sure wether for her benefit or his.

" What is going on? What's the matter Bianca dear?'' A voice asks causing Bianca to turn and see her mother and hug her aswell.

" It's FRankie mom she was beaten in the park by her father they think. She's really messed up she's got internal bleeding and alot of other stuff. You should've seen her mom. I almost didn't recognize her.''

" My god Jack tell me the police are doing something about this?'' Erica reacts in a state of shock herself.

" Yes as a matter of fact they are.''

" Who found her?''

" Kendall she pepper sprayed him and he ran off. But it was too late he'd already beaten her so badly she wasn't even conscious.'' Jack elaborates.

" Well if they don't find him I will. Someone like that deserves to be shot.'' Erica states. " Now Bianca dear be strong Frankie's a fighter like Jack said she'll pull through.''

________________________________________

At that moment Maggie walks out. '' We're prepping her for surgery we're going to have to drain some fluid to reduce the swelling in her brain. Bianca she may not make it. You need to be prepared.''

" Oh, no..no she can't leave me again. Bianca panics and begins hyperventilating. God Maggie the last thing I said to her was bye. I didn't even tell her I love you.''

" Frankie knows you love her. Maggie puts her hands on Bianca's shoulders. You gotta be strong for her right now okay. None of that Bianca don't panic. Breathe with me okay in and out slowly. ''

They do this for several seconds until Maggie can see her calming down. '' Now you need to get some rest I don't care if it's here or at home. Erica keep her calm I gotta go. Jack the man you're looking for his name it's Frank Stone he's our father.'' She tells him before going to wash up for the surgery.

" Right, I have to go I'll call you if we catch him. Jack says and gives Erica a quick kiss. Follow doctors orders Bianca stay as calm as you can.''

Bianca sinks down into a waiting room chair still crying. In her mothers arms.

___________________________________________________

Chapter 14 B.

Several long hours later. Maggie comes out of the operation. Only to find Bianca asleep.

" How is she?'' Erica asks.

" Well the surgery went okay, we'll have to watch her closely for the next day or so. How's Bianca?''

" Better Josh came in to work and gave her something to help her sleep. Maggie Bianca told me what happened why Frankie wanted to stay away from your parents. I can't imagine any mother disowning their child. Much less beating her up.''

'' Yes, well that was our family so you can tell Bianca when she wakes up Frankie is in ICU right now but if all goes well. She'll be in a private room tomorrow. If you'll excuse me I have another patient to check on before I try and get a little rest. On that torture device of a breakroom couch. " Maggie tells Erica.

" I'll do that and I hope you can get some rest yourself Maggie. ''

" Don't worry I will. Just make sure Bianca doesn't get too panicked. Most people come out of this okay.'' Maggie tells the older woman half for her own benefit.

" I will, Erica assures the younger woman, see you later Maggie.''

**********************

The next day. Afternoon.

Frankie is still unconscious. She is dreaming all she hears and sees are the faces of people who have put her down.

" You're no good, I know no good.''

" You conned her once whose to say you won't again.''

" You're just a smart mouthed brat.''

" I'll beat it out of you.''

Thats enough to bring Frankie back to consciousness. '' No!'' She exclaims trying to sit up. Someone holds her down though.

" Easy Frankie you were just having a nightmare. At three o'clock in the afternoon.''

Frankie eases off and lays back down. She looks around at all the machines and monitors immediately recognizing where she is.

" I didn't die, I'm in the hospital. Oh, god everything hurts how bad is it?'' Frankie asks.

" You had surgery to drain the excess fluid off your brain. You've been in a chemically induced choma for twenty four hours. How are you feeling?'' Maggie enquires.

" Ah, like I was beaten up and left for dead, oh, right I was. Maggie gives her a look. I feel really sore and like I've got a hangover from the dark side.'' Frankie answers.

" Well thats to be expected.''

" How bad was it did I have internal injuries?''

" You had some minor bleeding. It's all stopped now though. The worst injuries were to your head and abdomen.''

" No wonder I feel like I rented a work out video. Frankie replies in a groggy voice. She tries to clear her throat. Hey sis can I get some water or something?''

" Yeah, sure I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.'' Maggie jokes and slips out the door.

***********************

Bianca is coming down the hallway and sees Maggie.

" Maggie how is Frankie? Has she woke up yet?''

" She just did,actually this is for her. Her throat is dry. Maggie says pointing to the juice container in her hand. You know what though I've got some charts to look at. Why don't you give her this and tell her I'll be in to check on her in a few minutes.''

" Okay, But I know what you're up to.'' Bianca replies and takes the small plastice cup of juice.

" I'm not up to anything Bink. I'm just busy and pawning my lesser duties off on you.'' Maggie tries to act innocent but the guilty smirk gives it away.

Bianca goes up to the door of Frankie's room and walks through.

" Ooh, I went from doctor sis to hot nurse I must've upgraded.'' Frankie teases trying to smile but she's too bruised she manages a small grin.

" I see you're on the road to recovery already here. Drink you're juice like a good patient.'' Bianca replies handing her the container.

" Thanks, Frankie tries pulling the foil lid off with no success she's too weak yet. Bianca I hate to ask but can you?''

Bianca saw the problem immediately. '' Sure, She opens the juice for her and hands it back, and here is a straw.''

" Great I've been reduced to a straw and liquids. And I'm back in this stupid bed again. Not to mention totally sore all over.''

" Frankie stop complaining you were lucky to survive. You had me worried sick.''

" Thats true Josh had to give her a sedative, Maggie comments walking back into the room. So who did this?'' She asks like she doesn't know.

" Who do you think did it?''

" Our dad.''

" Bingo, Then Frankie remembers something all of a sudden. My pants.''

" No Frankie Stone you're not leaving this hospital.'' Bianca objects.

" No I'm not but I need my pants right now.''

" Okay, okay sheesh, Maggie walks over to the closet and takes them out. Here whats so important about having your pants? Isn't the gown fashionable enough for ya'?''

" Funny, Ahah here look.'' Frankie says showing the women a small device with a red dot on a screen.

" What is this?''

Frankie manages an anry grin. '' It's a tracking device right now you're looking at where Frank is. With a large bag of my money.''

" He did want money I was right. Maggie states. I'll call Derek and have him come down here.''

" Theres no need for that just call him and tell him that he's on fifth street. Probably in that sleezy motel. Whats the name the Sunrise. And that he's got about a hundred thousand dollars of my money with him.''

" Okay I'm on it.'' Maggie leaves the room.

" So how are you doing other than the pain?''

" I guess okay, why?''

" Well it must have been very tramatic for you to be beaten by your own father to this extent. If Kenadall hadn't have pepper sprayed him. And called 911 when she did they said you would have died within an hour or so.'' Bianca can feel herself tearing up once more.

" Hey don't cry, besides he's not my dad. He was never a dad to me and now he just means less.'' Frankie replies in a weak voice leaning back against her pillows.

Bianca is aghast. '' Oh, Frankie I'm so glad you're alive.'' She says giving Frankie a carefull hug.

" That makes two of us. Then she feels hot tears on her shoulder and knows Bianca is crying. Hey don't cry you didn't lose me. Frankie comforts running a hand through Bianca's hair carefully. Please don't be sad Bianca.''

" I'm not crying because I'm sad Frankie, I'm crying because you're alive.''

" Huh?''

" I'm so happy you're alive and I didn't lose you again. I was so scared that I might never get the chance to see you again.''

" Bianca thats ridiculous I told you before I don't scare easy. I guess that means I don't die easy either. Now pull it together cuz you're makin' me wanna cry.'' Frankie tells her. Then there is a moment of silence she looks into those big dark eyes.

Finally Frankie breaks the silent gazing. '' So Kendall pepper sprayed him huh? She must've followed me from the bank. She accused me of trying to make off with drug money. Then she calls an ambulance for me. Talk about mixed signals.''

" Kendall's like that alright, I had a long talk with her this morning I don't think she'll be accusing you of anything else anytime soon.''

" Darn, just when I was gettin' used to being the topic of conversation again too.''

This gets a smile and a small laugh out of Bianca.

" Oh, hey the add came out this morning too. Bianca opens up her purse and pulls out a magazine. Here see.''

" Wow, I'm a cover girl again. Am I hot or what?'' Frankie says sarcstically.

" I'd say or what, Bianca chuckles Frankie smiles proud of making the woman laugh. She notices Frankie looking around the room. What are you thinking right now?''

" You wanna know?''

" Of course I do silly, whats cracking in that safe of yours.''

" It just hit me how hungry I am. ''

" I'll go get you a tray of something from the cafeteria.''

" Bianca, hospital food am I that bad off?'' Frankie looks at her literally.

" Alright I'll go get you something from a restaurant. What do you want?''

" Anything you get me. Just as long as it's hot and didn't come from here.'' Frankie replies.

" Then I'll be back in a few minutes with your food oh, great one.'' Bianca teases and walks out.

Leaving Frankie all to herself she breaks down and silently cries. Enter Erica Kane who walks into the room just in time to catch Frankie sobbing.

" My dear are you okay?''

Frankie looks up and seeing who it is struggles to wipe away tears and hold the unshed ones back. '' Yeah, I'm fine I think I have allergies or something. Why are you here to see me?''

" I just came to see how you were doing and well I see you're awake. Thats an improvement from yesterday.''

" Yeah, I hate oversleeping, this was like way, way oversleeping.''

" Well you did have surgery. Erica points out. I also wanted to tell you if you were awake that. I've been thinking and I don't think you deserved the blame I placed on you. And for that I would like to make amends. ''

" It's cool you don't have to really, I just want to live a peaceful life. I won't cause you any trouble don't cause me any and it's all good miss Kane.''

" I was hoping for a bit more than that actually. I wanted to call a truce I won't stand in your way anymore Frankie. You and Bianca have my blessing.'' Erica tells her meaningfully.

" Really? Thank you. Miss Kane.''

" You're very welcome but do call me Erica again.''

" Alright I will Erica.''

" That was all I'll leave you to get some rest now.''

" Later Erica.'' Frankie tells the older woman as she leaves. Frankie places her hands behind her head. '' Well mama K's blessing I didn't see that one comin' now I just have to win Bianca back for good this time.''

*************************

Chapter 14 c.

One week later Frankie is still recovering and has gotten her money returned to her. As her father was arrested and is being held until Frankie can testify. Bianca is still doing the lets be friends routine.

Setting; Morining.

Location: Fusion building.

Bianca and Babe get off the elevator as they did every morning only to walk into an office full of flowers. Bouquets of roses and lillies everywhere.

" Oh, my gosh Bianca we've been burglerized by Martha Stewart.'' Babe jokes.

" I don't think so. How about Josh or maybe this is something from Zach to Kendall he's pretty big on the romantic gestures you know.''

" Sorry to say it but these aren't from my hubby. These were all delivered here in your name Binx.'' Kendall says walking up to them both. '' And I was supposed to give you this before you did anything.''

She hands Bianca a card that simply says. '' Read them all. Bianca looks around. Read what all?''

" I think it means the flower cards Bianca.'' Babe states.

" Well alright you guys help me out though. I can't read all of them by myself.''

Each of the women picks a bouquet and they read off the quote or poem on the card.

Babe goes first. ''You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes and her eyes everywhere in the world. '' Babe smiles wide. '' That is so sweet Bianca I hate to say it but I'm almost jealous.''

" Okay, okay, Kendall brushes Babes comment off. My turn. Ahem, Time to share is always there, I peered through life ever avoiding strife, But now am undone, For one has found me, reached in and unbound me.

Her love has burst my bonds and set music to my songs,

Her need for me and mine for she

Has made my winter spring

A new start with hammering heart,

We color the world with our dream,

Nothing is as it did seem,

The darkness of my solitude is done

She- My rising sun. Oh, my god I think I'm going to be ill excuse me.'' Kendall sticks a finger in her mouth and pretend to gag.

Bianca blushes at the poem and laughs at her sister.

" Come on Bianca your turn.'' Babe says.

" Okay, Bianca holds up her card.

''Eyes so dark Heart so pure I could never love another The way I love her Gleam in her eyes Like a candles flame I love when I hear her Call out my name When she walks by Birds stop their flight The dead come to life And the blind regain their sight I could never love another The way I love her Eyes so dark Heart so pure

Skin so soft Soul on fire She fills me with Complete desire The way she moves The way she looks One glance at her Was all it took When she walks by People stare At her radiant face And her ebony hair She fills me with Complete desire Skin so soft Soul on fire

Perfect body A scholar's mind Michelangelo would envy Such a find Beautiful smile Always sincere Whoever's around Wants her near When she walks by Angels weep Gods hide their faces And lovers leap Michelangelo would envy Such a find Perfect body A scholar's mind''

When she finishes there is a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Even Kendall has to pause at the depth of this confession of love and admiration Frankie has for Bianca. Babe is speachless aswell none of the women talk for a matter of minutes. Then.

" Bianca I say this as your friend if you don't take that poor girl back. Then I'll..I'll kick you in the rear.'' Babe exaggerates.

" I hate to agree with Babe here but..after that I think I'd take her.'' Kendall comments.

" So are you going to give up on this whole friends thing already?'' Babe enquires.

Bianca smiles a genuine smile as her eyes sparkle.'' Only long enough to tell her we're over.''

Babe and Kendall's jaws drop at this statement.

" As friends we're over. Bianca clarifies. Because I can't go another minute without telling her I'm taking her back.''

" Then by all means go tell her already. We can handle things here right Kendall?'' Babe asks winking at the woman.

" Okay, I'm going, I'm going..Bianca exclaims hurrying to the elevator once again cheerfully. Oh, my god I've got butterflies. See you guys later.''

" Bye Binx tell Frankie I said I hope she's feeling better.''

" Bye, Bianca goodluck.''

In the elevator to herself she says. '' I'm going to tell you as soon as I stop off and get you something first.''

******************

Meanwhile at the hospital. Frankie is in her bed looking over a magazine gingerely sipping a cup of water. Her bruising is still aparent but fading, and the swelling is gone from around her eyes. And all the machines are gone except for her I.V. and heart rate monitor.

" Well howdy there girl. How ya' doin'.'' A voice says this raises Frankie from her magazine.

" Oh, Hey Opal I'm fine. I got those stupid machines off of me. And that cathiter and now I can chew food with hurting. How are you?''

" I'm just as fine as frog hair split three ways. Opal replies taking a seat in the chair by Frankie's bed. So what're ya' Frankie?''

" I was reading a magazine why?''

" I'm not talkin' about that Frankie I'm talkin' about Bianca what're ya' doin to get her back? Theres gotta be somethin goin' on in that head a yers besides. Opal picks up the magazine and reads the title. The top one hundred action films of all time.''

Frankie grins mischieviously at Opal. '' I'm sorry Opal if I told you that. I'd have to kill you. It's a secret but I'll tell you this much. Bianca's gonna have one big plant problem when she gets to work this morning.''

" Aha, So how many flowers did ya' send her. Don't tell me you went with Jack's idea about sendin' her so many plants until she can't go anywhere for'em.''

" No, not that extreme.''

" Wanna bet, Babe said it looked like Martha Stewart vandalized the place. A voice commnents that Frankie knows better than her own. Hey Opal.''

" Hello Bianca, Opal replies then seeing the looks exchanged between the two girls. I was just checkin' up on ya' I'll be goin' now.''

********************

" K, bye Opal. '' Bianca says as the older woman leaves, She walks over and carefully sits down at Frankie's bedside.

" So what brings you here this early. I'm not ready for my noon feeding yet slave.'' Frankie jokes knowing full well why Bianca was there.

" You know why I'm here Frankie.''

" No, I don't but do elaborate why are you here?'' She asks again playing it cool.

Bianca smiles. '' Well like I said before I walked into work this morning and was bombarded by the sight and smell of flowers. And on three of the bouquets were poems. All signed anonymous.''

" And these poems were they love poems? Should I ask who the lucky admirerer is?''

" Yes they were love poems. And as far as the identity of the admirerer you tell me?''

" Oh, I seem to be having some memory loss. Probably from having my sister playing around with my brain. Did one of them go like this.. clears her throat. Time to share is always there, I peered through life ever avoiding strife, But now am undone, for one has found me, reached in and unbound me?''

" Yes there was something like that. Bianca nods. But thats not the one that got me.''

" Oh, which one got you?'' Frankie enquires with small grin on her face.

" Eyes so dark heart so pure, I could never love another the way that I love her. Gleam in her eyes like candles flame, I love to hear when she calls out my name..''

" Sounds intense and hey that dark eyes and hair thing was right on huh? This person must be into you. It's a good thing we're just friends now or I'd be really jealous.'' Frankie adds folding her arms.

" That's kinda why I'm here..''

" Oh, there is somebody else I see well good luck with them.'' Frankie says directly but knowing it's her,

" Yes, Frankie there is somebody and I can't be friends with you anymore.'' Bianca says in a almost remorseful tone stringing Frankie along.

" What? Who is it?''

" Well she has dirty blonde hair and light highlights. Uhmm.. She has a serious attitude, she can totally sarcastic sometimes, Hates classical music and you don't wanna take her to a musical because she'll stand up when the curtain closes and try to walk out. THinking the show is over. But she can be really very sweet and caring when she wants to be. Sound like anyone you know?'' Bianca asks having described Frankie to a tee.

" Fine it was me I sent the flowers and the poetry and..''

" And I wanna be a couple again. I was wrong.''

" You weren't wrong Bianca, You had every reason not to trust me. But I wanna show you that you can every day. I can't be just friends with you. '' Frankie confesses.

" I can't be just friends with you either Frankie.'' Bianca also confesses.

" Can you find it in your heart to love me again and totally trust me. I know I don't desserve it I know that I shut people out all the time. I'm workin' on it I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk about everything. Some stuff it just hurts too much. But if I do you'll be the first to hear it okay.''

Bianca hugs the woman fiercely. '' Oh, Frankie I never stopped loving you. I can't it's like a bad habit that I don't want to stop.''

" I don't think loving someone is a bad habit Bianca. I think beating your kid unrecognizable is though.'' Frankie says in a sad tone.

" Is there something you wanna talk about Frankie? I'm here to listen.''

" I know. Okay. He was after money your money. I honestly never thought about anyone coming after your money. Because I don't see you with cash signs in my eyes. So I gave him all of mine that was left from my testimony. Of course you know that.''

" But you got it back right. I mean you didn't really lose it so thats good.''

" Yeah, thats good but I don't care it's just money. Frankie replies with a deep look to her eyes. He was going to try and take more he threatened you and your mom and I stood up to him. For the first time in my life I stood up to him. And thats when he said he was going to beat me until I was no longer...'' She chokes out her words through tears forming.

" Until you were no longer what?''

"Gay.'' Frankie's answer is so low it's barely audible.

" Thats awfull Frankie. You know theres nothing wrong with you right? I mean it's nobodie's fault that you are who you are?'' Bianca asks hurt at the very thought of someone doing this to the woman she loved.

" Yeah, I know that, But I guess growing up like that. It made it easy not to feel anything for anyone. And thats why sometimes I don't show you affection in public. And yes I think it was easier pretending to be somebody else. But I promise I won't do it again.'' Frankie vows with love in her eyes.

" Eghh, Bianca makes a face. Speaking of people who offend and are intolerent. I have a thing to go to. I don't really wanna go.''

" So don't go.''

" It's not that simple if I don't go they'll think I ditched. Because I was too afraid to show my face.''

" You lost me. What is this thing?''

" Well the highschool it needs some repair and their going to close it down for awhile. And send all the students to an alternative location. So they decided to hold our class reunion a year early.'' Bianca explains.

" I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with those three witches you told me about. Before I left last time would it.'' Frankie enquires.

" Yeah, Bianca frowns at the very thought of seeing them again.''

" Sounds like maybe you could use some police protection. Since you're mind is set on going.'' Frankie states hintingly.

" Frankie are you asking me..''

" Bianca Montgomery would you let me be your date?'' Frankie asks.

" Yes, oh, my gosh I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. When come walking in with you. First they'll think you're Maggie. Then we can spring it on'em.'' Bianca states joyfully.

" My, god. Frankie responds. You've been around me too long. Your mom was right I have corrupted you.''

" No, I just thought that's what you were thinking.''

" It was again, thats kinda scary you know what I'm thinking. Okay, I want to start over with us. From scratch or whatever. So. Frankie holds out a hand. Hi, I'm Frankie Stone and I'm your anonymous flower girl. ''

Bianca shakes the hand offered to her. And smiling says.'' I'm Bianca Montgomery and I'm very flattered miss Stone. But I have a confession.''

" What's that o strange person I've not met before?''

" I admire you too.''

" Well I think thats just creepy you've never even met me until now.'' Frankie jokes.

" I have something for you.'' Bianca reaches into her purse and takes out two books. " It's nothing big I thought you might be getting bored.''

" That's an remarks. But you didn't have to get me anything. Just your being here is enough.''

" Well take'em anyway. Bianca says handing Frankie the books. I hope you like'em that first one I bought.''

Frankie looks it over. '' The history of Punk Kill me please. Hey awesome I get to read about old drunk dudes that can scream.''

Bianca chuckles. '' Frankie you're a nut. And that other one is mine for you. Like you gave me yours.''

" It's a poetry book, Frankie blushes at the fact everyone now knew she was into that sort of thing. Love poems by eighteenth and nineteenth century writers. Whoa, cool. But this is yours Bianca..''

" Just take the book Frankie. Besides I have two of yours and their the same title. Bianca then thinks for a moment. You know that was very clever of you.''

" What?''

" Hiding that message in a book that I already knew about. Then putting the book in a place I was sure to find it.''

" Well, it was the only place I could think of at the time. The only other place we hung out at alot. Was the beach and it would've been destroyed.''

" Come to think of it. How did you change costumes so fast anyway?'' Bianca asks raising a brow.

Frankie gets a puzzled look. " I don't know what you mean?''

" You know at the New Years Eve party. You wore a Zorro outfit and told me who you were.''

" No I didn't, I told you I was in Landview picking out that cowboy costume. I barely had time for one costume let alone two.'' Frankie insists.

" Then if it wasn't you..Who would wanna be you?''

" Thanks alot Bianca.'' Frankie crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

" I mean who would know enough about you to pull one over on me? And second who would want to?'' Bianca wonders.''

" Now that I can't tell you. But I think I'm going to try and find out. As soon as I get outta this bed that is.''

" Right when are you being released?''

" A couple days, I'll be staying at Maggie's place she wants to 'keep an eye on me'. I think she's gone off the deep end.''

" You had us all pretty scared. Even my mom stayed here while you were in surgery.'' Bianca comments.

" Really, well then this will blow your socks off. She gave me and you her blessing.''

Bianca's jawline drops and her eyes go wide. '' She did, I mean not that I cared before enough to keep us apart. But this is..this is the best news.''

Frankie puts a hand on Bianca's shoulder and smiles. " Don't dissolve on me again.''

" I won't I smiles back. I know you can't take anymore of it today. Truth is I think I've almost had my fill of crying too.''

" Don't say that. Frankie objects. One of the things I love most about you. Is that you're not afraid to feel everything. You don't care who sees it. Don't change even if I can't handle it sometimes.''

" Okay, I won't. But I do need to go back to work now. So I'll see you in a couple days and I'll call you tonight.''

" Sure, I'm not goin' anywhere. See ya' later Biancala.''

Bianca smiles at the return of the nickname. Frankie had a way of saying it that was flirty and sweet at the same time.

'' K. bye.''

***************************

Fast Forward. Two days later Maggie's place. Frankie, Maggie and Bianca walk through the doors.

Frankie immediately plops down on the sofa and lets out an exhasperated breath.'' Thank God I'm outta that place. Workin' there is one thing. But stayin' there sucks. If I could have I'd have been outta there like that.'' She snaps her fingers.

" Yes I'm sure after being severely beaten and having a fairly major surgery. You would've just walked outta there. Maggie retorts. Then again you probably would have. So can I get you anything? Are you comfortable? How are you feeling?''

Frankie looks bemusedly at her sister. '' I'm good Mags breathe.I ain't dead and almost all the swelling is gone.''

" Well is there anything you wanna do Frankie? Now that you're free and clear to do stuff and go places?'' Bianca asks.

" Yeah as a matter of fact. I'd like to go by my place.'' Frankie says standing. " I need to get some things and I want to see how it looks. In case Ava has been staying there I want to assess the damages.''

" Okay, I'll take you. Bianca volunteers. Maggie we'll see you later.''

" Yeah, Frankie don't forget to take your anti-inflamatory for your jaw.''

" I won't don't worry. Come on B lets go before sis here starts re-enacting a Stephen King film.''

The women leave on that note.

*********************

Chapter 15 a

Frankie's apartment ten minutes later.

Frankie comes through her door. Only to be completely disgusted by what she sees.

" Oh, man, Bianca look at this?''

Bianca comes through the door and has the very same reaction. " Well, so much for you teaching her the value of change.''

" Ya' think. Frankie replies exasperated. I don't believe this. I've seen ragers that looked better Bianca I've been to ragers that looked better. She says still in shock over the mess. She walks over to the kitchen fridge and peels something off the door. Eww..what is this?''

" Uh, I think maybe cheese? Honey I'm so sorry this is a total disaster.''

" Don't be.'' Frankie tells her in a agitated voice.

" How are we gonna clean all this up? I don't even know where to start?'' Bianca says not really asking it's meant as a statement.

Frankie gets a sure look on her face and raises an eyebrow. '' Thats okay, because we won't be the ones cleaning it up.''

" What are you going to do Frankie call in a team. I don't even think one of those reality shows could help this place.'' Bianca replies.

" Nope, I'm going where I can find somebody to clean it up. Frankie says vaguely. Stay here I'll be back in a flash.''

" Why do I have to stay here? Can't I go with you?''

" No, because I'm goin' to a rough place and I can handle myself. You can't so please stay here. I don't wanna hafta worry about ya'. '' Frankie explains heading for the door.

" Alright, but should I worry about you?''

" Nah, Frankie shruggs. I'll be fine. '' She says and walks out the door.

*******************************

Setting: The Pitt aka ( roughest bar in town, scene of many a scene.)

Frankie walks through the doors in her bleached jeans and green t-shirt with a light, tan jacket. Looking somewhat like she belonged. Not really standing out she walks casually over to the bar and seats herself. Observing from across the room Ava. Sitting in a booth next to two men looking as though she is flirting.

" What can I getcha?'' The bar tender asks.

Frankie thinks for a moment. '' Club soda and lime.''

" That's a chick drink if I ever heard one.''

" No thats an I don't drink, drink got a problem with that. Then I won't order anything.'' Frankie retorts.

The bartender holds up his hands." Whoa, take it easy I'll get it for ya'. You got some attitude on ya', You know that.''

" Yeah, it's what I love most about me. Now get me the drink already. Frankie replies. She sits at the bar casually observing Ava for a few minutes. Hey Bar guy.''

" Yes.'' The man says in reply. He was younger and not hard up for looks either.

" I need you to send the absolute hardest, I mean knock you on your ass so fast your head'll spin drink. To that woman over there. Frankie points to Ava. And make it a double.''

" Ahuh, and should I tell her you're interested?''

" No, because I'm gonna slip you a twenty and you're gonna act like you're sending them.'' Frankie says plottingly.

" I don't think so.'' The young man laughs.

" Oh, I think so. Frankie takes out her badge a shows it to him. Because that would be interfering in a police investigation. Now send the drink and play flirt. It won't work if I do it.''

The man pause at sight of the badge. '' Oh, that's different. Keep your money I'd be happy to help the cops. I don't want any trouble in this bar on my watch.''

Frankie watched as the young man flirted and made eye contact. Sending her a couple of drinks. He walks over to Frankie after awhile. " So how many drinks you want me to send her?''

" How many of those will it take to make her extremely incoherent?''

" About three.''

" And how many have you sent her?'' Frankie asks taking a sip of her club soda.

" About three.'' The bartender grins. " You know you aren't like most cops I've seen.''

" Well thats because I'm not most cops. I didn't go to an academy or anything. I learned what I know on the streets.'' Frankie says finishing her soda.

" That's where I've seen you. Frankie right?'' The man enquires excitedly.

" Uh, yeah how did you know that?''

" Frankie I'm insulted. All that partying and you don't even remember your old buddy.''

Frankie searches her memory for moment. '' Benji!?''

" Yeah, hey you're quick, I see you cleaned up.''

" Well I can't take all the credit for that. Somebody helped me. I'm suprised to see you survived. You partied harder than I did.'' Frankie adds.

" Same here. The last time I saw you, you were..''

" Watch it.''

" I was gonna say face down in a punch bowl. '' They both laugh.

" That wasn't my fault I didn't know it was spiked.''

" Only because somebody beat you to it. So you're a cop now weird.'' He shakes his head.

" Yeah, it's kinda fun. And the last time I saw you, you were so high you climbed on the roof of that old shack and told everyone you could fly.'' Frankie states laughing.

" Well I guess we both changed since then. What ever happened to that girl that always hung around you?''

" Kim, long story. Lets just say we parted ways after a brief union.'' Frankie replies.

" You mean she was..gay? I bet you told her off.'' Benji laughs.

" No I didn't Benji. Frankie swallows hard she hated this stuff. I'm gay man.''

" I knew that, He replies calmly. I just didn't figure she was your type.''

" You knew? How?'' Frankie enquires a bit suprised.

" Frankie man you were never interested in any answers wiping the bar down. And well there was the little detail that I saw you kissing that cheerleader in the park. In like eighth grade.''

" It was seventh and her name was Megan O'reilly. You creep you were spying on me.'' Frankie mock punches him in the arm.

" No, I uh, He scratches his head. I followed you because I wanted to ask you out.'' He says embarressed. " But I saw you kissing that girl and well I'd rather be your friend than not know you at all.''

Long moment of silence.

" So whatever happened to you and that girl, what was her name?'' Frankie asks breaking the awkward silence,

" Oh, Susan we broke up. She's an addict and I didn't wanna be so.. He replies putting glasses back on shelves. How about you did some unlucky girl get stuck with you. Frankie hits him in the arm again. Oww..I was only kidding sort of.''

" Yeah, I'm seeing somebody. Well I gotta put the other half of my plan in motion. Send her another one from me this time.'' Frankie tells him grinning.

" Alright, what did she do anyway?''

" She got probation and assigned to live under my roof.'' Frankie replies with some irritation in her voice.

Benji makes a face. '' Didn't go well huh?''

" Imagine you and I combined at a party. He makes a face. Then imagine that party took place at my apartment.''

" oooh. That bad?''

" Yep, now. Frankie grins. She's gonna pay.''

" You're gonna make her clean it up aren't you?'' He grins.

" Oh, yeah, FRankie watches as he delivers the drink then points to her. Telling Ava who sent it. Frankie then grins and waves evily. Well I think I should introduce myself.'' She says to herself getting up and walking over.

The look of fear on Ava's face is priceless. The two men at the bar are also drunk and acting as such.

One of the men rises from his seat and gets in FRankie's face. '' Hey, I can turn you all you need is a real man.'' He smarts and both men laugh like hyenas.

" Really, Frankie sneers. Would you care to point him out? I know you were talking about your mother right?''

" Why you..'' The man doubles up his fist. I'll show you right now.''

Frankie grabs the man's fist and twists it until he's almost in tears. " Now if I let you go, do you promise to play nice?''

" Whatever you say, just let me go please..'' The man pleads.

Frankie lets him go and the force sits him on the floor. He was in too much pain and too drunk to keep his balance. She then turns to the other man. '' Your turn easy way or the hard way?''

The man gets up and lunges at her. '' Oh, the hard way I'm so not suprised. ''

Then Benji comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. " Hey, buddy that's my buddy.'' He says as he punches the guy square in the nose.

" Thanks. But I didn't need any help ya' know.''

" Yeah, I know but it gets slow this time of day. And I really hate that guy.''

" Ava Benton you're coming with me.'' Frankie says helping her up and cuffing her.

" No you can't arrest me for being drunk.'' Ava jerks away.

" Ah, But I can arrest you for vandalism. Nice seein' ya' Benji, heres my number. Frankie scribbles on a napkin. Don't call me sometime and we won't do anything.'' She jokes.

" Cool, I won't.'' He jokes back.

******************

15 B.

Frankie's apartment.

Bianca sits waiting at the kitchen table or atleast what can be seen of it. Frankie Stone this is so like you, not even outta the hospital for a whole day and you just had to run to god knows where. And do god knows what to try and get payback.'' Just as she says this to herself someone opens the door.

" Honey, I'm home..again.'' Frankie calls out dragging Ava behind her. " And look what the cat drug in.''

Bianca stands up." I was starting to worry where did you go off to?''

" The it's Ava's favorite place to hang, And pick up on older and I mean older men.'' Frankie replies.

" You went to The Pitt Frankie that's like the roughest place in town. Are you okay?'' Bianca reacts.

" Yes I'm fine. But I did have a run in with a couple of jerks. Fortunately I knew the bartender from highschool. He helped me out.'' Frankie tells the taller woman. As she plops Ava down on what looks like her sofa.

" Alright now you've gone too far Ava. I took you in to my place. You've completely wrecked all my stuff in the kitchen and the living room. I don't even wanna think about the bathroom.''

'' Uh, sweety you might wanna look in the...bedroom.'' Bianca tells her.

Frankie walks down the hallway and opens the door. '' Oh, no, no see this can't, this won't happen. I don't even wanna know what went on in there to make look the way it does. She walks back into the living room. Who the hell do you think you are? As soon as you're able to stand. You are cleaning all this up. If you're gonna be sick, be sick then go back to work. Until this is all back to normal.''

Ava passes out again. " I don't believe this. Well I guess I'm stayin' here tonight.''

" Oh, no you're not Frankie you still need to be watched.'' Bianca objects.

" Okay then watch me.'' Frankie grins.

" I'd love to but I'm not a doctor. You call Maggie and have her come over here.''

" Yes ma'am. God I feel like I'm being infantilized.'' Frankie teases.

" Uhuh, say whatever you want I gotta go. I'll see you on friday for the big dance.'' Bianca smiles.

" Okay. See ya' later Bianca.'' FRankie then breathes deep and picks up the phone. Asking for help was another thing she was not accustomed to.

**************************

At that same time in Maggie's apartment.

Maggie was enjoying some well deserved one on one time. With her girlfriend Kelly. Thats right I'm writing romance for two gay couples not just one. Wait for the ending and you'll know why.

The two are kissing on Maggie's couch when the phone rings. On about the third ring. " Shouldn't..you..get that?''

" I've..got a machine..let it pick up the call.'' Maggie replies b/t kisses.

When the machine does pick up. '' Hey, sis it's me. I know you're probably in the middle of something. Like cooking or cleaning or..giving Kelly mouth to mouth. I was right that last one I know it. Hi, Kelly...''

Maggie turns on speakerphone. Kelly and Maggie are both blushed. '' Yes Frankie what do you want?''

'' Hey, Mags, Hi Kelly. Frankie says in teasing voice. I was right wasn't I?''

" Hi, M..I mean Frankie right?''

" Yeah, it's cool takes some getting used to. Frankie replies. So are you still mixing those drinks in the lab?''

" No, Kelly objects. Frankie I've told you a thousand times those are specimens and samples.''

" Whatever live a lie. I know whats goin on in there. I must say I'm offended you never asked me to party with you though.''

" Frankie is there a point for this call? Or were you just bored?'' Maggie replies amused yet annoyed for the intrusion. Kelly is doubled over laughing.

" Yeah, I had a change in plans and I wasn't gonna call you. But Bianca insisted so can you come over here and watch me? Instead of me crashing on your couch you can crash on mine.'' Frankie explains still in a joking mood.

" Uhhmm..sure I guess, what time should I come over?''

" Oh, around ten is good. Go ahead and finish whatever it was you were doing first. Frankie replies in an I don't wanna know tone. I'm sure I won't die in six hours.''

" You won't unless I kill you.'' Maggie mock threatens. " So was that all?''

" Yes, oh, one more thing.''

" What?'' Maggie asks with less enthusiasm.

" Ahem..Frankie clears her and Kelly sittin' in a tree K. I. S.S. I. N...''

Maggie turns off the phone on her sister. Her face a bright red. " I can't believe this..She never grew up.''

" Oh, come on Maggie she was right. Besides I think she's funny and it's good that you have a sibling who accepts you.'' Kelly replies still amused.

" I know but what is there to accept. She's gay too. And dating my ex and..''

Kelly cuts her off sagely with a kiss. '' And is that really a problem? I mean would you rather be with whats her name than me?''

" No, Maggie objects quickly. It's all just weird you know. I mean first my sister was dead for nine years. Then all of a sudden I find out she's alive. And a doctor which if you knew her before she changed. Would shock you. Now I see her and Bianca together and before that we were together. It just takes some getting used to.''

" Yeah, when you put that way I guess it nods. I know how about we go out on a double date or something sometime. Then you can see how you've both moved on. And it's not like Frankie is exactly bad company.'' She suggests in an honest tone.

" I don't know my sister and I we don't do alot of. Stuff like that together but I will think about it. Now where were we?''

" I think right about here.'' They kiss scene fades to black.

***********************

Later that evening.

Setting Frankie's apartment.

Maggie knocks on the door.

Frankie answers it. '' Hey Mags, You know I just realized you never saw my place before. Please don't assume anything.''

" Okay, it's cool I mean I know you were never a clean and neat person. Maggie says walking inside her eyes catch the mess. Better than earlier but still in runes. Oh, my god Frankie how does Bianca put up with you?''

" Funny not my mess. Ava turned my place into a rave tent while I was gone. Frankie replies. Isn't that right Ava?''

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't bother me.''

" I'll bother you whenever I want to until this place shines. Or you can atleast see the walls for all the I don't even wanna know is scraped off.''

" That explains why she's scrubbing your fridge with a toothbrush. ''

" Ava do you need a break to be sick again?'' Frankie asks though not in a thoughtful way.

" No I think I'm past being sick but if I were going to spew I'd just do it on your shoes.''

Frankie laughs bemusedly. " Then you'd give me your check from Opal until they're paid for. Does your head hurt?''

" Yes, and you're making it worse.'' Ava snaps back.

FRankie goes into the Kitchen and picks up a skillet lid and a kettle lid. '' Well it could be worse than me.''

" Right like there could be anything worse than listening to you with a hangover. I feel like they launched a rocket in my brain.''

" Like this.'' Frankie replies simply and bangs the lids together over Ava's head. Causing her to shriek in pain.

Maggie just stands watching her sister teaching someone like her. How to change she is amused at the method though. " Frankie maybe she's had enough torture.''

" I don't think so, And thats why tommorow you're going to volunteer in the rehab section of the hospital. Frankie informs Ava. Then you can see what'll happen if you keep doing this to yourself. And one of these days you're gonna get drunk and come on to somebody whose not your friend. And you won't like what happens then kid.''

" What? Ava asks. I didn't come on to anybody I think you've lost it.''

" Really well then who were those two jerks in the bar I pryed you from? Or how about why did you kiss me??''

" I didn't kiss you. I don't like girls.'' Ava objects.

" Uh, yeah ya' did I was just as suprised when it happened. But you know who was more suprised..Bianca. She dumped me because of you, walked in and thought I was cheating on her.''

" Oh, god! Ava responds then getting a sly grin. What can't Bianca handle a little competition? Ya' know if it takes just me kissing you drunk. Then maybe you shouldn't be together.'' She smarts thinking she's cute.

" You shut your mouth, about her don't you talk about Bianca she's... Frankie pauses remembering Maggie is right doesn't matter what she is she's still better than you. Now finish there and go to bed. I don't wanna hear you anymore. And she took me back. So next time you're drunk don't come to me and keep your mouth to yourself. Frankie yells angrily. Maggie I'm bushed I'm gonna try and sleep. ''

" K, 'night. I'll just watch some tv or something til I'm replies then. Oh, hey did Bianca tell you about the reunion?''

" Yeah, I'm taking her.''

" Well then you need this. Maggie pulls out the corsage she had given to Bianca on prom night. I took her to the prom in your place. Because you were you know dead. And this was the corsage she wore. Don't say anything just take it she'll love the gesture trust me.''

" Thanks, I'll do that. '' Frankie aknowledges the gift and accepts her sisters advice. Then without another word leaves.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 c.

Fast forward a few days to the night of the big reunion.

Bianca is hustling around her apartment, trying to get ready for Frankie to pick her up. When theres a knock at the door.

She runs over and opens it Frankie catches sight of the woman she loves. All dolled up in a black knee length dress that drapes off her in some places and hugs her in other. With her hair up and curly tendrils on top. Like Frankie had fixed it for her all those years ago.

She looks for words but can't find any and settles on. A breathy. "Wow...you look beautiful.''

" Thank you, Bianca smiles at the compliment. But you don't look so bad yourself. Frankie Stone in a dress I never thought it possible.''

" Well if you don't like it I can change. I've got my gym clothes out in the car.'' FRankie jokes and makes as if to leave.

" No, I like it. Bianca protests. Is that..''

" The one you conned me into buying, yes. Here I have something for you.'' FRankie reveals a white corsage and nevously places it on Bianca's wrist.

" Oh, Frankie.''

" It's nothing Bianca Maggie gave it to me. She said it's the one you wore to your prom. Frankie tells her. And she said I should give it to you. Since she went in my place an' all.''

Bianca hugs the shorter woman. '' I love it Frankie, thank you.''

" Are you all ready?''

" Yes.'' Bianca grabs her purse and they're out the door.

************************

About twenty minutes later.

Setting: Pine Valley High School gym.

Bianca and Frankie stand outside preparing to enter. '' Are you sure you're okay with this?'' Bianca asks.

" I'm fine with it really. Now lets go show'em who's back from the dead. Frankie says playfully. I don't suppose you'll hold my hand?'' She asks smiling at having turned Bianca's words around on her.

" Ya' think?'' Bianca smarts back like FRankie did when she asked her that.

Frankie snickers then sarcastically replies. '' No.''

The women make their way through the crowd and Bianca introduces Frankie to her old classmates.

" Would you like some punch?'' Bianca asks.

" Yeah, I'd love some but I'll get it.'' Frankie says and goes to get the punch. When none other than Heather, Mindy and Shannon walk up to Bianca.

Frankie spies them from across the room.

" Heather, Mindy, Shannon. Still playing follow the leader I see.'' Bianca smarts feeling more self confident knowing FRankie is there.

Frankie gets the punch and walks back to Bianca. '' So who are these people? Friends or..''

" What don't you remember us? You told me off in the diner that day. Shannon replies to Frankie. Still playing second string to FRankie huh? I don't whats more sad. The fact that Bianca clings to you because you look like her dead girlfriend or the fact that you let her.''

FRankie smiles annoyedly and steps up to get in the woman's face. '' How can I play second string to myself?''

" What? This comment takes Shannon and the rest of the girls aback. I'm not talking about you I'm talking about that dead sister of yours.''

Frankie turns to Bianca. '' Did they always share a braincell?''

" Most of the time.'' Bianca replies amused.

" I AM FRANKIE.'' She says directly. All the women ghasp in equal suprise.

" I see you're slumming it again huh Bianca? So that was you in the tabloid?''

" Uh, yeah. I can't say the same for you but I'm not in the slum anymore.'' FRankie retorts.

" Whatever, atleast I don't have to go through life telling people. That my girlfriend conned me for my money and then I took her back like a sap.''

" Watch your mouth Frankie never stole anything from me. We're adults now can't you act like one?''

" No, she can't Bianca she doesn't have an I.Q. higher than seventy. Frankie replies simply. Listen you bat faced bitch queen, you didn't know me but I don't know how many times Bianca came over to my place crying her eyes out. From something you did. Now you have met my sister and you know she's got an attitude. But ya' see I'm less verbal and more action oriented.'' She states with agitation in her voice.

" Thats not the only orientation you have now is it?'' Heather smarts.

Frankie doesn't give them the benefit of a reply she simply takes the punch glasses and throws the beverage at them. " I hope that goes with white because there is no way club soda is gettin' that out.'' She laughs.

Bianca laughs too.

" Come on Biancala lets dance.'' Frankie says taking the taller girl by the hand and leading out center floor. As a song comes on.

" That was hilarious. I think they're still in shock over you being alive and then theres the whole punch thing.''

" Well I can't take anybody giving you a hard time like that. You deserve to be treated like the wonderful person you are.'' Frankie compliments as they dance.

***************************

Across the room in a last ditch effort to restore her dignanty Shannon hatched an evil plan. And sometime later. As the music stops and she walks on stage.

" Can I please have everyone's attention? Now as you all know when you came through the door you were asked to write your favorite highschool couple down and drop them in the bowl over there. The votes have been tallied and we've got a first here people. There is not one but two queens of the reunion. Give a big hand For Bianca Montgomery and Frankie Stone. ''

The spotlight shines on them. Frankie is all but angry. And Bianca is about in the same mood herself. Then FRankie grins. '' Well what are we waiting for ? Lets claim our dopey paper crowns already.'' She takes Bianca by the hand and leads her up the stage steps. The girls are crowned.

" Thank you everyone Bianca and I really appreciate Shannon here taking time out. From mauling that guy in the back over next to her husband. Frankie points out causing the men to both blush with shame. To give us this wonderful present. Oh, and I'm the doctor you came to in the E.R. when you had crabs and didn't want anyone to know your name.I forgot to tell you, you have to apply that ointment three times a day to fully get rid of the problem.'' Frankie states in a mono toned voice. Bianca can't keep a straight face she doubles over laughing.

The principle walks over to the podium. At this point the whole room is talking and laughing at Shannon. " Thank you for that..uh..enlightening speach miss Stone. Now if you'll all give our crowned queens a hand as they share they're spotlight dance.''

The crowd applauds and cheers for the two women much to the suprise of the loathesome threesome.

The song starts up and they start to dance slowly gazing at each other. '' So is this atleast a memorable reunion?''

" To say the very least. That was the most entertaining speach I think I ever heard in this gym.'' Bianca smiles wide.

" Well I hated high school but this was fun. Whens the next one?''

" In about ten years.''

" Oh, well then I'm just gonna hafta stick around for ten years. Because I want to see if she comes back to show her face after that.'' Frankie laughs.

" You are so wonderful Frankie. I think I just realized how much I missed you.'' Bianca says with sparkling eyes.

" I just realized how much I love you.'' Frankie tells her in a low sweet voice.

Bianca rests her head on FRankie's shoulder for the rest of the dance. When the song is almost about to go off Frankie looks at Bianca and decides to rub it in that Shannons plan backfired. And also show Bianca she's comfortable with being out and in public with her. She leans in and kisses the woman sweet and slowly.

All eyes are on them as this happens and When they part they get a standing ovation.

" Wow, I have to say I never expected that.'' Bianca tells her girlfriend.

" Well when I was clinging to life and being beaten. It just suddenly hit me why should I be nervous about showing the person I love affection wherever I'm at. Frankie informs the dark eyed woman. And now that we're back together. I plan on doing just that.''

Bianca's dark eyes sparkle in the lamplight from above. And gaze into Frankie's expressive sensitive ones.

" Hey you wanna get outta here?''

" Do you?''

" Yes, Bianca breathes. I think I've had all the reunion I can take. ''

" Well then lets ditch this party. Where do you want to go?'' Frankie asks as they walk to the door. Somebody stops them.

" You can't leave yet. A man says. You have to pose for your photo.''

" Well do you want to?'' Bianca asks.

" You know it just occurred to me that we haven't had any pictures taken. In a long time why not.''

" Okay Scott one photo and then we're leaving.'' Bianca tells him.

The women pose and take their pictures with them.

********************

A few moments later at the boathouse.

" So this is where we're going? Wait isn't this the place where?''

" Yes this is the place where we danced for the first time.'' Bianca nods her head.

" Care for an encore presentation only slower this time? Frankie asks holding out her hand. I think of all the places we hung out to get away from your mom. I always liked this one the best.''

" Really, how come?''

" Because it's quiet and has a nice view and oh, yeah you were there.''

" You're so mushy.'' Bianca says endearingly.

" Yep, and it's all your fault.'' Frankie responds smiles and kisses Bianca.

Scene fades out.

************************ 


	7. Chapter 16,17,18

**The Return Of Frankie Stone**

Author: Vampireknight86

Pairing: FAB-ulous

Rating : T

Warning Kleenex alert in chapters 17-18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i don't even this computer I rent it! so read and feed my ego.

Chapter 16 a.

Setting: A couple weeks later. BJ's.

" Tell me why I let you talk me into a group lunch date again?'' Frankie asks as she and Bianca make their way to the doors.

" Because it's your cousin and your sister and their girlfriends and a little family time wouldn't kill you.''

" I told you Leo and I aren't close he's your buddy. And Mags and I get along okay. As long as she doesn't start gettin' too nosey I'm down with hangin'. But do we really have to have a group date? Can't we just send a greeting card or something?''

" Frankie this isn't the inquisition its supposed to be fun. Besides you like Kelly don't you?''

" Yeah, but Greentea is gonna be in there.'' Frankie complains.

" So..she's with Leo I don't think she's going to throw any fits or anything. Just try to chill out and enjoy yourself. For me you know that thing where you smile and laugh.'' Bianca pleads in a cute way.

Frankie gives her a peck on the lips. '' Alright, but if she says anything I won't be held responsible if food ends up all over her designer whatever she's wearing.''

" Fair enough. Now can we go in?''

Frankie opens the door and allows Bianca to enter first.

Maggie and Kelly and Leo and Greenlee are already seated. As they make their way to the table.

" Hey Binx, Leo says standing and giving her a hug. Hey Frankie.'' He shakes her hand.

" Hey cous.'' Frankie replies and pulls out a chair for Bianca to sit in.

" Thank you Frankie.''

" How come you didn't pull my chair out for me?'' Kelly asks looking at Maggie.

Maggie just looks around. " Uhh..I didn't think you'd want me to. I didn't know you were into that sort of thing.''

" What sort of thing is that exactly sis?'' Frankie asks from across the table. " The last I heard it was polite to pull out a chair for your sweetheart.''

" Frankie be nice.'' Bianca nudges.

" Oh, come on Bianca let the sisters have it out. I bet a twenty that butch here'll wipe the floor with dr. dumb.'' Greenlee smarts.

" Why don't you do us all a favor Greentea and keep your opinion to yourself.'' Frankie smarts.

" Oooh, right and if I don't are you gonna set on me again?'' Greenlee dares.

" No but I might do something else.''

" Frankie don't give into her. She's just trying to get under your skin.'' Maggie says.

" I know that.''

" Maybe thats what she wants, maybe she's got a crush on me. Sorry not into your scene.''

" Well, like I couldn't tell that everytime I see you. You've got your face buried in Leo's.'' Frankie retorts.

" Thats because we're in mad, mad, crazy love. Right Greens.'' Leo says giving his girl a kiss and trying to save the moment from not turning into an all out war.

" Right and atleast our love is normal. Unlike you four.''

" Hey.'' The twin sisters object. Maggie looks over at Kelly. " Do you see now why I didn't wanna come and do this.''

" You either Sis ? Bianca had to convince me to come.'' Frankie replies.

At that moment Kelly looks at Bianca and vice versa. " Hey Bianca wanna go sit over there at the bar? I have a feeling this is going to be a family feud.''

" You know what that sounds like a brilliant idea. You guys all call us when you've settled your dissagreement. Come on Kelly I'll buy you a drink.''

" Okay, As they get up and walk away. Are they always so stubborn?''

" You don't even wanna know. Bianca answers shaking her head, So what's a lab tech do all day?''

" Alright now you've done it. You spooked off Bianca.''

" Yeah, and Kelly and what did we tell you happened when you messed with us?'' Maggie enquires in a attitude voice.

" Leo defend me to these maniacs you call cousins.'' Greenlee reacts.

" Uh, I think this group date thing was a bad idea. Why don't we go?'' Leo suggests standing.

" Oh, no I'm not gonna let the gay squad scare me off. Just put butch and Maggie in their places.''

" We don't need put in our places. She does.'' Frankie insists.

" I think you both need to shut your pie holes.'' Greenlee fires back.

" Pie holes huh? Frankie grins and walks over to the dessert tray and picks up a cream pie. Hey Mags you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?''

" Oh, no look maybe I was a little harsh before. Why don't we just all sit down and order and...'' Greenlee too late to reason with Frankie who darts the pie right in her direction. It hits her directly in the face.

Maggie walks over to her sister. '' Right in the face good aim.''

" Thanks sis. You want a go it's on me.'' Frankie asks handing her a pie.

" You bet it's on you, you..you..urr.'' Greenlee growls and throws a pie right at an unsuspecting Frankie.

" Hey that's my sister you just hit with..Maggie takes a chunk off Frankie's face with her finger. Mmm..Banana cream it's good you should try some while it's all over you.'' She then tosses another pie at Greenlee.

Greenlee looks completely agitated now her entire face and hair covered in the first pie. And her tank top covered in the second one. '' Maggie old aquaitence of mine.'' She grins with an evil gleam to her eyes.

" Yes. Greenlee did I hit a nerve or just your dry cleaning bill?'' Maggie smarts.

'' Have some it's lime.'' Greenlee picks up a pie and hurls it at the woman. The entire restaurant is now watching. Bianca and Kelly sit laughing at the bar area.

" Should we..?'' Kelly enquires.

" What. Bianca laughs. Fetch our girlfriends before they start a blood bath with Greenlee instead of a pie fight.''

" Exactly, I think I should get Maggie, It was very nice meeting you Bianca.''

" Nice meeting you too Kelly. I hope you know that I wish you both the best. And I want you to know that Maggie is still my friend but we dated so if you ever need any advice on something call me?''

" I'll do that. '' Kelly smiles at Bianca's genuine attempt to be friendly.

Before they can say anything a thud and yelling cause them both to get up. It seems that Maggie and Frankie have teamed up and shoved Greenlee face first into a cake on the dessert cart.

Kelly and Bianca exchange glances. " I'll get the stubborn one in the dark jeans.''

" And I'll get the stubborn one in slacks.'' Kelly replies.

They walk over to their dates Kelly takes Maggie by the arm and Bianca takes Frankie by the arm. Leo is laughing too hard to manage words. Greenlee and the twins just eye him.

" Oh, come on Greens you did kinda ask for it and you're not exactly injured. ''Greenlee stomps off then thinks for a moment turns around and looks at the two sisters also covered in pie. And then she doubles over laughing herself.

Then everyone cracks up.

" Of course you both realize you're paying for my designer jeans to be replaced. And my Gucci tank top.''

" I'm not payin' for it. Frankie started it.'' Maggie points.

" Oh, really. Is that right? Hey Mags.''

" Yeah?''

" Have some cake.'' Frankie hurls a piece if the smooshed cake into her face.

" Frankie..?'' Maggie cocks a brow.

Frankie is laughing uncontrollably. '' You should see your face sis.''

" On the contrary look at yours.'' Maggie picks up a stray piece of the cake and gets her right in the face too.

" Come on honey lets go. You've had enough desert.'' Bianca says to Frankie.

" But you haven't had any. Frankie says grinning. Oh, Biancala.''

" No Frankie I am warning you put the cake down this...'' Frankie rubs it right in her face then gives her a kiss.

" Mmm..chocolate and banana not bad. Frankie laughs. Okay lets go. Later guys.''

Kelly is laughing. " And what is so funny?'' Maggie enquires stealing her sisters idea she picks up a piece of cake.

" No. I wasn't laughing at that. Well not oh, come on you aren't going to..''

" You didn't get any cake either I believe you need some.'' Maggie slathers the cake in her girlfriends face.

" What is so funny Leo?'' Greenlee asks walking over to Maggie. May I have a piece of that?''

" Come on Greens you wouldn't I'm your adorable loving soon to be husband again. You can't not on my beautiful face.'' Leo teases.

Greenlee ignores this and smushes cake right in his face. " You know what this cake's not bad.'' He replies sagely licking his upper lip.

They all start laughing again as they take care of the bill and leave to wash up. Scene fades out.

*****************************

Awhile later Bianca and FRankie walk through Frankie's door laughing.

" See I knew you'd have a good time.''

" Bianca, we were there for two seconds and a pie fight broke out. I though the manager was gonna have a massive.''

" You had fun admit it Frankie Stone.'' Bianca shakes a finger at her.

" Well maybe I enjoyed it just a little. But ya' know what my favorite part was?''

" No tell me?''

Frankie looks at Bianca seriously then she speaks. '' Seeing the look on your face when I creamed you with that cake. I wish I had a mirror. You were like this. She poses a face of mock horror and suprise. It was so cute.''

" Well you looked pretty funny yourself when Greenlee smacked you in the face with that pie. You didn't even see it coming.'' Bianca chuckles.

Just then the phone rings and the machine picks up. " Frankie we need to speak with you, it's about your father he's escaped from his prison cell and we're trying to find him...''

Frankie runs over and answers the phone now in serious mode. '' Derek he escaped I told you not to give him anything that could be used to pick a lock.''

" We didn't all your specifications were followed to the letter Frankie.''

" Then how the hell'd he get out?'' Frankie asks loudly.

" That's what we don't know, it's like someone let him out when no one was looking. I assure we'll catch him don't worry.'' Derek tries to comfort but it's of little help.

" Don't tell me not to worry Derek. He put me in the hospital and threatened the people I care about. Just spare me the consolation speach for when we find him. I'll be there in ten. And assign bodyguards for Bianca and Erica and Kendall. He's not gonna mess with them.''

" Yes Frankie it's already being done. I'll see you when you get here.''

" Oh, and assign one to Miranda and her nanny too.'' Frankie says before hanging up the phone.

" You're dad's out huh? Do you really think he's going to try and get to you through my family?''

" Yeah I do. That's why you're going to go home and not call or see me until he's found.'' Frankie replies now dead serious and scared for her loves safety. Cleaning herself up and changing her shirt quickly.

" No Frankie I'm not going anywhere but with you. Don't do this don't push me away right now.'' Bianca tells her pleadingly.

" I have no choice I'm not gonna let him hurt you or your family Bianca. It's only until I find him I promise. I still love you I just don't want you near me right now for your own good.'' Frankie explains calmly taking Bianca in her arms for one last hug and Kiss.

" Okay, but find him quick and no more playing hero you got me?'' Bianca shakes a finger.

" I promise, Frankie vows. Now if you wanna come with me you can but only to get a bodyguard. Then if you're careful you can do something for me.''

" Anything.''

" Warn Mags for me? She's a pain but he'll come for whichever one of us he can find.''

'' That I will do, please Frankie be..''

" I know I know carefull. No worries Biancala I'll have a whole station of backup. Now lets go.''

***********************

Chapter 16 b.

A few hours later.

Maggie's apartment. Bianca shows up at her door. " Hey Bianca whats up?''

" Maggie this isn't a social call. I'm here because Frankie sent me to tell you something.''

" What? You look awfully serious.''

" Well that's because this is a serious situation Maggie you're dad he's escaped from prison.''

" Oh, my god no! Maggie reacts. Where is Frankie? Do they have any idea where our dad is at?''

" No they don't know where he's at, and Frankie is just fine for now. She's helping Derek and his team find Frank.'' Bianca replies. " But she's assigned us all bodyguards. Yours is in the hallway with mine right now.''

" Does she think he'll come after you?''

" She told me that, that was the reason why she gave him the money in the first place. He threatened me and my mom. Now he's out there somewhere and we don't know where.'' Bianca says sitting down tiredly.

" Well we're safer in numbers even with the bodyguards. Maggie says in response. Lets all get together in one place with all the people and police protection Frank wouldn't dare go near us.''

" Good idea lets go gather everyone up we'll meet at..mom and Jacks house it's big enough for everyone.'' Bianca says rising from her seat.

" Okay we'll take my car.'' Maggie offers. And the women head out the dooor.

***********************

Meanwhile at the police station. Everyone is hustling around. Frankie, Tad, Derek and Jack are huddled around a table with a map.

Frankie stands up and looks at the bulletin map next to the table. '' Okay he's lookin' for money and a quick way out when he gets it. So every wooded area needs to be covered. He's not afraid to rough it so set up check points for campers here, here and there especially. Also all the gas stations along the highway. And any ATM machines.''

'' Why ATM's?'' Tad asks.

" Because in my family we know how to do this thing. You rig the machine to spit out money without having a card. And he wants cash so..''

" I'll call the forestry and parks service and have their scouts keep an eye out. I'll also fax them a picture of him.'' Tad voluteers.

" While you're doing that. I'll set up road blocks between here and Philly and Landview we'll stop him in both directions.'' Derek says.

" And I'll call all the banks around town and have'em watch out for someone trying to scam the machines.'' Frankie tells them they all go off to do their jobs.

*****************

On the way out to Maggie's car Bianca's cell phone rings.

" Hello, oh hey mom. ''

" Don't oh, hey mom me is what I hear true is that man out of jail? And why may I ask do I have an officer outside my house?''

" Because Frankie wants us to be safe until Frank is caught. And he's threatened me and you and Maggie apparently. So Frankie assigned us all a bodyguard. Now Maggie and I are on our way over to get Kendall and we're all coming to your house. Because we figured theres safety in numbers. I gotta go mom I'll see you in a few minutes.''

" Oh, Bianca dear do be careful. Get here as fast as you can.'' Erica says now concerned for her daughters safety.

" I will mom don't worry. Between Maggie and I we've got two bodyguards.'' Bianca tried to reassure her mother but she knew Erica would worry until she was safely there.

" Bye dear.'' Erica hangs up.

Bianca and Maggie get into the car and Maggie starts the engine quickly. When someone rises from the backseat.

Pointing a gun at Maggie and Bianca. '' Hello Mary Margaret long time no see.''

" What do you want?'' Maggie responds as casually as possible.

'' You to start driving I'll tell you where to go.''

Maggie hesitates. '' Drive! or I'll shoot her.'' He points the gun on Bianca.

'' Alright.'' They drive off.

*****************************

Sometime later Erica and Jack's house. Erica paces nervously having not heard from her daughter and she hasn't yet shown up either. She phones the one person who might know where she is Frankie.

*************************

Frankie is busy making calls and taking calls. When her cell phone rings a funny sounding impending doom ring.

" Thats Erica's ringtone? What does she want?'' Frankie answers and says. '' Hello Erica can I help you?''

" Yes you can. Tell me if you've seen Bianca?''

Frankie tries not to panic until she gets more information.'' What no she was supposed to take her guard and go to Maggie's place.''

'' She did. I called her to ask about the guard outside my door. And she said that she and Maggie were on their way to pick up Kendall and they'd all be over here in a few minutes. ''

" Okay, so what's the worried call for?''

" Frankie..that was thirty minutes ago. I'm beginning to worry.'' Erica tells the woman.

Frankie can feel her heart sink to her stomach at those words. '' Erica don't worry I'll find them.'' Then she hangs up.

" Frankie? Hello?...Oh dear please let Frankie, Maggie and my daughter be safe from that horrible man.'' Erica prays looking to the heavens.

***********************

At the station house. Frankie goes over to Jack, Tad and Derek.

" Whats the matter Frankie? You looked frightened.'' Jack comments.

'' Thats probably becaus I am Jack. That was Erica on the phone. She told me Bianca said she was on her way to your guy's house from my sisters place. That was thirty minutes ago.''

" Be calm Frankie until we know if theres a reason to panic.'' Derek tells her.

" I'll do no such thing Derek. I...Her phone rings again. It's Bianca's phone. Hook my phone up to that tracking machine quick.''

" Okay all done. A tech guy says hooking a simple wire into her phone. Go on answer it.''

" Hello.'' Frankie gulps almost sure it won't be her loves voice on the other end. Her suspicions are confirmed when a male voice answers back.

'' Mary Francis I have your sister and your 'friend' with me.''

" You hurt them and I swear I'll make you suffer in everyway I know and some I don't.'' Frankie threatens.

" Listen here and listen good you brat, if you do what I say they'll live. If you don't well lets just say they'll go out in a blaze of glory. '' He cackles on the last remark.

" What the hell do you want Frank?''

" I want that money back plus about nine-hundred thousand more. Delivered to me in the park in a garbage bag.''

" You want a million dollars. I don't have a million dollars Frank.''

" You better get it one way or another. Or I'll make an example out of them both. '' With that he hangs up.

" Did you get it?'' Frankie asks feeling the anxiety in her take over. Her heart is racing from the worry.

" I got it. The tech says. He's held up in the old fireworks warehouse Alpine road.''

" That explains the threat they'll go out in a blaze of glory.'' Frankie says.

" You mean that horrid man has my Bianca? '' A voice asks from behind Frankie.

Frankie turns to see Erica Kane. '' Yes he has her and Maggie but we know where he is. We're gonna get him and bring Bianca and my sister back safe. I know you don't like me still even after what you said you probably still have some issues. But Trust me Erica if I have to die to do it I'll make sure she's okay.'' Frankie swears putting a reassuring hand on Erica's shoulder.

" Oh, no Frankie don't do that. You can't die on my daughter again it would kill her soul.''

" Better her soul than her all like I care you once told me I've got no soul Erica. She snips. Derek I'm goin' with you guys I need a vest.'' Frankie says heading for the locker room.

" Jack can't you try and talk her out of it. He almost killed her the last time she..''

" I'm sorry Erica she has to go with us. Frank specifically asked for her. Right now we have to give him what he wants. I promise you this if anything happens to any of them I'll kill him myself.'' Jack whispers to Erica.

Their all ready to head out a few minutes later.

" Tony, Frankie calls out. You got the fake money and the bag?''

" Right here Frankie, man it's hard not calling you Mickie.''

'' Well I'd comment but we're running out of time. Lets jet. Tony leave the money in the trash can at the left entrance to the park. Thats where I had to meet him last time.''

" Will do. Good luck Bianca's a nice girl I'd hate to see her hurt.''

'' That make two of us Tony.'' Frankie adds as they leave.

*******************

Meanwhile in the warehouse.

Maggie and Bianca have been shut in a small storage room with limited air.

" When we get outta here remind to be more claustraphobic.'' Maggie jokes half for Bianca's well being half for hers.

'' Right I'll do that. Maggie whats that smell?'' Bianca knew without asking and it was safe to say panic had set in.

Maggie had smelled it already but didn't want to say anything to worry the woman further. '' It's smoke Bianca he lit a fire before he left.''

" Oh, god Frankie please find us soon.''

" Frankie won't even know we're missing Bianca atleast not for awhile. Honestly I think you think she's some noble spirit or something.'' Maggie says back with something in her voice could it be jealousy.

" That's because she is Maggie, Shes strong and brave and kind and you know the best part she didn't cheat on me. Not really what she did was to protect me.''

" Yeah, believe that if you want from what hear she was stoned out of her mind. How do you know wether or not she was doing it for the right reasons.''

" You know what it happened nine years ago. I don't care what went on but I know that while she was gone. She told me she couldn't even be with anyone else. That to me proves what I believed all along she does love me.'' Bianca responds back.

" Oh, so thats what I did wrong. I didn't fake my death and wait nine years to come back for you. With some lame story...you know what Frankie is not a hero shes a con once a con always a con. Erica was right in the first place I think now that I know shes alive I don't have a problem sa... '' A slap to the face takes them both by suprise.

" I'm sorry Maggie I didn't mean to..''

" No it's alright I was freaking out and I got outta line. I do that sometimes family trait from Frankie I guess.'' Maggie tells her now calmed down. " She is a hero she saved your life twice. I'm sorry Bianca.''

" I'm sorry too. I think being trapped in a burning building is supposed to bring out the worst in a person. Lets try and find a way out of here.''

" Good idea of course you know what my sister would do right now?''

Bianca laughs and chokes. '' Yeah, pick the lock.''

*************************

Outside the warehouse is engulfed in flames. As the cop cars pull up Frankie jumps out of her car. And runs to the building.

" Get a firetruck out here right now! Bianca! Bianca can you hear me?'' Frankie runs around the entire building and comes upon a small door. She feels the knob it's warm but not hot she takes her chances and enters anyway. And is surrounded by smoke and flames she makes her way to another door she tries it. '' Bianca, Mags you in there?!'' She chokes out.

On the other side of the door in the small room Bianca and Maggie hear a noise but can't quite make it out.

" Is somebody out there? We're in here we're locked in.'' Maggie calls out.

" If you can hear me both of you stand back! I'm gonna shoot the lock off!'' Frankie yells back louder this time.

In the room Bianca and Maggie get as far from the door as possible. Frankie fires a shot and the door comes open. Bianca runs to Frankie's arms.

" Frankie you saved us.'' Maggie has a look of utter annoyance at this.

Frankie breaks the embrace. '' Not yet I didn't we still have to get outta here. Come on this way.''

They just get out the door when they hear a voice yell. " It's gonna blow clear the area!''

Frankie hears the blast just behind them and jumps on top of Bianca shielding her body with her own. Nothing but white.

***********************

Frankie hears the blast just behind them and jumps on Bianca shielding her body with her own. Nothing but white light can be seen.

Then the smoke clears and the rubble is now visible.

" Could they have survived?'' Jack asks knowing the answer but hoping for a miracle.

" Jack you know as well as I do that no one could have survived that blast.'' Derek replies.

Meanwhile in the rubble something moves once, twice then stops.

***********************

Meanwhile at the police station Erica waits nervously for word on her daughter from Frankie. When her cell phone rings.

" Hello?''

" Erica this is Opal have you seen the news?''

" No. Why Opal?''

" Well I think you need to turn it on channel three. Then you'll know.'' Opal replies upset.

" Excuse me officer is there a television anywhere in this place?'' Erica enquires.

" Yes ma'am that room over there. '' He points.

Erica goes in to the room and turns on the tv. Only to ghasp in horror at what she sees.

"It is believed that there were three people inside the building when the explosion ocurred. No word yet on whether they survived the blast. But just look at the rubble and you'll see that any hope is bleak and fading by the minute. ''

" Who were the three people believed to be inside Candice?'' Another reporter asks from inside the news station.

" The three people were Maggie Stone a local doctor,her sister Frankie Stone the lead detective in the now famous drug virus case. And None other than Bianca Montgomery Fusion company executive and daughter of Enchantment founder and New Beginnings creator ERica Kane. Also Officer Stone's current girlfriend. From what I've seen and heard believed to be a serious relationship.''

Erica is completely broken down.

" Erica honey it's okay I'm sure they just haven't found'em yet. '' Opal says on the other end trying to comfort her friend.

" Yes I'm sure you're right Opal. This is afterall just a newscast their information is always out of date by the time it airs. Maybe they already found them.''

" That's the spirit dear now you just hang in there and call me if ya' need me.''

" Thank you Opal I will.''

*************************

Chapter 16c.

Note: Song 'Say goodnight, not goodbye' By Chantal Kreviazuk. I own everything you hear me everything. No actually I don't this is all my imagination overriding me.

_**Say goodnight, not goodbye**_

_**you will never leave my heart behid**_

_**like the path of a star**_

_**I'll be anywhere you are.**_

" Look over here chief, They're alive!'' An officer calls out.

" My God! Jack responds. It's a miracle.''

" Looks like officer Stone shielded Bianca from the blast, but look Jack theres a big piece if debris in her shoulder. Derek points out. I need an EMT over here now.'' He calls out.

Maggie regains consciousness in time to see this. She stands and rushes to her sisters side. '' Frankie, Oh no, no you can't do this again.'' The noise brings Bianca awake underneath Frankie's still unconscious form. Carefully she crawls out from under Frankie.

_**In this heart that lies beneath the coals**_

_**In the secret place inside your soul**_

When she sees what everyone else sees she is completely unconsolable. As night came on over them. '' Frankie baby you've gotta wake up, Come on don't do this to me again please.'' Frankie is now on her side Maggie tilted her there to help her breathing. Bianca gently puts her head on Frankie's good shoulder and cries thinking Frankie is dead. When a finger reaches up to dry a tear. ''Frankie.''

_**Keep my life**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Say goodnight, not goodbye**_

" Yeah, I think so..Frankie coughs out. Don't cry for me I aint dead yet Biancala.''

Bianca hugs the woman tightly being caught up in her own happiness she forgot about the wound in Frankie's shoulder.

_**Don't you fear, when you dream**_

_**Waking up is never what it seems**_

" Uhh...perhaps I should refrase. Frankie says in hoarse dead but in... alot of pain.''

" Sorry honey.''.Before Bianca can say anything else Frankie loses consciousness and is pale in complexion.

'' Okay I need an EMT over hear now with a stretcher. Maggie yells as one rushes over. Lift when I get her responsive we don't wanna risk any internal injuries being made worse. '' Maggie injects Frankie with something to try and stabilize her. She then hooks Frankie up to oxygen. '' Okay she's as stable as I'm gonna get her here. Lift on three be easy because more than likely we've got a punctured lung on our hands.''

Bianca watches helplessly as Maggie works to try and save FRankie. " Will she be alright Maggie?''

Maggie looks unsure at the tear soaked face." I don't know Bianca.''

_**Like a jewel buried deep**_

_**Like a promise, Meant to keep**_

_**You are every thing you wanna be**_

_**So just let you heart **_

_**reach out to me**_

Bianca follows them to the ambulance. '' Frankie you can't do this again don't leave fight like I know you can. Fight like this is you and my mom going at it.'' Bianca tells the unconscious form determined not to lose her.

_**I'll be right, bye your side**_

'' Bianca we gotta go and I'm sorry about before I....''

" Don't Maggie just forget about it we were both freaking out okay. Just go and save her for us.''

Say goodnight, not goodbye

" I'm on it. See ya' at the hospital.'' With that the ambulance doors close and it drives off.

Jack puts a comforting hand on Bianca's shoulder. " Maggie will do all she knows for Frankie. Now we need to get you checked out.''

_**You are everything you wanna be **_

_**So just let your heart reach out to me**_

An EMT runs over to assist and check Bianca out. '' You have smoke inhalation you need to come with me.''

He leads her to the ambulance and she sits down in the back as she gets an oxygen mask. '' I don't understand uncle Jack one minute we were laughing and having fun there was a pie fight at BJ's between her and Greenlee and Maggie. Then Frankie gets this urgent call from Derek and her dads escaped and now...''

_**Keep my life, in your eyes **_

_**Say goodnight, not goodbye**_

" I know it'll be okay she's a fighter. Besides you gave her ammo to live 'fight like you and mom are going at it' that'd make me wanna live.'' Jack comforts.

_**Say goodnight, not goodbye**_

Derek was on his cell phone and hangs up walking over to the ambulance where Bianca and Jack are. '' That was officer Mendez we have Frank Stone back in custody. And this time he won't escape.''

" I wanna go to the hospital. I have to see Frankie I gotta know how she is.''

" Well ma'am that won't be a problem because you're goin' there yourself right now. To be further examined.'' The Emt chimes in. Shutting the doors to the ambulance.

****************************

Back at the police station Erica has heard the good news on the tv and is rushing to the door.

Just as they are bringing in FRankie and Maggies 'father'. She stops dead in her tracks eyes aflame with hatred and anger.

" Is this Frankie and Maggies father?'' She asks in a controlled tone.

" Yes Miss Kane it is.'' The arresting officer replies.

She walks right in front of Frank. '' You monster of a human being how can you be so evil to your children? What on earth would posess you to beat an innocent child. Much less throw her out of the house because of who she is. There is a name for people like you. Unfortunately for you I am a lady and I won't say it. If you ever even think about going near my daughter, Frankie or Maggie ever again. I'll be the one you answer to and I'm alot more to deal with than Frankie.''

The man looks on as though this doesn't faze him. " Look lady I never would've kicked her out if she hadn't been...a dyke.''

Erica slaps him in the face. " How dare you say that about Frankie Stone she has her down sides but she is a very brave human being. And she's better than you will ever be. It doesn't matter whether your daughter is gay or not. It matters that you almost killed her because of it. '' She says and storms off.

***********************

Setting: Pine Valley hospital.

Maggie runs in by her sisters side holding an I.V. bag up. ''Prep O.R. two stat nurse Monroe.''

" My goodness that isn't.'' The nurse ghasps.

" Yes it is she had a building blow up on her now go.''

A doctor walks up to Maggie it's Josh. " Oh, my God Frankie!''

" Outta my way Josh, I don't wanna hear any insults right now.'' Maggie coughs having inhaled the smoke aswell it is now catching up to her.

" I'm not going to. Frankie is my best man, woman.. person, anyway we're buds. What happened?'' Josh asks looking Frankie's unconscious form over.

" She shielded Bianca from a blast and she has that lodged in her shoulder. Didn't you see the news?'' Maggie coughs.

" Yeah, but I didn't know the injuries were this bad. I'm going into the operating room with her. I'm doin' the surgery.''

" No I am she's my sister.''

" Exactly why you shouldn't be in there in case something goes wrong. Plus you need to be looked at yourself now I know we don't get along but. Let me do this for Frankie Babe'll throw a fit if she's not in that dress on the big day.'' He half jokes.

Maggie weak and choked simply nods. They head off to surgery. " Josh! Anything happens to her it's your fault.''

" Gotcha, Now lets go I need a bag of type O stat and gloves.'' He says rushing off.

Maggie sees Bianca in the E.R. and walks over sitting down on a cot and hooking herself up to an oxygen tank. Immediately treating herself. Bianca sees her and against doctors orders gets off her cot walks over to her.

" Maggie where is FRankie?''

" Surgery they wouldn't let me operate. You know because Frankie is relation and she might...not..make..it.'' Maggie winces at the last words.

" She has to I can't take losing her for real this time MAggie.'' Bianca says as a small tear streaks down her face at the very thought.

" Hey don't cry, you can't cry Frankie hates to see you do that remember? And so do I.'' Maggie adds sympathetically.

" What she doesn't know won't hurt her.'' Bianca replies half to try and make herself feel better and half for Maggie's sake.

Maggie looks at the depressed form sitting next to her. The woman she once loved she was not in love with her anymore or vice versa. But she still knew what Bianca was feeling and felt for her. She takes off her mask.

" Miss Montgomery you have to be treated now come back over here.'' A doctor orders.

" Leave her alone Mike. I'm taking over her treatment here Bianca. We'll share.'' Maggie says handing her the mask.

" Why thank you doctor Stone the second.'' Bianca says taking the mask.

Maggie brushes a hand at the doctor to wave him away. '' Go on now, shew.''

The doctor walks away scratching his head.

Maggie gets up off the cot allowing Bianca to lay back and walks off.

" Where are you going?''

" The O/R if they won't let me operate maybe I can observe. I'll let ya' know what happens if I can stay. If they hafta drag me out you'll know.'' Maggie points out. " Oh, hey Bianca.''

" Yeah, what Maggie?''

" Why does Frankie call you that name?'' Maggie inquires.

" What name sweety you mean?''

" No the other nickname?''

Bianca thinks for a moment then a smile crosses her face. '' Oh, that Nickname. Shes called me that since we met. I don't know why. I guess maybe because it sounds musical and she loves music.''

" I think maybe it's more than that. I'm not sure I mean since when have I ever been able to figure Frankie out?'' Maggie replies not really a question it's more a statement.

" That makes two of us. If you get close enough. Would you tell her I love you for me. I want her to know.''

" She already does. But yeah, I'll deliver the message.''

***************************

Setting: Operating room about ten minutes later.

Maggie braces herself and walks through the door in scrubbs and a mask. Josh looks up from the table.

" I thought I told you, you shouldn't..'' Maggie cuts him off.

" I'm not here to operate. I'm here to watch please let me? I don't think I can stand waiting out there.''

Josh nods solemly. " Okay, but no backseat operating. Make an observation but don't try and interfere.''

" Gotcha loud and clear. You a need a clamp on the small arterie just off the main valve.'' Maggie notices.

" You heard the woman I need a clamp down on the arterie here. Thanks.''

" No problem. So whats the damage?''

" Torn muscles and a small part of left lung is damaged. We'll have to remove it.'' Josh explains while doing just that.

" Wheres the debris?''

" In that pan over there, Most of it anyway not counting what I'm still coming across.'' The surgery seems to be going according to plan. Then all of a sudden the monitors go off.

" She's crashing! We need a cart over here nurse.''

" Oh, god no. Maggie feels her stomach in her throat. She tries to go near her sister. Two male nurses stop her. No shes my sister let me stay, She struggles. Frankie you die again and I'll...I'll hate you forever you hear me. Live to spite me you jerk.''

" Get her outta here. Now!'' Josh orders while trying to recesitate her.

********************

Maggie is tossed out of the O.R. and collapses to her knees in tears. Frustratedly she takes off her mask and throws it at the doors.

" Maggie dear whats going on?'' Erica asks almost scared of the answer.

" Frankie crashed and..I flipped out so Josh had me tossed out. What do you care Erica you hate Frankie.''

" I never said...I don't hate Frankie. She saved Bianca's life too many times. Erica hugs the girl. You've got to pull yourself together Maggie. ''

" Thats right because you know who hates waiting like this more than you?'' Bianca asks walking up from the E.R.

" Frankie, come to think of it her crashing was probably her way of telling Josh.''

" Hurry up and get this stuff outta me.'' They both say with forced smiles they both knew the severity of the situation facing them.

" If I can't be here and doing something then I'm gonna be usefull somewhere else.'' Maggie states vaguely. Letting her rage take over enough so that she could stand and do what she needed to do. For herself and her sister.

" Where are you going Maggie?''

" You don't wanna know Bianca trust me.'' With that she continues walking.

Bianca goes to run after her but Erica holds her back. '' Let her go dear. I have a feeling she needs to do whatever it is she's set her mind to. I understand what she's going through and theres no reaching her right now she just wants to be angry. You need to be whatever you need to be right now too.''

With those controlled words from her mother. She rests a head on the comforting shoulder and cries.

END of chapters 16-18

Next Time On alt-AMC Maggie hunts down her mother in a very nasty part of town. Frankie gets out of surgery but with possible complications and Erica enters a CHURCH with Greenlee! and no it's not for the commitment ceremony they both deserve either!


	8. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 A.

Maggie sped down the small streets of Pine Valley in her red Ford Focus. She wished she didn't know where she was headed. But she knew and her car came to a screeching halt in front of an old dilapedated two story house. She had changed clothes from her girly ones to Frankie's more masculine ones. There was one thing only she hoped to accomplish by doing this. Bating their mother. She didn't like Maggie herself but Frankie used to run drugs for her. So if it was any of her twin girls she would expect to see it would be Frankie.

Maggie felt her limbs still quivering as visions of her sister crashing and not recovering. Kept flooding her mind. She took some deep breaths to calm herself. As She made her way up the even more tattered steps and walked in to a crack house. But not just any crack house no this one contained her mother. Maggie was swimming in all the commotion of the stoners who had taken up residence there. Rambled in their drug induced states each in different ways.

" Huh, I could've done my Psychology thesis in an enviroment like this and gotten an A+. Now if I were a deadbeat mom where would I go to shoot up?'' Maggie asked aloud so she here herself think. Then she spotted her in a corner of what the young doctor thought was a den. Sprawled out on a mattress a rubber band still tied to her arm.

Then the shock wore off and all Maggie saw was red hot anger at her , her mother, her whole damn family! The blonde marched over to the mattress and drug her mother up off the filthy cushion

Cassandra came out of her drug induced coma and shook her head. '' Ohh, my head where am I ?''

" Ah, great just frickin' great ya' know what Cassandra guess where you're at?''

" Back with the HOME TEAM GO TIGERS! RAH,rah...ra.'' And Cassandra was back out of consciousness.

Maggie moved quickly taking short fast steps out of the house and down the sidewalk. Pushing the button on her lock remote she unlocked her car and dropped her mother in passengers side. Then handcuffed Cassandra to the seatbelt after fastening the belt around her mothers waist.

'' There we go you should always wear your seatbelt.'' Maggie snickered.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bianca awoke slowly with a blanket over her and hospital pillow under her head.

But oddly enough the only person setting there with her was Leo.

" Oh, God you're here is everything ok, I mean Frankie is she..''

" Well first off nice way to greet your best friend and second Frankie is still in surgery. And you know somethin' else Greenlee's here shes in the chapel with Erica. Wow I just realized the oddness of that sentence.''

'' Wow, I think I've woken up in bizzaro world are you sure Greenlee's allowed in holy places?''

" Are you sure Erica can walk in there and not burst into flames.'' Leo came back.

" Touche Leo, The young man bowed his head, I'm gonna go freshen up a little. You'll let me know if..''

" If my pain in the rear cousin comes outta surgery, Leo finished, I'll run right into the womens bathroom and shout it from the rooftops.''

" Alright, Leo. Bianca giggled under her breath. I'll be right back.''

______________________________________________________________________________

While walking Bianca heard her mothers and hung a quick right to listen in. On what she was saying.

" Lord I know I'm not waving banners and cheering Frankie Stone's return into my daughter and granddaughter's lives but. If you help her make it through this surgery I promise I'll be nicer to her. And I'll accept her as part of the family. She helped my daughter smile again and my little granddaughter looks up to her like another mother. Amen'' Erica kept her eyes closed for a few moments longer then turned her head to Greenlee who was setting on the opposite side of the small chapel.

" God, it's me Greenlee and I know I don't talk to you alot. I've been busy I wish there was some kind of app for my iphone that would buzz at certain times and say Greenlee Dupres time to pray anyway I'm getting off topic. I'm not exactly wavin' the rainbow flag around shouting FABULOUS! or anything but you can't take Frankie Stone she's the only other person in this town that gives insults as good as she gets them. I've been looking for someone like that since Kendall went all nice on me. I'll hurry up and get off the holy chatline I'm sure theres alot of other people waiting for me to shut my trap. Please let Frankie be okay. Later God.''

Bianca couldn't help laugh to herself while she was distracted she didn't notice Leo had crept up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

" Bianca, Frankie's out of surgery Josh is waiting to talk to everybody in the waiting room.''

" Mom, Greenlee, Bianca said aloud getting the two womens attentions, Frankie's out of surgery Josh is waiting to talk to us.''

" Oh, thank God. Erica breathed a sigh of relief, Well we musn't keep him waiting lets go Greenlee.''

__________________________________________________________________________

In The Waiting Room.

Josh paced nervously waiting for his family and Frankie's friends to get back.

" Josh, how is she how is Frankie?'' Bianca asked pleadingly.

" Well now before I tell you all anything I think we need to sit. Especially me because I've been in surgery for six hours straight.''

Bianca, Erica and Greenlee sat on the sofa and Leo took a seat in a backwards facing chair.

Just as Josh was about to speak Maggie walked in with a very loopy Cassandra in a wheel chair.

" Room for one more in the party?'' Maggie asked.

" Of course Maggie, is that yours and Frankie's?'' Bianca trailed.

" Yep, Bianca this our dead beat, non-eixstance mother, now whats going on is Frankie alright?''

" Yes, Frankie is fine she made it through the surgery without any other complications,She will need some PT for her shoulder to regain its full range of motion and muscular activity. She'll be in ICU overnight and then she'll be moved down to third floor.'' Josh finally got in through the barrage of talking.

" Josh , Can I see her please?'' Bianca asked pleadingly.

" Officialy no, un-officially follow me sis. Maggie you're immediate family you may go next.'' Josh said taking Bianca to see her lover.

" I'll be right there as soon as I drop mommy dearest off in the rehab/detox center.'' Maggie responded pushing her mother off towards the elevator.

__________________________________________________________________

In Frankie's ICU area.

Bianca walks in and see all the tubes and monitors hooked up to her girlfriend and her knees give out. Josh is there to grab onto her he holds onto his sister with one arm and pulls a chair up behind her with the other hand.

" I'm sorry I should have prepared you more for what she'd look like.'' Josh apologized.

'' She looks so vulnerable Josh, Frankie hates being put in positions where she's weak.'' Bianca gasped.

'' Well I'll see if I can't get a weight bench and a nice twelve gauge in here then she'll be right at home.'' Josh said trying to make his sister feel better by joking.

" Yeah, while you're at it you can get some duck tape for your big mouth.'' A weak voice said.

" Frankie.'' Bianca gasped again.

" Thats my name don't wear it out I can't afford a new one for all my damn hospital bills.'' The girl coughed.

" Well, you're up about an hour early.'' Josh stated surprised. ''How are you feeling?''

" I can't answer that.''

" Why not?" Josh and Bianca asked.

" Because this is public television sponcered by the disney corporation. Sure I could say I feel like $#% but then I'd be fired so I'll just settle for bad Josh I feel real bad.'' Frankie explained.

" She's delusional.'' Bianca blurted outloud then turned toward the camera. " Really folks this isn't a tv show this is real there are actually people who have entire fortune five hundred companies and never set one foot out of the local restaurant. Whats that oh, right stay tuned to find out who the baby daddies are on Jerry.'' Bianca flipped her top up and flashed the audience then quickly caught about eight necklaces.

Frankie woke up quickly then looked around. Seeing the heart monitor,IV's sticking out from various places and..''Ah, crap a cathiter.'' She whined and laid back.

Bianca asleep in a chair by her bed was the next thing she noticed.

" Bianca, Frankie said in a low voice. Bianca,wake up.'' The girl urged.

Bianca gently stirred then sat straight up when she realised who was trying for her attention.

" Frankie! The dark eyed woman exclaimed jumping up and hugging her. Much to Frankies discomfort. You're awake.''

" Honey, Frankie can't breathe.''

" Oh, sorry dear.'' Bianca replied.

" It's okay really, atleast now I can actually say I enjoyed pain.'' Frankie complemented.

'' Frankie, Bianca smiled wide, You're still loopy from the anesthesia aren't you?''

" You know I think a little bit, I think I need to lay back again. I'm a little light headed.''

" Well thats because you've not had food in two days, Maggie,Mom,Greenlee and I have been taking turns at round the clock watch til you wake up.'' Bianca explained.

" Okay now I think my hearing was damaged in the blast. Frankie said stunned. Did I just hear you say the founder of the hate Frankie Stone club and it's number one fan both were watching over me. The urge didn't strike either one of'em to put arsenic in my feeding tube I'm shocked or impressed. I'll get back to ya'.''

" I'm gonna go get a doctor and lett'em know you're awake.'' Bianca said giving her girl a quick kiss on her cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________

Come the next morning three sets of high heels,one set of womens casual loafers,and one set of nike sneakers made their way down a lenolium hallway. Descending themselves upon one Frankie Stones hospital room.

" Bianca darling would put those flowers over there a bit to the left and...perfect. Maggie dear you can put the pictures on the table there. Greenlee well you can just keep doing what ever it is that you're doing over there.''

" Getting ice in her designer pitcher imported from Milan.'' Greenlee scoffed shaking her head.

Leo was hanging a couple of framed posters from an auction he and Bianca went to. They both thought Frankie would like. Erica well she was busy being the boss behind the scenes.

Frankie came to but everyone was so busy they never even noticed. The blue eyes watching intently filled with amusement. " Uh, am I stuck in a re-run of extreme hospital room make-over or what?''

"Frankie you're up.'' Leo stated.

" How ya doin' sis?'' Maggie asked.

" Whats your pajama size those hospital backdraft gowns are so General Hospital.'' Greenlee inquired taking out a measuring tape.

" Frankie dear how are you?'' Erica also inquired.

Frankie just sat there her hands behind her head and moved her head back and forth between everyone. When the voices got too confusing then she spoke. "ALRIGHT! shut up everbody. I'm fine, Bianca already brought me my pj's and besides GreenTree why are you even here you hate me. Erica I know we've found some kinda system where I don't talk to you and you don't well you just don't do anything. Leo the last time I saw you, you were giving Bianca advice on leaving me. Maggie the only reason you're here instead of with miss perky pants in the lab is because you wanna score points Binx so maybe she'll take your pathetic bi-sexual cheating ass back. In conclusion everybody out except the woman I love, Frankie held up a silencing hand, it's not you GreenTV it's not your fault I just don't think of you that way. Now O.U.T!

" Well, a familiar voice chimed, ya'll heard the girl instead a standin' there like a bunch a bullfrogs with your tongues caught in an electric fence.''

Everyone cleared out of the room except the new guest and Bianca.

" Well Opal did ya' bring it???'' Frankie asked enthusiastically.

" Well of course I got it two double cheeseburgers and a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake. With Fries and the uh, sugar. If ya catch ma' drift darlin'.''

" I gotcha loud and clear Opal thanks.'' The blonde girl replied between bites of a cheeseburger.

" I'll catch you two girls later.'' With that Opal was gone out of the room shutting the door behind her. Then making a few phony footsteps and crouching down with her ear pressed to the door.

What was Opal talking about extra sugar and that other cheeseburger better be for me.'' Bianca said pplayfully.

" Oh, it is here ya' go.'' Frankie took a long drink of her shake and waited.

It wasn't before Bianca bit down on something hard. '' Ouch, what the..''

" Is it a finger cause that would be so cool.'' Frankie asked grinning with her Stone charm.

" No it's a, Bianca reached a finger into the cheesey part and pulled out. Oh, my God Frankie this is a RING it's an engagement ring.''

" Bianca Montegomery I love you with everything I have and I know I'm not the most awesome human being in the world. But we've been through so much in the course of almost a year and I have never wanted anybody else. Would you, Frankie got slowly out of bed and on to one knee. Marry me, I'm crazy for you Miranda's a great kid we already share custody of an overweaight puppy.''

" Frankie, Bianca grinned wide, you can get up. The brunette helped her girlfriend up. I know my answer but theres one more person you have to ask, Bianca held up a cell phone to Frankies face and pushed a button. Miranda how's my little girl?''

'' Mom I'm not a little girl anymore I'm almost nine. Miranda sighed. What is it Olivia and I are getting Ice Cream.''

" Well I'm here visiting Frankie..''

" FRANKIE!! The girl shrieked. Mom can I talk pleeeaase mommy. '' Miranda pretended to whine.

" Here. I think she wants to talk to you.'' Bianca handed her the cell.

" What gave ya' that clue, Frankie said eyes bulging, Hey kiddo how ya' doin' ?''

" I'm great did you ask mom yet?''

" Yep, she said yes but you have to say yes too.''

" What YES, I'm totally cool with it besides the last time I was in a wedding I was in pampers. I so want a dress that didn't come from Osh Kosh or the Baby Room.'' Miranda joked.

" Did you hear she was the first girl I asked so what do ya' say wanna take the big plunge with me?'' Frankie asked again.

Bianca grabbed the phone from Frankie and kissed her full on the mouth until they both started to moan. The cell was still on and Miranda grossed out when she heard the grown up noises.

" Uh, guys impressionable young child on the other end here. MOM!'' Miranda said loudly.

Bianca broke apart from the kiss long enough to say. "Yes.'' then she folded up the phone and went back to kissing her new Fiance.

Outside the door Opal was silently jabbing her arms back and forth in victory. ''Yeah, I feel happier than a hog too skinny to slaughter.'' Opal grabbed a random older man with a walker and gave him a full on the wrinkled lips kiss.

" Uh, Opal. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, whats goin' on?'' It was Ava.

" Frankie and Bianca just got engaged no thanks ta' you, now why don't you just take your homewreckin' little booty somewheres else. Before I put on my boxin' gloves. Now scoot.''

" I'm gone, I'm gone. But Frankie forgave me and I'm still living with her so chill.''

" Oh, well in that case get back to work.'' Opal ordered the girl gave up there was no taking the older woman out of the state she was in.

___________________________________________________________________

Outside the hosital Ava was talking on the phone to a stranger or was it?

" I just thought you'd like to know their engaged, yeah. I know this puts a kink in the plan. But what do you want me to do about it? Why do you even care so much about what two people like Bianca and Frankie are doing or if they're together?''

" I just do Dammit! you're insuffrable all three of you just alike!'' The strangers voice shrieked loudly it was an older woman.

" What do you mean the three of us?'' Ava asked curious as to what the crazy old woman meant.

" Oh, Thats just..nevermind keep your nose out of it. I'll tell when your ready. Now go do some trouble makin' in their relationship.'' The woman ordered and the line went dead.

" I think I've lived with a detective for too long but I'm gonna find out what she meant.'' Ava said to herself putting her cellphone to her chin in thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

Back inside.

" Knock , knock.'' Ava said entering Frankie's room and immediately turning around and covering her eyes.

Seems she had found Bianca and Frankie in a very compromising position. Frankie was half out of her hospital gown and Bianca was half on top of her. Kissing her neck and ears. Bianca quickly stood up not paying attention and rolling off on top of her Fiance's bad shoulder.

While they were caught in their scenes the couple never noticed Ava taking a little bit of hair out of Frankie's brush. " Well sorry guys-girls I mean a later, Frankie score.'' Ava smirked holding up two thumbs.

After Ava left it was Josh turn to catch Bianca and Frankie. His sister retying her lovers gown as he walked in. He dumbly knocked on the already open door. '' Damn I missed the peep show, woulda sucked anyway I hear my sister was in it. Too kinky for me. Frankie it's time for your PT to start especially if you feel well enough for shall we say 'other activities'. '' Josh said with a smirk making a check mark on Frankie's chart.

" Hey Josh stuff it before I make you a knew nose hole with that pen and shove that chart where it'll never see daylight again.'' Frankie came back at him.

" Uhm, Josh big brother Frankie and I were celebrating.'' Bianca tried to explain while still beat red and lips swollen.

" Yeah, 'celebrating' thats what they call it these days.''

" We're engaged dimwit.'' Frankie snorted.

" Oh, my God really thats awesome. Everytime I'm booked for a false charge I can stick it to the man. Cause my sister in-law is a cop. Frankie rolled her eyes and so did his sister. I'm just kidding but it's a thought. Congratulations girls so Frankie bachelor party start thinkin' I'll get the guys together and we'll party I owe ya' after mine.''

" Don't you mean Bachelorette party Josh?'' Bianca inquired.

" No Bianca you're the girly one in the relatioship but I'm having a Bachelor party.'' Frankie corrected smirking Frankie style.

" Alright, whatever.'' Bianca surrendered shaking her head.

___________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the lab.

Ava walked up to the counter and handed the attendant two hair samples.

" Doctor Martin wants you to run these to see if they have any similarities. Like if the two owners of the hair are related.'' She said casually trying to sound professional.

" Right will do, you can wait here to take the results to him if you like. It should only take about an hour.'' Kelly replied.

" Yeah, sure I can do that.'' Ava took a seat and waited.

__________________________________________________________________________

Next time on ALT AMC Ava gets some surprising results. Frankie starts PT with the new therapist in town and things heat up will Frankie say no or well you get where this is going. Erica finds out about the future nuptuals and has a bit of a crisis. Greenlee visits Frankie.


	9. Chapter 20A

**Long awaited I know but Merry Christmas, Happy chanuka and Kwanza and every other holiday I'm not nearly old enough to know about all of them. **

**A big thanks to fabfan who reminded me I needed to update this thing : )**

**The Return Of Frankie Stone Chapter 20**

**Frankie was in physical therapy it has been about three weeks or so since the explosion and her surgery. **

**Now she's rebuilding lost muscle and teaching her shoulder to handle movements once more. Also getting the PT for her chest and back. **

**Bianca entered the exorcise room and saw her gorgeous fiancee re-toning her tanned and tattooed muscles. She knew she shouldn't stand there like a sixteen year old in hormonal lust. But come on she'd have to be blind and straight not to notice Frankie Stone. She smiled and remembered a time when she and the blonde girl were both younger and how much Frankie had always loved her morning run and she was also into doing push ups and sit-ups. And there was nothing the brunette loved to watch more not even the L-word could be more entertaining than the love of her life other than watching Miranda play this was Bianca's second favorite past time. **

**Frankie noticed Bianca standing there in a puddle of her drool and snickered to herself. ' So you wanna play lusty pent up thoughts I'm down with that game but I can Bianca-ala baby.' She thought with a wicked sneer. Frankie picked up the heaviest weight she was allowed to which was at this moment in time a thirty-five pound dumbell set of the rack. She began to pump up her muscles and of course the increased weight size was causing extra persperation. She did this for about fifteen minutes. Then feeling kind of weak she put the dumbells and grabbed a towel off the weight bench she was setting on and dabbed her drenched skin dry. Then she took her eco friendly ed hardy water canteen and poured some of the cold liquid into her mouth holding the container about two inches from her lips. **

**Watching Frankie lifting those dumbells was almost enough to drive the dark eyed girl insane. Speaking of dark eyes Bianca's were getting darker by the second with all this infatuated staring she was doing. ' What is she doing ? It's almost like she knows that I-Bianca's eyebrows narrowed at that thought, She wants to play this game hmm..well I suppose I can let her think she's winning until she's done gulping that water. Bianca was becoming as frustrated as Frankie. They had , had absolutely no ****us**** time in all the weeks since Frankie rescued her from the burning building. **

**Finally the Fusion co-owner decided to end this maddening torture and go to her lover. She strolled ever so slowly in her snug fitting fashion jeans and red sweater with a bit of glitter fabric institched. **

**" Hey sweetheart, are you all done with your PT for the day ? " Bianca asked with a hint of mystery in her voice. **

**Frankie pulled her lover into her lap and gave her sweet kiss. Bianca was high sitting so close to Frankie and knowing that it would be only Frankie that she would be this close to forever. **

**" I think I'm too tired to go any further so yeah I'm done for the day. What did you have in mind ?" Frankie asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the single mother. When their kissing broke off.**

**" Well first things first Josh wants to see you in your room..Bianca leaned in and whispered the next part, I think you're getting dismissed today. " **

**" Really, well I need a shower before I leave. Frankie grinned and whispered into Bianca's ear this time. you wanna join me I could use a back rub..?" **

**" I don't think I'll be able to stop at your back if I join you." Bianca teased in a husky tone. Frankie gulped and jumped a little.**

**' Okay she wins Bianca is better at this teasing thing than me. ' Frankie mentally surrendered however her outside attitude had maintain her pride now that her mind and body were completely turned on and helpless. " Fine I'll get the special soap. Just for you Bianca-ala." Frankie shot back winking at her fiancee. **

**" We won't finish up in time for the wonderful surprise I have planned for you. If we do that but since it's your release day then you get to choose which you get to have. Awesome future wife surprise or Awesome future wife in the shower ?" Bianca responded throwing the ball into her fiancees court.**

**" Damn, why can't I have both ?" **

**" Maybe you can if you choose wisely. " The brunette replied cryptically.**

**" Ooh, ok fine the 'Awesome future wife surprise' or whatever first. **

**" You chose right and you get a grand prize too another kiss from me." Bianca grinned. **

**" Alright. I wanted X-rated shower I get PG-ish-" Frankie's mouth was cut off by Bianca's tongue on top of hers Bianca had tasted all of it before but still found her woman irresistable. Frankie's mouth always tasted like crest peppermint toothpaste and mocha her favorite morning drink. **

**Several minutes later and Frankie was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black v-necked shirt with fender written across it in silver lettering. She was kicking her feet back and forth while sitting on the hospital bed in her room. Praying that Josh would hurry his but up so she could be with Bianca. **

**" Hey, Frankie sorry I kept you wating for so long I had an emergency appendectomy or as I call it lunch with Erica. " Josh remarked dryly.**

**" Thats funny you should be a comedian, now spill do I get to leave today or am I stuck here permanently Josh ?" Frankie asked impatiently.**

**" You are free to go but you still have to do PT everyday for another month and Frankie no skipping. " Josh warned in his best doctor voice. " One more thing I'm assigning you a new PT her name is Olga and she's the newest staff member so be nice to her tommorrow. " **

**" Yes, sir. " Frankie said in her best five year voice. Then she grabbed her bag with the wrong hand and silently flinched. Shaking it off she left the building.**

* * *

**Ava had, had a busy week and to top it all off she was getting called day and night by her on the **

**side boss. She flopped on the bed in her room at Opal's place. She'd been living there under 'strict supervision' since the building blew up and Frankie ended up being Ms. big hero person AGAIN.**

**The young woman hadn't even had time to look over the test results she had illegally aquired. She reached over to her left and opened her nightstand drawer. Pulling out the brown file folder and extracting the results sheet. Her green eyes went wide with the shock of the numbers on the page. **

**" OMG ! I'm the half sister of Frankie and Maggie Stone. " Unbeknownst to Ava. Opal was taking laundry to her room before she could open the door to Ava's room. She heard the words coming out of the young woman's mouth. **

**Opal was flabberghasted to say the least. " Deary, me we got more problems than horse farmer before a storm. " **

* * *

**Frankie watched as Bianca pulled her car up to the hospital doors. The detective held up her thumb as the car stilled. Bianca played along and rolled the passenger side window down. " Hey pretty lady you going my way ? " Frankie teased. **

**" Oh, I think I am if your way is to Miranda's school her teacher heard from some of Miranda's friends that you were a cop and she wants you to talk to the kids about stranger danger and some other stuff. " Bianca wrinkled her forehead in an apologetic look. " I said you'd love to I hope that's okay ?"**

**'' Well, I don't like public speaking B but if their gonna learn it from anybody why not come to the source. " Frankie got up out of the infernal wheelchair she was once again reduced to sitting until off hospital property. She opened the door to her car. " I suppose but I have conditions. " The blonde said cryptically holding up her index finger. **

**" And what are your conditions oh, great one ?" Bianca eye rolled.**

**" One I want a bacon double cheeseburger with a root beer. " Frankie said in a democratic tone.**

**" Ahuh, I assumed you would have such demands. So I came prepared. " Bianca snapped her long elagant fingers twice then whistled. **

**A large dog's head popped up from the back seat of the sportscar. With a grease soaked bag in his drooling mouth. **

**" TEDDY, hey boy is that for me..?" Frankie asked the large dog sweetly petting his head. " He got so big how long was I out again ?" **

**" Long enough to miss his teething stage. " Bianca added bitterly.**

**Frankie finally got the large mammal to release the bag of junk food. The dog then proceded to crawl over the seat and into Frankie's lap.**

**" Oh, I forgot to mention he's eighty pounds now and fancies himself a lap dog. " The brunette stated sarcastically.**

**" Is that so, I hadn't noticed. " Frankie shot back the tension was building faster between the two women now that Frankie was free from the hospital's clutches. **

**" So what was your second demand you said you had two of them ? " The fusion exec inquired. **

**Frankie grinned an evil grin and wiggled her eyebrows. This kind of suggestive flirting made Bianca blush the color of a rose bush everytime and the cop knew it. " Well , my plan has been sidelined because I have to go talk at the squirts school, but how 'bout a kiss to tide me over ?" **

**" You got it just as soon as I park the car, I'd hate to damage your baby. " Bianca teased.**

**" Yeah, I love this car way too much. " Frankie agreed.**

* * *

**Elsewhere in Pine Valley. **

**Erica Kane was currently in the middle of her latest breakdown/hissyfit/Power Mogul hostile takeover. **

**" You tell miter Hilfiger I got those apology flowers and I put them in my garbage disposal ! Now that I have the proof I need that he stole my cologne formula fro 'Scent of the Valley' I want him to PAY UP ! Yes well you should write that down nonono don't hang up, Errrh it's days like this I wish I hadn't stopped drinking ! " Erica cursed silently stomping her spike heeled shoe. **

**"Well I take it this is a bad time to ask you to lunch dear ? " Jackson interrupted his wife's lone rant.**

**" Oh, Jackson I didn't see you there when did you come in ? " Erica inquired in a dainty voice while strangling a small free standing punching bag that was a gift from Frankie to relieve her stress. When she was having " issues with people" as the detective had so eloquently put it. **

**" My God, you're murdering the punch bag. This wouldn't happen to be over the whole T.H. Cologne thing again would it ? " The D.A. inquired carefully removing the angered woman's hands from the bag. Placing her digits in his larger hands. " Erica relax you know this is how these big time people play hardball, They get the person they're going up against in competition all riled up and make them so upset they can't think straight. " **

**" Yes I know Jacl, Erica sighed deeply and looked up innocently at her mate. It's just that as a woman in this industry I've had to work three times as hard all my life to be seen as equal. To men who work three times as little. It's frustrating when they see an idea that they want and just think that they can steal it out from under me. " **

**" I see your point but who do you think is going to be a better impression to the board, red faced mad hatter Erica or and listen to me because this is my favorite Kane woman personality. You go in there calm,cool and carnivorous and eat that review board up with class. " **

**Erica moved in close to her husband and kissed him gently on the lips. " Thank you Jack I needed to hear that. " **

**'' Well if you liked that you'll love this, I spoke to Frankie before I came here. " **

**" Really and how is our town hero doing ?"**

**" She was dismissed today and I found something else out aswell. '' Jack paused and looked seriously at his lady love.**

**" Well what is it Jackson spare me the suspense I have enough stress in my life right now, I can't take much more shock value." Erica babbled.**

**" Frankie uh..asked Bianca to marry her after she woke up from her coma. " **

**Erica went wide eyed in surprise, " hold on let me process this information. " Erica's imagination ran wild with the extra stress she'd been under lately. She imagined the holidays with butch cop Frankie Stone at the table once again when the waiter asked if she wanted wine she asked for beer instead and all the wonderful debates that they would have like whether or not to send Mirand to ROTC camp with a buzz cut. Finally Miranda with dirt on her face holding a frog ick! calling Frankie mom. It didn't take too long for it all to sink in and Erica's eyes rolled back into her head. As she fainted in classic LaKane fashion. **

**" Erica! " Jackson tried to catch the freefalling cosmetics queen. " Lord, help her when she wakes up and realizes she wasn't having a nightmare. " **

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

P.s. The Greenley scenes are inspiration for my fan fabfan I finally updated hope u and everyone else likes it ! :)

The Return Of Frankie Stone

Chapter 21...Wedding anouncements for

The less than mentally stable and Rich !

Last time we left Erica in a dead faint. Which can only mean Jackson finally gets some good dialogue dissing on his wife.

And Frankie speaking to a group of third graders wich can only end in someone being terrified for the safety of their favorite teddy bear !

Lets rejoin them all now in the first part of a five part conclusion.

" Now Frankie please be..." Bianca tilted her head at her fiance thinking of the right way phrase her next words. " How can I explain it, gentle not too gross those kids in there are only eight and nine years old. And well honey you can be a bit graphic sometimes about things.." Bianca frowned nervously at her lover.

Frankie grinned her million dollar evil smirk. " What are you saying Mau can be too brutally truthful ? " She paused when she saw Her brown eyed beauty hyperventilate. She gently placed her hands on Bianca's shoulders reassuringly. " I promise I'll be as good as I can be with the vague details 'kay babe, I'm on. " She gave her love quick kiss on the cheek as she departed into the classroom.

Bianca was left in the hallway with folded arms and an uneasy feeling in her gut. " It's a good promise in theory Frankie, But lets see you put it into practice. "

" We have one of Pine Valleys finest with us today is Miranda Montegomery's Mothers uh..umm..special friend," The teacher said with an uneasy look on her face. " Frankie Stone here to tell us a little bit. About being a police officer and I understand you have some self defense moves to show the kids. In case of what children ?" The older african american teacher asked her class.

" Stranger Danger ! ! !" The class responded back loudly as their little voices could.

" Thats Right, So Miranda you want to come up here with your ..Umm.."

Frankie was getting irritated at this womans complete idiocy or complete homophobia. She wasn't sure which. But she decided for once to keep her mouth closed. So as not to embarass her soon to be step-daughter.

" Go on teacher say it my other mom, I'm not embarassed or ashamed why should anyone else be ? My mommies are lesbinines" Miranda said in a casual tone with just a hint of irritation in her voice.

Frankie realised she'd been holding her breath trying not say anything. Once Miranda said it for her she let out a sigh of relief. Out of the mouthes of babes she thought bemused letting out a small chuckle at the incorrect phrasing of her sexuality.

Miranda turned to the now attentive class. " Alright this as Miss Gibson said is my step-mom Frankie Stone who is a PVPD Detective and she can really kick butt right Frankie ?"

" Well, yeah sure I can .." Frankie boasted then caught herself. " Only when the time is right and the most drastic of actions is required though.."

While Frankie was explaining her job to bunch of third graders a few blocks down in the buisness district. Jack was trying to wake his wife with some handy smelling salts which he now kept on hand. For those shocking occasions when Erica just couldn't stay top side.

" Erica, Erica darling come now dear..."

Josh walked in the door just as Jack was trying to revive LaDrama Kane.

" Hey Jackson, Josh greeted with a smile then looked down, Ooh , I see mom found out about Frankie and Bianca huh..?"

" Yes it would appear that way wouldn't it ?" Jack retorted still trying the saltz.

" Here I can help revive her for you, " Josh walked over to Erica's in office mini fridge. Grabbing something he quickly went over to where his conked out mother was lying on the floor. Then splashed the contents of a small glass onto Erica's face. " Lets just hope she doesnt melt now. "

Erica set straight up , upon being the victim of an ice water shower.

" IT Lives, Josh snarked. I think I'll call MakeUpenstein. "

" Very funny Josh now help me walk her to the sofa. " Jack ordered.

As they walked the sopping wet woman to her luxury eight thousand dollar egyptian cotton sofa. Erica spoke a few small phrases.

" Must. Stop , Wedding...Can't . Be . White . Trash . .. Again. " With those final words Erica fell once again into the arms of Orpheus.

" Okay, Well moms gone off the deep end how 'bout you Jackson ? " Josh asked looking as though he were contemplating something.

As the two men talked of the coming trouble both of them could see was going to hit like a freight train. Erica dreamed.

Part B. Dream A Little Dream of Lot D

_Erica was unsure of where she was but she could here a baby crying and appeared to be dressed in tight blue jeans and a white low neck tee. Something the fashionista would not be caught dead in on a week day. Then she regained some of her focus and noticed a large double wide trailer staring her in the face._

_Another thing staring her in the face was her daughter Bianca hanging clothes on the line to dry. _

_" Mom, hey mom are you going to hand me the clothes pin or do I have to pry it out of your hands?" Bianca asked in a busied tone. Her normally well rested energetic daughter. Looked tired and dare she say it shabby. Her attire was far from eye catching it was more like eye wretching. She was wearing a pair of cut off short , shorts and a tube top with circles under her eyes to complete the look. _

_" My dear why are you dressed that way ? Erica marveled leaning in closer to her daughter she whispered. "You look like common stripper. " _

_" I do but mama you gave me this outfit after your boob job. Frankie ..get out here baby I think mom's been out in the sun too long. " _

_" I'm comin' , I'm comin' , Gimme a sec I got money on this race. " To Erica's nausea out the screen door came Frankie with a dirty tank top on some old holy jeans and beer can in a holder in her hand. The mullet and open mouthed chewing of either gum or tobacco completed the outfit. Erica wasnt dreaming she died and went to hell ! _

_" Whats wrong with ya' Ma ? Here take a sip of this here beer cures everything. " Frankie suggested hand Erica the cold beverage. _

_" No thank you I q...U know what if I have to be here one more minute sober I'm going to scream. Why not it's my dream. " Erica chugged the cold brew and belched loudly. _

_" Well baby the kids are yours I gotta work the late shift at the diner tonight. I'll bring you home some pie. " Bianca winked taking her apron off of the line and tying it on. _

_" It better be cherry, Frankie grinned devilishly slapping her girlfriend on the butt. Hey babe take the truck I'm still workin' on the wagon. " She said tossing Bianca the keys to an old rusted looking Ford. _

_Then out the trailer door ran an unknown little baby about toddler aged in a diaper and nothing else, Then came Miranda with bare feet in a dress that looked like it came from the nifty thrifty. _

_Erica couldn't take it in her dreams anymore and fainted there too._

Erica shot up from her rest and to her heeled hooves of fury. Running out the door as fast as her prada's could carry her. To the parking garage she flew where she was going off to in such a hurry was anybodies guess. Though Jack and Josh had their theories and they both knew it spelled trouble for the happy couple.

Meanwhile at the middle school Frankie was leaving the class room. With invites to come to the pta meeting on friday and offers to help direct neighborhood watch programs across town. Happy to have made a difference the recently hospitalized officer. Waltzed out into the hallway with a cocky skip in her steps. She eagerly made her way over to the bench her fiance was seated on. Giving her love a sweet kiss on the top of her head to let Bianca know she was there.

Bianca quickly raised her head upwards to see the angelic face of her lover. " Hey honey how'd it go , you didn't traumatize anyone did you ?"

" Absolutely not, Frankie crossed her chest, Scouts honor. " The cop grinned. " Now what was that other surprise you had for me..hmmm.."

The dark haired taller woman just grinned right back at her love and raised an eyebrow. " Oh, you'll see here in a min..." Before Bianca could continue her flirtacious conversation her cellphone rang to the tone of "DUM..Dum..Dumm..Dumm " Thats moms tone what does she want ?" Bianca cursed her timing but answered.

" Hey mom whats up ?" Bianca asked in her most forced happy tone.

_" Bianca sweetheart this your uncle Jack I'm calling on your mothers office phone. To let you know she found out..first she fainted then Josh showed up and he and I got her on the sofa and tried to get her awake..." _

" O..Oh my gosh is she okay ?" Bianca asked concerned. She would not have been as concerned if she'd have known what Jack were going to tell her next.

_" She's fine dear thats actually why I'm calling you, she shot up off the couch in a rage, then she stomped out of the building swearing and mumbling she was going to stop you and Frankie's wedding. I don't think I've ever seen her so...so.." _

" Crazy, insane..psychotic !" Frankie helped.

" Frankie this is no time for humor. Alright Uncle Jack I'll be on the lookout. " Bianca hung up.

" Lookout hell , I've still got a practitioners liscense I'm getting a bunch of tranquelizers and shooting her Gucci wearin' ass. " Frankie stated in an upset tone. " I can just see it now you and me in front of Reverend McKenzie, Jack and Josh wiping drool from your stoned mothers mouth. Best fantasy play ever. Plus I get a really big gun !"

" Well lets leave it out as a last resort shall we, Bianca rationalized, Lets see if we cant reason with her first before the rash use of weapons babe, after all this station is funded by disney. "

" I suppose you're right sweety, but honestly arent we already making them cringe as an out and affectionate lesbian couple ? I don't think the use of tranq dart is going to tarnish our reps any further. " Frankie replied taking Bianca's hand and kissing it.

" You just have guns on the brain Frankie Stone. " Bianca snickered.

" True but I have other activities stored up there too..." The short blonde smirked.

" I think I'm going to show you that surprise now come with me. " Bianca said leading Frankie to her car then blindfolding her.

" Ohh, kinky I like it. " The cop joked.

Bianca shook her head. " You're encourageable. " Then she started the classic cars engine and took off.

Whilst the happy couple was on a pre honeymooner escapade. Erica Kane was on the prowl looking for the afformentioned couple. In her flame red Kia. Her cell kept ringing it was Jack and if she answered he'd use the gps in her phone to track her down. Frankie taught her too much about that kind of thing. However she was not going to let that two bit con artists good points get in the way of her vision. Bianca and Miranda with any other person in the world besides Frankie Stone. For a wife or step-mother just those words together in the same sentence made LaKane shiver.

She knew Frankie would never leave willingly or by payoff. Which is why Erica was armed with a highly powerful sedative. One drop of this in Frankie's evening tea would knock her on her ass. Allowing her to be hauled out of town and put on the first plane to Australia or wherever that was atleast 5,000 or more miles from Pine Valley. Then Bianca would be so upset she would head back to Paris and by the time Frankie made it back here Bianca would be gone and if she had to she'd blackmail everyone around her to keep where she had returned to a secret.

Just when she was plotting out how to execute this latest master plan of hers. Up walked Greenley to her car window and knocked on the glass. Erica rolled the electronic window down small bit. " What is it Greenley I'm a little busy here ?"

" Well , sorry to interrupt your plan for world domination and all, but my car has a flat and my cell isn't working. I was hoping maybe I could use yours to call Frankie to change my tire. " The long haired woman asked.

" Frankie ?" Erica said in a confused tone.

" Yeah, Frankie you know short lotta attitude good with things that baffle most women, dates your daughter, anyway I have to call her because Leo is at a job interview and won't be out for another hour. " Greenley explained in short sentences. She had an odd feeling about Erica the way her eyes looked wasn't right.

" Sure my dear I'm always here to help the stranded. " Erica said in monotone handing her old nemesis the phone.

" Thanks. " Replied the suspicious woman, she wasn't sure what but LaKane was up to something.

As Greenley punched the numbers of Frankies cell, Frankie was being lead up stairs to a familiar house.

" B I'm starting to see fuzz can I take this off yet ?" She asked the taller woman leading her.

" Just one more step and let get this, " Bianca opened the wooden door. " Now you may take off the blind fold. "

Frankie removed the offending blinder and it was her turn to be surprised it was the house she had bought for her , Bianca and Miranda to live in. Only it was filled with furniture and rugs lined the hard wood floors throughout including the stairs which were now carpeted.

" You like it ? I saved the painting and other smaller projects for you. But I had a carpenter come in and an electrition to do the wiring and make sure it was up to code. " Bianca told her lover.

" Like it , It's awesome Bianca." Frankie replied distractedly mapping the changes made to the home. Thats what it was now a home. No longer a vacant delapidated house but a home Frankie had come home for once in her life she had a place for her body and her heart. Bianca was both here. " Well come on I wanna the rest of this place since you decided to wear the pants in the relationship . " The blonde responded climbing the steps slowly at first then building momentum.

" Alright, " Bianca chuckled and followed.

Frankie reached the top of the stairs and her phone rang. She removed the phone from her pocket and slid it open to answer in one smooth motion. " Stone here. "

" Yes , officer . " Greenley returned in mock seriousness.

" Who is this..Greenley..?" Frankie asked.

" Yes it is but right now just call me desperate for help. My tire is blown out or exploded or something and I have a spare that Leo bought. But he's in a meeting for a job and you're the only other person I knew that was available ..soo..as the wife of your cousin I'm begging please help me ? "

" Aww..whats the matter Greentea afraid of a little grease ? " Frankie mocked.

" No ! I am not afraid of a little grease I'm afraid of the stinky sticky bus I'm going to have to take full of coughing, sneezing ,crying babies and people. I wasn't meant to be exposed to these things. " Greenley whined in her normal childish fashion. " That and Leo said if I ever needed help and he wasn't there that you would. "

" Alright, " Frankie sighed heavily shaking her head. " Where are you brokedown at ?"

" On the corner of the square in the shopping district. I think the name of the street is maple-leaf. " Greenley explained.

" Ok, I know where thats at. " Frankie replied casually.

" Really I didn't think you were much of a shopper. I thought you spent most of your time either busting bad guys and working out. Or doing the triangle tango with Bianca. " Greenley chided.

" You know I can leave you setting on your apple bottom covered ass CollardGreen so watch it." Frankie snipped this was not serious snipping however it was just the way they got along. " And FYI princess priss I used to run drug busts there. "

" Oh, my god are you serious, I'm going to die Frankie get here quick I'm too pretty to be subjected to this ?!!" Greenley pleaded once more.

" Just chill out go order something from the mexican restaurant across the street an' I'll be there in ten. " Frankie assured in a frustrated tone. She slid closed her phone and turned to Bianca. Who was standing right behind her. " Well I'm not outta the hospital five minutes and already I'm needed elsewhere. I have to go change Greenley's tire wanna come ?"

" Sure but should you be doing that kind of lifting with your shoulder Frankie ?" Bianca asked with concern.

" Depends if you ask my P,t then no, but when she wasn't looking I lifted the heavier weights. I'll be fine. No lets go we've gotta hurry. " Frankie said rushing down the steps towards the large wooden door.

" Why , Frankie what did you do ?" Bianca asked with crossed arms.

" Because..I may have sent Greenley to the Mexican restaurant on the square. " Frankie said slowly.

" So..whats the big deal about that I've eaten there before. " Bianca shrugged.

" Because it's not just a mexican restaurant anymore it's a gay leather bar. " Frankie gleamed.

" Oh, my god we have to go now, I'm going to beat you Frankie Stone. " Bianca mocked rage but it was no cover up for her amusement.

" Promises , promises my darling. " Frankie joked as they left their home.

Next Time on my version of AMC Greenley meets the other side of the fence, Frankie discovers her shoulder isn't exactly herculian anymore, and Erica figures out a new plan to ruin the wedding by bringing someone from Frankies past into town...Stay tuned I'm actually going to update hopefully weekly now IDK though


	11. Part 22

Dear fans of my stories

I wholeheartedly apologise for my abscense in updates since september 2010. I do have an explanation though, I have been ill for the past few months. I was diagnosed with itermediate-persistant asthma. I suffered many flare ups and had to switch doctors twice. As the physician I had seen for four years, dropped me like a hot potato while I was phoning her with a severe flair unable to breathe to even hardly speak. She tells me to find another source of medical treatment. The reason I have no insurance. I had never had insurance but now it was a problem ? Now I have a wonderfully caring doctor. Whom immediately told me money was not an issue my health was. He got rid of my flair ups, ordered a battery of pulminary lung exams (we're still aniously awaiting the results of), Gave me advair it works awesomely ! I also discovered I have high blood pressure 24 he said with my family history it was predetermined. He's also treating me for that.

Now if your eyes aren't dead from boredom here's the story.

**The Return Of Frankie Stone**

Part 2 Of The 5 Part Finale

Frankie began cursing the tire nuts for not loosening right. First one would loosen up then the next one would loosen crooked. Forcing her to start all over again finally she was down to the very last one.

Bianca looked like a lust ridden school girl standing there watching her girlfriend change Greenley's tire. Frankie, had to spite the crisp Pennsylvania air stripped off her leather jacket and was getting grease on her hands. The dark haired woman watched her lover sweat , her biceps contract with every raise of the jack. It was all she could do not to press the dirty blonde up against a nearby wall and take her right then and there.

Frankie glanced out the corner of her eye at the drooling woman behind her. " Like what ya' see ? I'm glad one of us is enjoying this. " She smirked.

" Well, hey you know what I think I'm going to go face Greenley and apologise to her. For your behavior. " Bianca retorted skipping the subject.

" My behavior, it won't kill her to be around people like us for awhile. Who knows maybe she'll get lucky with some logger in from the road. " Frankie cackled wickedly.

" Yeah, well as hilarious as that would be. I was thinking more or less about when this little prank of yours blows sky high in your face. "

Frankie stopped undoing the last lug nut and turned around standing up momentarily. " Bianca have you forgotten what she used to treat you like. It just serves her right to have everything she hates get thrown right in her face. Where she can't be little miss know-it-all and get away with it. "

" Yes , but you're forgetting is that Greenley while not being the most adaptive to change. Is adaptive for revenge. She'll do anything to be the one holding the torch at the end dear. Now get back to sweating. " Bianca flitted a hand towards her fiancee's task. " I'm going to go find Greenley or whatever corner she melted in. "

" Good luck, " Frankie called out watching her girlfriend walk towards the Mexican place. " I hope you don't find her too quickly. " She said to herself as she prepared to go another round with the stubborn screws.

Greenley was in the middle of her conversation with her butch for hire. She was writing the check. " Here you go half now and half after we fool the pranksters. "

" Right, so are you ready ?"

" Lead the way , ..sugar. " Greenley teased grabbing hold of the butch woman's arm. Walking out of the restaurant bar and right into Bianca. " Can't you idiot townspeople watch where you're..Bianca ! I'm so happy to see you. "

" You are ?" Bianca said rubbing her forearm where the two women had run into her.

" Yes, I need to share my happy news with someone who'll understand. "

" Understand what Greenley that we're mere peasants to you and should all live to serve. " Bianca asked annoyedly.

" No silly, that after all these years I can finally stop living a lie. When your girlfriend sent me to this little gay bar. She couldn't possibly have known that it would be my undoing. I've met my soul mate and we're leaving for Vermont to get married tonight. Isn't that great !" Greenley exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

" Ahuh, right Greenley. What about Leo your lifetime love affair with men and all things muscle bound and born to worship the ground you step upon. " Bianca enquired skeptically.

" Nonsense my dear Bianca besides Chris here is plenty masculine for me. She's like a female K.D. Lang. You get the honor of being the first person we come out to. " Greenley stated excitedly.

" Lucky, me. " Bianca snorted she still couldn't half believe this it was too outrageous. Still it did explain alot if Greenley had been secretly gay all these years. That would reason with logic about her rampant homophobia. It was all a show to stop people from learning her closets contents. The dark headed girl decided for the time being to play along with Greenley's act whatever it may be.

" So is Frankie around to change the tire ?" Greenley enquired.

" Why doesn't miss Lang here know how to change a simple thing like a tire ?" Bianca smarted off even if it was true. She was entitled to have a little fun after all the rich daddies girl had put her through over the years.

Greenley cleared her throat nervously. " W-well yes she does but I didn't know I would see her here. I'd already called Frankie. "

" Right of course. " Bianca knodded bemusedly. " She was busy cursing the lug nut thingy's when I left to find you. "

" Let's go see if she's finished shall we darling ?" Greenley looked longingly into the butch woman's eyes.

" Yes we should she might need help. " The woman replied rolling up the sleeves on her plaid jacket. She grabbed Greenleys hand and practically drug the woman down the sidewalk. " You couldn't even remember my name..Chris of all the things you could call me that was your .." The masculine woman's verbal irritations would have to be listed later. Now she was face to face with Frankie Stone the woman who was all over tabloids and newspapers.

" Hey, Greentea car's all ready no thanks to you. " Frankie spat sarcastically eyeing the woman that was hand in hand with her nemesis. " Chris, 'sup hows work going ?" The dirty blonde asked.

" Not bad almost got the office's completely revamped. Heard you were outta comission how's the shoulder ?"

" Eh, comes and goes course when I hafta deal with Greenleaf here it starts hurtin' automatically. " Frankie joked both women shared a cackle. " What's going on here she rope you into changing the tire too ?"

" No she's my..date."

" Haha, yeah right not her she's straighter than a primetime television show. " Frankie remarked.

" Actually I was..until I met her she made me see the error of my ways right baby ?" Greenley choked out disguising a look of disgcust on her face.

" Right , well see ya' around I had plans to hang with my cousin later I'll just drop him the line that he's not your type anymore. " Frankie replied subtly.

The look of panic in the spoiled girls eyes was about as close to a Kodac moment Frankie had ever seen.

" That's not necessary..I want to be the one to tell him I'll do it right now. " Greenley bluffed taking out her cell and punching up a number.

" Well , then do it what better time you're right next to your ..uh..lov-er and Binky here can comfort you. " Frankie urged a torch in her eyes.

Greenley just stared blankly at nothing in particular. Wondering how the hell she would worm her way out of this one.

Meanwhile across town at the parking garage of Bianca's apartment building. Erica sat staked out for the appearance of her daughters car. Hoping it would be just Bianca that would come home. When her phone rang. " Hello ?"

_" Erica where in the tar pitts are you I've been standin' here with a hot hair iron and warm curlers for a half an hour. You want that bat's roost of hair done in time for the charity ball in New York tonight you better get your tookis over here stat, or pronto whatever sounds more urgent !" _ Opal stated rather loudly over the receiver. Erica had to hold the small cell phone away from her ear.

" Yes, Opal on my way. " Erica silently cursed her plot being foiled for now she drove off in a huff of squealing tires and smoke.

Leo approached the group of three familiar and one unknown women. Or atleast he hoped that was a woman and not Paul Bunyon reincarnated. " Hey girls. Bianca are you having a party and forgot to invite good ol' Leo ?" He joked curious.

" No, Leo not exactly. " Bianca replied awkwardly.

Leo leant in closer to his wife to kiss her, However he was met with resistance. " Hey, What gives since when can't I kiss my wife in public ?"

" Since she hopped the rainbow fence to girls town. Right Greenleaf ? " Frankie replied with her normal moxy leaning against Greenley's car. Smirking to herself.

" Huh ? Okay I'm a little lost does someone wanna clue me in ?" The man asked scratching his head.

' Dammit' Greenlee cursed to herself. ' Why can I never be the one to back down from my own schemes when they backfire ?' The aristocrat asked herself. With a growl and a kick to the ground in her overpriced heels Greenley conceded. " Alright, fine she's not my lover I met her in the 'mexican place' Frankie sent me to. I thought I could throw the joke back in her face. If I showed up here with a woman. Here's your fifty bucks. " Greenley said turning to the butch woman and handing cash.

" Guess that's my cue, call me if you ever decide to actually hop the fence. " The woman said with a wink and a smile and strolled off.

" Okay, making more sense but the ending to your story is lacking a beginning and a middle which you can tell me over dinner. Bianca , Frankie see you later and no more sending my lady to lady bars cool ?"

" Yeah, yeah cool." Frankie nodded shaking her cousin's hand. " But I'm not going to stop tormenting her anytime soon. OW !" Bianca stepped on her lover's toes with the tip of her heel.

" Keep it up Stone and you'll get an elbow in your ribs too. " Bianca swore.

" It's okay Bianca I'm fine. " Greenley interrupted waving a finger at Frankie. " But you it's on."

" Err..why couldn't I be a girl for five seconds so I could drive my heel into your foot, Come on Greens. " Leo groaned.

Erica made it to Opal's in time to get chewed out for not being on time.

" What on earth had you so distracted that ya' couldn't remember a simple hair appointment ?" Opal enquired as she fiddled with a strand of curlers in the make up guru's hair.

" Oh, this and that. " Erica answered her friend distractedly.

" This 'n' that..." Opal had a superd nose for Kane B.S. and she never smelled it stronger than now. She spun Erica's beauty chair around to make the socialite come face to face with her. " What are you doin' Erica .. out with it."

Erica feigned innocence. " Opal , I have no idea what you're talking about. "

Opal rolled her eyes. " Oh, please woman. Ya' know if I had a set a fake nails for every time you gave me that line a bull I'd have enough press ons to do my own Oprah makeovers. Now- " Just then the beautician realised what or rather who the act was about. " Erica Kane-Montegomery. " She gasped.

" What ?" Erica copied a gasp still trying to keep up apperances she was sincere.

" What is right little missy. " Opal shook her index finger at the woman in the chair. " What exactly are you cookin' up in that twisted little self centered mind of yours. To do to Frankie now ? I thought you were over that. "

Erica sighed in surrender. " Alright, you win Opal when you called me I was setting outside that ... -"

Opal cleared her throat loudly. Making sure Erica was not about to slander the girl won her respect many years ago.

" Frankie..so and so's apartment waiting for her to come home. I was going to knock her out with some ether and take her off to the airport pass her off as hung over and ship her ass to Brazil and out of our lives. " Erica confessed growing angrier with every word.

" I don't believe you, of all the low down, dirty, filthy , conniving and selfish things I've ever had to hear come out of your lips and into my ears." Opal took a seat on the sofa in the waiting area. " I think you need to stop and look at how something like that. Would've driven a large wedge between you and your daughter and that precious little granddaughter of yours. I'm just gonna let that dye set for a few minutes and leave you to truly process the facts. Excuse me. "

" Okay the tire is all done and I think I need a shower. " Frankie stated tiredly wiping sweat from her brow. She stood up and smiled at Bianca. Placing her arms and not hands carefully around her lover. " Care to join me. " She invited in a whisper meant just for the pair.

Bianca blushed bright pink highlight her high cheekbones. " Yes. As soon as you apologise to Greenley. " She added the condition just get a huff or two out of her soon to be wife.

" Alright. " Frankie sighed in surrender frankly she wanted to make love with Bianca. More than she wanted to continued her fued for today atleast with Greenley. She pulled out her cellphone and texted her. ' I'm sorry please forgive me because Bianca won't let me do things with her that I happen to enjoy until I say I'm sorry 2u. F, '

Frankie got a text back momentarily. ' Greenley accepts your half-assed apology. But you seriously could've spared her best bud the extra info you two. Leo.' The detective's mouth dropped to the ground and her eyes nearly came out their sockets.

" What is it Frankie. " Bianca asked curiously.

" I sent the apology to Leo's phone instead of Greenley's. " Frankie replied embarressed. " Here look for yourself. "

Bianca read the record of Frankie's text first then Leo's reply. " Oh, my God Frankie !" Exclaimed the Fusion co-owner.

Frankie rubbed her face and forehead. " I know, I know I'm sorry. "

Bianca tugged the other woman's folded arm towards her. " It's a good thing you're cute Stone. " She giggled under her breath with a smile plastered to her face. Placed a sweet kiss to her girls lips. " Come on take me home officer Stone. "

Frankie laughed, " Alright but you have to be carefull with me. I haven't been cleared for all the fun stuff yet." She also texted Leo letting him know that ' the car tire was on and it was read to go as was she lol !'

Greenley and Leo were walking hand in hand down the sidewalks in front of all the stores and shops in the mall district. When Leo's phone buzzed. He pulled his droid out of his pocket and opened the text. " It's Frankie apparently the car's ready and so is..oh, eww. too much info." Leo grimaced.

" What's it say you're a big boy you can handle it. " Greenley laughed knowing that Frankie was just trying to best them once more.

" She said the car was ready and so was she. " Leo choked out. " I've known Bianca since she was just a kid and Frankie's my cousin. Oh, god why don't they have a delete button for images in you brain ?"

" Oh, chillout you know Frankie's all about the shocl value. They probably aren't off to do anything but eat dinner with Erica or something. " Greenley comforted laughing under her breath the whole time.

" That's probably right. Then after much consideration Bianca's going to join a convent in Mexico. They have to take a vow of celibacy you know. "

" Leo honey you crack me up sometimes. Besides surely you know Bianca's been having sex for years now. " Greenley teased.

Leo let go of his not so precious right now wife's hand and plugged both his ears midway through her teasing statement. " Nope, lallalalala. I don't hear you. "

" Come on silly take me home in the car please it's getting cool out. " Greenley said rubbing her arms a bit.

2 B CONTINUED


	12. Part 23

The ReTurn of Frankie stone

Chapter 23

Part 3 of 5 part finale

Wedding bells & moms from hell

A quick note the groomsman pact mentiioned in this chapter is based on a pact my bro and I made as teens.

Erica sat and thought long and hard about everything she was doing in her mind even. That would effect her daughter and Miranda her precious granddaughter. She let everything she'd actually done to Frankie soak in. She was almost sick to her stomach about her actions in the past two years.

All the times Frankie Stone was there for her daughter. All the times she had risked her own well being and nearly died to protect her. How Miranda wouldn't take medicine, unless Frankie was the one to give it to her. Most importantly how Bianca's smile now lit up the entire room. That all in part thanks to the one person. Whom she never found worthy of her daughter. Maybe she had been wrong.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to call her daughter and ask. If there was any way she'd let her host the wedding. She took out her Iphone and pushing Bianca and Frankies family picture.

Of course much unkown to Erica. Bianca was more that little naked and more than a little ways from her phone. Which rang without answer. As she and Frankie made up for lost time in the shower.

Opal walked back into the parlor. Wearing a stern disciplinary look on her face. " So did we come to our senses or do we need Opal's special anesthesia until those two are married ?"

Erica smirked. " No, Opal that won't be necessary although I'd hardly call cough medicine with codine an anesthetic. I think I'm going to send Kendall to the charity gala. I'm going to see Bianca and Frankie and offer my services at the wedding. See you later Opal. "

Opal just shook her head as the famous mogul walked out of her shop. " Lord, I know she's a work in progress but did ya' have ta' send her out on the street with foil and curlers in her hair ?" She said to herself slumping down in a beauty chair.

Erica went strait to Bianca's loft apartment. Figuring that if she wasn't near her phone she and Frankie were there. However when there was no answer Erica became slightly worried. She took out her phone and called her granddaughter.

" Hey," The tween girl answered resting her homework pencil.

" Hello, how's grandma's special girl ?" Erica sweet talked.

" Gramma Erica ! I haven't told you the awesome news-"

Erica over-anxiously cut her granddaughter out mid-sentence. " I'm sure it's just the most awesome news, but I'm calling because I thought you might know where your mom and Frankie are ?"

" Well, gramma that's the awesome news. Frankie told me at lunch she was taking mom to a house she bought for us all to live in. " Miranda answered.

" Oh, I see well my apologies for cutting you off, do you have the address? " Erica asked.

" Yes , in case of emergency I have it. You're not gonna fight with mom and Frankie again are you ?" Miranda questioned.

" No, I wanted to offer to help with the wedding, now give grandma Erica the address ? " Erica pushed gently.

" I suppose, it's 3908 S. Landry in the historic district. " Miranda explained. " I know it was probably called the new district when you were growing up gramma. "

" That's very funny Miranda dear. Just for that you can't call me grandma in front of people I know for a week. "

" That's not fair. " The young girl complained.

" Neither is being compared to dinosaur dirt Miranda darling. Now I have to go I'll see you later. Kisses. " Erica replied and pushed end.

She headed off to the historic district in search of her daughter and soon to be daughter in law.

Frankie and Bianca had managed to make it out of the shower and they were now in the bed. Bianca flipped their positions and laid on top of her blonde lover. Slowly kissing up from her stomach then her ribs, breasts and finally her neck and lips.

They were swimming in the joy of finally letting go and just loving each other. In the most physical expression possible.

" Oh, Bianca ! " Frankie let out in her height of extasy. " Do you know what you do to me ?"

" Oh, I have an idea. " Bianca replied coyly tracing circles on Frankie's abs.

" I don't think so. "

" Oh, you don't huh..."

" Nope I think I'm going to have to show you again and again. Until you do. " Frankie stated with an evil grin rolling over on Bianca and kissing her gently at first just as it was becoming more heated.

Their bedroom door opened up to reveal Erica Kane-Montegomery. Standing there flabberghasted. " Oh, My God !"

" Oh, My God !" The girls exclaimed. Both scrambling for cover.

Erica covered her eyes to have gone spontaneously blind. In that moment would've been a blessing and not a curse.

Bianca threw on her pants and shirt as quickly as possible as did Frankie.

" Mom you can open your eyes now. Why exactly are you here ?"

" Screw that how is she here I only gave, Miranda that little..as soon as we're married I'm grounding her. " Frankie spilled.

" Let's not rush into anything. We said she was to give the address out in case of emergencies. Mom is something wrong ?" Bianca enquired.

" Yes now that you ask dear, I walked on the two of you having sex. " Erica let out feeling ill.

" I'll go get you some water miss Kane. " Frankie offered.

Erica held up her hand blocking Frankie's exit. " First of all wash your hands. Secondly I don't think I can drink anything except for maybe scotch right now which I don't need. Now girls the reason I'm here is because I wanted to offer my help with anything you girls need for your wedding. " Erica explained slowly still in shock.

" Actually there is something you can do mom. "

" What's that Bianca dear ? " Erica asked.

" Get out. " Frankie replied no so subtly grinning.

Bianca let her have right in the left arm. " No, the church would you see if Pastor would perform our ceremony ? He's performed most of yours so he knows you a bit better than I. "

" Well of course though I don't see a problem. I'll go do that right now and leave you two.. to... do..."

"By mom. " Bianca called out listening for the front door to shut. Once it did she let out her giggles. laughing so hard she fell over sideways.

" What is so funny, " Frankie asked annoyedly, " That's it I can handle her walking in on us once when we were clothed. But now the padlock is going up. "

" What, why ?" Bianca asked back knowing full well Frankie was going to say something more amusing every second until the new lock went on.

" Bianca, honey, are you high ? Your mother just saw me naked, whats worse she saw my naked on your naked and thats..just unacceptable. " All Bianca's only reaction was to laugh harder. Frankie put her hands on her hips and put her utility belt on then grabbed a brand new padlock. " Go on laught it up I hope you get very sore for laughing so hard Bianca Montegomery. " She added becoming amused herself and setting to work on the front door.

Bianca got up once she could breathe with mustering so much as a snicker. She saw Frankie hard at work on the door drilling the hole and piecing the lock together then testing it.

Frankie hardly noticed the other woma's prescence. Until she turned her head. " There ya' go stairing at me again. "

" Well it's all your fault if you didn't look so sexy in that tool belt and those jeans that make your butt look so cute. " Bianca replied trying to make Frankie blush walking up and slapping her on the behind.

" Oh, I see you're teasing me to death. " Frankie stated shaking her phillips head screwdriver at the dark haired woman. " Well I got news for ya' no naked Frankie until this lock goes in place." She said matter of factly.

" That's okay because while you're doing that. I've got to go to the dress shop for a fitting and I told the girls I'd meet them there. " Bianca said giving Frankie a quick kiss and went to leave.

" Hey what girls, I'm getting jealous here. " Frankie mock pouted.

" Just Kelly, Kendall, Annie and Babe. Some of us have to be girls you know we don't all have groomsmans pacts like you and Josh. " Bianca added wisely.

" Funny, you wish you could bond like we have. That reminds me do I get Leo as a groomsman or is he going to the pastel dress side of the party ?" Frankie shot back.

" You'd be surprised how well he can pull off drag for a straight man. But I suppose your side gets him since I'd hate to immasculate him in front of his wife. " Bianca replied getting into her car and left for the Bridal shop.

" Okay , seriously girls what color should we suggest to Bianca. Because I don't wann be stuck in a dress from a Hitchcock film. " Kendall stated as the rest of the women laughed. While perousing through the racks of gowns and formal wear.

None of them ever noticed Bianca come up behind them. Until she tapped Babes shoulder.

" Bianca ! I'm so happy you and Frankie are tyin' the knot. Congratulations ...again. " Babe greeted with a big hug.

" Yeah, yeah cut the touchy, huggy crap how we wanna know how far down on the fashion nightmare we're all going for this wedding ?" Kendall enquired all the women folding their arms.

"Actually I don't know..." Bianca sat down in the waiting area. " I've never planned a wedding I've only been in them. I was thinking something white for me of course and then maybe a royal blue for the bridesmaids. .?"

" Well that's a good starting place. " Annie said to the confused bride to be. " Why don't we start with your fitting first, lets pick a gown and the seamstress will help us out okay. "

" Sounds good. " Bianca replied a little less nervously. All the girls huddled around her hugging her and giving her suggestions.

Frankie called Josh over for poker. Which turned into Frankie, Josh, Tad, Jack, Zach and Leo all setting around Frankie's poker table drinking beer and having mexican take out.

" So she just barges in and well you can imagine what she came in on. Jack she's your wife. I got a question for ya'. "

" I do enjoy your questions but if this in any way involves my niece/step daughter and you activities. I don't want hear it. " Jack replied looking at his hand.

" I know what you about to ask. " Zach added looking up from his cards.

" Oh, yeah whats that, oh wise one. " Frankie responded.

" You want to know if you and Bianca will ever have any privacy. For intimate encounters. And I'm telling you now once Erica walks in on you naked. She'll knock everytime. If that doesn't work two words. Security system. " Zach answered smirking.

" I'll drink to that gentlemen. And honorary gentleman. " Leo added raising his beer.

" Here, here. " They all raised their bottles and drank.

" So there we were together and in walks mom. " Bianca explains to her bridesmaids and friends.

" Oh, my gosh girl what happened ?" Babe asks further.

" Yeah, spill did mom die of shock. " Kendall enquires.

" Or nothing so horrible she could just faint like a stone statue. " Annie adds.

" No none of those. Though she almost lost her lunch. Then Frankie offered to get her some water and she told her to wash her hands first. And that the only thing to help her was scotch in large quantities. " Bianca finishes.

" Bianca some advice sister to sister. Security system seeing you naked in bed with someone isn't enough to stop mom. It's like she adapts or something. " Kendall says informatively.

" Okay I'm new to the circle here. " Kelly states. " What is up with you girls mom ?"

" She doesn't want us to enjoy our private lives especially Binx there. She walked in on her and her ex after her first time." Kendall replies sipping some champagne sample.

" So your mom is allergic to lesbian love ?" Kelly askes.

" No, unfortunately I think she's just allergic to the thought of me having lesbian sex. " Bianca admits also trying some champagne.

" I've got the solution. " Annie announces. " Just convince Frankie to have a sex change like that Bono person and your problems will be solved. This is good champagne. " She adds.

All the women are getting slightly more that tipsy.

Bianca shakes her head. " Not gonna happen she and I are very happy with ourselves as we are. Besides it takes too much time before the honeymoon. I'm considering an everlast vault with inside locking system. "

" Yeah, besides I could think of a couple things Frankie would develop that wouldn't do anything for you Binx. " Kendall teases.

" Mmm...You know that Frankie and Josh actually made a pact to be each others best man..person whatever. Why don't we ever make pacts like that. I mean she gets upset all she has to do is play poker or go for a run. Why is that ?" Bianca asks.

" Because your girlfriend is freakishly boyfied. " Kendall replies.

" Or maybe it's because since she's attracted to women the only woman she feels comfortable enough to confess anything to is Bianca. And the other stuff she feels better talkin' to a bunch of guys about. " Babe adds.

" Could be, I'll bet right now she's have beer and tacos with all of her bachelor party buddies. And playing cards. " Bianca states covering an unladylike belch from the alchohol.

" Speakin' of Erica and Frankie and everything like that. How fast did you put your clothes on Bianca ?" Babe asks.

" From zero to sixty. Why?" Bianca replies.

" Because I think that's Frankies shirt you're wearing. Unless you're a patriots fan. " Babe answers. All the girls bust up laughing.

" If I've got hers on then she's wearing my peasant top. Those guys are never going to let her live it down. I think we'll go with the '78 from the local vineyard. " Bianca tells the planner. " Right girls onto cake samplers."

The game was nearly over Frankie and Leo were the only two not folding. Until Leo noticed his un-girly cousin's attire.

" So Frankie how fast did you get dressed when Erica caught you and my best friend in your moment of sin ?" He inquired cocking his eyebrows above his cards.

" Fast why ?"

" Because 'cos I've never seen that shade of red on you before. It looks a little pink. "

Frankie looked down at her shirt. " Oh. God. I've got Bianca's shirt on eww why didn't I notice that sooner. Excuse me. " Frankie quickly eliminated the problem. Taking Bianca's blouse off and finding a white t-shirt throwing it on and returning to the table. " Very funny Leo give me my hand of cards back. "

Pastor Albright was in a meeting with Erica won't take no for an answer Kane.

" I'd love to help you Misses Montegomery. But the church is clear there can be no homosexual ceremonies on these premises. If however your daughter and her partner could find another venue at which to hold the ceremony. I would be more the happy to personally perform it. There are no laws binding me. "

" Well I'm sorry to hear that my daughter cannot be afforded the same right as I have and my other daughter have. I'm also sorry to hear that the same laws they set into place a hundred years ago apply to the here and now. Good day Pastor. " Erica stomped out of the church on her heels.

" I have to find a way to get that church board to change their minds. Their narrow little minds. " Erica thinks for a moment and places a call.

To Be Continued.


	13. Part 24

The Return Of Frankie stone

Part 3 of 5

Wedding vowes

2 weeks later.

Frankie was getting her fitting for a womans suit. Josh and Frankie's other friends including her sister Maggie. Were all getting their fittings.

" Frankie are you talkin' to yourself over there ?" Josh enquired.

" No, not exactly Bianca wants us to each write our own wedding vowes. I don't know exactly what to say. " She replies taking a seat and Letting Leo go next for measurements.

" Well, I can't believe you're at a loss for words. " Leo states. " Wedding vowes are all about love and admiration. What turned you onto Bianca the first time you met her ?"

" Aunt Vanessa remember dummy. " Frankie smarts off.

" I know that but once you got past the con. What was it about Bianca that made you want to stay and do what you did ? Once you can sort that out you've got your vowes. "

" Leo's right Frankie it's all about the way she made you feel. That very first time you looked past everything you'd read and saw the person within. Like when I met Babe it wasn't until I really looked past all the gossip that I really fell in love with her. " Josh agrees.

" Too bad they don't make Cliffes notes for wedding vowes. " Frankie adds all the guys nod.

Erica was in a hurry to get downtown. For a special meeting that she had setup two weeks ago.

"Jack honey hold the forte down I'm off to that meeting with the head our church. About Bianca's wedding. " She tells her husband.

" Alright, good luck dear. Is there anything I can do to help ?" Jack asks.

Erica holds his coat collar. " Pray for me. "

" Oh I doubt sincerely that you'll need prayer. Once they hear your argument they're bound to say yes. Plus you can always threaten to remove your annual donation. That'll make'em think twice. " Jack responds.

" Yes I can, though I'm hoping it won't come to that. " Erica adds giving her husband a quick kiss goodbye.

Once she arrives to the church. She notices the cars of the other board members. " Well this should be fun. I know for a fact Brenda Collins has a gay son and he just married his partner last april. " Erica thought to herself. Straightening her posture and adjusting her dress. The socialite entered the board meeting.

" Erica my dear friend. " An older man greeted hugging the woman. " I hope you know what you're doing these people are tighter in the mind than the wallet. " He whispered.

" Oh, I think I can handle it. " Erica replied as the hug broke.

" What gives why are we all here on a tuesday ?" One impatient man blurted out.

" Well , Bob I called in a favor of Pastor O'malley over there. Because my daughter is getting married. " Erica began.

" Kendall, isn't she married to that nice Irishman ?" An elderly woman asked.

" Yes Kendall and Zach are married. A marriage which to my happiness was performed here in this church, I'm referring to my other daughter Bianca she and-" Erica was cut off.

" Isn't she that lesbian that's been all over tabloids for years ?" One high and mighty woman complained.

" Yes, my daughter is gay and she and her girlfriend of two years want to be married. Now that the laws have changed. They would like to be married in the same church I and her sister were married in. I don't think that's asking too much. Do you ?"

" Well, that's lovely you've called us all here to announce a gay wedding. I still don't see what we're doing here because of it. " Bob spoke grumpily.

" Well , you see there is a snag in their plans. The church has a hundred and some year old regulation. That no homosexuals are to be married or present on these premisses. I have been told though that the law can be changed by petition both from the community and the board. Now people I have the five hundred necessary signatures. Collected personally I went through two pairs of heels. All I need to make my daughters dream possible is a vote from you all. " Erica stated pleading her case.

" Erica you've stated a fine case, Now you have to wait out there while the board deliberates. " Pastor O'malley informs the well to do woman. Escorting her out into the waiting area.

Once Frankie got done with her fitting she left to go to Bj's. A little smoky, crowded air might just help her out. She walked to the small restaurant taking a seat at the counter. She ordered a beer and nachos. Placing a paper tablet on the counter and sticking a pen in her mouth.

Frankie began to follow her sage advice from earlier. Thinking back to when she first stopped thinking of her fiance as another job. And started falling in love with her.

"_I love you Frankie...You don't have to say it back but I want to let you know somebody loves you. And hopes you'll stay. " _

_" I still don't understand, I'm not worth the effort B. " _

_" Yes, you are. Now let's go see what Opal has in the kitchen. " _

_" Now that I can get into. " Frankie replied acting excited. Letting Bianca go ahead of her she opened up her wallet and took out. A set of pictures from the photobooth at the mall. A single tear ran down her face. She knew what had to be done. She just didn't know if she was strong enough to do it. _

Frankie came back to reality and began writing like a mad woman.

Bianca was having a similar writing blockage at work. She became unusually frustrated and wadded up her paper. " Dammit !"

Greenley walked in and had to dodge flying paper. " Whoa, a three pointer you know who'd be extra proud of you for that one don't you ?"

" Don't even say her name right now. " Bianca replied in a grumpy voice.

" So, trouble in paradise or is it that time of the month already ?" Greenley smarted off.

" Not exactly I had this stupid idea that we should write our own vowes. But I can't think of a good starting point and well if I know my fiance and I do she's got her vowes finished and is having a victory beer. The only alchoholic beverage she drinks. To celebrate. " Bianca explained resting her head in her hands on the desk.

" Now I'm not the lesbian wedding expert, but I do know something about writing wedding vowes. Because when Leo and I eloped we still said our vowes. " Greenley replied sympathetically. Taking a seat on the desk in front of Bianca. " I just didn't know where to start I felt so much for Leo and I knew I couldn't go on and on. Pick a specific point or just several moments that brought both of you joy. What is it about Frankie that makes you happy to be with her ?" Greenley asks.

" When I first met her I was just a teenager. She seemed so free, so decisive. But at the same time she was like a little lost puppy dog. I just wanted to take her home with me..."

" Okay stop right there. I don't want the sorted details of your teenage lust. How about this when was the first time you realised the you wanted to be with her and no one else ? " Greenley rephrased.

" I used to think it was the first time our eyes met. But that was just kid stuff. I have to think about that one. "

" Tell you what you've been here all day it might do you some good to cutloose early today. Go to Bj's and get something to drink relax and let it come to you. " Greenley told the younger girl.

" Yeah, I think I will. Thanks Greenley, you can be really sweet when you wanna be. " Bianca informed her.

" Well don't let it get out. The only thing that keeps the mailman in line is that he's afraid of me. " Greenley called out as Bianca boarded the elevator.

As it just so happened Frankie was enjoying a victory beer. She tipped the counter server and went to leave. When her fiance walked right through the doors. " Oh, crap ! She can't see me and the words I've written yet. Frankie went through the kitchen and out the back exit door.

Bianca took a seat in her favorite booth ordered a salad and Iced tea. Slowly she let events of the past rise up in her mind.

_" Here this was my grandmothers I want you to have it. " _

_" No, Bianca I couldn't it was your grandmothers you should keep it. " Frankie argues unconvincingly. _

_" It belonged to someone I loved and it now belongs so someone else I love. " Bianca sends back placing the necklace around Frankie's neck. _

_" But I don't have anything to give you. " _

_" Oh, Frankie you've given me all I need just being here. " Bianca replies sweetly. _

Then later I came back to find her dead or so I thought on the floor. No definately nostalgic but not the moment. The dark haired woman thought to herself. Then another moment came 'round in her mental journal.

_**" Yes, yes, yes. " Bianca danced in celebration.**_

_**" What ?" Frankie asked. **_

_**" My mom is going out of town for two days." **_

_**" Well that is good news, so what do you wanna do ?" Frankie enquired. **_

_**Bianca grabbed her girlfriends hand. " I know something. " And made her skip along. " **_

_**They drove a for a few miles until they came came across a place called the blue angel bar. " Bianca Montegomery you wild child. But is this really such a good idea I'm sure even from the city your mom has eyes in the back of her grossly shaped head. " Frankie stated insecurely as the bounce checked the girls I.D.'s. **_

_**" Oh, would you be fun just once this day please. Come on lets get a table. " **_

_**" Alright if you're not worried then..." **_

_**After Frankie had a couple of drinks in her she loosened up. Alot actually when a slow song came on she even asked Bianca to dance. The moment she felt those strong arms around her she felt safer than with her own mother. Frankie even blurted out a ' you're beautiful' while they were dancing. **_

_**Bianca drove Frankie back to her place knowing that Opal wouldn't be happy with a drunken teenager in her house. She called her and informed her they having a sleepover. She went to help the other smaller girl into bed and Frankie raised and kissed her. **_

_**" I'm not that drunk Bianca. " **_

_**" You're drunk enough to have your judgement effected. Now get into bed. " Bianca stated trying to shake off the feelings that were just stirred inside of her.**_

_**" Only if you come with me.." Frankie said in her sexiest voice with her most evil of smiles. **_

_**" I am sleeping on the sofa tonight, because you are too much for me to whh-Frankie !" The older girl had pulled the dark haired girl down into bed and right smack on top of her. **_

_**" Come on let loose for once. " Frankie told her.**_

_**" I don't want this. " Bianca stated seriously. " I want you to not have had three beers and a Jell-O shot in you. " **_

_**" Bianca those were non-alchoholic beers except for one first off. I've had one actual shot of liquid temptation tonight. That's it and all I want to do right now is kiss you. So if you aren't ready I understand but don't say no because you think I've got so much in my system I can't think. " Frankie informed the girl next to her. **_

_**" Are you telling me the truth or are you just drunk and horny ?" Bianca asked double checking. **_

_**" Ouch , that hurt Bianca-ala. Let me prove it to you. " Frankie hopped out of bed took a ball of yarn out of a basket and made straight line. Then like a circus performer began to walk along the line. " There believe me now or do I have to say the alphabet backwards ?" **_

_**" No I believe you. But why do you want to kiss me ?" **_

_**" Because you're smart and sweet and funny and that mouth of yours is so damn cute. " Frankie stated getting closer and closer to her target with each word. Until finally she reached the goal. Her lips met the softest ones they'd ever felt. **_

That was it the night we made out for the first and last time. The first time Frankie confessed her feelings without any pushing from her side. Bianca began writing finally having a jumping off point.

Meanwhile at the Episcopal church. One very impatient Erica Kane in wait.

" One task they trusted me with one task and I can't even do that for them. I'm going to sue so many people if I'm shot down tonight. " Erica swore into the thin air.

Just then the board leader poked his head out the door and waved her back in. " The board has reached a decision reguarding your request that your daughters wedding to another be held in the church. Brenda if you would do the honors. " The pastor asked.

" Gladly, the law has been repealed your daughter can be married here. Congratulations. " The plump older woman informed the relieved mom.

" Thank you all so much. Pastor O'malley I'll see you for lunch next week. the rest of you are all invited to the wedding. Pending my daughters approval of course. " Erica left the church and got in her car. Placing a call to Bianca on her cell.

Bianca was midway through her vowes when her phone rang. " Hello, oh, hey mom. What's up ?"

" I have wonderful news Bianca dear. "

" And that is ?"

" I just got out of the board meeting at church and You and Frankie can be married there. They overturned the law honey. " Erica told her daughter ecstatically.

"That's awesome mom. I can't wait to tell Frankie when I go home. " Bianca replied excited.

" Is there anything else I can do for you ?" Erica enquired of her daughter.

Bianca had to think quickly because if Erica got bored. She and her fiance would get no rest. ' Think dummy not the catering we'll end up with squab under glass and Frankie'll pitch a fit because it's dead baby bird. She's remarkably sensitive for someone who comes off so tough. Oh, I know. '

" Bianca dear are you still there ?"

" Yes mom I was just writing my vowes and thinking at the same time. You can make sure all the dresses get delivered and the cake needs to be picked up next thursday. Then of course there's the meeting with the florist you can come with me and Frankie to pick out the arrangements. " Bianca jotted off an entire list of chores that were sure to keep her mother occupied until she and Frankie were sailing off to aculpoco for their honeymoon.

" Is that all or would like a wedding planner ? I am only one woman Bianca. " Erica was already complaining after just asked for more to do. In not so many words that is.

" No mom that's all but I mean I suppose if it's too heavy a load for you. I could get Opal to help me out I mean I am a single mother an' all. " Bianca knew just how to handle her mother.

" I never said it was too much, I'll get right on it don't you worry about thing dear. Mom is on the job. Talk to you later give Miranda and Frankie my best. "

" Bye mom. " Bianca replied. " It's just too easy since I learned reverse psychology. Plus it works on eight year olds the same as overbearing mothers. " Celebrating her small victory. She continued writing.

Frankie drove up to school grounds in her sports car. She smiled when a little version of her fiance ran up to the car and got in.

" Frankie ! I thought momma was picking me up today ?" A glimpse of worry came across her blue eyes.

" Well, she was but I thought she might need some extra time at work so I told her I'd pick you up. Wanna go get some ice cream ?"

" When do I ever say no to ice cream ?" Miranda asked sarcasm showing in her little voice.

" Hmm... Good point. " Frankie teased poking the girl in the ribs.

" Stop it, " The girl giggled. " What's that ?" Miranda asked point to the paper Frankie had written her vowes on.

" Those are my wedding vowes to your mom. You wanna read'em ?" Frankie asked with a piqued brow.

" Is it mushy ?"

" Yes, but it's also funny I think. " The detective replied.

" I'll read it but if it gets grown up and mushy I'm putting down. I am only eight years old you know. " Miranda informed her stepmother to be.

" Deal. " Frankie said letting one hand off the steering and shaking her step daughters smaller one.

Bianca came home later that evening to empty take out boxes. Her fiance and daughter both asleep in front of cartoon network on the couch.

Bianca took in the adorable site and covered both her girls up. Heading for a long shower and a long overdue sleep. When the phone rang she almost ignored the now loathesome sound of ringing. But when the machine picked up a young scared voice came on.

_Bianca ? Frankie ? This is Ava I'm in alotta trouble I'm being followed by this man he won't leave me alone please someone come get me or send a policeman I don't care just help.I'm down by the docks. _Her voice pleaded for help though her grinning face told another story. On the other end of the phone her smirk was all but twisted.

However she managed to appeal to the victim inside of Bianca. She quickly shook Frankie awake.

" What, Oh hey it's you. How's my favorite girl ?" Frankie asked smiling.

" I was fine until five minutes ago. When Ava called scared to death from The docks being followed by some strange man. I don't pretend to care for her but I can't leave her there alone. Something bad could happen. " Bianca fretted.

" Alright I'm goin' geez it's a good thing I love you otherwise I just don't know. " Frankie yawned teasing her love.

" If it wasn't for me you'd be all alone with no one to grumble to. About what you'd do without me. " Bianca rephrased back at her fiance.

" Okay, guess you win that because I'm way too tired. To make heads or tales of what the heck you just said to me. " Frankie stood up grabbed her hoodie and keys. " I love you. " She said one last time before kissing Bianca on the cheek and walking out the door.

Next Time ON Alt AMC

Frankie goes to find Ava but finds more than she bargained for instead. Having left Bianca home alone. The soon to be wed single mom frets about her love. Erica tries to handle work, Jack, and Bianca's wedding plans. Babe and Josh find out they're expecting more than a bundle of joy.


	14. Part 25 Fianle

A note to the reader. I am not discontinuing this story but rather ending this particular line. I will pick it up once more. In another story not yet titled.

_The Return Of Frankie Stone_

_Part 4._

_Chapter 25. The Last Showdown..._

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around _

Frankie approached the docks slowly. Remembering the last time she was there that she and Tad Martin had been setting up a drug bust. Being here at night was more quiet but with an impending doom. Hidden in the darkness there was an unknown danger Frankie was all too aware of.

_When the dark _

_Of the night_

_Comes around _

_That's the time_

The air around the water in this kind of cooler weather caused fog to rise around the waters and dock area. Whole boats were now completely un-noticeable disguised by the misty cover. Frankie had strapped on her gun before leaving the driveway at home. She didn't want Bianca to know that she was still carrying. She'd always had a gun for protection. Now that she was an officer of the law it was more obvious why she needed to carry all the time.

_That the Animal _

_Comes alive _

Slowly the street smart detective exited her car. Concealed by darkness and fog she had no worries about leaving it un-locked. "Ava ? " She called out into the air. No answer. " Ava. It's Frankie come on out. " The cop tried again. Still no answer though the closer she became to the main wood storage shed. A wicked almost iminently evil cackle could be heard.

_There's a place downtown _

_where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

Frankie knew then and there she'd been lead into a trap. " That little bratty bitch. " She swore under her breath. Frankie heard that cackle once more, there was something so familiar about it.

_There's a place I know _

Where had she heard it before ? There was only one person who could laugh as though they had burnt up their last mental nut. "Vanessa, Come out you bitch !" Frankie screamed at the tops of her lungs.

_If you're lookin' for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and _

_theres glitter on the floor_

" Heres... Ava!" Anounced the female voice from behind she hit Frankie over the head with a board. Causing the detecting to be rendered unconcious.

_And they turn me on _

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

Two hours had gone by and Bianca was pacing the floor. The new living room carpet was atleast being put to test on the lifetime warranty.

" Come on Frankie Stone where the hell are you ?" Bianca asked the lonely, quiet room.

Meanwhile in an entirely different chain of events.

Josh was sitting on the sofa of his and Babe's apartment. Quietly watching the late night news. When Babe accosted him from behind covering his eyes.

" Guess who good lookin' ?"

" Um, Cleopatra ? Hilary Clinton ? I got it Michelle O'Bama. " Josh teased.

Babe uncovered her husbands eyes and kissed him sweetly. He pulled the southern girl into his lap. " I'd rather see you anyway. " He added between kisses.

" Josh stop, honey I've got something to tell you. " Babe said becoming suddenly serious. She stood and straitened her plaid blouse.

" Well, don't keep me in suspense ?"

" You know how we've been sorta tryin' for a baby. " Babe lead in slowly.

Josh became overzealous and jumped off of the sofa, grabbing his wife in his arms and spinning her around. " We're pregnant, Yes !"

" Josh honey hold your guns for a sec. " Babe was released from her husbands arms by request.

" We're not pregnant with one baby, we're pregnant with two. I'm having twins. " Babe finished.

" What ? Oh, my God that's good news right I mean two , two a.m. feedings. Two sets of everything two doctor visits to pay for..." After that last sentence had barely escaped his lips Josh fainted to the floor.

" Oh, my ... Josh honey..?"

Bianca could no longer take it she called her uncle/step-dad Jack Montegomery.

Just as it happens Jack was cuddled between his wife and the blankets snoring. When the nightstand phone rang. After Erica beat his arm until he reached a shaky state between sleep walking and coherency.

He answered the phone. " Jack here. "

" Uncle Jack it's Bianca. " The girls voice was cracking with tears not yet shed.

" Bianca honey whats the matter ?" Jack asked.

Erica hearing one of her daughters names instinctively sat straight up in bed.

" Well, Ava called earlier saying she was in trouble down by the docks. So Frankie went to get her and that was two hours ago. I'm really worried Jack I think somethings gone wrong. " Bianca explained her worries letting the first of many more tears to leave their eye ducts.

" Okay, calm down I'm sure it's nothing but I tell you what. I'm going to get dressed and go down there with a couple of units from the department. You just stay put until you hear from me okay ?" Jack replied not waiting for the call to end before rising from his place of slumber. To put on a pair of jeans his shoes and socks.

" Yes, Just call me the very second you know something. " Bianca agreed.

" I will I promise. " Jack vowed before hanging up the phone.

" What's going on Jack what's wrong with Bianca ?" Erica asked getting out of bed herself.

" Ava called their house earlier in trouble, Frankie went to get her and that was about two hours ago. Bianca's worried and I told her I'd take a couple of cars down to the docks to check it out. "

" You go back to bed I'm sure it's nothing Erica. " Jack assured his wife.

" Go back to bed, I'll do no such thing. Jack I'm going over to Bianca's house. There are times a mother needs to be with her daughter. This is one of those times. " Replied Erica in full on mommy mode she threw on a pair of designer jeans, Gucci boots and a Cheneile sweater. Grabbing her dkny leather jacket she was out the door. Just shortly after her husbands exit.

" Momma, you can't keep walking in that same place. There's gonna be a hole in the floor soon. " Miranda informed her mother as she yawned.

" Oh, aren't you funny all of a sudden. And what may I ask are you doing out of bed miss informative ?" Bianca teased her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh, I uh. Water I came for a glass of water and looky there I got it. So I'm just gonna go back to bed. " Miranda answered jetting off to her room upstairs.

Bianca shook her head. Her little girl was growing up so fast. The tall, dark haired beauty was lost in her train of thought. When a knock at the door derailed that train. Anxiously she ran to the door. " Frankie. " She whispered to herself with hopefulness in her voice.

She flung open the door only to be dissapointed. " Oh, hi mom. What brings you here this late ?" The let down apparent in her tone.

" Well, yes mom it's nice to know you came in the rain to comfort me in my hour of need. With this kind of a welcome I may as well have stayed in bed. " Erica stated sarcastically.

" Sorry mom I'm just nervous. " Bianca brushed off.

" So, can I come in or does good 'ol mom have to stand out in the elements ?" Erica teased.

" Oh, yes come in mom. "

" Thank you dear. Don't be so serious Bianca, Frankie is a strong woman she can handle herself. You'll see Jack will come back with her and she'll have had car trouble or something. " Erica tried to comfort her daughter. Whom immediately hugged her and began to cry.

" Oh. Mom I hope you're right and it's something random like that. "

However at the docks. Frankie was having no such fortune.

She awoke tied to a chair, duct tape over her mouth.

" Mmmmm, rrrrr..." She mumbled through the tape.

" Oh, I'm sorry is there something you wanted to say? " A cruel sounding voice in the shadows of the little shack asked.

" Where are you Ava you little monster!" Frankie's thoughts screamed. All she could think was how worried Bianca and Miranda must be. They probably called cops in by now.

A figure lurked in the shadows just beyond the focus of Stones trained eyes. Frustrating her to a new level. Until she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. Then a yank and seering pain radiated from her now chapped lips and cheeks.

" Who's really behind this Ava ? You're not smart enough to be the mastermind of anything but bad fashion makeovers. " Stated the tied up detective.

" Oh, I can't take the credit for this little shin-dig. I'm just here for the end result. You in a pine box officer know-it-all. " Ava replied clothed in a dark hoodie and torn jeans.

" Then who ?"

" It was I Mary Francis. " Anounced another hooded figure. Whom stepped from the shadows and revealed themselves.

Frankie ghasped with eyes widened. " It's you !"

Meanwhile outside at the docks.

Jack Montegomery and two other police officers stood at the ready. Carefully searching for any clue that their comrade was there. Jack stopped short about eight buildings down at the foot of an old lowly looking shack. Kids used for a hangout sometimes.

He quickly signaled for the rest of the officers to close in. " You here that Torres ?"

" Yes, sir. Mister Montegomery. Sounds like talking probably just kids. " The adressed officer replied in a whisper so as not to be heard.

" You think so Torres, Let me ask you men a question who here is highest in rank ?" He asked with all seriousness. The officers pointed at Jack with slight hesitation from officer Toress. " That's right, Me. So since you're so confident that it's only kids why don't you and I go in first. You two follow behind Torres and I weapons ready but lowered. We don't want to spook whoever that is in there holding my future daughter in law hostage. Into something rash. Ready let's move. "

Inside the Shack.

" I knew I heard your crazy assed cackle. You know you really need to be given the chair Vanessa. Then you'd be put out of everbodies misery including mine. " Frankie spat.

The old woman bent over and grasped detective Stones face in her right hand. Mushing her cheeks together. " You haven't changed a bit Mary Francis. Still a thorne in my bad hip. " Growled the senior citizen. As she released Frankie's face from her clutches.

" Yeah, a few things have changed. For instance dumbass over there didn't tie my feet." Frankie gleamed as she stuck out her left foot and tripped the vilainous crazy woman.

" How dare you!" Vanessa whaled holding her hip. " You ingrateful little brat. If it wasn't for me you would never be in that sinful friendship. With Erica Kanes daughter. Or her bastard spawn. You should thank me. "

" You're right thank you, If it wasn't for someone like you I never would've realised that I was becoming just like you. Good thing I caught it in time too or else I might've developed a nasty rash. " Frankie responded smartellically.

Once more Vanessa was the one holding the weapon. A large butcher knife in her right hand. She stood and aimed it in the direction of the detective.

Then shots fired from behind Frankie as she desperately tried to scoot her chair out of harms way. When a stray bullet hit her in the arm. Jack ran over to her and undid the rope that bound her to the chair. The first bullet killed Vanessa , the second pissed off Frankie.

" Are you alright Frankie ? " Jack asked.

" That's a wonderful sentiment to ask me, However I'm inclined to respond hell no I was shot ! Again, Jack in the two years I've been back here I've been infected with a virus, shot, blown out of a building and now I've been shot again. Who fired that shot, I want names ? " Frankie asked irritated but half joking.

" Me, sir-ma'am. " Torres corrected. The detective walked over to the policeman took his gun and emptied the barrel onto the floor.

" I'm taking you to the range because you're shot needs work. If you'll excuse me I hear an ambulance calling my name. " Frankie stated hobbling toward the door.

Final Chapter 26.

The Vowes Of Our Lives.

A week later.

_**The police caught Ava a week later on the lamb. Living in a homeless shelter she's up for probation next spring. Vanessa was actually dead this time. And me well I had my arm in a sling... again. As for Bianca and I well we've got some buisness to attend to. **_

" Yo' Frankie you ready 'cuz ? " Leo asked knocking on the door.

" Yeah, all set__be down in a minute Leo. " Frankie answered tucking her new diary away in her nightstand drawer.

She went to leave and remembered she'd forgotten the ring. Grabbing the precious symbol out of her jeans pocket. She ran down the stairs not missing a beat. When Miranda came walking up to her in a little suit just like hers. White with black trim. Only Miranda's black trim was lace.

" What's up kiddo, I thought you wanted to wear a dress ?" Frankie enquired.

" Well, I did but them mommy told me you were wearing a suit. Like a boy and I thought cool. So I had mom take my dress back and get me fitted for this. Is that okay?" The child asked waiting for approval.

Frankie looked at the smaller version of her wife to be and smiled. " Yes, are you kidding. I think it looks good kid but I might be a little bit predjudiced. "

" Thank you Frankie for making me and mommy a family again. " Miranda stated hugging the detective.

" No, I didn't do that you guys gave me a family, I never had before. So Thank you. " Frankie explained and began to tear up a little. She sniffed and straightened Miranda's blazer. " Come on kiddo we got a wedding to get to. "

" Okay. " Miranda smiled.

At the Church.

Bianca stood nervously staring at the clock. In the dressing room.

" Bianca dear you're too nervous, Frankie is never on time for anything. As a host I've come to expect as much. However she will be here. " Erica informed her pacing daughter.

" Would it take your mind off of things if I told you. You're gonna be an aunt again. Josh and I are expecting... Twins. And you're gonna be a grandma Erica !" Babe told the room.

Erica thought of a lot of things she could say. But this was her daughters day so all she did was smile. Hugging her daughter in law. While all the bleeps played through her mind.

" Hello ladies. My lovely wife you shouldn't look this good you know it shows up the bride. " Jack stated smiling as he kissed Erica on the cheek. " Bianca I'm suppose to tell you Frankie and the rest of us are here. All the guests have arrived. "

Bianca took a deep breath and stepped out of the room and took her place on the top of the stairs. Watching the bridesmaids and groomsmen go ahead in pairs.

In a lifetime made of memories

I Believe in destiny

Maggie in a suit and Kelly in her bridesmaid gown were first.

Every moment returns again in time

When I've got the future

On My mind

Then Leo and Greenley made their entrance.

Know that you'll be the only one...

Meet me halfway across the sky

Up where the world

Josh and Babe hand in hand were next.

Belongs to only you and I

Meet me halfway across the sky

Make this a new beginning

Of another life...

Jack and Erica were motioned the go ahead.

In a Lifetime

There is Only love

Reaching for the lonely one

We are stronger

When we are given love

Zach and Kendall were the last couple down the aisle.

Then Miranda the flower girl in her girls suit.

When we put emotions on the line

Know that we are the timeless ones...

Bianca took a deep breath and her queu beginning her descent down the staircase. Making her way towards her future. Just as the song ended.

Meet me halfway across the sky

Up where the world belongs to only

You and I

Frankie saw her beloved walking closer and closer to her all the time. With her flowing white gown and a handful of fresh roses and purple lillies. The central colors of the wedding. The sides of every pew were decorated in the colors with matching ribbons. The sun was glistening through the church stained glass windows. Adding depth and extra color to the room.

Bianca reached her destination smiling beautifully. Frankie taking her in her arms for a brief hug as the song was turned off.

" Bianca nice to finally see you up here. " The reverend told the bride.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today. To celebrate the union of Mary-" The reverend was cut off as Frankie whispered something to him. " My apologies. To Celebrate the union of Frankie Stone and Bianca Montegomery. Let anyone having any objections speak now or forever hold your peace. " He waited as coughs and silent stares led him to the conclusion there were to be no objections. He smiled. " May I say this is the first wedding I've performed in this town without objection. "

" The vows you are about to take are sacred and should be held high in your hearts and minds. Now Frankie repeat after me I Frankie Stone take thee Bianca Montegomery to be my wife. For better or worse in sickness and in health. For rich or poor for as long as we both shall live. "

" I Frankie Stone take thee Bianca Montegomery to be my wife. For better or worse in sickness and in health for rich or for poor as long as we both shall live. "

" Bianca repeat to Frankie the same vow. She just spoke to you. "

" I Bianca Montegomery take thee Frankie Stone in all her stubborness. " The guests laugh. " To be my wife for better or worse, for rich or poor in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live. "

" Now at this time before the rings are exchanged. The couple has written their own personal vowes to one another. Which they will now read. " The reverend anounced to the guests before stepping back to allow the couple personal space.

" You first B. " Frankie urged.

" Frankie Stone when I first met you I was a child we both were. In the short time that we got to know each other. I knew there would never be anyone else for me. Who could to me the way you did. No one has ever made laugh so much or cry so often. No one but you could make not just me but my daughter fall for you. I promise you all of me heart and soul, body and mind until you're sick of me. I love you Frankie. " Bianca finished her vowes with tears shimmering in her eyes.

Frankie cleared her throat. " I had the worst time writing my vowes, because there were so many things about you I'm in love with. Your smile, your laugh. That way you wipe my upper lip when I have a milk mustache. The way you like to wake me up in the morning. " Frankie grinned, Bianca blushed and the whole guest list made a loud "OOOhhh. "

" When it comes down to the one thing I love most about you. Is that you make me better than I am every single day. You taught me right from wrong and how to tell being used from true love. That's what you are to me and if you'll have me that's what I'm going to try to be to you every day for as long as I'm breathing. I will spend my whole life giving you and our kids everything I have. I love you Bianca. "

" Oh, Frankie. " Bianca sniffled hugging Frankie tightly and kissing her cheek.

The reverend seperated the young couple. " Okay save it for the honeymoon ladies. " The guests smiled.

" Now the exchanging of the rings. "

Frankie searched her pockets it wasn't there. Miranda got up from her place at the front pew. " Frankie, missing something? " The little girl asked tapping the woman's side. Fishing the ring out of her little pocket and handing the wedding band to her new stepmother.

" Thanks kiddo you're a lifesaver. " Frankie took a breath.

" You dropped it in the limo. " Miranda stated before returning to her seat.

Erica handed Bianca her ring.

" Now place the ring on Bianca's finger and repeat after me once more. With this ring I thee wed. " The holy man stated.

" With this ring I thee wed. " Frankie repeated slipping the ring onto her loves finger.

" Bianca repeat the same. "

" With this ring I thee wed. " Biance copied placing Frankie's ring on her finger.

" I now pronounce you married you may kiss. "

" I thought you'd never get to that part rev. " Frankie grinned once more lifting Bianca's vale and planting one breathtaking kiss on her wife's lips.

We'll get higher and higher

Straight up we'll climb

Higher and higher

We'll leave it all hehind

Higher and higher

Who knows what we'll find

So baby dry your eyes

Save all the tears you've cried

Cause we belong

in a world that must be strong

Baby, that's what dreams are made of

And in the end on dreams we will depend

Cause that's what love is made of...

Thank you all for reading and commenting all the wonderful reviews I've gotten. Of course my ever faithful reader Fabfan. I will start writing the next story soon.

The End


End file.
